


Eliott's Season

by Amee19



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Eliott's POV, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 93,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19
Summary: Alternative season 6 of Skam France with Eliott as the main character. Will not follow the actual season 6 but rather an alternative timeline.Weekly updatesFINAL EPISODE IS NOW OUTONLY EPILOGUE LEFT
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 150
Kudos: 177





	1. Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ❤😊 It's me again and I'm back with a brand new story, the Eliott season I said I would do. As mentioned in the description, this is an alternative season 6 that's not taking into consideration the actual season 6 so no Lola or Lamifex. Instead, I'm here with a brand new storyline for our favorite raccoon. This was inspired with a gifset from Tumblr (https://otteli2000.tumblr.com/post/183653590501) so I took it and ran with it. This story will be weekly updated on Sunday evenings
> 
> I really hope you guys will enjoy reading this story as much as I loved writing it ❤ For now, please enjoy this short trailer (The actual episodes will be longer though, don't worry) and tell me what you think 🥰❤🥰
> 
> Amélie

**_Tuesday, April 14, 17:48_ **

Useless. Stupid. Crazy. Unloveable. A burden. Too much noise in his head reminding of how messed up he is. Too many voices that sound just like his own telling him how much of a failure he is.

Eliott has just waken up and yet he just wants to fall back asleep. He feels so tired. So exhausted. Like he could sleep for days and yet that still wouldn't be enough. Beside, what's the point of staying awake if he can't do anything. Everything he does fails anyway.

He can't even bring himself to cry right now. He just feels numb. He feels both nothing and too much at the same time. Frustration, anger, sadness, emptiness.

Sighing, he forces himself to open his eyes, staring up at the ceiling above him. It still looks just as ugly as it was when they first moved in over four months ago as they had never gotten around decorating their bedroom. There's still the three squares of paint on the wall to his right they had been teased for the night of their housewarming party.

Beside him, on the nightstand, his phone vibrates once, twice, thrice. Most of the time, he would just leave it there and focus on trying to fall back asleep but something he can't quite name stir within him so he gathers all of his forces and reaches for it, checking who just texted him. The screen is way too bright for the darkness of the bedroom, blinding him for a moment.

"Fuck," he curses under his breath, blinking as his eyes adjust to the light.

Everything is blurry at first but then he starts making out what's on the screen. Three new messages from Lucas.

Lucas. Eliott snapped at him this morning after his boyfriend had asked if he wanted him to bring back something special from the grocery store. He had meant it with the world's best intentions but all Eliott had done instead of thanking him was to yell he wasn't a baby and that Lucas didn't need to watch over him like that. He had regretted his harsh words as soon as they had left his mouth but he couldn't take them back. Instead, as his eyes welled up with tears of frustration, he had pulled the covers up over his head so that Lucas wouldn't see him cry.

The silence that had followed had been nearly deafening and Eliott feared he might have gone too far this time, that Lucas would tell him he's had enough, that he couldn't deal with him anymore, that he was tired of being with someone as moody as him.

But of course, none of it happened. He heard his boyfriend sigh, a sound filled with so much sadness Eliott felt his heart sink even deeper at the bottom of his chest as he's the one who had caused this but then Lucas spoke again.

"I love you," he whispered in the softest tone, so quietly Eliott barely heard him above his own breathing.

Then, a few seconds later, the front door opened and closed and Eliott had found himself alone with his thoughts and his guilt. And now, rather than to be rightfully angry at him for snapping, Lucas was still thinking of him, of the little things he could do for him to make him feel better.

Despite how empty he had been feeling just a few minutes ago, tears start to well up in his eyes and a sob escapes his lips. With shaking hands, he manages to type out a reply and presses "Send".

Not waiting for an answer, he throws it back on the nightstand and rolls onto his stomach, clutching at the pillow beside him and closes his eyes as tears keep running down his cheeks.

Why couldn't he be normal? A normal boyfriend for Lucas who doesn't deserve to be walking around on eggshells like this. A normal friend who just won't bail out of plans because his brain decided he wouldn't leave his bed for a week. A normal son his parents wouldn't have found on their living room's floor after trying to overdose after getting his diagnosis. A normal student his teachers wouldn't have to look to with pity after he misses a week worth of class.

His mind drifts to his unfinished project that's due next week. Even if he somehow found the strength to get up, he doubts he could do something good with it. He would just mess it up even more than it already is.

He shakes his head which only makes his migraine even worse before tightening his arms around the pillow he's holding. It's Lucas'. He can even smell him on it.

It's that familiar scent that ends up slowly luring him back to sleep, muting the noises in his mind.


	2. Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1 is finally here 🥳 I couldn't wait for you to read it
> 
> I really hope you guys will enjoy this one ❤ Eliott deserved his season and I might not be the best writer out there, I really hope this can do him justice. There's a very slight mention of events happening in the show's actual season 6 but only mentioned as a dream. Lola's season didn't happen in this universe
> 
> So please enjoy and tell me what you thought of it 🥰

_**Saturday, April 18, 3:17** _

It's his nightmare that wakes him up with sweat dripping down his neck but it's the lack of warmth beside him and the absence of his hedgehog that make him panic. No. He can't be gone. No. Anything but this.

Eliott sits up abruptly and looks around the room although he can't see anything through the pitch black darkness surrounding him. He can't even hear a sound over his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

"Lucas?" he calls out, distressed. "Lucas?"

But no answer. No. It was just a dream, a nightmare. Lucas can't have just left like this. No. It's not possible. Eliott can feel the tears welling up in his eyes as a lump forms in his throat.

"Lucas?" he calls out again, louder this time but his voice breaks at the end when a sob rips its way out of his mouth.

He left. Lucas left him. He should have known. He should have expected it. It was bound to happen one day or another. It was only a matter of time. This week was the last straw. Lucas always deserved better than him, than what he could give him, than what he made him go through on a daily basis. He's not easy to love. He's even nearly impossible from time to time.

"Lucas," he says again just before breaking down into tears.

With his back resting against the headboard, he brings his legs up, crossing his arms over his knees as he lays his head there. He can feel himself struggling to breathe, as if the air just couldn't pass anymore. Was it how he was always meant to die? To choke after getting his heart broken?

"Eliott!" a panicked voice suddenly brings him to reality. "Eliott! Look at me!"

Shaking like a leaf, he slowly looks up until he meets Lucas' worried stare from where he's standing in the doorway and the sight is enough for another sob to break out of him.

"No, no, no, no, no!" his boyfriend says as he shakes his head and rushes to his side. "I'm here! I'm here! I was just in the bathroom."

He sits down on the bed and wraps his arms around Eliott, pulling him into a tight embrace so his head is resting on top of the older boy's. Still trembling, Eliott wraps his own arms around Lucas' waist and buries his face into his chest, closing his eyes as he tries to calm down.

"I'm here," Lucas whispers softly, playing with Eliott's hair. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever."

He nods softly, taking deep breaths and keeping them in for a few seconds before exhaling. It's not the first time either of them has a panic attack and just like he does when it's Lucas, his boyfriend doesn't let go of him until he's completely relaxed, his breathing and heartbeat normal again.

Blinking back some tears, he pulls back just enough so he can look at Lucas who smiles softly and kisses his forehead as he cups his face.

"Better?" he asks, tracing Eliott's cheekbones with his thumbs.

Still not trusting his voice to speak, he nods again and tries to smile at his boyfriend although he's sure it must look more like a grimace. This still seems to satisfy Lucas who climbs over him so he's back on his side of the bed and moves them so they're laying facing each other with barely an inch separating their bodies. He slips a leg between Eliott's, tangling them up and sighs as he makes himself comfortable on his pillows.

"I'm sorry," Eliott apologizes after a moment, hating how little his voice sounds like. "For this week and for freaking out like that."

But as always, Lucas' features only soften as he shrugs nonchalantly.

"Don't worry about it," he reassures him with a smile. "Do you want to tell me what happened though? It's okay if you don't."

But if there's one thing Eliott has learned over the last year is that it indeed makes him feel better when he speaks so he nods and takes a deep breath, bracing himself.

"This week, I think it's about what happened on Sunday."

He doesn't need to explain it any further as understanding flashes across Lucas' face and he gives him another reassuring smile. It was embarrassing enough and as much as Eliott would rather forget about it, he knows his brain won't give him that pleasure.

It wasn't the first time it happened since they have gotten together but it still made him just as embarrassed as if it had been. His meds may help him balancing his mood swings but sometimes, they have secondary effects he would rather not have to deal with such as him not being able to get hard even though he has his boyfriend naked underneath him, looking sinfully gorgeous with lust blown eyes, flushed cheeks and red swollen lips.

Elioþ had ended up feeling frustrated and embarrassed with Lucas trying to comfort him, promising it didn't matter but that also caused him to start thinking about his boyfriend leaving him for someone who could actually satisfy him properly and in the end, he had spent his week in bed because of it.

"And just now?" the younger boy asks, bumping their foreheads together. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

So he does. He tells him about his nightmare, how he could feel that hole, that ravine digging in between them, pulling them apart. How they would keep things from each other. Lie to each other.

"It was like we were simply standing each other rather than to love each other, you know?"

Lucas doesn't say anything, just nods to show he understands and keeps stroking Eliott's cheeks as if to tell him he was right there, that it had all been in his head. He only stops when the older boy talks about the second part of his nightmare.

"Then there was this girl," Eliott admits, so low he wouldn't even be sure Lucas heard him if he hadn't stilled beside him.

"Oh?" is all he manages to say and Eliott recognizes the expression that flashes across Lucas' face; fear.

"Not that way," he immediately says, trying to reassure him. "We were in a nightclub I think. She looked younger than you and she was handing me drinks but with each sip, I felt like I was digging myself deeper into a pit as I was listening to what she was saying. She was voicing out loud my fears, my insecurities. It was like she had gotten into my head and knew exactly what she needed to say to drag me down."

He feels more than he hears Lucas sigh as his boyfriend brushes their noses together, a gesture so simple and yet that makes his heart swell up with love. That girl had been so, so wrong about him. He wasn't just like anyone, waiting for Eliott to fuck up. No. It was Lucas, the boy who had held on to him even after Eliott had warned him he would hurt him, make his life hell sometimes, the boy who had ran halfway through Paris to go get him at the Petite Ceinture, the boy who had said they would take life minute by minute.

"I don't know who that girl is or what she's supposed to represent in your subconscious," Lucas starts off with the shadow of a smirk on his lips, "but she just made herself an enemy for life for life so she better watch her back from now on."

And for the first time in about a week, Eliott laughs out loud, already picturing his boyfriend going around, throwing glares and hissing at every girl who would make the mistake of looking at Eliott.

"I mean it," Lucas continues after a moment, "I know you have your insecurities just like I have mine but we're going to keep working on them together, okay? Against the two of us, they don't stand a chance!"

"Team minute by minute," Eliott agrees to, allowing himself to smile.

Time stands still for a second and then they both lean in, meeting halfway into a kiss, their first one in a week. It feels like stepping into an oasis after wandering through the desert, like the first rays of sunshine after rain.

It doesn't last long, just a few seconds but Eliott's face breaks into a grin and he sighs happily against his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you," Lucas whispers in between them, the words sounding sacred. "I love you."

"I love you too," Eliott whispers right back. "I love you so much."

The younger boy smiles and lets go of his cheeks, resting his hands over Eliott's hips who gets the message and rolls onto his other side, facing away from his boyfriend. Lucas wraps his arms around his waist, pulling them as close as he can, Eliott's back pressed to his chest. Once he's satisfied with their positions, he pulls the blankets over them and sighs happily. Eliott closes his eyes, feeling Lucas' warm breath tickling his neck as they fall asleep, holding each other.

_**Saturday, April 18, 14:25** _

Long gone are the days Eliott would complain about therapy and skip his appointments. With his previous doctor, he could go for months without going to a session but then his file was transferred to Dr. Roy and he immediately saw the difference. Everything just came more naturally with her and since then, he hasn't missed a single appointment with her.

He likes to believe he's done progress since he was first diagnosed. He sees his therapist on a monthly basis, he drinks a lot less than before and he stopped smoking weed. He still got some trouble with his meds, whether it's taking them or dealing with the side effects but he's getting better at this.

As he always do every four Saturdays, he's in the waiting room of Dr. Roy's office, waiting for his name to be called by the secretary. He's sitting down in his usual chair near the front entrance, right next to the table where they put all of their magazines for people to read as they wait. The neon on the ceiling a few feet to his left flickers every few seconds just like it's been doing for the last two weeks and he briefly wonders why they haven't gotten it fixed already.

Sighing, he pulls his hood up over his head and closes his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. There's some music playing through the speakers, a soft ballad Lucas would probably recognize in a heartbeat.

"Eliott," the woman at the reception desk, Jeanne he believes, calls him in her usual gentle one. "Dr. Roy is ready to see you."

He opens his eyes and smiles at her from his seat before standing up and making his way down the corridor to her office. The door is slightly open so he lets himself in, finding Dr. Roy already waiting for him.

"Good evening Eliott!" she greets him when he steps into the room.

"Hi!" he greets her back as he pulls back the chair facing her and sits down.

She doesn't ask him how he's doing and he's grateful for it as he knows his look is probably a giveaway of the week he just spent in bed. He hasn't shaved or showered this morning, choosing to spend as much time as possible cuddling with Lucas to make up for this week. He just put on some deodorant and fresh clothes before making his way here.

For a moment, neither of them speaks and Eliott knows Dr. Roy is just letting him do the first step and won't ever pressure him to tell her anything. So he pulls back the hood he hadn't taken off already, showing her just how miserable he's been.

"It hasn't been a good week," he tells her, looking down to his lap as he starts to fumble with his hands, something he does when he's nervous. "Last Sunday, Lucas and I, we went to a party and we spent the whole time teasing each other. After a while, it got too much so we went home but we didn't get to do anything. I just couldn't."

She nods sympathetically at him and motions for him to continue.

"Lucas said it didn't matter but it mattered to me and I guess the frustration ended up causing the episode."

"I'll give you a new prescription," she says in a reassuring tone.

He tells her a little more about the week, when he snapped at his boyfriend, how he didn't do anything to work on his project, how his nightmare. She lets him speak, nodding to show him she's listening, not that he has any doubts about it. It's not advice he mostly seeks when he comes here, but rather someone neutral to his situation to listen to him.

"So yeah," he sighs after he's done, "I'm glad this week is over."

"But if I remember correctly you've got something great coming up tomorrow," Dr. Roy points out with a smile.

The corners of his lips twitch up and he nods because she's indeed right.

"Yeah, Idriss is coming back tomorrow! It's going to be great to hang out with him and Sofiane again."

"Three months, right? Los Angeles?"

"New York actually," Eliott corrects her, leaning back into his chair. "And four months. He left between Christmas and New Year."

The rest of the session is a little easier and he feels slightly better by the end of it, relieved, lighter. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He walks out of the building with a smile and his phone buzzes in his pocket and his smile widens when he sees his boyfriend's message.

_ **Sunday, April 19, 13:23** _

Eliott couldn't recall the last time he had been to an airport. Back in December, Sofiane and him had let Idriss' parents as well as Imane drive him there so they could say their goodbyes in all intimacy. Beside, they had thrown him a massive party the night before to celebrate his departure, wishing him farewell.

But now here he is, standing at the main entrance of the Charles de Gaulle airport as he and Sofiane look at up the giant board announcing the arriving flights. Idriss' is amongst the first on the list. It landed at the exact same time it was scheduled to over an hour ago and now he just got to go through the border agents and the security gates. Probably not much time left anymore.

Thankfully, Sofiane's parents had let him borrow their car so he had picked Eliott up and they had lunch together before getting here. As always, they didn't mentioned the last week. His friend simply said it was good to see him and Eliott smiled back before returning the compliment to him.

Bouncing his weight from one feet to another he leans against one of the columns, making place for Sofiane beside him.

And maybe it's his episode that's still acting up, but he feels a wave of nostalgia hitting him. He still can't believe how close he had been to lose them both for good. If it hadn't been for Lucas and Imane being friends, then they never would have gotten the chance to make up and he would have spent the rest of his life regretting to never have reached out to his two best friends.

As the emotions wash over him, he sighs and lays his head on Sofiane's shoulder who's used to his sudden displays of affection and rather than say anything, just puts leans his own head over Eliott's.

A woman walks past them, giving them a hard look and he has to resist the urge to stick his tongue out at her. What's wrong with being affectionate with one of his best friends? If they were girls, no one would have looked twice at them but because they're boys, they're not supposed to touch.

"Can you imagine if he had forgotten how to speak French?" he suddenly asks out of nowhere as they keep waiting for Idriss. "Like how fucking ironic that would be? He goes to New York to improve his English and ends up forgetting his French."

He snorts at his own joke as Sofiane chuckles. This is far from being his best one but after a week of being miserable, it feels amazing to laugh like that.

"Fuck!" a voice suddenly declares, startling them both. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I missed that."

They look up and find Idriss standing a few feet away from them, looking exhausted but happy nonetheless. Eliott's grin widens as he pushes himself off the column and crosses the distance, Sofiane in tow. Idriss meets them halfway and Eliott pulls him into a tight hug. And just like his earlier nostalgia, it might be the remaining hormonal fuck up his episode brought but he bursts into a fit of hysterical giggles with his two best friends following afterward. Soon enough, the three of them are laughing so loudly he can perfectly imagine the looks of dissaproval they must be getting right now.

As soon as he pulls back, Sofiane steps in to replace him, hugging Idriss as Eliott wipes the tears of laughter of his eyes. Just like he had thought, they're indeed getting frowned down by some of the people who walk past them. Others look amused at the scene they're making while there's some of them who just look indifferent as they keep making their way to wherever they need to go.

"It feels so good to be back!" Idriss states as he pulls away from Sofiane. "I missed you guys!"

"Bullshit!" Sofiane teases with a smirk, motioning to Eliott. "You just went away so you wouldn't have to help those two lovebirds move into their apartment!"

Eliott snorts and rolls his eyes as his friends burst into laughter at his expanse.

"You should have seen them at the housewarming party they threw! They were all over each other! It's a wonder they aren't surgically attached together yet!"

And truth to be told, Eliott missed this. Not that Sofiane doesn't tease him when they're just the two of them but it's something else when Idriss is with them. He remembers what a teacher had once told them.

"You three are like a bonfire!"

Sofiane is the wood, the solid ground that unites them. In a way, it's kind of poetic they fell apart after he left for Australia. Eliott's the gasoline, the wild element. Even before his diagnosis, he always was considered the unpredictable one. And then Idriss. The match, the spark that lights them up, setting the whole thing ablaze.

"What is the first thing you want to do now that you're back?" Eliott wonders a few minutes later as they're making their way out of the airport.

"Eat food that wasn't fried," Idriss explains with a laugh, "have no one make fun of my accent when I speak English but most of all, sleep. I've been awake for over 24 hours now."

As if trying to prove his point, he yawns, making Eliott and Sofiane chuckle.

"And Ingrid?" Sofiane asks after a moment right as they reach his car. "Don't you want to see her?"

But Idriss remains silent and Eliott immediately guesses that his best friend might not have told them everything.

"We broke up last month," he confesses with a shrug. "Distance didn't do us any good but I didn't want you guys to worry. Not like there was much you could have done for me from here."

But before either of them can do anything, Idriss shrugs again and shakes his head as a smile appears on his lips.

"Beside, it's not like we were planning to get married or have kids or anything. I'm leaving that to you two. Although my money is on Lucas and you first!"

"Why not me and Imane?" Sofiane points out, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"As if she would say yes to you before graduating from med school!" Idriss teases, patting his shoulder in sympathy. "While Lucas would say yes to him tomorrow morning if he popped out the big question over breakfast through a mouthful of cereals and dubstep blasting in the background. He probably even already named their kids and planned their wedding."

This time though, rather than roll his eyes at them, Eliott can't help but laugh along with Idriss and Sofiane. It's probably a good thing neither of them knows about Kathmandu or their plan to buy a van or else they would never let him hear the end of it.

"So?" Idriss innocently, barely holding back a shit eating grin. "When are you two changing your name for Lallemant-Demaury?"

But that's not for them to know so while smirking, he takes the bags out of his friend's hands and puts them into the open trunk, the two other boys wolf whistling and cheering loudly, encouraging him to share.

_**Tuesday, April 21, 18:51** _

Ever since they moved in together Eliott and Lucas had a tradition of having dates on Tuesdays and besides his episode, nothing ever stopped him. Even with Lucas' bac coming up soon, they simply switched them for study dates but they still spent the evening together and found ways to make things interesting such as Eliott giving his boyfriend a kiss for each good answer. Sometimes, if they could, he even pushed things to take off a piece of clothing. If Lucas had it wrong though, he would be the one to take off his clothes.

Even Eliott being scheduled to work couldn't stop them from having their weekly Tuesday dates so that's why he's not even surprised when his boyfriend walks into the videoclub with his backpack, still dressed up the same way he was this morning when he left for school, carrying take out food for a nearby restaurant. He was actually expecting him so he puts aside the movies he was replacing on the shelves and smiles as he leans over the counter right as Lucas walks up to him, pulling him into a kiss.

"Hey," he happily greets the younger boy after pulling back. "You've had a good day?"

"Yeah," his boyfriend answers nonchalantly as he puts the food on the counter next to them and wraps his arms around Eliott's neck, "But it's even better now that I'm here with you."

"And you say I'm the cheesy one," Eliott teases as he pulls him into another kiss.

But eventually, his stomach rumbles and they pull back chuckling.

"What would you even eat if I wasn't there to bring you food?" Lucas wonders out loud as he starts taking their dinner out of the bag. "The old M&M's bags your boss must have had for years but no one ever bought?"

"Probably," he answers with a shrug as he takes the aluminum container his boyfriend is handing him.

Thankfully, Tuesday nights are calm so no customers walk in while they're eating, stealing bites of each other's plates. He doesn't think anyone would buy or rent something if their first impression of the shop was of him slurping on a noodle while Lucas is chewing on a mouthful of chicken.

Once they're both full, they put back the now empty containers into the bag and settle for the studying part of the night. Eliott gives Lucas a chair and they both sit down on a side of the counter. The younger boy starts reading his philosophy note and usually, in a few minutes, Eliott would ask him questions but he's got some things he wants to fix on his project which is due on Thursday so he turns on his laptop he thankfully thought of bringing with him.

It's done and he could hand it over exactly like this but he isn't entirely satisfied though. Some movements of the characters still look edgy, even more than what his teacher expect from first year students so he's planning on making them a little smoother. Colors could also still use some work. He also would like to add some music to the background, make the whole thing look like one of those old mute movies.

"Then, Basile announced he was dropping out of school and that he and Daphné were moving in with his grandfather to live on the farm!"

This makes Eliott look up from his computer so fast he briefly fears he might have pulled something.

"What?" he asks in disbelief, not believing what he just heard.

A grin breaks onto Lucas' lips as he bursts into laughter and the older boy chuckles as he realizes he wasn't listening.

"Sorry," he apologizes, rubbing his eyes.

"It's your project that's stressing you out?" his boyfriend guesses with a smile, reaching over the counter to intertwine their fingers together.

Sighing, Eliott nods and runs his free hand through his hair.

"Hey," Lucas softly whispers as he pushes on the lid of the laptop, closing it. "Minute by minute, remember? And in this minute, we're not going to worry about school anymore, okay?"

And as tempted as he is to argue that he needs to work on his project, he also wants to enjoy some time with Lucas so he sighs and nods.

"Okay," he agrees, allowing himself to smile a little.

"Want to watch a movie?" his boyfriend offers as he reaches beside him on the shelves.

_**Thursday, April 23, 7:57** _

_**Thursday, April 23, 10:00** _

As nervous as he is of finally submitting his project, Eliott is also relieved it's over. This video was making him lose his mind so now that's at least one less thing to worry about.

Like the rest of his class, he's standing in front of Miss Garnaud's office, just waiting for her to arrive so they can give her their respective project and be done with it once and for all.

As the minutes keep going by, he starts to wonder what he'll do today. He doesn't have classes but Lucas does so they spend some time together before this evening. Idriss is still too jet lagged to do anything but sleep which Eliott has done enough the previous week. Sofiane doesn't have classes either but he's working all day. So in the end, Eliott might end up drawing or watching a movie back home.

Sighing, he reaches into his pocket and checks the time on his phone for what feels the hundredth time in five minutes. He's usually patient but right now the USB key in his hand feels like it's weighting a ton and he can't wait to get rid of it.

The project was simple. A one minute video animation. Nothing complicated. He did it about a raccoon and a hedgehog walking together, holding hands. The raccoon is looking up, pointing at the sky above their heads, talking about the constellations while the hedgehog listens to his rambling, smiling.

Finally, he hears some heels clicking on the hallway floor tiles and he looks up from his feet, seeing Miss Garnaud making her way over to them. Many sigh in relief, including Eliott which seems to annoy her.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologizes in an irritated tone as she takes her keys out of her purse and opens the door to her office. "I had a meeting about some students and it ran for longer than it was supposed to."

A shiver runs up Eliott's spine and he finds himself swallowing with difficulty. She doesn't need to say any names for him to know he's amongst those students. His absences during his episodes have not made him very popular amongst his teachers but Miss Garnaud has always seemed even more annoyed with him than the others. It doesn't help that his grades in her class haven't exactly been excellent. He passed all of his projects so far but always on the edge of failing them.

She motions for him and the other students to stay outside and she walks into her office, coming back out after a minute, holding a pile of small sealable plastic bags. Each of them are identified with a name on it. As they start handing their USB key over, one after another, she takes the right bag and puts their project in it before sealing.

Eliott is amongst the first ones so he hands her the key with shaking hands and thanks her to which she only replies with her usual hard stare before politely wishing him a good day and putting the bag on the desk beside her. Putting his hood back over his head, he tightens the hold on his backpack's strap and starts making his way down the corridor, walking past those who are still waiting in the queue to see Miss Garnaud. He's not even surprised to see none other than Olivier at the end of it, accompanied as always by his friend, Benjamin.

"So Eliott?" he asks with a smirk. "What are you gonna do if you fail this one? Sell your cute little cartoons at the corner of the street?"

"Leave him alone," Benjamin says although he's laughing along, not as wholeheartedly as his friend.

Unlike Olivier, he has never mocked Eliott or laughed at him but he's never done much to stop him either, just warning him in a playful tone to stop bothering him which Olivier has never done. It's been going on since school started in September so he's grown used to the other boy's comments all the time.

Shaking his head at them, he just looks back in front of him and follows the maze of corridors until he finally reaches an exit door and steps outside. He looks up to the sky above his head and immediately regrets not taking an umbrella when he left the apartment earlier. It's not raining yet but it will probably start soon. Maybe he's still got enough time left though.

He doesn't run but he does walk quicker than he usually does. The air around is thick, heavy and the clouds are dark so not only will it surely rain, but he's ready to bet there will be thunderstorms too and he doesn't want to be outside when it will happen.

His steps get even more quicker when he hears thunder rumbling in the distance. He makes a mental note to text Lucas to ask him if he's been wiser than him and took an umbrella. If he didn't, then he'll take one and will go pick his boyfriend up at the lycée later. If there's one thing he learned over the last year is that Lucas can be a bit of a drama queen when he's sick and not that he doesn't enjoy getting to take care of him, but Eliott would rather not have him come down with a cold if he can help it.

He's only a few minutes away from their apartment when he hears it. Whining. Dog whining from the alley to his left. Worried, he cautiously steps into it, the sounds getting louder as he walks further down the small alley between two residential buildings. There's a bike leaning against the brick wall and an overfilled trash container with some empty boxes piled up next to it. Not much space for a dog to hide but Eliott can hear it clearly now. He takes a quick look into the boxes but finds them all empty and yet, the noises are only getting more persistent, the kind of pained whining that crushes his heart inside his chest. If the dog is not in the boxes, then the only other place he can be in the container.

Scared of what he might find there, he takes a deep breath and takes out the first bag on top of the pile. The noise is now definitely coming from inside the container but right as he's about to take another bag out, he sees it moving by itself. It's not inside it though but rather underneath, as if it was trying to push the bag out of the way. Eliott immediately throws it out and gasps when he sees what was making all that noise. A tiny Pomeranian was trapped underneath the bag. Not even thinking twice, Eliott reaches for it and pulls it out. His heart breaks even more when he sees what shape it is in. Shaking like a leaf, its fur dirty and all tangled up and smelling like it's been in the garbage for a while.

"Poor little thing," he whispers to himself as he takes off his jacket and wraps it around the dog who seems to calm down at the gentle gesture.

Right on cue, rain starts falling down over him and he knows there isn't a thousand solutions to the situation he's in. He can either put the dog down and let it go, praying it will be alright or he can also bring it to the veterinarian down the street. Logically, the second option is the best one. It's what he should do but there's a third option.

However, before he can start debating them, thunder rumbles again, sounding much closer this time and the dog whines in his arms, sounding terrified and that's what does it for Eliott.

"Let's bring you inside," he tells the little creature, smiling at it as he steps out of the alley, and walks even more quickly the feets separating him from the apartment building.

_**Thursday, April 23, 14:29** _

_**Thursday, April 23, 17:48** _

It's easy to forget the dog isn't theirs, too easy. Especially when he's laying down on the couch and she made herself comfortable on his chest, giving his face gentle, shy licks as he keeps petting her, scratching the sensitive skin behind her ears.

After getting home, he washed her, using half of his bottle of shampoo in the process, and cut the knots he couldn't undo and didn't want to risk hurting her by pulling at them. Then, he used their hairdryer to dry her fur, making it all fluffy like it's supposed to be.

Once she was all clean and warm again, he fed spoonfuls of peanut butter as it's not like they had dog food laying around but a quick research online had assured him it was healthy to give to her.

And now he's watching television with her comfortably nestled on his chest and Eliott can't help but think she fits perfectly. He has never forgotten about this brown labrador back in high school but things aren't the same today. The circumstances are different. That labrador had an owner but this cute ball of fluff licking his chin doesn't or if she has, then they don't deserve her and they should never be allowed anywhere an animal ever again.

It might have only been hours since he found her but he doesn't want to let her go. He can't imagine having to give her up. He just can't. What if she can't find shelter when it gets cold or when it rains? Where is she supposed to find food?

"Would you like to stay here?" Eliott asks her as he keeps petting her. "I know I would but I got to ask Lucas first."

Right on cue, the front door opens and the dog's ears perk up as she looks up from Eliott's face, making him smile.

"Baby?" Lucas calls him from the entrance. "You're there?"

"If things go well this might be your dad," he quietly whispers as he sits up and lifts her from his chest, setting her on the couch. "Now stay here please. I have to talk to him first."

Thankfully, she does as he asked and doesn't follow him as he makes his way to the front door where Lucas is taking off his shoes and hanging his jacket.

"Hey!" Eliott happily greets him, pulling him into a kiss.

His boyfriend eagerly kisses him back, wrapping his arms around his waist, giggling against his lips. Before long, they're both grinning too widely to properly kiss so they pull back, keeping each other close.

"Someone's in a good mood," the younger boy teases him, brushing their noses against each other's.

"I am!" Eliott confirms, nodding. "But you have to promise you won't be angry at me."

This causes Lucas' face to fall as he frowns up at him.

"Did you try to cook again? Because the last time you did we had to leave the windows open for a-"

"No," Eliott cuts him, giggling as he shakes his head and cups Lucas' cheeks. "I didn't. I promise."

"Then what is it?"

Sighing happily, the older boy pulls back and leads his boyfriend into their living room where his surprise is awaiting them. As soon as Lucas sees the dog, he gasps out loud and immediately crouches down, grinning widely. Taking it as a sign, she jumps off the couch and runs to Lucas who starts petting her.

"I found her on my way back from school," Eliott explains, the words tumbling out of his mouth too quickly for him to stop them. "She was trapped underneath two trash bags in a container. Imagine if the garbage truck had taken it. She would have died! Then, it started raining and I couldn't leave her outside and I-"

But he never gets to finish his sentence as Lucas jumps up from his spot on the floor and crashes his lips on Eliott, making him squeal in surprise against them. At their feet, the Pomeranian barks happily and the older boy finds himself melting into the kiss.

"The answer is yes by the way," his boyfriend tells him with a smirk after pulling back. "The question you were nervous about asking me, well I say yes! We're keeping her!"

Now hysterically giggling, Eliott wraps his arms around Lucas' waist and lifts him off the ground, spinning him around.

They're really doing this. They have a dog now.

_**** _

_**** _

_**Friday, April 24, 16:24** _

_**Friday, April 24, 16:35** _

An appointment with Mr. Saulnier, the man responsible of the school's scholarships, isn't exactly how Eliott would have chosen to end this week with but he doesn't have a choice, not when Mr. Saulnier is literally deciding of his future.

Last year, Eliott had been lucky enough to receive a full scholarship for his first year but now that it's ending, he got to renew it for next year and his absences as well as his barely passing grades haven't helped him at all.

"Good afternoon Eliott," he greets him as the boy walks into his office at the scheduled time.

"Hi," Eliott greets him back as he sits down in front of him, bracing himself for the upcoming conversation.

Thankfully, Mr. Saulnier isn't one to beat around the bush so he sighs and takes off his glasses before leaning back into his chair.

"I'm not going to lie, it doesn't look good."

Exactly the words Eliott was fearing to hear and he feels his anxiety rising.

"I wouldn't say it's the time to press the red alarm button just yet though but you have to be careful," he warns him, frowning. "I know you have problems but at this rate, I'm sorry but the school won't provide you with a scholarship next year."

The news hit him like a punch in the face and he feels himself sinking into his chair as it washes over him. They won't kick him out but he'll have to pay it himself and it's not with the salary he makes at the videoclub he'll manage to have enough for it and if he can't pay for it…

"It's not over yet though," Mr. Saulnier adds with a smile that's probably meant to reassuring but looks more like a grimace. "I know you submitted a project to Miss Garnaud yesterday and you have one left you still haven't received instructions for yet. If you pass those two, then I'll have evidence to back up my decision to renew your scholarship with the dean."

Eliott understands this is not his call but he can't help but wonder if Mr. Saulnier would be saying the same thing if he had a physical disease like cancer or something rather than bipolar disorder. He already knows the answer though. No. No, it wouldn't be the same. People are all empathic when it comes to health problems but their attitude changes when it's a mental illness.

"I understand," he sighs as he stands up from his chair.

"This is not my call to make," Mr. Saulnier tells him, shaking his head.

"I know," but Eliott doesn't wait for an answer before turning his back to him and walking out of the office, feeling like his world has just ended, shattered into pieces.

_**Friday, April 24, 17:01** _

_**Friday, April 24, 19:24** _

He can only avoid facing the music for so long before Lucas worries so after wandering around for nearly three hours, Eliott finds himself standing in front of the Piaules, the bar Mika works at which has become the grew's favorite hangout spot.

Sighing, he runs his hand through his hair, trying to fix it so it doesn't look like he's been anxiously pulling at the strands since he left school. He has no idea of what will he do should he not get his scholarship next year. The Gobelins is a prestigious school which makes it an expensive one too and what it would cost him is far above what he could afford. He couldn't even take a year off, work full time to save money and then go back as he would have to be readmitted and with the file he has right now, he would never be accepted.

But he can't think about this right now so he shakes his head and puts on a tired but happy smile as he walks into the bar. He doesn't have to search for his friends for long as they're seated right next to the front door so the first thing he sees is Lucas' eyes, gazing into him. And no matter how anxious he might feel, his smile naturally widens at the sight of his boyfriend and he walks up to their table where everyone is already waiting for him. They greet him with hugs and pats on the shoulder and he feels some of the tension slipping away. He can't barely believe how he used to think of them as Lucas' friends rather than his too. When he had first admitted it, Basile had looked like to be on the verge of tears while the others just looked at him, confused.

"Did we ever made you feel you weren't part of the group?" Yann had asked him that night.

"Because if we did, then we're sorry," Alexia had immediately added.

But they hadn't done anything wrong at all. It was all in his head. He was still processing how much his life had changed because of Lucas who had given him the push he needed to reconnect with Idriss and Sofiane, the motivation to pass his bac this time around but most importantly, a reason to get up in the morning. By the end of that night, they had all assured him he wasn't just Lucas' boyfriend but a member of the grew.

"It's good to see you," Arthur tells him as he pulls back from a hug and Eliott smiles at him.

Beside Imane whom he saw when he and Sofiane dropped Idriss home and Lucas of course, he hasn't seen any of them in two weeks.

"It feels good to be back too!" he says, grinning widely at all of them.

Daphné then opens her mouth but before she can say anything, Lucas steps forward and wraps his arms around Eliott's neck, pulling him into a kiss as their friends start teasing them. Someone wolf whistles and they pull away from each other, giggling but his boyfriend doesn't let him go too far as he keeps his arms wrapped around him, gently playing with his hair.

"Hey," the younger boy greets him with a soft smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Eliott whispers in between them so only Lucas hears him.

They don't get to enjoy the moment for too long though as they're pulled apart from each other by their friends and the boys drag them to the baby foot table while the girls remain at the table.

Usually they don't let him and Lucas team up but the threatening glare his boyfriend gives them seems scary enough for them to not even suggest it. After some debating who won't play this time as they only need four players, Basile reluctantly steps back and agrees to be the referee, making them laugh at the childish pout on his face.

It's nice afterward and for a while, Eliott nearly manages to forget all about the appointment and the bad news he received earlier. He laughs loudly at the boys' antics, drinks a beer or two as he and Lucas answer everyone's questions about Bella.

"I swear!" Imane tells them once they're all sitting down around the table. "Idriss was losing his mind when you first texted him! He called me in panic, saying you had accidentally adopted a baby without telling Lucas!"

Everyone bursts into another round of laughter and Eliott feels himself blushing but Lucas giggles beside him and lays his hand over his thigh and squeezes.

"You did the same fucking thing!" Yann says, pointing a finger at Lucas. "You can't just text someone and tell them they're an uncle now without explanations and then decline all of their calls!"

"Seriously!" Emma starts after taking a sip from her beer. "At this point, you're going to get engaged before the end of the year!"

"You say this as if it was a problem!" Lucas teases right back, smirking as he lays his head over Eliott's shoulder who finds himself grinning widely.

He doesn't see any problem with it either although he's not about to tell them that right away or else they would never hear the end of it.

Eventually, the girls decide it's their turn to play a game of baby foot and the boys stand up to watch them.

"You're coming?" Alexia asks them as neither he or Lucas have made a move to follow them but Eliott doesn't get to answer as his boyfriend shakes his head and smiles.

"Later maybe," he tells her. "I'm tired for now."

She smiles back at him and joins the others, leaving them two alone. Eliott had known Lucas would see right through him and know something was up so he sighs and finishes what's left of his beer as the younger boy keeps staring at him.

"What gave me away?" he can't help but wonder as he turns around so he's looking right at Lucas.

"Your post on Instagram," his boyfriend admits, giving him a gentle smile. "For the others, it might fit your mysterious artist style but I know you only do so when something is bothering you."

It's not a question but Eliott nods nonetheless and sighs before putting his elbows over the table and burying his face into his hands. Beside him, Lucas sighs too and starts to gently run his fingers through his hair in a comforting gesture. He doesn't pressure him to explain but Eliott does so anyway.

"I'm losing my scholarship if I don't get my grades up," he confesses before sinking back into his chair, feeling like saying it out loud emptied him of all his energy.

"Shit," Lucas swears under his breath as he wraps his hands around Eliott's bicep, squeezing it reassuringly.

The older boy hums and closes his eyes as he feels tears of frustration gathering behind his eyelids before leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I'll have to quit if I lose it, Lu," he adds although he knows Lucas already knows that. "It's too expensive."

Lucas takes one hand out of between their bodies and pushes some wild strands of hair off Eliott's forehead before kissing it, letting his lips pressed there.

"You'll get those grades you need," his boyfriend whispers. "I'm sure of it and even if you don't, then we'll find a way. I promise, my love. I'll get a job, ask my mother for money, we'll go to the bank and take a loan, we'll move into another apartment with some roommates so the rent is not that high but we'll find something."

And despite the tears welling up in his eyes, Eliott finds himself smiling a little at the comfort and reassurance laced into Lucas' words. And as if it was even possible, he falls in love with the younger boy even more when he realizes he didn't even mention Eliott's parents. It's not that they don't talk, but their relationship has always been strained since he was diagnosed. He knows they've always had good intentions and that they love him but they became overprotective, always watching over him, asking him if he took his meds. When he has first moved out of their house into his apartment, they had freaked out, not trusting him to not do anything stupid as he was now living alone. If they had gotten their way, Lucille would have moved in with him. So that Lucas doesn't even suggest asking them for money and rather thinks of every other possible option makes his heart swell up with love.

Sighing, he slowly opens his eyes and looks up, meeting Lucas' big blue ones. He raises a hand and cups his cheek with him, stroking the skin with his hand as his boyfriend leans into the palm of his hand.

"I'm so in love with you," he whispers so quietly he's not even sure the younger boy heard him until the corners of his lips twitch up. "What would I do without you?"

"Good thing you'll never have to find out," Lucas whispers just as quietly, squeezing the hand he's still got around his bicep. "I love you too."


	3. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 already ❤
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your comments on the last chapter ❤❤❤ I really hope you guys like this story ❤ 
> 
> Please enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think please ❤🥰❤

_Saturday, April 25, 7:36_

The next morning, Eliott wakes up early and decides to go get breakfast for himself and Lucas. He takes Bella out so she can relieve herself before making his way to the bakery at the corner of the street. He buys some croissants, making sure those almond ones Lucas loves so much are fresh and starts walking back home.

It's early and the sun but the sun is already rising in the horizon. There's a little breeze but it's comfortable outside. They could go out on a walk later, get some fresh air with Bella while they can as it's supposed to rain all week.

As soon as he steps into the apartment, Bella lets out a happy bark and he hears her jump off the bed where she had climbed back onto after he had brought her outside to pee. She sprints out of the bedroom, her claws scratching on the floor and runs up to him, excitedly wiggling her tail around. He grins widely and crouches down, running his free hand through her fur.

Once she's had her dose of petting, she turns her back to him and happily makes her way to the kitchen, aiming right for her bowl of food. Chuckling, he takes off his shoes and hangs his coat by the door before following her. He puts the croissants on the countertop, turns on the coffeemaker and peaks his head into their bedroom. Lucas is still asleep, dead on the world if judging by the soft snores that are coming out of his mouth. He's laying on his stomach with both of his hands underneath his pillow and there's a little bit of drool dripping down his chin.

Eliott was planning to let his boyfriend wake up to his own rhythm but he's looking too cute right now for him to resist. Smiling to himself, he quietly steps into the bedroom and walks up to the bed where he lays down as carefully as he can over Lucas, blanketing his body with his own through the covers. His boyfriend groans but doesn't seem to wake up so Eliott buries his face into the crook of his neck and starts pressing open mouthed kisses there, perfectly aware he still hasn't shaved so his stubble must tickle the sensitive skin. It doesn't take long for Lucas to stir up underneath him although he's not making any efforts to push him off his back.

"Good morning," he sleepily slurs, his voice muffles because of the pillow his face is half buried into.

"Good morning!" Eliott greets him before sighing happily. "I know you need your beauty sleep but I got us some croissants for breakfast and I started the coffee maker as it's all I'm allowed to do."

Underneath him, Lucas chuckles before sighing happily and the older boy feels his smile widen.

"Thank you for last night," he whispers as he absently traces patterns with his fingertips all over his boyfriend's arms. "I needed some cheering up."

"I meant it," Lucas tells him as he reaches for one of Eliott's hands, intertwining their fingers. "Together, I'm sure there's nothing we can face. Money problems, alien invasion, even the fucking apocalypse!"

This gets a laugh out of Eliott who closes his eyes, almost feeling himself drift back to sleep.

"You think there's a Lucas and an Eliott who are facing the apocalypse right now?" he wonders out loud, yawning.

"Maybe," his boyfriend answers with a little shrug. "All I know for sure is that for every Lucas in all the universes, there's an Eliott somewhere."

"But isn't the multiverse theory about how for every possibility, there's an universe like this? So shouldn't there be a universe where an Eliott is all alone?"

He didn't mean for the conversation to take a sad direction like that but the words are out of his mouth before he can think twice. However, they don't seem to bother Lucas who immediately replies.

"Of course there's one but this Eliott will invent a machine that can travel across the universes and he will find the one in which Lucas doesn't have an Eliott either so everything works out in the end."

"You always have an answer to everything," the older boy teases as he feels himself smiling again.

Lucas simply nods and sighs happily, squeezing Eliott's fingers.

"All that I know is that every Lucas belongs with an Eliott and vice versa."

And Eliott has to admit he likes that possibility quite a lot. Lucas and Eliott, together in all the universes.

"Like soulmates?" he can't help but ask.

"Exactly like soulmates," his boyfriend tells him.

But then, he starts stirring up underneath Eliott who opens his eyes and puts himself in a push up position, allowing Lucas to roll onto his back before pulling the older boy back on top of him. Smiling, he brings his hands up and threads them through Eliott's hair.

"You're mine, you know that?" Lucas whispers, brushing their noses together. "My soulmate. And no matter what comes our way, we'll face it and get through it together."

"Together," Eliott agrees, his smile widening as he leans down, pressing his lips onto his boyfriend's.

Breakfast can wait and so can coffee because in this very minute, there's nothing else he would rather be doing than lay in bed and kiss Lucas.

_Saturday, April 25, 12:48_

As they often do because of the bac coming soon, the boys barge into their apartment at noon to study and although Eliott usually stay with them, laughing at their antics, today though, he really does want to go out, enjoy the sun while he can before clouds can darken the sky. So instead, he announces he's taking Bella on a walk, kisses Lucas goodbye, wishes them all a good afternoon and leaves.

Bella must have not been walked a lot by her previous owner judging by how excitedly she's pulling at her leash, often turning around to make sure Eliott is still following her. In a strange way, it makes her fit in even more. She's got her own insecurities just like him and Lucas, she's scared of being abandoned but they've made sure pets were allowed in the buillding so now, there's nothing standing in the way of them keeping her and Eliott knows exactly who he wants to introduce her to first.

He makes his way to the Bakhellal house with ease, having gone there so many times in the past. He usually would take a bus to get there faster but he's not in any rush today.

Right as he expected, he finds Idriss and Sofiane outside, playing football, something Eliott always sucked at but they always forgave him as he always did his best to it. However, judging by the way their eyes grown wide when they see who he brought along. Idrisss flats out drops the ball and their faces break into large grin.

"Bella!" Sofiane excitedly greets her, crouching down, his arms wide open.

Chuckling, Eliott lets go of her leash amd she happily sprints down toward him, climbing onto his lap while trying to lick his face.

"I can't believe you're a father already!" Idriss teases, clutching dramatically at his chest. "You didn't have to go that far just to prove me right!"

Shaking his head at his friends, he buries his hands into the pockets of his jacket and watches as Bella and Sofiane start roughhousing together, Sofiane apparently having no problems with rolling around the dirty pavement just to play with her.

"I guess now is not the right time to ask you to be my best man then," he can't resist joking, smirking.

However, it doesn't seem like they understand it's a joke as they both look so fast Eliott fears they might have just pulled something.

"You didn't?" Sofiane asks, his eyes wide open.

"No! I didn't!" Eliott tells them, bursting into laughter, causing them to sigh. "Are you crazy? You really think I would propose to Lucas out of the blues like this without planning it in details for weeks?"

"Why not?" Idriss wonders, shrugging. "I told you already! That poor thing would say yes even if you proposed with a mouthful of cereals."

But the image doesn't sit well in his mind and he makes a face of disgust, shaking his head as his friends laugh at his expanse.

"And give you material for you to laugh at me at the wedding reception? Another embarrassing story to tell our kids? No way!"

"Kids you say?" Sofiane points out, smirking. "You already want to give Bella little siblings to watch over and play with?"

Recognizing her name, she barks happily and he puts his attention back to her, petting her.

"You're both so dumb," Eliott snorts. "Why do I hang out with you?"

"Because we've got blackmailing material on you so you can't get rid of us," Idriss teases, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Especially Kathmandu," Sofiane adds, not looking up.

Shit. He had forgotten that even though he wasn't there with them that day, Imane would of course tell her boyfriend about it. Groaning, he covers his eyes, making Sofiane laugh while he can almost hear Idriss' confused look.

"Kathmandu?" he wonders and Eliott shakes his head, not believing this is seriously happening right now.

Had he known this conversation would take place, he would have gone to the park instead with Bella or stayed home.

"Our boy here and Lucas are planning to buy a van and go to Kathmandu together," Sofiane explains, grinning as he looks up to Idriss. "But only when they'll be 50 and married though. They gave everyone a whole show the day they went to the farm in February."

Idriss bursts into laughter and soon, he's laughing so much he starts wheezing with tears running down his face.

"I can't believe," he manages to say in between two fits of laughter, "I missed this! Fuck! New York wasn't worth it!"

And although Eliott makes it a point to roll his eyes at them, he can't help but smile because he and Lucas are indeed talking about spending their lives together.

Once Idriss breathes normally again and that he dried up his tears, Eliott sighs and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"Not that I don't like being laughed at," he starts off nonchalantly," but all I'm starting to get hungry so who wants to go get lunch?"

However, unlike he expected, neither of his friends answer and instead, they share a look that makes Eliott feel uneasy.

"What day are we?" Idriss asks after a few seconds.

"Saturday," he answers, slightly confused.

"The date I mean."

"April 25 but I don't understand how this have anything to do with-"

But he cuts himself off, slapping a hand over his mouth as realization washes through him.

"Fuck! Ramadan started!"

Idriss snorts and brings his hand up, playfully patting Eliott's cheek.

"Coming from the guy who forgot his own birthday I'm not surprised," Sofiane teases.

"That was once," Eliott groans before flipping off his friend who laughs again.

"Stop looking so guilty though," Idriss tells him with a smile. "You haven't murdered anyone!"

His smile turns into a mischievous smirk and Eliott can already tell he won't like what's coming.

"But if you really want me to forgive you then you can always put me on top of the list of possible godfathers for your first actual baby, not a furred one."

But then he lets go of him and goes to pick up the ball where he dropped it earlier and kicks it at Eliott.

"And you have to play with me!"

_ Sunday, April 26, 15:51 _

Like they always do on Sunday afternoon every two weeks, they find themselves at the laundromat a few blocks away from their apartment. Not that they actually need to be two to do their laundry but they both enjoy the domesticity of it.

"When we'll have our house," Lucas tells him as Eliott hands him their now clean clothes so he can put them in the dryer beside him, "I want us to have our own laundry room."

"You don't like it here?" the older boy wonders with a smile, putting their second batch of clothes into the machine.

The place is old and the walls could use some fresh paint but at least the washing machines and the dryers are working and it's not far away.

"I don't have anything against this place," his boyfriend says as he sticks his tongue out at Eliott who giggles at his childish behavior. "I just think it would be nice to have one!"

He closes the door and turns the dryer on before jumping on top of the empty one beside. He grins at Eliott who quickly finishes what he was doing, starting another batch, before stepping in between Lucas' legs who wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer so their foreheads are pressed against each other's.

"Imagine that!" he starts off with a wide smile. "A huge house all for ourselves. A master bedroom with a king size bed although we'll always end up tangled up on one side of it. An ensuite bathroom with a proper bathtub we can lay in together. A big living room for when we throw parties with everyone. A kitchen you'll still be banned from ever stepping into."

This causes Eliott to pout but Lucas just laughs and starts playing with the short hair on his nape as he keeps talking.

"Two or three spare rooms we could hopefully fill someday with kids," his boyfriend continues, his smile growing when he mentions kids. "A laundry room so we could leave our stuff there without worrying about getting it stealed but we would also have a closthline over our backyard so we can put our clothes outside to dry while we play there with Bella and maybe another dog."

"You planned it at all already," Eliott teases, rubbing their noses together. "Where do I sign for it?"

Lucas giggles before pressing his lips to his as the older wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He wants all of it. The house, the dogs, the kids. Just thinking of it makes him feel all warm and giddy inside and he finds himself grinning too widely against his boyfriend's mouth for them to properly kiss anymore.

However, the moment is soon broken when another customer of the laundromat, a middle aged man who had been glaring at them since they had walked in, leaves but not before insulting them.

"Faggots!" he spits out as he walks out the building, loud enough for them to hear.

It's not the first time this happens and it's not the last one either. Eliott sighs, shaking his head but before he knows it, Lucas pushes him away and jumps off the top of the machine he was perched on top of, going after the man.

"Hey asshole!" he calls him out, his tone filled with such anger the older boy has rarely seen in his boyfriend. "Say that to my face and-"

"Lucas!" he pleads him as he grabs his hand, making him stop. "Lucas! Look at me!"

But the anger is merely a facade and when he sees the pained look in Lucas' eyes, he has to hold himself back from going after the man.

"You heard him? And you expect me to just let him get away with this! He can't just insult us like that and-"

"Lucas!" Eliott cuts him off, cupping his face so his boyfriend isn't looking anywhere else than right into his eyes. "Lucas, listen to me."

He stops and takes a deep breath, trying to find the right words. He understands his frustration, his anger, his disappointment. He also wishes he could kiss his boyfriend in public without being glared at, insulted or even assaulted although the later has never, thankfully, happened to them. But he also knows they can't go around and beat up homophobes, that it won't fix anything.

"I get it," he whispers, pressing his forehead on Lucas'. "I really do but that's not the right way."

They're alone now and all Eliott can hear is the noises the machines are making them around them as well his boyfriend's heavy breathing as he slowly calms down.

"Trust me, I want to go after him too but what is it going to do? Best case scenario, you catch him up and kick his ass but what happens after? That's not going to suddenly open his eyes on how much of an asshole he is being!"

He can tell his words are sinking in as understanding flashes across Lucas' face but he's not done talking yet.

"And we can never know how people will react. What if he's the one to beat you up or worst? What if-"

But his voice breaks before he can voice his thoughts and his boyfriend nods slowly, raising his hands to cover Eliott's, squeezing them.

"Okay," he agrees with a weak smile. "Okay. I'm staying here."

It's Eliott's turn to nod as he lets go of Lucas' face and pulls him into a tight hug, bringing him as close as he can. The younger boy sighs and buries his face into the fabric of Eliott's hoodie, wrapping his arms around his waist. Eliott closes his eyes and kisses his boyfriend's temple, cupping the back of his head as he starts playing with his hair.

It feels like hours have gone by before they finally let go of each other although it's probably only been a minute or two but when they do, Eliott doesn't let Lucas go too far, softly pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.

"Okay?" he wonders, stroking his boyfriend's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Okay," Lucas agrees, nodding.

Eliott half expects the younger boy to be quiet after this so he's surprised when he speaks up again.

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" he wonders with a sigh. "If you were with a girl you could pass for straight and you wouldn't have to go through this and you could kiss her anywhere you want without having-"

But Eliott immediately shakes his head. He's not going to just stand there and watches as doubts creep their way into Lucas' mind like this.

"Do you think he would have insulted you if you had been here by yourself?" he questions his boyfriend.

Lucas seems confused but shakes his head.

"Exactly! Because he wouldn't have guessed you're gay if he hadn't seen us together. What I'm trying to say is that everyone can pass for straight if they hide. Dating a girl wouldn't make me any less pan just like dating you doesn't make me gay. I would still have to hear all that stupid shit people say about the LGBT community and know it's directed to me even though they wouldn't know. You understand?"

His boyfriend nods so Eliott continues.

"Just because I like boys and girls doesn't mean I'll settle in with the easiest option. I want to live my life to the fullest and there's only one person I can do that with."

And finally, a small smile stretches onto Lucas' lips as he raises a questioning eyebrow and the older boy finds himself mirroring his expression.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas innocently wonders. "Tell me about them."

"Short," Eliott starts, nearly bursting into laughter at his boyfriend's offensed look, "but he's the perfect size for cuddling! Big blue eyes I always get lost into. Spiky brown hair like an hedgehog. He's in his last year of high school. He can play the piano very well which is how he made me fall in love with him in the first place. He puts up with me when I get all moody and he takes care of me in a way no one has ever done before. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love him."

Lucas' breaks into a large grin as he takes his hands into his, squeezing them.

"And have you told him how you feel?" he asks, tilting his head to the side.

"He knows," Eliott assures him, nodding as he feels his own smile widens, "but I love reminding him as often as I can and I know he loves me too."

"He does," Lucas says before pulling him into another kiss, more passionate than the one before but just as full of love though.

_Monday, April 27, 7:49_

Eliott has a complicated relationship with rain. He used to despise it for making everything wet and cold but then his and Lucas' first kiss had happened and suddenly, the best memory of his entire life was intertwined with rain. After that February evening, he had grown to appreciate rain but today, he's starting to hate it again.

Just like he had expected it, clouds have covered all of Paris' sky through the night and rain has started pouring down over the city and it doesn't look like it's about to stop anytime soon. It's not that he minds it as much as he did before as now he knows rain makes people appreciate the sun even more afterward, that rain is necessary for a rainbow to appear.

However, rain also means a higher risk of car accidents which can cause traffic and make him late for school which is exactly what's happening right now.

He feels like it's been hours since the bus last moved although he knows it's only been minutes but he can see time ticking by on his phone and Miss Garnaud is strict on punctuality. She closes the door exactly at 8 o'clock and doesn't open it again before the end of the class which means if he gets there, it's another absence for his file.

Sighing, he looks again to the time on the screen of his phone and starts anxiously tapping down his foot, much to the annoyance of the woman standing beside him who doesn't even try to hide her glare. Eliott knows it's not the driver's fault or anyone's for that matter but he can't allow himself to miss another class.

He's just about to check the time for what feels like the hundredth time this morning when his phone buzzes several times in a row. Curious, he looks at it and finds no less than 6 new messages from his boyfriend. He opens their conversation and no matter how anxious he is about getting late, he can't help but snort.

Only Lucas could think of something like that although he suspects the picture is one of the many the boys have send him after they found out Eliott thought of him as an hedgehog. The older boy even finds himself smiling a little as he types out a reply.

He's just about to send him another message when finally the bus moves again and he sighs in relief before shoving his phone back into his pocket. He'll have to make a run for it if he wants to get there in time so he already puts his hood over his head and squeezes himself through the crowd of passengers until he's finally standing next to the back door.

A few stops later and he's in front of the school so as soon as the door open, he jumps out of it and sprints into the building. He barely dodges a few other students on his way there as well as a poor janitor but Eliott doesn't have time to apologize right now. He keeps running as his legs start to hurt and his lungs feel like they're burning.

He climbs up the stairs two at the time, nearly tripping more than once thanks to the wet floor but he doesn't stop until he manages to slip through the slightly ajar door right at Miss Garnaud closes it. She sighs in annoyance but doesn't say anything, just motions for him to go sit.

Panting, he takes a few seconds to get his breathing back before he walks down the central aisle between the desks, looking for an empty place. Thankfully, most of the students are too busy already working on something on the computers to spare him a glance. Most of them but not all.

"Well, well, well," Olivier greets him in his usual mocking tone when Eliott walks past him. "Look who's here!"

Eliott rolls his eyes but doesn't stop to listen to what he has to say which doesn't seem to bother him as he keeps talking.

"With the rain outside, we had made bets whether or not you would show up. I thought for sure it would make you stay home for a few days."

"Come on now," Benjamin tells him and for the first time since Eliott has known him, he isn't laughing along with his friend but rather sounds truly annoyed with Olivier's comment.

Finally, he finds an empty spot in the very back of the classroom, far enough so he knows Olivier won't say anything else through the rest of the class. He puts his bag on the desk and sinks into the chair, not bothering taking off his hood.

Miss Garnaud wishes them a good morning and starts explaining what they'll do today but all Eliott can hear is white noise. His mind just into it. He keeps replaying Olivier's words over and over again and although he's gotten good at ignoring him, today, he just can't. It reminds him too much of what were people saying in high school before he was transferred, after his last suicide attempt. Everyone knew something had happened but no one knew what exactly so the rumors mill had started running. Hospital, jail, rehab. It was hard enough to have to redo his finale year now that all of his friends had graduated even though he had lost them anyway at this point, but it got even tougher after everyone starting saying he had blown a fuse.

He got transferred to the lycée Dorian over the holidays and the rest was history. Eliott had thought that he never would have to be the crazy guy ever again but he had seriously underestimated how much of a toll university would take on him.

Sighing, he pulls out his laptop of his bag and sets it on the desk before turning it on. He can't still hear anything over the static in his ears. He knows Olivier was fucking with him and not everyone is as obsessed with Eliott missing classes than he is but he can't stop that doubt creeping its way into his mind. What do they think of him? What do they say when he's not there?

He feels back into high school suddenly but he knows things aren't the same this time around. He's got Lucas and the boys, he's got Idriss and Sofiane, the girls. He's not all by himself this time but still, his brain won't let him rest and he can already tell today is going to be a long day.

_Tuesday, April 28, 19:05_

Eliott loves knowing Lucas so well. Sometimes, a simple sigh from his boyfriend as he comes home from school means more than a thousand words could.

_I'm tired, I have a headache but it feels good to be home with you._

He knows that when it happens, it's one of those nights Lucas wants to be taken care of so Eliott orders them dinner from a nearby restaurant and they spend the evening cuddling on the couch as they watch movies although the younger boy usually gets bored with the TV after an hour and that's when he climbs onto Eliott's lap, kissing his neck while he slips his hands underneath Eliott's shirt.

Other times, he gives the older boy this smile so wide it stretches from one side of his face to another while his eyes are so full of love it makes Eliott's head spin as he never thought he could ever be loved that much. Those times, he knows too what his boyfriend means.

I love you so much and I'm grateful the universe guided you to me.

But as much as Eliott loves knowing his boyfriend so well, this also means Lucas knows him just as well and that he can tell when something is bothering him such as right now.

They're having their usual Tuesday study date at the videoclub. They ate pizza earlier, just enjoying the moment and once they were done, they put the leftover slices aside to start studying. Eliott is still waiting to get his grade for his project or at least the instructions for the next one so tonight, he's making Lucas study instead.

"Five islands of Japan," he asks, looking up from the notebook to check on his boyfriend, nearly giggling when he sees the frown on his face.

"Hum," Lucas briefly hesitates, "Honshu. Kyoshu. Okinawa."

Smiling, Eliott lifts two of his fingers as he waits for the younger boy to find the remaining ones.

"Shikoku," he says, sounding unsure of himself.

Eliott's smile widens and he puts down another finger.

"Only one left," he teases, raising a challenging eyebrow at him.

It takes him a moment but eventually, realization flashes over Lucas' face and a grin stretches onto his lips.

"Hokkaido!" he says and Eliott happily nods before leaning over the counter, his face barely a few inches away from his boyfriend's.

"Good answer," he whispers against his mouth before crashing his lips onto his, giggling into the kiss.

He can feel Lucas smiling as he cups Eliott's cheeks, deepening the kiss before pulling back, brushing their noses together.

"I've got a question for you too," he announces, his tone all serious out of sudden although he's still smiling.

"Spit it out," the older boy tells him with a smirk.

However, his enthusiasm quickly dies when Lucas takes a deep breath, as if bracing himself for himself.

"What's been bothering you since yesterday?" Lucas asks him, looking right into his eyes. "You don't have to tell me but I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Eliott sighs but smiles weakly, reaching up to thread his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, pushing back a wild strand off his face.

"It's Olivier," he confesses and Lucas immediately tenses, his nostrils flaring as he frowns with anger in his eyes.

"He bothered you again?"

"Not that he ever stopped," Eliott tells him, shrugging as if it was nothing. "I'm just good at ignoring him usually but yesterday he said something about everyone was expecting me to miss classes and I let him get under my skin even though I know he only said that to fuck up with me."

His boyfriend sighs deeply and lets go of him, only to quickly walk around the counter, pulling Eliott into a tight hug, his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Stupid asshole," he groans, putting his head into the older boy's neck. "I'm going to kill that asshole."

"And go to jail?" Eliott can't help but tease a little. "I'd rather keep you with me."

Lucas nods but tightens his arms around him.

"If I tell the boys it's going to be on sight."

Eliott finds himself snorting at the image of Basile trying to fight Olivier. He's not a fan of violence but he would actually like to see that.

"He isn't worth the trouble they'll get themselves into," he whispers, closing his eyes.

"People are fucking idiots!" Lucas says with a sigh.

"Not all of them," Eliott points out, kissing his boyfriend's temple.

_Thursday, April 30, 18:05_

Olivier doesn't stop bothering him, not that he had expected him to but Eliott does find a way to not let it get under his skin again. All he's got to do is to imagine him being mauled by a tiny angry hedgehog as well as a sheep, a ferret and a panda, respectively representing Basile, Arthur and Yann and suddenly, his mocking has much less of an impact on him.

So on Thursday night, he finds himself going home feeling much better than he did in the beginning of the week, Olivier being completely in the back of his mind. What he wants is to hang off his boyfriend's back like a needy baby koala as Lucas makes them dinner before going on a walk around the block with Bella. At least, this is what's on his mind until he steps into their apartment and is reminded that when he and Lucas started dating, he had unknowingly adopted the rest of the gang who is currently sprawled all over the living room, studying if judging by the books opened on top of the coffee table.

Bella is the first one to greet him as she happily barks, jumping off Lucas' lap where she was sitting and comes running up to him, excitedly wiggling her tail around.

"Hello princess!" Eliott tells her as he crouches down, kissing the top of her head and petting her. "Yeah, I missed you too today but I can't bring you to school. My teachers wouldn't be happy."

"What about me?" his boyfriend innocently teases as he joins them. "You think you could bring me with you? I wouldn't take much space."

"Well," the older boy starts with a smirk, getting back up to wrap his arms around his waist, "I don't think I would focus much on my class if I had you sitting on my lap."

Lucas then giggles and pulls him into a kiss, eagerly slipping his tongue past Eliott's lips who can't do anything but kiss him back just as fervently, causing the boys whom the older boy had forgotten about to cheer on them.

"Go get it, Lu!" Yann tells with a wide smirk.

"Get a room," Arthur groans although he can barely hold back his own smile.

"It's our place!" Lucas reminds him, looking over his shoulder without letting go of Eliott. "So I want to blow him right here, I'm allowed to so you either look away or you leave."

Eliott bursts into laughter and squezes his boyfriend's waist before pulling back ans grinning at the three other boys.

"Actually," he starts off with a grin, "I'm glad you're here. It's been a while since we've had a game night so what do you say we have one tomorrow night here?"

But their reactions aren't what he was expecting at all. Rather than to enthusiastically agree, already picking who's responsible to go buy some beers or snacks or anything, they all look at each other in silence, looking dissapointed.

"Baby," Lucas starts slowly, taking his hand in his before squeezing it, "Yann and I, we were planning to study again tomorrow night.

The boy in question nods as Arthur starts speaking.

"And my mother is finally signing the divorce papers tomorrow so I don't want to leave her alone afterward."

"I've got a date with Daphné," Basile tells him, truly looking sorry, "and with everything that's been going on between us recently, we both really need this time for ourselves."

"Oh," Eliott add with a pout. "Okay then."

But then Lucas' face breaks into a gentle smile as he cups his cheek with his free hand, making him look back to him.

"Raincheck?" he suggests, bumping their foreheads together. "I really want to see you kick their asses."

This causes their friends to loudly disagree with him, leading up to a discussion about whether or not it's cheating to use shortcuts but his boyfriend's eyes doesn't leave his as he tenderly strokes his cheek.

"Did he bother you again today?" Lucas whispers so the boys don't hear him and Eliott shrugs with a sigh.

"I'm used to it but I found a way to ignore him," he tells the younger boy who gives him a questioning look. "I imagine you four ganging up on him but as your spirit animals so all I see is a hedgehog biting down on his ankles."

His boyfriend bursts into laughing and Eliott joins him while Yann, Arthur and Basile look at them like they were starting to grow a second head.

And while Lucas starts making dinner for the five of them, Eliott tries planning something with Idriss and Sofiane instead but their answers leave him slightly disappointed.

Sighing, he bends over and picks Bella up, lifting her so they're looking at each other's face.

"It's going to be just you and me princess then," he tells her and she barks happily, agreeing.

_Friday, May 1, 16:09_

The next day, Eliott tries to come up with something to do that night. It's not like he has many options to choose from though but in the end, he picks a movie night with Bella, huddled up on the couch under their heaviest blankets.

Thankfully, the rain has stopped during the day and the sun is already shining up in the sky when he walks out of school, sighing happily as he closes his eyes and turns his head in the direction of the sun, letting it warm his skin. After four days on unceasing rain, it feels so good.

He knows he must be standing in the way like this though so he opens his eyes, feeling himself smiling widely as he steps onto the sideways. The weather seems to be doing some good as everyone seems a little more relaxed than they were this morning. Some are smiling to themselves while no one is running around to get shelter from the rain like they've been doing all week.

Pushing back his hoodie, he starts making his way to the apartment as he searches for his earphones in the pockets of his jacket but he doesn't make it far before he sees someone standing right in the middle of the sideways, grinning widely, just a few feet away from him.

"Baby?" he wonders as he meets him halfway, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "What are you doing here?"

Lucas giggles and puts his arms around Eliott's neck.

"Am I not allowed to surprise my boyfriend at school?" he teases with a smirk as he pulls him into a kiss.

They keep it chaste but Eliott feels his smile widening against the younger boy's lips until he can't even kiss him properly so he pulls back and sighs happily.

However, rather than to see the same happiness he feels on Lucas' face, his boyfriend is looking over Eliott's shoulder, frowning at whatever is behind him. He doesn't have to turn around though as Olivier walks past them, scoffing.

"Who the fuck is that asshole?" Lucas asks as they keep their eyes on him until he disappears into the crowd.

"Olivier," Eliott admits.

His boyfriend turns back to him so quickly the older boy fears he might have snapped his neck and there's fury in Lucas' big blue eyes.

"The Olivier? That asshole who's been bothering you all year? That stupid fucking-"

"The Olivier who isn't worth you being charged with murder," Eliott interrupts him, smiling softly as he cups his face, stroking his cheeks.

He can tell his boyfriend is debating whether or not to go after Olivier and make him pay for how he's been treating Eliott. After a moment though, he sighs and looks back to the older boy.

"You sure I can't kick his ass?" he asks with a childish pout Eliott can't help but giggle at. "Please!"

"No," he tells Lucas, shaking his head as he brushes their noses together. "I'd rather have you tell me what you're doing here. Weren't you supposed to study with Yann?"

But then his boyfriend raises an eyebrow at him and smirks and Eliott can already tell something went through Lucas' mind.

"Well," he innocently starts, tilting his head to the side, "I may or may not have lied to you about this because I may or may not have a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

Lucas' smirks widens as he nods.

"And I'm sure you're going to love it a lot!"

"Even more than I love you?" the older boy wonders, giggling.

"I don't think that's humanly possible," his boyfriend teases right back. "But my surprise is going to fall third next to only you and Bella! Before we go though, let's go eat something first because I'm starving right now!"

Eliott chuckles and nods before pulling back and intertwining their fingers together, squeezing Lucas' hand.

"Lead the way then!"

_Friday, May 1, 19:22_

They have not reached their destination yet when it hits Eliott where they're going exactly. It's not like there's a lot of places in the direction they're following anyway but he can feel his heart swelling into his chest as he lets go of Lucas' hand and wraps both of his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him from behind.

"I love you so fucking much!" he declares as he squeezes him, burying his face into the younger boy's neck.

"Wait until you see it!" Lucas tells him, giggling a little as they keep walking like this with Eliott hanging off his back.

Just like he's expected, soon enough, they reach the old hippodrome he went urbexing to last summer. He remembers how much he had rambled to Lucas about it once he had come home.

"You should have seen the place!" he had excitedly told his boyfriend over and over again, not even realizing he had just woken him up so he probably wasn't in the mood to listen to him.

However, Lucas isn't like anyone so rather than tell him he wanted to sleep, he had smiled tiredly at Eliott, tangling his fingers through the older boy's hair.

"You'll have to bring me do urbex someday with you," he had whispered against Eliott's lips, his voice hoarse as he had just woken up. "I still need to meet Otelli."

Grinning, he had giggled loudly before crashing his lips onto his boyfriend's. He had never gotten to bring Lucas giggling after that night though. Whenever they made plans, something came up but tonight was going to change that.

"You're amazing," he says as he pulls back from Lucas' neck to kiss his cheek. "The best boyfriend in the world. In all the universes."

"You better keep me then," Lucas teases.

"I'm not planning to let you go. Ever!"

He lets go of the younger boy and intertwines their fingers as they climb up the stairs. It's quiet out there. All Eliott can hear is the sound of the wind and he smiles.

"Thank you," he tells his boyfriend as he brings their joined hands up, kissing the back of Lucas'.

"You haven't seen nothing yet though," Lucas teases with a wink as they walk inside which a lot darker than Eliott remembers it.

He doesn't get to ask him what he means though. As soon as they step inside, he feels himself suddenly blinded by bright colorful lights and he jumps when he hears a bunch of voices cheering loudly.

"Surprise!" their gathered friends yell before clapping.

Everyone is there. The grew, Idriss, Sofiane, Mika, Camille, Lisa. Even Bella is there too in Alexia's arms who seems to be struggling to keep her from jumping down onto the ground and running up to him. There's some balloons and lights decorating the whole place while Eliott can see tables covered up with snacks as well a few beer cases piled up in a corner. He can already tell tonight is going to be epic.

"You did that for me?" he asks, tears welling up in his eyes as he turns around to look at his boyfriend.

Grinning, Lucas nods and steps forward, wrapping his arms around Eliott's waist.

"I thought you could use a distraction tonight," he tells him and the older boy nods, feeling himself overwhelmed by the love he feels for his hedgehog.

He really went out of his way to throw Eliott a surprise party with all of their friends in the middle of nowhere all because he had told him he liked this place nearly a year ago.

"You're the best fucking thing that ever happened to me!" he manages to say as the tears start rolling down his cheeks.

"Come on now!" Emma tells them, smirking as she hands them each a beer. "You've got all evening to be all cheesy and romantic with each other but can we now please get this party started?"

"Emma!" Daphné scolds her with a disapproving frown.

But she only shrugs, not bothered at all. Giggling, Eliott and Lucas join their friends in a circle as they all raise their drinks except for Imane and Idriss and the older boy can't help but feel slightly bad for them. Maybe they should all wait until the sunset so that they could join them but his friend doesn't seem to be thinking the same thing as he's actually the one to clear up his throat to speak.

"So to Eliott," he starts, looking right at him with a knowing smirk on his lips. "My favorite furry of all time! You've got yourself one hell of a boyfriend considering he planned this all by himself and only warned us about it yesterday!"

That gets some laughs out of the crowd and Lucas blushes next to him, hiding his face into Eliott's neck who giggles and kisses his temple.

"Seriously," Sofiane continues, smiling gently, "we all love you and considering school is never easy so I can't imagine how it is somewhere as prestigious as Gobelins so you've got all of my respect for dealing with arrogant art hoes all day and not losing it!"

"So to Eliott!" Idriss finishes and Eliott feels another wave of tears coming.

***

The music is good, the beer is flowing nicely and Eliott feels happy, so fucking happy he can't even believe it. He's not the same person he was at all the day he was transferred at the lycée Dorian and unknowingly met all of those people who now are his friends, his new family. Lucas is on the dancefloor, making a fool of himself with his dance moves but he looks so happy all Eliott can do is grin as he watches his boyfriend from aside, slowly sipping on his bottle of water. He might have allowed himself to have a few drinks but he knows his limits and he doesn't want to cross them.

"Someone's happy," a voice teases from beside him.

He turns around and finds the crew there, the four of them giggling as they follow where he was looking at seconds before.

"He's going to be such an embarrassing dad," Alexia teases, taking a sip out of her beer.

"He's going to be great," Eliott tries to defend his boyfriend but he starts giggling too as he pictures him in a few years with the same horrendous dance moves, if not even worse than they already are.

He would really like it though. Kids of their own. He doesn't know if he would rather adopt them or use a surrogate but they've still got a few years to decide. Tonight, in this minute, all that matters is that they're having fun.

"Oh my God," Daphné tells him, grinning. "You're picturing it right now! I can tell!"

And what's the point of lying so he nods and wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"At least those kids are going to have a bunch of amazing aunts and uncles," he points out and they all smile.

"You can count on that!" Imane assures him, patting his shoulder.

Suddenly, Emma gasps, nearly dropping her beer and a smile breaks onto her face.

"I wanted to have your opinion on something!" she tells him as she dugs a folded piece of paper out of her pockets and shoves it into his face. "What do you think of that?"

He nearly goes cross eyes because of how close it is but once he pulls it a little further away to get a proper look at it, he finds himself smiling.

"That's awesome!" he says in awe, grinning at it.

It's a drawing of a phoenix! A beautifully done one!

"Thanks!" she thanks him as she takes it back. "I think I finally found what I want to do! I want to be a tattoo artist!"

"You can count me as your first customer if you do so!" he promises, nodding. "There's a few drawings I have in mind already."

"Don't tell us you're planning to get an hedgehog tattooed or something like that!" Idriss cuts in as he and Sofiane join him and the girl.

"Even better but I guess you'll have to wait and see!" he replies, winking before shoving his bottle into his hand and joining Lucas on the dancefloor.

His boyfriend laughs when Eliott jogs up to him and grabs his hand, making him do a spin before pulling him close.

"Hey!" the younger boy greets him, grinning as they find themselves pressed against each other.

"Hi!" Eliott says before crushing their lips together.

His mind briefly drifts to school and Olivier but he chases those thoughts away. There's nothing he can do about either right now so he chooses to focus on this very minute right here.


	4. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to apologize for not updating in so long ❤ Some might have boticed if you were following my other stories but things happened and I stopped writing entirely. I've slowly been easing myself into it and that's why I can give you today this new chapter. Hopefully, some of you are still here ❤
> 
> Please tell me if you enjoyed it after all this time ❤

**Saturday, May 2, 10:44**

The bed is comfortable, the pillow is perfectly moulded to his head, the sheets are just warm enough, Bella is her usual place by his feet while the weight of Lucas sprawled across his chest grounds him, making him feel both loved and grounded. There's absolutely no good reasons for him to ever leave this position.

However, someone doesn't seem to agree with him as his phone starts buzzing on the nightstand and he groans, blindly reaching for it. As he fumbles with it, he mentally curses himself for not turning it off when they got home after the party but his frustration only grows when he sees the caller ID.

"Your parents?" Lucas sleepily wonders, looking up from where his head was laying on his sternum.

"My mom," the older boy grumbles as he rubs his eyes with the heel of his hand before finally answering. "Hello!"

"Good morning!" she wishes him and Eliott rolls his eyes at how over enthusiastic she sounds like. "Were you still sleeping?"

He feels more than he hears Lucas' sigh, his warm breath tickling the bare skin and the older boy reaches for his hair with his free hand, running his fingers through the wild spiky strands, standing up in all directions.

"I was just lazing around in bed," he explains, hoping he doesn't sound too annoyed.

"At that time? Eliott, my dear, are you sure it's not an-"

"Episode?" he cuts her off abruptly and he sees the annoyance flash across his boyfriend as he crosses his arms over Eliott's chest and lays his head on top of them, listening to the conversation. "Just because I'm not up already doesn't mean I'm having another episode!"

Over him, Lucas runs his fingertip up and down the older boy's sternum in a soothing gesture and Eliott tightens the hand he's got buried in his boyfriend's hair, gently scratching his scalp.

"Are you sure? Because sometimes they can be sneaky and hard to differentiate from a regular bad day"

"Thank you for I can still tell whether I'm just tired or depressed!"

"This is not what I meant," his mother tries to defend herself. "It's just not like you to stay in bed unless you're not feeling well and-"

Eliott sighs and pulls the phone away from his ear before putting his index and middle finger to his temple and mimicking to pull the trigger with his thumb. The younger boy nods understandably.

"If you really want to know," he explains as he puts the phone back to his ear, "we had a party last night and we came back pretty late so I'm not having an episode or anything! I'm just tired."

"A party?" she repeats after him. "Darling, are you sure it was a good idea? You know that alcohol can mess up with your meds and cause-"

But he's too annoyed at this point to be polite anymore.

"Lucas made breakfast and it's ready now!" he interrupts her. "Have a good day!"

And he hangs up before she can say anything and throws his phone back on the nightstand. He closes his eyes and wraps his arms tightly around his boyfriend who crawls up his body until Eliott can feel their faces barely inches apart.

"You're okay?" the younger boy wonders as he softly cups his cheek, stroking it.

Eliott nods and opens his eyes, meeting Lucas'.

"I really can't do anything right," he whispers, shrugging. "If I stay in bed, it's because I must be depressed but if I'm up and having fun, then I must be manic. There's no way for me to win this."

But his boyfriend isn't having any of it as he shakes his head and frowns.

"She can think whatever she wants but you know the truth. I do too!"

Then, his features soften as he cups Eliott's face, stroking his cheeks.

"You're the strongest person I know," he says, gently brushing their noses together. "It really isn't easy at all and yet you always go through it. You got into the school of your dreams and you're doing a job you love."

The older boy feels his heart swelling up in his chest at how much he loves him.

"And I'm so fucking proud of you for the progress you've made since we started dating," Lucas adds as his smile widens. "I mean it! I really am and you should be too."

Eliott finds himself nodding as the corners of his lips twitch up.

"And those who can't see how fucking incredible you are, fuck them!"

"Fuck them!" Eliott repeats, agreeing and Lucas' smile turns into a wicked grin before he pulls him into a kiss.

He keeps kissing him until the older boy completely relaxes underneath him, becoming all pliant in his hands and only then does he pull back with a satisfied grin.

"I love you," Lucas whispers before pecking his lips one more time. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Eliott replies as he pushes out of his boyfriend's face one wild strand of hair. "I still don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I'm the lucky one," Lucas says before sighing happily. "Trust me."

Before Eliott can add anything though, the younger boy starts pressing a series of kisses down the column of his neck to his chest but he stops when he reaches his heart, letting his lips hover over the skin there.

"What do you want to do today and tomorrow?" he wonders, looking up to Eliott from underneath his lashes. "You decide!"

It doesn't take him long to pick though. With the week he's got ahead of him, he already knows he wants a nice, quiet weekend with his boyfriend and he knows exactly what he wants to do.

"A picnic at the Petite Ceinture?" he suggests with a smile. "It's been a while since we last went. Besides, it's supposed to be pretty comfortable outside today."

"I knew it!" Lucas grins up against his skin.

**Saturday, May 2, 12:59**

****

**Monday, May 4, 7:36**

The next Monday, Eliott makes sure to take the bus before the one he usually takes. It might not be raining anymore, but he doesn't want to risk it and he would rather get to school early than late. Even Miss Garnaud seems pleasantly surprised when he walks into the classroom earlier than he ever did through the year. She smiles politely at him and she smiles back at her before he makes his way down the central aisle. Thankfully, Olivier isn't there yet so no one mocks him as he reaches an empty desk near the back of the room. He starts setting up his laptop for the class but he's not prepared at all to find Benjamin standing up in front of him when he looks back up. He nearly jumps out of his own skin.

"Hey!" the other boy greets him, smiling and Eliott is slightly confused.

"Hi," he tells him, smiling a little although he's wondering whether or not he should brace himself for something because Benjamin never talked to him before today.

"You've had a good weekend?" Benjamin wonders with a grin. "You look happy this morning!"

There must be hidden cameras somewhere because he might never have mocked him like Olivier, it's not like he ever truly tried to make him stop either. However, his tone seems genuine so Eliott decides to give him the benefit of doubt.

"It was good! I went to a party with my boyfriend and our friends."

"I saw you with him when we got out of school on Friday," Benjamin tells him. "Now I get why you're always drawing an hedgehog! His hair really is defying gravity. Lucas, right?"

Eliott nods and the other boy's smile widens a little.

"You've been together for a while?"

"Over a year now. February 15."

He doesn't know why Benjamin is so interested in him out of sudden or why he's even answering his questions but the words come out of his mouth before he can stop them.

"Well you look cute together!" he compliments Eliott. "He's younger?"

"Two years," Eliott explains, smiling instinctively as he always does whenever someone mentions Lucas. "He's in his last year of school right now. Terminale S."

"He wants to go into the science field?"

So he explains to Benjamin how Lucas doesn't know what to choose between music and biology which is why he's trying to get into both programs. If he's accepted into both, then he'll have to take a decision. Otherwise, wherever he will get accepted will be his choice.

He's just about to tell him how it's actually while playing the piano Lucas got him to fall in love with him when Miss Garnaud clears her throat and they both look away from each other. Some time must have passed as everyone is now at their places, waiting for the class to start so Benjamin apologizes and goes back to his place where Olivier is glaring at him.

He tells Benjamin something Eliott can't quite make out but the other boy shrugs and flips his friend off before sitting down when he sees the look of annoyance on Miss Garnaud' face.

"Good morning everyone!" she greets them as she takes a pile of envelopes on top of her desk. "I hope you had a great weekend!"

Some nods hum affirmatively while most just remain silent, staring at her.

"Well I spent it grading all of your projects which is, let's be honest, the only reason why the majority of you are here on this beautiful Monday morning."

She looks down to the envelopes, handing their projects back to the students she calls in alphabetical order.

"Eliott Demaury," she calls after a minute and he nearly launches himself off his chair, crossing the classroom in quick, wide steps.

He takes his envelope with shaking hands before going back to his seat, not even looking up and risk meeting Olivier's eyes. He sits back down and takes a deep breath as he slowly opens the envelope. Inside, he finds his USB key as well as an evaluation sheet Miss Garnaud. However, his heart sinks at the bottom of his chest and he feels a shiver going down his spine as he reads his grade as well as the comments in the top left corner.

_C_  
_Correct animation_  
_Movement fluidity need some work_  
_Color grading has improved_  
_Cartoonish style too simplistic_  
_Need more depth and details_

C. Not the grade he was expecting. He was expecting better. He needed a better one. His mind drifts back to his conversation to Mr. Saulnier about how he needs to improve his grades to keep his scholarship but this isn't the result he needs.

Cartoonish? More depth? Sure, this isn't his best project ever but he had though the raccoon and the hedgehog were great. Even if he had made a more complex story, his drawing style still bothered Miss Garnaud? What was she expecting?

Sighing, he slowly folds the paper back and slips it in the envelope but as always, the universe doesn't give him a break as he hears a whistle echoing through the classroom.

"So Demaury?" Olivier asks loud enough for everyone to hear. "You passed this one or you'll have to take a week off for your little heart to get over it?"

"Come on dude," Benjamin scolds him, slapping his shoulder.

"So what? You two speak once and out of sudden you're besties?"

Benjamin sighs but doesn't say anything else as Miss Garnaud calls his name and he stands up to go get his own project. It doesn't matter to Eliott though who can't stop repeating the comments in his head. Suddenly, the weekend he just spent and Lucas' words are forgotten and he crosses his arms on his desk, resting his head over them.

What is he going to do? He's on thin fucking ice now. One more mistake and he can say goodbye to his scholarship for good and without it, he can also say goodbye to the school itself. He will never have enough money to pay for next year's tuition.

Someone in a position as precarious as he should definitely be listening intently to everything the teacher says but he can't find it in himself to focus. What kind of grade does he even need on his next project now? A+? It would be a miracle considering the best grade he got all year was C+. He's in deep shit now.

**Monday, May 4, 15:58**

Even as he walks out of school hours later, Eliott still can't get over his grade. He tries to tell himself that it could be worse, that he could have failed his project entirely but one way or another, the result is the same at the end. It's not enough and his chances to keep his scholarship are even thinner now.

Sighing, he puts his earphones and pulls his hood over his head as he starts making his way down the street. Usually, music helps him forget about whatever happened during the day but today, even the loud bass blasting in his ears is not enough.

8,000 euros per year. That's what the school would cost him. Way out of what he can afford with the salary he makes at the videoclub. Even more once he takes into consideration the rent, the food and the daily expenses. Even if Lucas found himself a job, it still wouldn't be enough especially considering his boyfriend is starting university next fall so that's another thing they'll need to pay for.

He's so deep within his thoughts he doesn't even realize how long he's been walking for until he's finally standing in front of the videoclub. Technically, he's still got nearly half an hour left before the beginning of his shift but he's not above doing overtime right now.

He takes his earphones out and pulls his hood down before walking into the building. The bell above the door rings as he steps inside and his boss appears from between the shelves.

"Hi Eliott!" David greets him, smiling and Eliott smiles back tiredly.

"Hey," he says as he takes his backpack and puts it over the counter. "How was your day?"

"Shouldn't I be the one to ask you this?" the man wonders, looking worried. "No offense but you don't look so good."

Not sure of what to say exactly, Eliott shrugs and takes off his jacket.

"I just got a lot on my mind right now," he tells David which isn't a lie. "School and stuff."

This doesn't seem to convince his boss though who just raises an eyebrow at him.

"Anything I can help you with?" he offers as he pats his shoulder.

But Eliott shakes his head and gives him what he hopes is a convincing smile.

"I just need a distraction right now," the boy admits, causing David to nod.

"Well if you want you can start your shift right away. You'll be paid for the overtime of course!"

It's settled after that. His boss packs his things and wishes Eliott a good evening before leaving. As soon as he's alone, he runs his hand through his hair, messing it up, and sighs. It's not that he doesn't trust David but he doesn't want pity though. He doesn't want to beg for more hours or a pay rise either. He might not think the same way once he officially loses his scholarship though.

"Fuck!" he swears out loud, rubbing his eyes as he feels a headache starting.

But he can't panic just yet. He's got one project left that could maybe, hopefully save his ass but he hasn't received the instructions yet so it's not like he can start working on it already. In the meantime, life goes on and it's not by freaking out he's going to get anything done.

"Get ahold of yourself," he tells himself as he shakes his head and tries to focus on what he has to do right now.

His shift is just starting but thankfully, David left him with a long list of things to do tonight so at least he's got something to keep himself busy with.

He's got the whole comedy section to reorganize first so he takes his phone out of his pocket and connects it to the bluetooth speaker to have some music playing while he works. However, while he's scrolling down his playlist, looking for the right song, he gets three new messages from Lucas.

He doesn't want to lie to his boyfriend but he also doesn't want him to worry too so he takes a moment to think of a good answer. It takes Lucas merely a few seconds to text him back.

Eliott sighs and closes the conversation, giving up on looking for the right song. Instead, he randomly clicks on one and puts his phone back into his pocket. Ironically, the soft rock ballad that starts playing happens to be one of Lucas' favorite songs. Eliott doesn't even know the words to it, he just downloaded it because it reminded him of his boyfriend.

_Walk away, if you want to_  
_It's ok, if you need to_  
_You can run but you can never hide_  
_From the shadow that's creeping up beside you_

And as he starts emptying the shelves, dusting them off while he's at it, he starts wondering. Who is he trying to fool in the end? Lucas will learn the truth eventually and it's not like he can lie hard enough to start believing himself. He's only delaying the inevitable.

Maybe it's something he should have thought of earlier, but maybe he's just not fit for it. Gobelins has always been his dream school but he never once stopped to wonder if he had the skills for it. He got accepted into it, God knows why, but maybe this was a mistake. Maybe he should quit while he still can so he's not kicked out at least.

However, as those dark thoughts start filling up his mind, he stumbles upon a particular movie on the shelves and he stops dead in his tracks. He slowly takes it and can't help but smile to himself.

The Kid. His favorite movie. The one that made him want to do cinema. He had been six years old the first time he had watched it. He had caught the chicken pox and his parents couldn't get out of work to stay with him so his maternal grandfather had came to their house to take care of him. Eliott had always liked being babysat by him. That day, they had tried to make chocolate chip cookie by following his late grandmother's recipe but the whole thing had turned out disastrous when Eliott had accidentally spilled a whole lot of salt inside the bowl rather than the tea spoon while his grandfather wasn't looking. He hadn't warned him though, curious to see what would the cookies taste like. Way too salty for his grandfather who had spit them out before declaring Eliott had permanently destroyed his taste buds considering he had liked the cookies.

After cleaning up the mess they had made in the kitchen, they had moved to the living room where his grandfather had sure Eliott was comfortable on the couch before starting the movie.

Even today, he can still clearly remember how completely enthralled he had been. He was an hyperactive child back then so getting him to sit still wasn't an easy task and yet, he hadn't moved from his seat through the entire movie, his eyes glued on the screen much to his grandfather's surprise.

"I want to do movies too!" Eliott had declared as soon as the credits had started rolling. "I want to do movies so we can watch them together like this!"

His grandfather had chuckled and ruffled his hair before kissing his forehead.

"If that's what you want," he had told him with a proud smile, "then that's what you'll do. It won't always be easy but if you love it, then it's worth fighting for. Never give up. No matter how hard it gets, never give up."

"I won't!" Eliott had assured him with as much certainty as a six years old could muster. "I promise!"

"I promise," he repeats to himself. "I promise, Grandpa."

He never got to make a movie they could watch together. He was 11 when his grandfather had a stroke that left him with vascular dementia. He had died within a year but Eliott had never forgotten the promise he had made him that day. Until today.

"No matter how hard it gets, never give up."

This is the hard part his grandfather had warned him about. And as loudly as one part of him is screaming his admission to Gobelins was a mistake, there's another part which is yelling even more loudly that it wasn't. They had accepted him there because of his talent. He just had to work harder to show them they had made the right decision.

**Tuesday, May 5, 9:29**

**Tuesday, May 5, 12:01**

It's with renewed motivation Eliott goes to school the next day. He keeps his head up, listening to his teachers and ignoring Olivier's comments. He wonders what his grandfather would think if he could see him right now, if he would be proud of him. He also can't help but think of what he would say of his disorder, if he would have the same attitude with him than his parents. Probably not.

The day goes a lot faster with him actually focusing on what the teacher is saying and before Eliott even knows it, it's already time for lunch.

He puts his laptop back into his bag and slips the strap over his shoulder before making his way out of the class, wishing a good day to Mr. Legrand as he walks past him. However, he doesn't make it very far before someone calls his name, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Eliott, wait!"

He turns around and finds Benjamin jogging to catch up with him. Unsure of what exactly the other boy wants from him, Eliotts frowns and wait for him to cross the hallway.

"Yeah?" he wonders once Benjamin has joined him.

"How are you?"

The question surprises him and he shakes his head, still not sure of why did Benjamin suddenly decided to try to befriend him after nearly a year of knowing each other.

"I'm good," Eliott says although he must not look like it right now.

Benjamin then lets out an embarrassed laugh as he scratches the back of his neck, looking down shyly to his feet while Eliott thinks that on a one to ten scale of weird, this is a solid twelve.

"Look," the other boy starts, looking like he's searching for the right words, "I wanted to apologize for all that stuff Olivier always says to you."

Ah! There it is! Eliott snorts and shakes his head.

"I doubt he sent you to do all the dirty work for him so no offense but your apologies don't mean anything then."

Benjamin gives him a weak, humorless laugh and Eliott almost pities him right then.

"It's just that I don't want you to think I approve of all of his shit."

"And yet you hang out with him all the time," Eliott points out, past the point of trying to be polite.

However, Benjamin doesn't even look slightly offended and instead shrugs nonchalantly.

"He's not always a jerk," he tries but it sounds more like he's trying to convince himself rather than Eliott. "He has qualities."

"Well I haven't seen any of them yet," Eliott tells him, growing a little annoyed but he sighs, not wanting to get angry at him. "Look, he's your friend and you want to defend him, I get it, but unless he stops mocking me like he's been doing all year, then what you're saying doesn't mean anything."

Benjamin sighs, defeated, and nods. This clearly isn't the result he had expected and no matter how annoyed he is, Eliott can't take the look on his face, like a kid who's just had his favorite toy taken from him.

"It's not against you," he tells the other boy, shaking his head. "But I had my fair share of bullies back in high school and I don't want to deal with them anymore, no matter how much you insist he's a good guy underneath the facade."

He doesn't stay long enough for Benjamin to reply though and turns around, walking away. However, he's determined this time to not let Olivier get under his skin. He makes his way out of the school and crosses the street. Nearby, there's a park he likes to go to during his free periods.

The sun is warm and he sighs happily as he takes off his jacket before sitting down onto the grass, his back leaning against a tree. It almost feels like a summer day already.

Smiling to himself, he reaches for his sketchbook in his backpack but he stills when he feels something he's sure wasn't there earlier. Or maybe it was and he just didn't notice. Curious, he feels it out and his smile immediately widens when he sees what it is. A Tupperware filled with two cupcakes as well as a light green post it note on the lid.

He giggles and opens the container. Some of the pink icing has stuck on the inside of the lid and he can't resist gathering it with his finger and bringing it up to his lips. He moans at the taste because of course Lucas made Eliott's favorite. Not strawberry like they seemed to be but vanilla with food dye.

As he licks his finger clean, he digs into his pocket for his phone and types out one-handed a message to his boyfriend for which he quickly gets an answer.

That ought to be interesting. He can already imagine how it will be like with boys should they get drunk which is almost a given at this time. And it will surely also cheer up Daphné. He might not give a lot of importance to his own birthday but he knows the blonde does. Besides, it's one thing for her to care or not about her birthday but it's a whole other for her parents to have forgotten it.

He doesn't know the whole story and he firmly believes no one does. All he knows is that Daphné's family can be quite something and that she has a little sister who she doesn't get along with.

Sighing, he puts his phone back into his pocket and finally takes a bite of one of the cupcakes, closing his eyes in bliss as the taste fills his mouth. He might like his own special creations but it's got nothing to Lucas' cooking.

And as he takes another bite, he lets his eyes drift around him and he finds himself smiling. The people walking their dogs, the kids playing around with their parents or the elderly couple feeding the ducks of the pond. It seems like everywhere he looks at, he can see a part of his future with Lucas. He can imagine his boyfriend chasing a toddler or two in the playground while Eliott watches from the side, drawing his little family. Then, after Kathmandu and the van, when they'll be old and grey and wrinkled, they'll be the ones to feed the ducks.

His heart swells up in his chest and when he's done eating both cupcakes, he puts the Tupperware aside and reaches for his sketchbook. He doesn't even need to think, his fingers move instinctively. He has drawn this so many times before it's no wonder he could probably draw them while sleeping. Soon enough, at the center of the page, a raccoon and an hedgehog are holding hands but then, he adds three new characters to his sketch. A dog, a baby raccoon and a baby hedgehog.

Maybe he's as cheesy as everyone tells him after all.

**Wednesday, May 6, 19:13**

Thankfully, he can count on David to keep him so busy he doesn't even have time to think about school while he's working. After the comedy section on Monday and the animation one on Tuesday, today, he asked him to do the horror one which happens to be Eliott's favorite.

Bouncing his head to the rhythm of the dubstep song playing through the speakers, he takes every movie off the shelves before noting it in a notebook for the inventory. Then, he dusts off the shelves and puts the movies back classed by the year they came out. The middle shelf however is reserved for the classics.

He's halfway done when the bell above the door rings and he turns around to greet the customer only to find Idriss and Sofiane standing there.

"Hey!" he greets them both with hugs. "What are you doing here?"

"With school and work we don't see you that often," Sofiane points out, raising an eyebrow at him.

"We've seen each other at the party and we'll see each other on Friday," Eliott reminds them as he laughs.

But then Idriss clutches at his own chest dramatically as he lets out a pained wail.

"Since when do you have a limit of time you can spend with us?" he asks, sounding like Eliott has fatally wounded him with his words which make him snort as he shakes his head at him.

"It's not that I don't love you guys but unlike you, I'm working right now," he defends himself, holding up a copy of the Exorcist to prove his point.

Sofiane doesn't seem impressed though as he rips it out of Eliott's hand and gives it a look.

"Like that ever stopped you before," he scoffs, winking at him. "Remember when you and Lucas were busy stocking DVD's downstairs?"

Fuck! He feels himself blush and buries his face into his hands but not fast enough to miss the look of pure amusement and delight on Idriss' face as he bursts into laughter.

"Tell me you did not actually use that lame excuse to make out with him!" Idriss asks in between two fits of laughter but Eliott doesn't get the chance to defend himself as Sofiane beats him to it.

"Make out? You're kidding? I caught them with their hands down each other's pants!"

"No way!"

That's it. Eliott definitely needs new friends. Anyone else than these two will do it. Maybe not the gang since they know just as many embarrassing stories about him and Lucas. Not the girls either as they're just as dirty minded. At least Emma, Alexia and Daphné. No, he needs new people entirely.

"Look," Idriss says after a moment as he tries to stop laughing, "we're ready to help you work but only if you promise to keep your hands to yourself."

Sighing, Eliott lifts his head to look back at them and flips them off, causing them both to start laughing again as he turns his attention back to the shelf he was dusting. True to their words though, his friends soon join him, letting him handle the inventory part of the job while they keep cleaning up.

They make small talk about their respective workplace and school too. Sofiane is in his second year of college to become a teacher while Idriss is studying in business management, hence why the months he spent in New York perfecting his English were so important.

They speak some more of Eliott's relationship with Lucas, teasing him about how he's not only going to be the first one within the three of them to get married but probably also amongst the whole grew. They talk about how things are going between Sofiane and Imane which leads Eliott to wonder some things.

"What about you?" he asks Idriss as they finish up the horror section. "You said you were over Ingrid already but are you looking for someone already or you're giving yourself more time?"

His best friend shrugs nonchalantly and smiles.

"I was actually thinking about that very recently and I decided to follow both of your examples and to not chase love."

Frowning in confusion, Eliott looks at Sofiane who seems just as lost as him.

"What do you mean?"

"Sof," Idriss starts off, "you didn't plan to fall for Imane. It just happened, right?"

Still looking unsure, Sofiane nods nonetheless and Idriss turns to him.

"And you, when you walked into school that morning, I don't think you were looking for someone either. You just bumped into Lucas and decided you were going to marry him!"

And as embarrassing as it is, it's mostly what happened on that January morning. He didn't actually consider marriage until a few months later but he did felt like something in Lucas was pulling him in.

"So what are you going to do?" Sofiane wonders as his lips stretch into a smirk. "Wander around universities and hope you're going to bump into the love of your life?"

"It's not like either of you has a younger sister I can date," Idriss defends himself, laughing before pointing at Eliott. "Beside, it worked for him."

"So you really aren't going to ask us to go to clubs with you and be your wingmen?"

But he shakes his head, looking confident. Trying to hold back a smile, Eliott meets Sofiane's eyes over Idriss' shoulder only to find out his friend looks just as amused. He's ready to support Idriss and his choices but he can't help but wonder how long it will take before he texts them both out of nowhere, begging them to go out with him.

**Thursday, May 7, 16:09**

**Thursday, May 7, 19:37**

If there's one thing Eliott absolutely loves about his and Lucas' relationship is the domesticity they achieved since they got together. Whether it's laundry or grocery shopping, he loves those little moments. They've come a long way from getting high on Arthur's weed in Eliott's little apartment. There's just something he loves about pushing the cart while Lucas fills it up as they walk through the aisles. He would like to say they're no longer teenage boys but men but that would be a lie.

"But we still have over half of the carton of ice cream left at home!" his boyfriend reminds him as Eliott puts some into the cart.

"But not cookie dough flavored though!" he points out with a smirk before pushing the cart further down the aisle, deaf to his boyfriend's complaints.

He only gets to take a few steps before Lucas wraps himself around his back, and cups his face, kissing his cheek, right at the corners of his lips.

"Fine, you big baby," he concedes, grinning and Eliott feels his smile widening.

"As if you weren't going to dig in at the first given occasion," the older boy teases, leaning into Lucas' hand.

They leave the frozen section and walk into the cereal aisle. They used to argue about which one to buy. Eliott has a sweet tooth and likes those sugary ones while Lucas prefers healthy ones. They both tried each other's favorite ones to try to come up with a compromise but nothing worked out so now, they just buy one box each.

"I want pancakes this weekend," Eliott asks him with puppy eyes as they walk past the pancake batter.

Lucas snorts but nods, still smiling as he ruffles his boyfriend's hair.

"You're lucky I can't say no to that face," he gives in although he doesn't take a box beside him as he does his own homemade batter. "I think we've already got everything I need."

But then realization flashes across his features and he snaps his fingers as a grin breaks onto his face. He jumps onto the end of the cart and Eliott has to hold it down from flipping over.

"And I could do those brownies with nuts you love!" he suggests with a large grin. "We've got to celebrate your grade!"

Eliott almost flinches at the mention of his project but keeps smiling, hoping it doesn't show.

"What would I do without you?" he says instead, leaning over the cart so their faces are now only inches apart.

"Good thing you'll never have to find out," Lucas tells him before crushing their lips together and Eliott giggles into the kiss.

The younger boy starts laughing against his mouth too and soon enough, they can't even kiss properly so Eliott pulls back, sighing happily. However, as soon as he opens his eyes, he finds an elderly couple standing a few feet behind Lucas, glaring at them. He doesn't take his eyes off them, not wanting to shy away from their stare.

"Lu," he quietly whispers, brushing their noses together, "there's a couple staring at us behind you."

He expects his boyfriend to throw a fit, to go in their faces to tell them to look the fuck away. None of that happens though. Quite the opposite actually.

"Screw them then," Lucas says with a little shrug as his smile grows. "They've probably never seen two people loving each other as much as we do."

Then, without letting Eliott reply, he presses his lips onto his boyfriend's and the older boy eagerly kisses him back. Around them, the world seems to fade and nothing else matters but the feeling of Lucas' lips on his as if they were the last two living beings in the whole universe.

He brings one hand up and cups the back of Lucas' head with it, threading his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. He can feel himself starting to run out of breath but he doesn't want to pull away. If he dies while kissing Lucas, what a way to go it would be.

But it doesn't happen as the younger and more reasonable boy pulls back before either of them can turn blue although they both gasp for air, staring right into each other's eyes.

The elderly couple is now nowhere to be found and there isn't anyone around them who witnessed their kiss.

"You think we gave them a good show?" Lucas wonders, teasingly raising an eyebrow as they resume walking down the aisle to finish their list of groceries.

"The best!" Eliott says, giggling as they turn into the next aisle.

They put a few more items into the cart, some pasta, tomatoes, bananas, eggs, before they start making their way to the cash registers. However, right as they're about to reach them, Eliott can't resist teasing his boyfriend. He puts on his best guilty face and stops dead in his tracks, making the cart's wheels screech at the abrupt stop. Confused, Lucas turns around to ask him what's wrong and Eliott starts patting the pockets of his jacket as well as the back ones of his jeans.

"I don't have my wallet," he lies, holding himself back from grinning. "Fuck! I had it with me at school!"

"Eliott," his boyfriend warns him with a frown although the corners of his lips are trembling as if he was trying hard to not smile, absolutely not falling for the older boy's bullshit.

Bursting into laughter, Eliott pulls his wallet out of his pocket and Lucas nearly rips it out of his hand before laughing too.

"You're a horrible liar," he teases him, playfully shaking his head at him. "The absolute worst!"

But then, he sighs happily and steps forward, wrapping his arms around Eliott's neck.

"What are you going to do when we'll tell our kids about Santa Claus, the tooth fairy and the Easter bunny?"

The older boy's smile widens just like it always does whenever someone mentions their future whether it's marriage or kids and he gives his boyfriend a little shrug as he puts his hands on Lucas' hips, affectionately squeezing them.

"I don't want you to believe my jokes like that," he tries to defend himself, "but I really want our kids to believe in those stories though. You'll see, I'll be better."

Chuckling, Lucas nods and pulls him into another kiss, a softer one filled with promises for the future.

**Friday, May 8, 20:25**

Everyone is silent, hidden in the darkness as they wait for Daphné and Basile to arrive. The community center looks a lot like it did a year ago but Eliott feels a lot better though. There's no awkwardness between him and Lucas, no secrets threatening their relationship, he got his friends back now and he finally passed his bac. Life has been good to him and it's about time he enjoys it.

"No running away from me this time?" he whispers to Idriss who's standing next to him.

Through the faint light coming from upstairs, he can see the smile growing on his best friend's face as he wraps an arm around Eliott's shoulders.

"Not a chance," the taller boy teases him right back, playfully ruffling Eliott's hair.

"Unless you try to make him sing Barbie Girl with you," Sofiane adds, snorting which causes everyone chuckles around them.

However, they quickly shut up when they hear footsteps above their head and they brace themselves for the upcoming surprise, crouching down to hide behind the furnitures.

"What are we doing here, Basile?" Daphné wonders as they walk down the stairs. "You said we were going to go see a movie."

"Yes but I helped Sofiane with something here last night and I forgot my jacket," he explains as they make it to the last stair.

"What were you helping him with anyway-"

But the end of her sentence turns into a squeal of surprise as someone turns on the lights of the basement and everybody jumps up.

"Surprise!" they all scream loudly before they start clapping and cheering.

With tears rolling down her cheeks, Daphné hugs each of them, thanking them and she keeps Basile for last, kissing him before thanking him for organizing this for her. Eliott feels his smile widens as he watches them. He might often think about how much he and Lucas changed through the last year but they're not the only ones. Basile has matured a lot too. He's come a long way.

"What are you thinking about?" his boyfriend asks him, pulling him out of his thoughts as he walks up to him and pushes out of Eliott's face a wild strand of hair.

The older boy sighs happily and wraps an arm around Lucas' waist, pulling him close.

"Just about how much we've grown since the last time we were here to celebrate Daphné's birthday."

The smile on Lucas' face widens as he nuzzles Eliott's neck, making the older boy nearly purr.

"What a year it has been," his boyfriend whispers, his warm tickling Eliott's throat who tightens his arms around him.

"The first of many," he reminds him, kissing his temple. "I see a wedding, a house as well as some kids in the future for us."

But right as Lucas opens his mouth, Arthur barges into the conversation, cutting him off.

"Are you done being cosy over there because it's time for gifts now!"

Chuckling, Eliott pulls back but intertwines their fingers together and pulls his boyfriend along toward where everyone has gathered around Daphné.

"This conversation isn't over," Lucas warns him as the girls hand the blonde a pink gift bag overflowing with white silk paper.

***

The music is a bit too pop for Eliott's liking but tonight is about Daphné so he just dances along, spinning Lucas around who laughs and lets Eliott do as he pleases with him. They're laughing loudly, singing the wrong lyrics off key but they couldn't care less.

The older boy spins his boyfriend another time only to have him stolen by Alexia and Emma who were dancing beside them. Eliott throws his head back, laughing, and decides to take a moment to breathe. He makes his way to Sofiane who's leaning against the wall next to the table where they laid out the snacks and the drinks for the nights. His friend is staring intently at someone, a wide grin on his lips. Curious, Eliott raises his eyebrows as he takes himself a bottle of water and takes places beside him. As he takes of the cap, he tries to follow Sofiane's eyes and he finds himself grinning when he sees what his friend was looking at.

In a quiet corner of the room, Idriss is talking to Manon. They're standing close to each other and Eliott knows that look they've both got in their eyes because it's the same one he sees everyday in Lucas' eyes, the same one he undoubtedly has whenever he looks at his boyfriend.

"You think," he starts off with a smirk as he turns around to look at Sofiane who nods.

"I'm sure!" his friend confirms, nodding. "Beside, she told the girls she broke up with Charles and our boy here is single too so why not?"

He takes a deep breath before offering his hand for Eliott to shake.

"Ten euros they get together within a month!"

"Two months!" he agrees to the bet, shaking his friend's hand.

They keep silently watching Manon and Idriss before bursting into laughter as she drags him to the dance floor. Yeah, something is definitely happening between them. It's just a matter of when exactly.

"So?" Sofiane asks after a moment, grinning widely at Eliott. "I heard you two speaking of marriage and kids earlier."

Eliott feels himself blushing as his smile widens.

"It's really not to tease you," his friend adds, affectionately patting his shoulder. "I'm genuinely asking. Everyone knows how much you love each other but you were serious? Kids and marriage?"

"Yeah!" he confirms, nodding. "Now don't go around saying that to everyone as they'll all think I already proposed but that's in my plans."

"Long term plans?"

But Eliott shakes his head.

"I'd say medium term actually. Let's say I'd like to do it within a year or two."

Sofiane's face breaks into a large smile as he playfully ruffles Eliott's hair.

"Look at you! Being all domestic and stuff! Just know that when you'll want to go ring shopping, I want to go with you."

"I'll remember that," he assures his friend right as Imane walks up to them so they change the subject to the ongoing party, not wanting anyone to know about it just yet.

***

The party is still going on strong but Eliott is starting to feel slightly dizzy. He doesn't know if it's the heat or the heavy smell of sweat and cheap beer or the loud music but it feels like the room is spinning so he excuses himself and climbs up the stairs, walking out of the community center.

The sun has set and the moon has risen over the city. The street is nearly empty around him and the streetlights are now on, basking everything in a soft orange glow. Eliott closes his eyes and inhales deeply, immediately relieved as he feels the cold air cool him down.

Sometimes, his life still feels like a dream he's going to wake up from any minute now. He doesn't know how he got to where he is today but he's glad he did.

He's still breathing in deeply and something nudges his right armpit and he instinctively lifts his arm, allowing his boyfriend to cuddle up to him.

"Hey," Lucas whispers as he wraps his arms around Eliott's waist.

"Hey," the older boy greets him, kissing his forehead as he squeezes him. "What happened inside? Someone threw up?"

But his boyfriend shakes his head and sighs.

"No but you weren't there anymore," he explains, pouting.

Eliott can't help but chuckle, wrapping his other arm around the younger boy. He sighs happily and closes his eyes again, not wanting to ever let go of Lucas.

However, in the back of his mind, a little voice reminds him there's something he hasn't been entirely honest about with his boyfriend so he takes a deep breath and goes for it.

"I messed up," he admits so quietly he's not sure Lucas heard him until the younger boy nods against his neck and kisses the sensitive skin there. "I passed my project but barely. I need much more to keep my scholarship."

"I had guessed," Lucas whispers, reaching up to play with the shorter hair on Eliott's nape. "Everytime I mentioned it this week, you always changed the subject."

Eliott sighs and as he feels the guilt slowly fading away. Of course Lucas knew. Lucas knows him better than anyone in the world, better than he even knows himself.

"Hey," his boyfriend gently scolds him, cupping his cheek. "It's okay. It's okay. You've got a project left and even if you loose your scholarship, we have options, remember?"

The older boy lets out a humorless laugh as he tightens his arms around Lucas.

"Minute by minute," Lucas reminds him, pressing a kiss to the corners of his lips. "Minute by minute."

"Minute by minute."

Lucas doesn't let him go for several minutes and then, he softly strokes his cheeks with his thumbs, pulling him close so their foreheads are pressed together.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier," he apologizes but his boyfriend only shakes his head, giving him a gentle smile.

"You weren't ready for it and it's okay. You told me now and that's all that matters."

Then, he lets go of Eliott's face and intertwines their fingers together as he starts pulling him back into the community center.

"Come on now!" he says as his lips stretch into a wide smile. "I own you a song, right? Besides, Idriss and Sofiane are waiting for you. Apparently, Imane somehow convinced them to sing some song from High School Musical but only if the three of you do it together and I'm willing to pay actual money to see this!"


	5. Episode 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning/afternoon/evening/night everyone!!!
> 
> I can't believe you guys are still here after such a long hiatus 🙈 But I'm so, so happy you are though ❤❤❤
> 
> This chapter is quite long 😅 I may or may not have lost total control of it as I was writing. Howeved, before any of you can freak out, I promise, the cliffhanger might make it seem like there's going to be A LOT of angst following it, but no. Just trust me okay?❤ Those of you who have read my other works know I'm a big baby who isn't a fan of angst 😅
> 
> So please enjoy and let me know what you think 🥰❤🥰

**Saturday, May 9, 9:52**

Eliott might love the domestic moments he and Lucas share but nothing can beat this right now; those lazy mornings when they have nowhere to be and nothing to do beside spend time with each other. He got up earlier to allow Bella to relieve herself and while he was up, he opened all the windows of the apartment, letting in a cool breeze which contrasts with the heat of their bedroom. If they had a window in there, it would be fogged for sure already.

The air around them is heavy, filled with warmth and the thick scent of sweat. The sheets will be a mess by the time they'll be done so they'll have to change them afterward but Eliott couldn't care less. The building could be burning for all he cares. Nothing in the world could make him look away from the sight of Lucas, underneath him.

They've gotten rid of their underwear already, the boxers are now piled up on the floor at the end of the bed. There's a fine layer of sweat all over their bodies, making their skin glisten in the light coming from the living room.

Eliott is holding himself up with an elbow into the mattress next to his boyfriend's head, not wanting to crush him with his weight. Lucas' hair is even messier than usual thanks to the older boy playing with it, his cheeks are all flushed while his eyes are totally blown by lust, his irises having already swallowed the blue Eliott loves so much. His kiss-swollen lips are slightly parted and some moans are spilling out of them. The older boy has an hand in between their bodies, stroking his boyfriend but with no intention of letting this be over so easily. They have nowhere to be, Bella has her toys, food and water and both of their phones are turned off so no one can disturb them.

"Eliott!" Lucas moans loudly, his eyes rolling into the back of his mind in bliss as he digs his nails into Eliott's upper back, not deep enough to draw blood but just enough to leave red marks. "Eliott! Please!"

But Eliott is nowhere near done with him yet so he smirks and shakes his head as he tightens his hand, squeezing Lucas in the process.

"What's the hurry?" he can't help but tease as he reaches down, cupping his boyfriend's balls. "Do you have an appointment you forgot to tell me about?"

The whines that come out of Lucas' mouth are like music to his ears and he can't resist any longer before crushing his lips onto his boyfriend's mouth, drinking in his moans. The younger boy makes a sound of surprise but he quickly gets oger the initial shock and starts to eagerly kiss him back, pushing himself up to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into Eliott's mouth.

Eliott can't help but be in awe of how confident his boyfriend grew up to be about sex. He used to blush whenever he would strip in front of the older boy but now, he knows exactly what he wants and isn't afraid to ask for it.

"Inside," he pants after they've run out of breath and pulled back. "Inside me! Want you inside me!"

Grinning widely, Eliott nods but doesn't move. Instead, he lets go of Lucas' erection and brings his hand up to his boyfriend's mouth, pushing the fingers against his plump lips. He doesn't need to say anything before Lucas nods so fast his hair bounces up and down and opens his mouth, taking in two fingers to start with. He might be tasting himself but he doesn't seem to care as he moans loudly and closes his eyes with a blissed out expression on his face. He sucks on the digits, running his tongue over them, coating them in saliva. Once Eliott deems them ready, he pulls them out and replaces them with two other fingers Lucas thoroughly cleans the same way.

This time, it's Eliott who moans as he can't help but imagine slipping something else in between his boyfriend's lips and apparently, Lucaa seems to understand it as he opens his eyes, staring right at the older boy. There's some drool rolling down his chin and he's still got a mouthful of Eliott's fingers. He looks like debauchery incarnated and Eliott instinctively ruts against Lucas' thigh.

Unable to hold back any longer, he pulls out his fingers out of Lucas' mouth who whines at the loose but the sound soon turns into a moan as Eliott presses his soaked fingertips with his boyfriend's rim which is still slightly loose from when they came back home last night. A little voice in the back of his mind reminds him of the lube and he stops himself before pushing his fingers into his boyfriend.

"Lube," it's not a question but Lucas shakes his head, clutching at Eliott's hair, pulling at the strands.

"I want to feel the stretch," Lucas explains, his voice sounding already wrecked. "I want it to hurt a little."

Nodding, Eliott doesn't wait before sinking his fingers into the heavenly warmth of Lucas' insides. There's only one way this could feel any better and it's if it was his cock that was there instead of his fingers.

His boyfriend throws his head back and wails out at the feeling as Eliott keeps pushing his fingers further inside his boyfriend, scissoring them and moving them around, stretching Lucas, preparing him for more.

"Eliott!" he cries out, his back arching off the mattress as the older boy finds his prostate and presses on it. "Fuck! Please! More! Need"

It's not his begging but rather the fact that Lucas is so far gone he now speaks with separated words like that rather than full sentences that convinces Eliott that his boyfriend is indeed ready. His own cock twitches between his legs and he pulls his fingers out of Lucas as quickly as he can without hurting him but the younger boy still whines at the loose.

"Please!"

Not trusting his voice to not betray him, he nods and can't help but crushes his lips against Lucas' as he blindly reaches for the lube besides them. His boyfriend might want to feel the stretch but Eliott would never hurt him so he pours a bit too much on his hand and without pulling back from the kiss, coats his aching erection with lube. He pulls at himself, moaning into Lucas' mouth before pulling away. He guides his cock to the younger boy's rim, letting the head catches with it.

"Ready?" he asks, slightly panting.

Lucas nods and wraps his legs around Eliott's waist, digging his heel into the bottom of his back before pushing him into him. They both moan loudly as the tight heat swallows Eliott and he pushes forward slowly but he doesn't stop before he's buried as deep as he humanly can, his hips pressed flush against Lucas' ass.

"Feel so fuckin' good!" he swears, burying his face into the crook of the younger boy's neck, biting down on the sensitive skin there, undoubtedly leaving a mark.

"Eliott!" Lucas pleads as he threads his fingers through his boyfriend's hair, pulling at the strands. "Please!"

Pulling back to admire the hickey right over Lucas' pulse, Eliott smirks at his handiwork and starts to pull out, only to push right back in when only the tip is left inside. Soon enough, the only sounds in the room are Eliott's groans, Lucas' moans as well as the sound of their skin slapping together with each thrust of the older boy's hips.

Eventually, he lets go of his boyfriend's waist and reaches for his hand, intertwining their fingers together as he pressed their joined hands into the mattress on each side of Lucas' head. Lucas' eyes which he had closed in bliss flow wide open, meeting Eliott's.

"I love you," he whispers, the words too sweet for the position they're currently in. "You're the love of my life."

"I love you too!" Lucas pants out, pulling him closer so their foreheads are pressed together. "I love you so fucking much!"

**Sunday, May 10, 13:06**

"Holy shit!" Arthur yells, astonished as he pulls at Lucas' shirt.

"Were you trying to make it permanent or something?" Yann teases as he playfully slaps Eliott's shoulder, smirking.

"Try a tattoo next time," Basile adds, laughing. "It will last longer!"

The older boy can't help but grin proudly at the three large hickeys on the side of his boyfriend's neck. He really did a number on it yesterday morning, not that he or Lucas are any ashamed of it though. Chuckling, Eliott wraps his arms around his boyfriend from behind and pulls him against his chest, kissing his cheek.

They don't speak of the hickeys anymore on their way to the skatepark but he can't help but tenderly stroke the bruised skin with his fingertip, tickling Lucas who squirms in his arms.

"Stop," his boyfriend protests, giggling quietly to not be heard by their friends who are a few feet ahead of them.

And although Eliott shakes his head, he doesn't do it anymore, just keeps on happily holding him.

He and Yann are the only ones who skate amongst the gang but they still often go there all together to enjoy some time under the sun. They can even bring Bella who's leading the way right now, pulling on her leash which Basile is holding onto tightly. However, today is a special day. Today, he has something in mind and he knows he can count on Yann for it.

The park is empty when they reach it which is a good thing for what he's thinking about. Basile and Arthur sit down on top of the ramp, Bella climbing onto their lap to get some petting and Lucas is just about to join them when Eliott, grinning wickedly, grabs his wrist.

"What?" the younger boy wonders and Eliott's grin widens as he starts pulling him toward where Yann is standing.

"It's time I teach you how to skate!" he proudly announces.

However, his boyfriend doesn't seem happy about it at all as he shakes his head and tries to take a step backward.

"No way!"

But Eliott is faster and wraps his arms around him, stopping him from walking away and lifts him a few inches up. Lucas squeals and tries to escape but Eliott doesn't budge and set him down on his skateboard, much to Yann's delight who's laughing wholeheartedly a few feet away from them.

"It's easy," he tries to reassure him, smiling softly as he cups his boyfriend's cheeks. "I'll show you."

"I'm going to fall and crack my skull open," Lucas tries with a childish pout but Eliott isn't having any of it, chuckling.

"Do you trust me?"

And that enough seems to convince the younger boy who immediately nods.

"I won't let you fall, okay?" he promises Lucas, brushing their noses together. "I'll hold your hands the whole time."

He's still looking unsure but nods nonetheless. Grinning, Eliott then positions him correctly before taking his hands in his and slowly starts walking, making the skateboard roll. However, the slight movement makes a look of absolute terror appear on Lucas' face and Eliott can't help himself anymore.

"How am I supposed to teach our kids how to skate if they see how terrified you are?" he asks him, quietly enough just for the two of them to hear.

As always, the mention of their future children makes Lucas relax before he takes a deep breath and nods, indicating to Eliott he's ready for another lesson.

***

***

The afternoon goes on quickly but by the end of it, Lucas finally feels safe enough to stand on the board by himself and although he's nowhere ready to use the ramp, he can at least skate.

Tired and slightly sore from a fall he took earlier, Eliott lets out a happy sigh as he sits down and as soon as his boyfriend joins him, the older boy rests his head on Lucas' shoulder who giggles and kisses his forehead.

"So?" he can't help but tease. "It wasn't so bad after all, wasn't it?"

"Shut up," Lucas groans, burying his face into the crook of Eliott's neck.

Yann, Arthur and Basile who have sat down beside them burst into laughter. The first has spent the afternoon with the couple, laughing whenever Lucas would freak out while the other two have watched them from aside all while talking to each other.

After a few seconds, the laughter dies down and Basile's face gets serious out of sudden.

"You realize that we have like less than 2 months left together? Do you think we're all going to drift away from each other after the bac?"

"It won't happen," Eliott immediately reassures his friend with a soft smile as he wraps his arms around Lucas. "I was terrified that it was going to happen to me, Sofiane and Idriss two years ago but it didn't. Not until I fucked up at least! We found our way back to each other again though!"

As always whenever he mentions this darker time of his life, his boyfriend takes his hand in his and squeezes it before intertwining their fingers together.

"I love you," Lucas quietly whispers so that only he can hear him and Eliott nods, kissing the side of his head.

"I love you too," he murmurs right back.

There's a moment of silence before Arthur sighs and leans back a little.

"I think you're right," he agrees with Eliott, meeting his eyes. "If we survived through Lucas' coming out last year, the drama between the girls and me becoming deaf, then some distance can't hurt us."

"Yeah!" Yann adds, fist-bumping the blonde. "If I can become friends with Emma after our history together then there's nothing that could rip the grew apart!"

The older boy can feel his boyfriend tensing up in his arms and Eliott sighs before kissing his temple again. Lucas has told him about what happened between Yann, Emma and Alex and how he was to blame for their break up as he's the one who snitched on Emma about the kiss. Eliott might not agree with him on it as the truth would have come out eventually but he knows it's been weighting down on Lucas' conscience for a while so maybe today is time.

"You want me to-" he starts whispering right into his boyfriend's ear but he doesn't need to finish for Lucas to understand as he hastily nods and sighs.

"Please," he pleads and it's Eliott's turn to nod before pressing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Then, he lets go of him and stands back up, stretching his arms up above his head until the joints crack.

"Come on," he says to Arthur and Basile, motioning for them to stand up too. "I'm hungry! Let's go eat something."

It's probably the worst lie he ever said but it's not like he needs anyone to believe it. Understanding flashes across Arthur's face and he stands up too, brushing the dirt off his pants.

"I could use a snack," he lies before grabbing Basile's hand and pulling him up. "You too! You told me you were craving an ice cream earlier."

But as always, Basile's a little slower to understand and he shakes his head, looking confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Arthur sighs and wraps an arm around his shoulder, guiding him away as they follow Eliott, leaving Lucas and Yann alone. It takes Basile a moment before he seems to finally understand.

"Oh!" he exclaims a little too loud for Eliott's ear. "They needed to talk!"

The older boy can't help but shake his head, chuckling at his friend while Arthur sighs again and gently pats Basile's back.

**Sunday, May 10, 19:27**

It's taking Lucas an awfully long time to come home and Eliott is starting to grow anxious. Maybe the conversation didn't go the way his boyfriend and him had hoped it would? Maybe Lucas needed time alone and went a long walk? If this is it, Eliott would respect his boyfriend's wish but would like to help him in any way he can.

His stress seems to affect Bella too. She follows him as he paces around the apartment and barks as soon as he hears something, the same way Eliott jumps at sounds, hoping Lucas is finally coming home but everytime, it's just one of their neighbors.

After over two hours of just pacing around and biting down on his nails, he decides to channel his anxiety into something productive. Besides, with Lucas not being home, there's no one to forbid him from entering the kitchen.

Feeling like a kid about to pull on a prank, he gets out of the cabinet different pots and pans, scattering them on the countertop while trying to come up with something he might not mess up too much.

Pasta maybe? He can't really mess up boiling pasta but the sauce is something else. He can't just throw a bunch of random ingredients into a pot and hope that it won't send him and his boyfriend right to the hospital. So for the first time in his life, he googles a recipe for a good tomato sauce. He quickly finds something simple that probably even kids could do so why not him?

He puts some water to boil and starts cutting the vegetables for the sauce, doing exactly as the recipe says. It seems edible so far so he gets his hopes up that he might, for once, not accidentally give his boyfriend food poisoning.

Just as he puts the pasta into the water, he hears the front door open and he immediately makes his way to it, followed by an overly excited Bella who's nails chirp on the floor with every step she takes.

Lucas' eyes are red and swollen like he's been crying and he looks exhausted but he's smiling nonetheless and Eliott crosses the distance in between them, pulling him into a tight hug. His boyfriend sags in his arms and sighs, wrapping his own arms around the older boy.

There's a hundred questions running through Eliott's mind. What happened? What did Yann say? But he doesn't want to pressure Lucas. He'll tell him once he will ready. In the meantime, he's content to just hold him. He tightens his arm around the younger boy and presses a kiss to his temple.

"I love you."

He lost count of how many times he had said those words since he and Lucas started dating, but he still means them just as much as the first time, maybe even more.

"I love you," he repeats, feeling like his heart might just burst out with how much he loves this boy.

"I love you too," Lucas whispers, burying his face into Eliott's neck.

He can't tell how long they spend like this in the hallway, clutching at each other tightly before his boyfriend pulls back just enough to look at him. Even with his eyes welled up in tears and his cheeks all red like this, he remains the most beautiful sight Eliott has ever seen.

"It went okay," he explains, nodding as his smile widens. "He understands. And he forgives me for what I did."

Eliott lets out a sigh of relief and pulls him into a kiss before sending a thank you to his lucky star up there to not have put his boyfriend through the same thing than him and having lost his best friend.

"I'm glad," the older boy murmurs after they've ran out of breath. "I'm so glad!"

Lucas opens his mouth to reply but then he frowns and sniffs.

"What's that smell?"

Fuck! The pasta! He immediately lets go of Lucas and runs to the kitchen, hoping to salvage some of their dinner but it seems like it's already too late. The sauce has overflowed, spilling all over the stove, making some smoke rising as it dries there.

Swearing, he barely has time to reach for the smoke detector before it starts beeping loudly. He turns it off and throws it on the countertop and turns off the stove, sighing at the disaster he made. The sauce is beyond redemption and as he wasn't there to stir them up, the pasta stuck on the bottom and sides of the pot.

"Shit" he curses, apparently much to Lucas' amusement who chuckles before stepping up behind him, wrapping his arms around Eliott's waist.

"This," he starts, pressing a brief kiss to his shoulder before resting his head on it, "this is why you're not allowed in the kitchen, my love. But thank you for trying. I appreciate the effort."

"It looked fine before I forgot it," he tries only half heartedly to defend himself, leaning back against his boyfriend. "Take out?"

"I'll order it," the younger boy tells him with a laugh before playfully slapping his ass. "You get this cleaned."

Eliott can't help but pout, a bit childishly he has to admit, but Lucas giggles and presses their lips together, making his pout disappear as quickly as it had appeared.

The dishes are going to be a pain in the ass to wash though…

**Monday, May 11, 7:51**

The next morning, he finds himself sitting in Miss Garnaud's class, practically bouncing off his seat with anxiety. Today is the big day. Today, Miss Garnaud is giving them the explanations for their final project of the semester. The one that can either save his ass or make him lose his scholarship. All they know so far is that starting from today, they have a month to complete it. Miss Garnaud needs to have received it on June 12 at 16:00 exactly. Not a minute after all. Any delay equals automatically to failing her class.

Anxiously biting down on the eraser of his pencil, Eliott watches as the minutes slowly tick by on the clock and as students walk into the class. Benjamin eventually comes in, just a minute before the bell rings and rather than to make a beeline for his seat next to Olivier, he looks at Eliott and greets him. Surprised, he greets him back and Benjamin looks oddly relieved by it as his smile grows and only then does he go to his seat.

As soon as the bell rings, Miss Garnaud closes the door, right into a student's face who begs her to let him in but she's dead to his pleading and she walks back to her desk, watching over the class which immediately gets silent.

Eliott can tell everyone's just as nervous about this project than he is. Even those who had good grades through the semester still need a good one this time too.

"So," she slowly begins as she starts walking from one side to the side to the other, "as you may know, this final project counts for 50% of your final grade which means this isn't something you can delay until the last minute and finish it the night before. Do you understand?"

Some students answer by a simple "Yes" while others like Eliott nod, just waiting for her to finally get to the point.

"So through the whole year, we've put the importance on the animation itself but this time, I want you to focus on the story you want to tell! I want to feel the emotions, I want to see the struggles! And rather than an animation, I want you to make a video about it. Film yourself talking about it, make a storyboard. Basically, sell it to me. Imagine that I'm a producer and you need to convince me to invest in your movie."

A shiver goes down Eliott's spine as he sinks back into his chair. He doesn't know exactly how he feels about it. One hand, no animation means no criticism on the fluidity of the movements or about the transitions. But to really sell a story, you've got to put a little bit of yourself into it. It means exposing yourself, or at least a part of. It means to be vulnerable. And Miss Garnaud isn't someone he feels comfortable being vulnerable in front of.

His mind immediately goes to Polaris but he chases that thought away as soon as it had appeared. It means too much to him. Way too much. He can take Miss Garnaud criticizing his cartoons but Polaris? Never! It's a way too personal story to show it to her. He'll find something else. Anything but Polaris.

"From now on," she continues after a moment, "your presence in my classes is no longer required. I remain available if you want questions but if you don't have any, you can do whatever you want during that time but don't forget you have other teachers who do require you to do assist to their classes."

She stops pacing around and leans back against her desk.

"Go now! Take a walk around, call your boyfriend, girlfriend or significant other, listen to music. Do whatever it takes to get inspiration but I want good stories once you'll be done."

Eliott suddenly feels like he can't get out of there fast enough. He throws all of his stuff into his backpack and stands up so quickly his chair nearly tips backwards but he manages to catch it before it can fall. He makes a beeline for the door, hastily wishing Miss Garnaud a good day when he walks past her.

Thankfully, classes have started already so he doesn't run into anyone on his way out. As soon as he steps outside of school to into the street, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, hoping for it to calm down his erratic heartbeat.

He's got to find something. Something good. Something that could salvage his school year and allow him to keep his scholarship. Something that will blow Miss Garnaud away without having to bare his soul to her. Something that will shut Olivier's mouth once and for all. Something he will be proud to show to Lucas and their friends. Something he could direct someday for real.

He doesn't have any more classes today so there's no point in staying at school so he puts on his headphones and pulls up his hoodie before starting to make his way back home.

**Monday, May 11, 9:06**

**Monday, May 11th, 10:42**

An hour and a half later, Eliott is ready to throw in the towel and rips his hair out. Groaning, he throws his notebook and pen aside and rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. Maybe he should just give up and be happy with his job at the videoclub. It's good and he likes it there. Maybe someday he could even persuade David to sell it to him. He would have to find new ways to attract customers though…

He's pulled out of his thoughts when Bella whines at his feet and scratches his leg. He peaks one eye open, looking at her through the space between his fingers and finds her looking up to him pitifully with her favorite ball in her mouth.

"Sorry baby," he apologizes as he slides off the couch to sit on the floor.

Her ears perk up and she opens her mouth, releasing the ball before getting into what he calls her hunting position with her upper body laying down and her lower half raised up, like she was a predator waiting to bounce on her prey.

He can't help but chuckle as his lips slowly stretch into a smile. A break can't hurt, especially when he's come up with absolutely nothing since he came home.

"I feel like we're neglecting you," he confesses with a sigh as he reaches for the ball. "With school and work and the bac coming up for your Papa, I feel like we're not giving you all the attention you deserve. But that's going to change, princess!"

He throws the ball as far as he can, watching Bella sprints after it and catching it in the air when it bounces off the wall of the kitchen. Eliott grins proudly at her and runs his hand through her fur when she comes back to him.

"That's my good girl," he praises her, scratching the sensitive skin behind her ears. "Yeah! You're the best girl!"

Happily wagging her tail, she leans into his touch and closes her eyes, letting her tongue out.

"I promise, as soon as school is over, we're going to bring you to the park everyday and we're going to spend so much time outside the three of us together that even you are going to tan too and you'll make all the other dogs jealous."

He's just rambling at this point but he means what he said. In a few weeks, Lucas will have his bac, the semester will be over and they will have the whole summer to enjoy, just the three of them. Like the little family they are.

He wants to bring his boyfriend to Disneyland, he wants to go to the beach with all of their friends, he wants to spend a day without having to worry about his grades.

He just got to hold on a few more weeks.

He can do it. Maybe… He hopes he can…

**Tuesday, May 12, 18:31**

The next evening, Lucas finds him sitting at the kitchen table, nearly buried underneath a pile of crumpled sheets of paper for the second day in a row. His boyfriend chuckles from the doorway, shaking his head at him.

"What is it?" he wonders as he walks up to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Groundhog day?"

Eliott snorts but cups Lucas' cheek and pulls him into a kiss. The younger boy must feel his exhaustion as he pulls back a bit too early for Eliott's taste and bumps their foreheads together.

"Long day?"

It's a question he already knows the answer to but Eliott nods nonetheless and closes his eyes, finally allowing himself to relax. Just like yesterday, he spent the whole day trying to come up with something, any idea but his attempts have been vain so far.

Maybe buying the videoclub isn't such a bad idea after all…

"Hey," Lucas whispers as he throws a leg over Eliott's thighs and sits down, straddling his lap. "Hey, my love, look at me."

And no matter how tired he is, there's one person he could never possibly say no to and that person is that hedgehog with his spiky hair and those big blue eyes he loves more than anything so he opens his own and looks at Lucas who's smile grows.

"There you are," he murmurs, stroking Eliott's cheeks. "It's going to be alright, okay? It's going to be okay! It's just a matter of time before you get an idea that's so good that even Olivier will beg for an autograph."

Eliott lets out a sigh but the corners of his lips are twitching up, betraying how good his boyfriend's praise is making him feel.

"I know that," Lucas continues, brushing their noses against each other's. "In a few years, we're going to climb up the stairs at the Cannes festival and we're going to think back about today and smile at how far we've come along."

"You seem confident about that," the older boy points out, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"I just know!" Lucas confirms, now grinning from one ear to the other. "Trust me."

Eliott nods before sighing happily. He does. He trusts him with everything he has. If Lucas told him to jump, he wouldn't even question it and just does so. There's no one else in the world, in the whole universe or in any of the parallel ones he trusts more than Lucas so if his boyfriend is telling him everything is going to be alright, then he believes him.

After a moment of holding each other tightly, the younger boy pulls back and strokes Eliott's upper lip with his thumb, making him look back to him.

"There's only one thing I don't understand though," he admits and Eliott surges forward, stealing a quick kiss before settling back and nodding.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you use Polaris for your project?" Lucas wonders, voicing out loud what a part of Eliott has been asking himself since yesterday morning. "I mean, you've got the story planned already and you've put so much of yourself into it. If your teacher can't appreciate it for the true masterpiece it is, then I'm seriously doubting her teaching skills and of her tastes and judgement."

Nonchalantly shrugging, Eliott looks down, not really sure of how to properly explain it. Like his boyfriend just said, he's put so much of himself into Polaris, the way he represented both his sexuality and his disorder into it, the way he used to fear both the light and the darkness…

"It's not just any story," he finally says after a moment of silence. "It's our story. It's how we fell in love. I can take her criticizing my animal cartoons but our story, never. It's part of us, like the Petite Ceinture, and I don't want to share it with anyone."

"Okay," Lucas tells him with a comprehensive smile. "Let's keep it just for ourselves then."

Eliott nods and buries his head into his boyfriend's neck before closing his eyes.

He's got time. He will find something. Just like Lucas told him he would.

**Tuesday, May 12, 22:25**

**Wednesday, May 13, 16:43**

Thankfully, his grades in his other classes are high enough he doesn't have to worry about them and he's pretty confident about his upcoming exams. Only Miss Garnaud's is making him anxious and it's already enough.

At least, his other teachers don't seem as annoyed with his abscences considering the way Mr. Beaulieu smiles at him and proudly claps his shoulder as he hands him back his lastest literature project.

"Excellent work as usual," he praises, just loud enough for only Eliott to hear him before he keeps walking down the aisle, handing back their projects to the other students.

Grinning, he takes a look at the sheet of evaluation and feels pride warming him up from the inside when he sees that not only did he meet all the criteria, but he also did with an "A".

Maybe this could be his safety option. If he loses his scholarship and has to go to a regular university this fall, maybe he could go into the litterature field. Something in translation maybe? It might not be his biggest passion like movies but he does love reading and he wouldn't totally mind doing so for the rest of his life.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when the bell rings, announcing the end of the class and he stands up. He puts everything in his backpack and walks to the door, wishing Mr. Beaulieu a good evening on the way out. However, he barely has time to step outside of the class before he hears someone calling his name.

He steps aside, giving space for the other students to walk out and turns around, finding Benjamin hastily chasing him. Eliott can't help but sigh, wondering if he's going to try to apologize on Olivier's behalf again today.

"Hey!" the other boy greets him, looking more nervous than Eliott has ever seen him before.

"Hi," he greets him back. "Before you say anything, can we just start to go? I don't want to miss my bus."

Benjamin nods and they start walking down the hallway, following the crowd of students making their way to the exit. It's too loud to talk though so they remain silent until they finally pass the front doors and the crowd starts to disperse itself in every direction.

"How are you?" Benjamin asks him as soon as he can talk without needing to scream. "What did Beaulieu said about your project?"

Eliott sighs and digs his hands into his pockets before turning around so he's facing the other boy.

"I'm good but I doubt you actually care about my grade so tell me what you want."

He sounds harsher than he had expected but he really doesn't get why did Benjamin suddenly started to try to befriend him after months of ignoring him entirely which is still better than Olivier's constant mocking.

This time, it's Benjamin's turn to sigh and he suddenly looks embarrassed, like a kid who's been caught while trying to pull on a prank.

"Okay, okay," he says before taking a deep breath and looking back into Eliott's eyes. "I wanted to know if you were free on Friday night."

What? It can't be...can't it? It's not like he doesn't know about Lucas. However, his confusion must shows as Benjamin shakes his head, chuckling nervously.

"That's not what it looks like!" he defends himself, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "I'm not hitting on you or anything. Someone from my girlfriend's class is throwing a massive party on Friday night and they told us to invite as many people as we could. You should come too! Bring Lucas along with you! And some more of your friends! Believe me, that one is going to go down in the records!"

But Eliott remains skeptical. A party surrounded with tons of people he doesn't know except for Lucas and Benjamin isn't very high on the list of things he wants to do on a Friday night.

"Is Olivier going to be there?" he asks.

Benjamin doesn't immediately reply but the quilty look on his face is enough of an answer for him.

"Great," Eliott groans, rolling his eyes.

"He will but there will be over a hundred people there," he tries to bargain. "Maybe even two hundreds. And more booze than even he can drink! He won't bother you!"

"Why do you care so much about whether or not I go to that party? It's not like we're friends!"

Hurt briefly flashes across Benjamin's face but Eliott isn't about to back down on it. Up until recently, they had never said a word to each other.

"Just," the other boy starts before sighing, "think about it please. Talk with Lucas."

Eliott really doesn't want to but he can feel a headache starting and his bus is about to arrive.

"Fine," he reluctantly agrees. "I'll think about it!"

Benjamin's face suddenly lights up like a kid's on Christmas morning and before he even knows it, Eliott finds himself adding him to his contacts on his phone so he can confirm whether or not they'll go.

**Thursday, May 14, 0:55**

Eliott can't fall asleep. For the first time since Monday, his brain finally started to cooperate so he could work on his project. He had been laying next to Lucas, staring up at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep when the beginning of an idea had hit him.

Kissing the back of his boyfriend's neck, he had quietly got out of bed, as carefully as he could to not wake Lucas or Bella and then he had put on a pair of sweatpants as well as a t-shirt before sneaking out of the apartment. He made his way to the roof of their building and sat down with his notebook, letting his inspiration flow in.

He didn't have anything concrete in mind. He just wanted to write something about the moon or the stars maybe? Something about space? A love story about the sun or the moon? Destined to meet every once in a while but only for a handful of time? Or maybe two stars? Always watching each other from a distance, never crossing paths.

After a few minutes though, he has to come to the conclusion it's still too vague to work on any of the ideas so he sighs and puts aside his notebook before reaching into his pockets for his pack of cigarettes. He takes one out and slips it between his lips before lighting it up. He inhales in deeply before blowing out the smoke, watching it disappear into the night.

He lets his eyes roam over the city and finds himself smiling. There's something about Paris he loves at this time of the night. A certain peace and calm despite all the lights. It reminds him of the Petite Ceinture in a certain way although nothing will ever beat his safe haven. Especially not since the first time he brought Lucas there and that he can now say this is where he shared his first kiss with the love of his life.

He's so deep into his thoughts he doesn't hear Lucas stepping into the roof or even walking up to him until his boyfriend sits down next to him and throws a blanket over his shoulders, covering the two of them with it. Sighing happily, Eliott pulls him closer while the younger boy tucks himself onto his side.

They don't speak right away, instead deciding to enjoy this moment. Without saying a word, he hands his cigarette to Lucas who takes it from his fingers and slips it between his own lips, inhaling. Neither of them smoke as often as they used to. Eliott hasn't smoked weed in over a year while his boyfriend still does from time to time when he's with the boys even though he tries not to do so in front of him.

Lucas blows out the smoke and hands the cigarette back to Eliott before sighing and resting his head on the older boy's chest, tightening his arms around his waist.

"The bed was empty without you," he complains with a childish pout that makes Eliott chuckle and kiss the top of his head. "And Bella doesn't make that great of a pillow as you."

"Sorry," he apologizes, smiling against Lucas' hairline. "I couldn't sleep. I finally had an idea. Or at least the beginning of one."

However, his answer doesn't seem to satisfy his boyfriend who slowly looks back up to him, smiling knowingly at him.

"There's something else, isn't it? You don't have to tell me but I can tell something is bothering you."

Eliott snorts and lays down on his back, pulling Lucas with him so they're looking up at the sky, holding each other tightly.

Of course his boyfriend figured it out. He presses another kiss on the younger boy's head and sighs happily.

"Benjamin invited me to a party on Friday night," he confesses as he thread one hand through Lucas' hair. "Something someone from his girlfriend's class is throwing. It's supposed to be massive, the party of the year! But Olivier is coming too so I told him I didn't want to go but he insisted so I promised I would talk about it with you."

Lucas chuckles and traces his fingertip up and down Eliott's sternum.

"But you want to go," he says before bursting into laughter at the look on the older boy's face. "My love, you're one of the most stubborn people I know. If you truly weren't interested, there's nothing he could have possibly said that would have made you change your idea. So if you're telling me about it, it's because you want to go to that party."

Eliott groans but before he can say anything, his boyfriend cups his cheeks, making him look at him.

"It's not a bad thing," Lucas points out, brushing their noses together. "It could be fun. And if Olivier's being an asshole, we don't have to stay either."

"Benjamin said we could bring some more people along," the older boy suggests.

But his boyfriend immediately shakes his head.

"Nah," he giggles, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "We've been hanging out with our friends for the last three Fridays. This week, I want you all to myself so if the party turns out to be boring, we can leave without feeling guilty to abandon them there."

"So we're going?" Eliott wants to make sure and Lucas nods.

Now smiling, he pulls the younger boy into a kiss.

** Thursday, May 14, 1:58 **

**Friday, May 15, 21:02**

By the time they make it to the abandoned warehouse, the party is already going on strong if judging by the loud music he can hear from outside as well as the lights. There's so many cars parked around Eliott has no problem believing they might truly reach the 200 guests mark Benjamin told him about. People are even lining up to enter.

"What do you think?" he wonders as they start making their door to the doors.

"Seems pretty illegal if you ask me," Lucas chuckles with a smirk. "But so is urbex and when did that ever stop you before?"

And Eliott can't argue with that one so he laughs along and throws an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, tucking him closer while Lucas wraps one around his waist. They take a step inside and the sight is nearly enough to blind them. There's bright colorful spotlights scattered all around the place while people have neon paint on their faces and body. They were expecting something crazy but not that.

They don't go too far before they're stopped by two girls who pretty much look like they bathed in neon paint. Eliott can barely tell the true color of their hair and skin underneath all of it.

"Sorry guys but you can't go in like this," the tallest one warns them with a smirk.

"You need some more colors first!" the other explains, pointing to a nearby table covered with cans and tubes of paint.

He takes a look at Lucas and finds his boyfriend already grinning up at him before he pulls him toward the table. Thankfully, they're the only ones there so they're no in any hurry so Eliott will get to do something good on them.

"I wonder if it's actual body paint," he asks out loud as he takes one of the tubes to examine it but Lucas snorts and takes it from him.

"You didn't ask when we painted the common room together," his boyfriend reminds with a teasing smirk. "And we swallowed some of it that day."

Giggling, Eliott nods and presses a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back and closing his eyes.

"Do it," he encourages his boyfriend. "Paint me! I trust you."

He doesn't even need to see him to know Lucas must be grinning right now. He hears him opening the tube of paint and a few seconds later, he feels something cold on his face but it's quickly warmed up by his boyfriend's fingertips.

"Just so you know," he warns Eliott as he keeps spreading the paint on the side of his face, "you don't have the right to mock my skills. You're the artist!"

The older boy just chuckles and nods slightly, not wanting to mess up Lucas' handwork. It takes him about five minutes before he tells Eliott he can open his eyes. He takes out his phone and looks at himself, his smile widening when he sees what Lucas did. He painted a blue and silver moon on the left side of his face and a yellow star around his right eye.

"Amazing!" he praises as he puts his phone away and looks back to his boyfriend. "Now let me do you!"

"I love when you say that!" Lucas teases as Eliott reaches for the red paint, making burst into giggles.

"There will be time for that later," he whispers into his ear, playfully nibbling on the lobe.

Another ten minutes later, they're finally allowed in when the girls at the entrance see their handwork. Eliott painted a red, pink and orange tribal logo on the side of his boyfriend's face while adding a few white stars all over their arms. They happen to be right on time as soon as they walk onto the dancefloor, a song starts. The older boy throws his arms around his boyfriend's neck, bumping their foreheads together while Lucas wraps his own around his waist tightly. It's a remake of Katy Perry's "I kissed a girl" but sung by a guy, kind of perfectly fitting them.

_I kissed a boy and I liked it_  
_The taste of his cherry chapstick_  
_I kissed a boy just to try it_

Grinning, Eliott leans forward, claiming his boyfriend's lips.

"Soft skin, red lips, so kissable," Lucas whispers against his mouth after pulling back, now fully grinning too.

They remain on the dancefloor for a few more songs after this one but as soon as they step out of it, Eliott finds himself pulled into a side hug from no other than Benjamin. He's not alone though. A girl about Lucas' height is with him and Eliott assumes she must be his girlfriend. Margot, was it?

"Hey!" Benjamin excitedly greets him after pulling back. "I'm glad you could come!"

"You had piqued my curiosity," he admits, shrugging nonchalantly.

His answer seems to satisfy the other boy who quickly shakes his head and takes a step back, wrapping an arm around the girl.

"Eliott, Lucas, this is my girlfriend, Margot! Margot, Eliott and Lucas, the guys I told you about!"

She smiles at them and they smile right back. Just like them, Ben and her are covered in neon paint but unlike the crowd around them, there's something precise in the patterns, something more professional.

"So it's someone from your class who's throwing the party?" Lucas asks, tucking himself into Eliott's side.

"Yeah!" she answers, nodding. "I'm an art major too but unlike Ben, I'm better with a brush and some paint than a computer!"

The neon theme makes sense now and Eliott feels himself relaxing as he listens to her speaking some more about the organization of the party.

"Did you drink something yet?" Benjamin wonders after a moment. "Quentin and his gang brought a lot of beer."

"We don't drink actually," Lucas lies before Eliott's brain can even procede the question. "One too many accidents with booze."

It's not entirely a lie and yet it's not the whole truth either. They indeed don't drink that much. Eliott is being careful as alcohol can interfere with his meds and just like with weed, Lucas has started consuming less when they're together.

"There's some alcohol-free beers though," Margot tells them with a smile. "You're not the only ones who don't drink."

She and Benjamin share a quick look and for some odd reason, Eliott feels like he's lived this moment before but he doesn't give himself time to think about it and nods instead.

"Lead the way then!" he teases and both of her and Benjamin's smile grow at his words.

**Friday, May 15, 21:50**

**Friday, May 15, 23:16**

"Wait!" Ben interrupts him, visibly trying hard to hold back a laugh. "So you're telling me the first time you brought him home, you outed yourself as both a furry and a fan of dubstep and somehow he still fell for you?"

Lucas and Margot both giggle while Eliott snorts and takes another sip of his drink before sinking back into the couch they're sitting down on, throwing an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"I've got some charm apparently!" he tries to defend himself but Ben no longer holds back and just laughs right in his face.

"Dude!" he breathes between two fits of laughter. "Shit! That's so good!"

"You're one to talk!" his girlfriend scolds him, playfully swatting his chest before turning to Eliott and Lucas. "You know what he did for our first date? He brought me to watch him play football with his team but he got the ball kicked right to his head and got a concussion. We finished the night at the ER!"

This time, it's Eliott's turn to burst into laughter, holding his sides while Lucas looks close to tears besides him. The night has turned out to be much better than he had anticipated. Those alcohol-free beers have turned out to taste just the same as regular ones but without making them feel dizzy and Ben is a totally different person when he's with Margot. A much more enjoyable one than when he's with Olivier whom Eliott hasn't seen yet, not that he's looking for it.

The four of them have found this L shaped couch in a corner of the warehouse, far enough from the dancefloor that they don't need to yell to hear each other.

"But that wasn't our first date!" Lucas points out. "To ask me out, he legitimately walked up to me and the girl I was seeing on Valentine's Day and offered me to come over for an evening. He promised me beers, joints and that I would get to pick the music!"

"And the girl?" Margot wonders, taking a sip of her own drink. "That poor little thing didn't understand he was asking you out?"

Eliott snorts over the rim of his glass, remembering Chloé.

"Worst! She invited herself over too for a double date!"

"Oh my God!" Ben laughs, running a hand over his face. "No way!"

But Lucas smirks and pulls Eliott closer so their noses are brushing against each other's.

"But we ended up running away and we kissed for the first time that night so the date was a success in the end," he explains.

Nodding, Eliott cups his cheek and kisses him, lazily running his fingers through his boyfriend.

"Aaaaaaw," Margot coos at them. "You are so cute! How can you still be so sweet after a year and a half together?"

Lucas giggles and pulls back before looking at her with a smirk.

"True love!"

The other two both raise their glasses at that and Margot gulps down what's left in her own drink before sighing.

"I'm going to go get myself else to drink," she declares before pulling her boyfriend into a quick kiss and patting his thigh. "I know you've got something on you. Don't hold back because of me."

She kisses him again and stands up before disappearing into the crowd. Confused, Eliott watches as Ben pulls out a joint from his pocket.

"She has BPD," he explains to them when he sees the confusion in their eyes as he puts the joint between his lips and lights it up. "Borderline personality disorder so I try not to smoke in front of her since she can't."

And suddenly, that explains a lot. The alcohol-free beers, the look between them earlier. All things Eliott knows far too well.

"I know someone like that too," he admits, intertwining his fingers with Lucas' and squeezing his hand. "I'm going to go get us drinks too."

He leans forward and kisses the younger boy softly.

"You should have some fun too," he encourages him.

There's a look of question in Lucas' wyes so Eliott nods and kisses him again before standing up, looking for Margot.

The crowd seems to have gotten even bigger since they got there but he quickly finds her at the bar, waiting for the barman to pay attention to her so she can give him her order. Eliott sits down on the stool beside her and she gives him a smile.

"So?" she asks him, turning on her own stool to look at him. "You're having fun tonight? You don't regret coming?"

He shakes his head and smiles back at her.

"Not at all! I was surprised when Ben invited me at first but I'm glad we came! It's just weird of he never talked to me since school and out of sudden, he decided we had to become friends."

Suddenly, he realizes who he's talking and he feels himself blushing.

"Don't take this the wrong way though," he tries. "It was just unexpected."

Something akin to guilt flashes across her face but before Eliott can wonder, she explains herself.

"I might be to blame for that. The fact that he started speaking to you and trying to befriend you, that's on me."

But she cuts herself off when the barman walks up to where they're sitting, asking for their order and they both take the same thing; an alcohol-free beer and a regular one.

"What was I saying?" she wonders as soon as they're alone again. "Oh yeah! The thing with Ben is that as much as I love him, he's a bit blind to all the shit Olivier does on a daily basis. They've been best friends since they were kids and the crush he used to have on him makes him biased but that doesn't excuse that he never tried to stop him from saying shit about you before!"

There's so much information in those three sentences for him to acknowledge but that doesn't stop her from continuing.

"He said he used to believe that you were just skipping classes like that all the time, being a little rebel and that's why he never stopped Olivier before but when he told me about you, I figured that wasn't just it. I've read the DMS enough times after being diagnosed to recognize the signs of bipolar disorder. Am I right?"

Eliott sighs before nodding. Margot just nods and gives him a reassuring smile.

"I think it was one of our biggest fights in the three years we've been together but as soon as it got through his head that maybe there was a reason behind all of your absences, he started feeling guilty about not defending you earlier."

"That's why he started being all friendly to me," he understands as he puts into place the pieces of the puzzle.

"It's not just why to ease his guilt though," she clarifies. "He's really the kind of guy to always go toward other people and befriend them. At least when Olivier's not around."

He makes a face at the mention of him and she bursts into giggles right as the barman walk back to them with their order. However, they don't make a move to go back to Lucas or Benjamin and remain on their stools.

"Is he always like that?" Eliott wonders as he takes a sip from his drink. "Ben said he had qualities but so far I've only seen a real asshole!"

Margot snorts and nods.

"I've only seen that same side of him and I've known them for four years so I think it's just Ben wanting to see the best in people even when he shouldn't."

"Does he say shit to you too?" he can't help but ask but he immediately regrets his words.

She doesn't seem bothered at all though and nods.

"Never in front of Ben though but yeah, he does all those nasty comments about being messed up in the head."

"Did you tell Ben? Does he know?"

The guilty look on her face is enough of an answer.

"I may still be a bit insecure," she confesses with a sigh. "They've got like 20 years of friendship between them while I've been dating Ben for only three years. I guess I'm just scared that if it came to it, he would choose Olivier over me."

Margot doesn't give him time to reply though as she stands up, motioning for him to come with her. They wake their way through the crowd until they can see their boyfriends exactly where they left them earlier. The two boys are now sharing Benjamin's joint, excitedly talking about something they can't quite understand from where they're standing.

"Lucas does it too," he tells her, referring to what she said earlier to Ben. "He's really trying his best to not smoke or drink in front of me."

"They mean well," she agrees, smiling warmly, not taking her eyes off her boyfriend. "I just never thought I would ever have someone to talk to about it."

He snorts and takes a sip of his beer.

"Me neither. You know, besides him and our closest friends, I've never told anyone I was bipolar."

"Well I'm honored to be your first," she teases with a smirk before they both break into laughter at the double innuendo. "Sorry! Sorry! I swear it sounded better in my head."

However, her laugh dies as quickly as it had appeared and she frowns.

"Fuck!" she swears out loud.

"What-"

But he's cut off by the one voice he was dreading to hear tonight.

"If this isn't my two favorite messes!" Olivier mocks with his usual tone as he walks up to them, looking so fucking arrogant.

"Can you fucking get lost already?" Margot tells him, sighing.

But for some reason, he looks even more pleased by her answer as he turns to look at Eliott.

"You've finally found yourself a friend, Demaury? You've got bad tastes though, she's just as messed up as you. Maybe even more! Who gets a tattoo of the name of a guy a week after their first date?"

Embarrassment flashes across Margot's face and Eliott can feel the anger boiling up inside him.

"What's your fucking problem?" he finally breaks down, pushing Olivier away. "Do you have such a huge inferiority complex you need to step over everyone like that?"

However, their rising tones attract people's attention around them and both Benjamin and Lucas walk over to them.

"What's going on?" Ben asks the three of them.

But the tension keeps rising and so do their voices. Lucas steps in between Eliott and Olivier. More insults are yelled and suddenly, as if in slow motion, Eliott can see Olivier's fist connecting with Lucas' jaw and the world stops.

He can insult him all he wants, calls him a mess, a fuck up but hitting Lucas? His Lucas? The love of his life who has always been nothing but patient and loving for him? He just crossed a line.

Seeing red, he launches himself at Olivier, his own fist colliding solidly with the guy's nose, breaking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this isn't a remake of the nightclub scene from season 6 ❤ I promise
> 
> PS. For those who might be wondering how to imagine Olivier, Benjamin and Margot since I never described them, I like those imagine those two as Ben and Margot (They're actors from where I live)
> 
> https://zupimages.net/up/21/04/pbgi.jpg
> 
> While I don't have anyone specific for Olivier so if you guys have any idea for his face, send it to me 🥰


	6. Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5 is here 🥰 I know the cliffhanger at the end of episode 4 might have been stress inducing but I promise the boys are alright 😌 However, episode 5 is usually one of the turning points of the season. You know me though, I'm a big crying baby who can't take heavy angst so I promise nothing too bad 🥰❤
> 
> Trigger warning: Sex during an episode but everything is consensual as usual
> 
> I really hope you guys will enjoy this chapter 🥰 I'm so glad to be back and to see you're still here after the two months hiatus I took ❤❤❤ Thank you so much for your support, this story wouldn't exist without you
> 
> Have a good morning/day/evening/night depending where you are are and stay safe ❤❤❤

**Saturday, May 16, 0:31**

****

**Saturday, May 16, 1:28**

"I'm so sorry," Eliott apologizes for what probably is the hundredth time since they left the warehouse.

But just like he's done for the last ninety-nine times before, Lucas just shakes his head and smiles reassuringly at him, tightening the arm he's got around his waist

"I told you already," he says, tucking himself closer to Eliott's side, gently squeezing his hip, "it's not your fault. It's Olivier who threw the first punch. You jumped in to defend me."

People splitted them apart before they could truly hurt each other but the older boy did manage to break Olivier's nose while he got out of it with a split lip, a cut and a black eye which isn't that bad. Lucas will probably have a nasty bruise on his chin for a few days but nothing else. Thankfully or else nothing could have possibly stopped Eliott from making Olivier pay for it.

Considering how they're still covered in bright neon paint, they decided to walk back to their apartment rather than take a cab or an uber. Besides, after what happened, some fresh air couldn't hurt them. They do get some weird looks from the people they meet on the street but they couldn't care less right now. They've got each other and that's all that matter

They've been walking for nearly an hour when they finally reach their building. As they climb up the stairs leading to their floor, Eliott takes his keys out of his phone and unlocks the door once they get to it.

"Home sweet home," his boyfriend sighs happily as they step inside their apartment.

As soon as she hears them, Bella barks from where she was laying in the living room and runs up to the hallway to greet them. Smiling tiredly, Eliott crouches down and picks her up, not letting her lick his face as he still has some dried blood and paint on it.

He gives Bella her share of kisses on top of her hand so she can't lick him before handing her over to Lucas who giggles and hugs her tightly before releasing her. Seemingly satisfied with the attention she got, she trots away back to the living room.

His phone buzzes again in his pocket and although he's been ignoring it for the last hour, not in the mood to talk to Benjamin, he checks his messages. It's not him but rather Margot who texted him. For some reason, he can't bring himself to ignore her and quickly types out a reply before turning off his phone.

"Come on," his boyfriend tells him as he takes his hand, pulling him toward the kitchen. "Let's see the damage that asshole did."

Following Lucas, Eliott sits down in one of their chairs and tilts his head up so the younger boy can examine him. The adrenaline from the fight is long gone and he's feeling exhausted both physically and mentally. This was supposed to be a fun evening and it had been until Olivier…

His boyfriend looks just as tired, Eliott can tell by the look in his eyes but he knows he won't allow himself to relax until he has personally made sure Eliott's bruises aren't too bad.

He runs his fingertip gently across the cut above Eliott's left eyebrow and traces the one on his lips with his thumb. He seems so focused on what he's doing in a way the older boy has rarely seen him.

"I don't think you need stitches," Lucas concludes after a moment, cupping his cheeks, "and there's nothing we can do for your black eye but are you sure you don't want to get it checked by a doctor? We could go to the hospital."

But Eliott shakes his head and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist, pulling closer to him so he can buries his face into Lucas' chest. His t-shirt smells like sweat and weed and booze but underneath all of it, there's still Lucas' scent. Taking in a deep breath, he closes his eyes and sighs happily when he feels his boyfriend running his hand through his hair.

"Don't wanna," he whines, not wanting to move from his spot. "I'm fine."

The way he knows Lucas, he's probably not convinced but he doesn't say anything and keep on holding him. Eliott feels so tired he could probably fall asleep like that but then his neck would hurt like fuck in the morning. Besides, he doubts his boyfriend could sleep standing up. But if they go right to bed like that without cleaning up first, they're going to stain their sheets. So he sighs and slowly looks back to Lucas, opening his eyes and smiling tiredly at him.

"Shower?" he suggests and the younger boy nods, brushing back a wild strand of hair off Eliott's eyes.

They make it to the bathroom and undress, throwing their clothes into the laundry basket before stepping into the shower together. They don't have much space there but neither could care any less in that moment.

Lucas turns on the hot water and it starts pouring over their head, washing away the sweat, the blood and the paint. It pools down at their feet before disappearing into the drain.

Eliott reaches for a washcloth and pours some body wash onto it before rubbing it all over his boyfriend's back who moans and leans forward, resting his weight onto the tiles. However, he doesn't want for this to lead into any foreplay. Tonight, he just wants to take care of him. It's his fault he got punched. He wanted to go to that party, he told Lucas about it, he started the fight with Olivier. It's because of him Lucas got punched.

"Hey," his boyfriend suddenly whispers, taking his hand and pulling him forward so his chest is pressed to Lucas' back. "I can hear you overthinking. None of what happened tonight is your fault."

But Eliott shakes his head and wraps his arms around the younger boy, burying his face into his neck.

"Olivier punched you because I started arguing with him and the only reason why we went to that party is because I wanted to go," he murmurs, his voice barely audible over the sound of the shower running.

"So?" Lucas wonders, covering Eliott's hands around him with his own. "You're not the one who hit me! End of the story! No one else is to blame for it other than Olivier!"

He doesn't give him time to argue though as he turns around to face him and throws his arms around his neck, gently playing with the short hair on his nape.

"I mean it, my love! For me, this story is over. Olivier punched me and you defended me. Nothing else."

He then takes a deep breath and leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss onto Eliott's lips.

"But if you want to talk about what he said to you, then I'm right here for you. You know that, right?"

The older boy nods and bumps their forehead together, their noses brushing against each other's.

He doesn't have anything to say though. He doesn't feel okay but he doesn't know what to say either. Maybe he doesn't need to talk though. For now, his boyfriend is all he needs.

They finish washing the remaining paint off their bodies and quickly dry off with towels before making their way to their bedroom. Bella follows them and jumps into bed when they lay down. They get under the covers but before Eliott can settle behind Lucas, his boyfriend grins and shakes his head.

"I'm the big spoon tonight," he teases as he tries to push Eliott so he rolls onto his other side. "I want to hold you."

And honestly, not only is he too tired to argue with him but after what happened, being held like doesn't sound so bad so he nods and does as his boyfriend asks him to, rolling onto his side. As soon as he's facing away from Lucas, the younger boy plaster himself all over his back and wraps his arms around Eliott's waist. He presses a kiss to Eliott's neck and sighs happily, his breath tickling him.

"Good night, my love," he whispers. "I love you."

"I love you too," Eliott tells him right back, closing his eyes.

And no matter how loud the voices in his head have been since they left the warehouse, he quickly succumbs to sleep, Lucas' body protecting him from what lies beyong their bedroom, shielding him from the outer world.

**Saturday, May 16, 8:24**

**Saturday, May 16, 11:41**

It's the banging on their front door followed by Bella's barking that wakes him up the next morning. Behind him, Lucas whimpers in his sleep while Eliott blindly reaches for the covers and pulls it up over both of their heads, wishing that whoever is out there could just go away already.

"Too early," he groans although there's no way they can hear him.

The knocking suddenly stops and his boyfriend tightens his arms around him as they hold their breath for one second...Two...Three...Maybe they're-

"Eliott," Idriss sings song loud enough to be heard as he resumes knocking on the front door. "Eliott! Lucas! Come on now! It's a beautiful day! You can't spend in bed!"

"I need new friends," the older boy complains, opening his eyes. "Anyone but these two."

Lucas sleepily chuckles and kisses his neck before letting go of him.

"We better open before Bella bites her way through the door."

The image has Eliott laugh as he sits up and stretches his arms up above his head until the joints crack, making him groan again.

"I'll go," he tells Lucas, affectionately squeezing his thigh before standing up.

He grabs a sweatshirt and quickly puts it on as well as a pair of boxers before making his way to the front door. Rubbing the remaining sleepiness off his eyes, he's quickly reminded of the events of the night before when he feels the swollen skin around his right eye, hissing at how sensitive it feels. He briefly wonders what will the guys say. He gets his answer soon enough.

"Fuck!" Sofiane swears out loud as soon as Eliott opens the mouth, his hand immediately coming up to his mouth.

"Shit!" Idriss curses at the same time, shaking his head in disbelief.

But their surprise quickly turns into anger and they both frown down at him.

"Who the fuck did that to you?" the taller boy questions him as he steps into the apartment.

Sofiane may be quiet but there's the same rage in his eyes than in Idriss'. He understands the feeling though. Should it be either of them who would have a black eye, a cut and a split lip, he would be acting the same way.

At their feet, Bella seems to be growing more annoyed with each passing second as they're not giving her any attention yet, barking over and over again.

"For fuck sake, Eli!" Sofiane scolds him, looking more worried than pissed. "What happened?"

But he's saved from answering when Lucas joins them in the hallway and Eliott feels his heart break a little when he finally sees the bruise on his boyfriend's jaw, right on his chin where Olivier punched him the night before. He hadn't expected for it to be that big. It's unmistakable and he doubts even concealers could hide it.

His friends' anger only grows when they notice it too and Idriss looks like he's about two seconds away from running over someone with his car.

"You two own us a serious explanation!" he declares, his eyes darting back and forth between them. "I want the name of that fucker right now!"

Despite how furious he looks, Sofiane bends over and picks up Bella, giving her the petting she was asking for, never looking away from him.

"It's not that bad," Lucas says, trying to defuse the situation. "It's just a bruise. It will-"

"No fucking way that asshole is getting away with it!" Sofiane cuts him off, shaking his head. "We've never let anyone annoy one of us before and we're not going to start now!"

Feeling the beginning of a headache starting already, Eliott sighs and steps in between them, wanting to put an end to the conversation.

"He already paid for it!" he explains, trying to remain calm himself no matter how angry the memory of Lucas getting punched is making him. "We went to a party last night and that guy from my classes I told you about, Olivier, was there. He started insulting me then he punched Lucas so I jumped on him and broke his nose."

"It looks worse than it was," his boyfriend adds to reassure the other two. "Believe me, Eliott is the one who really did on a number on his face."

Pride flashes across Idriss' features as his lips stretch into a smile before he nods back to him.

"Good!" Sofiane agrees, looking just as proud as Idriss. "And if he ever tries something again, you tell us and we'll personally take care of that fucker."

He briefly stops to put Bella down before throwing an arm around Eliott's shoulder and the other around Lucas'

"You're the best brother-in-law we could have ever wished for and there's no way we're going to let some pretentious, self-entitled asshole bother you."

And for the first time since he saw Olivier last night, Eliott feels himself grinning as he pulls his two best friends into a hug.

"Thank you for having my back," he whispers and Idriss ruffles his hair before pulling back.

They both hug Lucas too, reminding him they will never let anyone mess with him.

"So?" Sofiane wonders afterward. "What about we go get you some breakfast to apologize for barging in like that and then you can tell us all about last night?"

Lucas chuckles before tucking himself into Eliott's side, squeezing his waist.

"I'd say this is the best idea you've ever had," he tells him, as his smile turns into a grin and Eliott can't help but giggle, kissing his boyfriend's forehead as he rocks him in his arms.

Soon enough, they find themselves alone, Sofiane and Idriss closing the door behind them as they leave to go get them breakfast. Not saying a word or letting go of each other, the couple make their way over the couch and flop down onto it. Lucas ends up half sprawled over Eliott, his face resting in the crook of his neck while the older boy is still holding on to his waist. Once they're comfortable, Eliott sighs happily and brushes off his boyfriend's eyes a wild strand of hair.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he can't help but worry, his fingertip tracing the skin around the bruise on Lucas' jaw.

"Exhausted," Lucas confesses with a tired smile, "but I'm good. You?"

Not sure exactly of what to say, Eliott shrugs, causing his boyfriend to pull himself closer, brushing their noses together.

"Does it hurt?" the younger boy asks, his voice laced with concern as he gently strokes the Eliott's temple near the cut.

He shakes his head and sighs.

"It's sensitive but it doesn't hurt," he reassures Lucas, intertwining their fingers together. "I just don't know exactly how I feel. On one hand, I'm still angry about last night. I can't believe you got punched but I also try to remind myself that like you said, it's not my fault but it's easier said than done."

His boyfriend nods in understanding and leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss onto his lips before pulling back.

"I know I say it a lot but I mean it, my love," Lucas whispers, his voice almost dripping with love and tenderness. "I'm so proud of you!"

Eliott feels his cheeks turning a dark shade of red at the praise his boyfriend pours over him and his lips turn into a smile.

"What would I do without you?" he can't help but whisper, running a hand through Lucas' hair.

"Good thing you'll never have to find out," the younger boy teases, brushing their noses together. "You're stuck with me forever now. Remember? 50, married and going to Kathmandu?"

"50, married and going to Kathmandu," he repeats as his smile widens.

It's odd how their two mantras are total opposite of each other. Minute by minute all while envisioning themselves in 30 years. But in another way, they also fit perfectly together. They have to take things as they come, to live minute by minute if they want to make it to this future where they'll be going to Kathmandu for their wedding anniversary.

"Lucas?" he wonders as he runs his finger up and down his boyfriend's spine.

"Yeah?" he replies, making himself comfortable again on top of Eliott.

"What do you want your name to be once we'll be married?"

Lucas briefly stills but then he giggles as he slowly pulls back from Eliott's neck to look at him.

"Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself right now?" he teases, grinning widely. "You still haven't given me a ring and yet you already want me to change my name!"

The older boy snorts and throws his head against the couch and his boyfriend takes the opportunity to move so he's properly straddling his lap, his arms wrapped around Eliott's neck.

"I'm not saying yes just yet because you haven't asked properly," Lucas starts, raising an eyebrow, "but, just so you know, the day it will happen, I'm dropping Lallemant entirely and taking your name."

"Lucas Demaury," he tries out loud, letting it roll off his tongue before grinning. "I love the sound of that."

"Then it's up to you to get me a ring," his boyfriend warns him before claiming his lips.

Eliott giggles against his mouth and deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue in between Lucas' lips.

**Saturday, May 16, 12:29**

**Saturday, May 16, 15:30**

Just like he had expected, Dr. Roy's eyes grow wide when he walks into her office and her mouth drops open but he doesn't give her time to ask any questions.

"It's nothing," he reassures her, shaking his head. "I went out last night with Lucas, an asshole punched him and I just jumped in to defend him."

For a brief moment, he's scared that she might associate it with bipolar disorder which is why he declined a video call from his father while he was on his way here as he can already tell that's what he would have said. But then Dr. Roy nods and sinks back into her chair, the tension leaving her body.

"Neither of you got hurt too badly I hope?" she asks as he sits down in front her.

"Beside that," Eliott explains pointing to his face, "Lucas' got a solid bruise on his jaw where that asshole punched him but other than that we're both fine."

"That's good," she says after sighing in relief.

He tells her some more about the evening, how everything is going on smoothly before Olivier barged in, he talks about Margot and Benjamin although the mention of the other boy makes him feel slightly guilty for leaving his messages unanswered. It had seemed like the logical thing to do but he's not to blame for Olivier's doing. He's just not sure if he's ready to have a conversation with him just yet in case he would still try to defend Olivier even after what happened. Maybe later this week…

After that, the conversation turns to school and they talk about his upcoming project as well as his lack of ideas. He also speaks about his phone call with his mother and how tired he is that she immediately assumes he's having an episode as soon as things don't go exactly the way she thinks they should. He admits declining his father's call earlier.

They finish the appointment on a lighter tone and he tells her about what he did recently including Daphné's birthday party and the surprise Lucas threw for him at the old hippodrome.

When his hour is over, they take another appointment together in four weeks. In the mean time, she wishes him good luck for his project and tells him she's confident he's going to find something good for it. He wishes he could be as sure as she is but he just nods and wishes her a good day before stepping out of her office.

But as he waits for his bus to come, he thinks back of Benjamin and even though he doesn't feel like talking to him, he could still at least reassure him so he dugs his phone out and sends him a quick message.

**Saturday, May 16, 17:01**

**Saturday, May 16, 20:37**

Later that evening, Eliott finds himself sprawled on the couch while Lucas is using him as his own personal pillow. They ate some pasta earlier while watching a movie that happened to play on TV and the dirty dishes are now on the coffee table, waiting for them to wash them but they're not in any hurry to do so.

The movie is long over and now some show is playing instead. It's not really something they would usually watch but Eliott is too comfortable to even think about moving so instead he runs a hand through Lucas' hair, gently playing with it while trying to pay attention to what's going on on screen. It's an American soap opera, way too dramatic for its own sake with actors that are barely credible at best when not just fully mediocre. However, after the last 24 hours, having Lucas laying on him more than makes up for it.

His boyfriend is tracing his finger up and down his sternum but Eliott can't tell that unlike him, he isn't even trying to watch the show as he can feel those big blue eyes staring at him. He's tempted to let him know he sees him but where would be the fun in that so instead, he keeps playing with Lucas' hair, not even bothering to try to pay attention to the TV anymore.

However, he should have known it was impossible for him to fool his boyfriend who knows him too well to fall for it. Barely a minute after he's started doing so, Lucas giggles but before he can wonder what's funny, the younger boy crushes their lips together, cupping Eliott's cheeks. Moaning into his mouth, Eliott starts to eagerly kiss him back, his hands coming to rest on his boyfriend's hips.

Without breaking the kiss, he manages to move so he's properly sitting with Lucas straddling his lap, his hands buried into his hair, pulling slightly at it. Just hard enough for it to hurt the way Eliott likes it.

"Fuck!" he pants after he's got no choice but to pull back as they were both running out of breath.

Lucas smirks widely at that, looking like a predator ready to pounce on his prey.

"Later," the younger boy teases as nudges Eliott's head to the side so he has access to his neck.

Moaning, Eliott sinks his nails into Lucas' skin when he feels him biting down on his neck before lapping at the bruise with his tongue, undoubtedly leaving quite a hickey there.

"You were so fucking hot last night," the younger boy whispers dirtily into his ear, nibbling at the lobe. "All covered in paint like that. It reminded me of our first time! Then you had to go and defend my honor by punching that dick! If we hadn't been so tired when we came home, I would have thanked you in my own way."

A loud moan escapes Eliott's lips as he imagines Lucas getting down to his knees in the hallway and taking him into his mouth without any warning. Long gone are the days his boyfriend would choke on him. Now he deepthroats him easily without problem and although he isn't religious, when Lucas does it to him, it's probably the closest he will ever be to heaven.

Pushing Lucas closer to him, he slips his hands underneath his boyfriend's sweatpants and underwear, cupping his asscheeks and kneading at the flesh. Seemingly satisfied with his reaction, the younger boy pulls back and the sight nearly has Eliott losing it right there. With his lust blown eyes, his flushed cheeks and his cherry red swollen lips, Lucas looks like the very incarnation of decadence.

"I fucking love you," he can't help but whisper into the inch separating their mouths. "I love you so fucking much, baby!"

"I love you too," Lucas replies, grinning widely, "but I'd love you even more if you were naked right now!"

"Then it's up to you to undress me," he chuckles, smirking before threading one of his hands through his boyfriend's hair and pulling him into a short but messy kiss that contains way too much teeth and tongue.

He can feel Lucas' smile growing against his mouth as he reaches in between their bodies for the waistband of Eliott's own sweatpants. Keeping his knees on either side of his life, he lifts himself up to have some more space and pushes down the older boy's pants and briefs just enough to have access to him but only then does Eliott realizes what's going on. Groaning, he pulls back from the kiss a little harsly and looks down, wanting to both cry and scream when he sees it.

As turned on as he is by Lucas and as much as he wants nothing more than to slip inside his boyfriend, a part of him doesn't seem to be in the mood. Again.

A mix of embarrassment, anger, disappointment and fear spreads across him as for the second time in about a month, he doesn't get to satisfy his boyfriend.

He pushes Lucas off him and the younger boy sits beside him, already opening his mouth to say something but Eliott doesn't want to hear any of it so he stands.

"Sorry," he apologizes, nervously running his hands through his hair. "Fuck! Sorry!"

"Eliott," Lucas starts gently as he reaches for his hand, "it's okay. It's-"

"No it's not okay!" he breaks down, turning around to face his boyfriend. "It's not fucking okay! I'm only 20 and I'm already having problems getting hard like I was some 60 years old man with erectile dysfunction!"

How the fuck are they supposed to make it to being 50 and married and going to Kathmandu if he's already having trouble satisfy Lucas?

"I don't-" his boyfriend tries again as he stands up too but Eliott is not ready to have this conversation just yet so he turns back around and makes his way to their bedroom.

"Fuck!" he swears loudly, nearly kicking the nightstand before flopping down onto the bed, rolling himself into the covers.

He closes his eyes, feeling tears of frustration welling up in them and takes a few deep breaths. It takes him a moment to calm down and when he does, he nearly lets out a sob as embarrassment takes over. He can't believe he screamed at Lucas like that when his boyfriend has done absolutely nothing wrong at all. Nothing. It's his fault. He's the one who has a problem. He knows it's a normal side effect of his meds, that it might happen but that doesn't mean he likes it. And now he even yelled at Lucas…

The next few minutes feel like agony to Eliott as he can't hear anything over his own erratic heartbeat. What if this time was too much for Lucas? What if this time he decided to leave for good and Eliott didn't even hear him because his heart was feeling like it was about to burst out of his ribcage? What if-

But then, as he always does because Lucas never leaves, he feels the mattress dipping behind him before his boyfriend wraps his arms around him, pulling him against his chest. And no matter how angry he was just minutes ago, right now, he's just so thankful the younger boy hasn't left that he allows himself to be held and leans back into Lucas' embrace.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, blinking back some tears of embarrassment but also of fear this time. "I'm sorry. For not being able to and for yelling."

"I told you it was okay," Lucas reassures him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "I can only imagine what it must feel like for you."

"It must suck for you," he confesses with a humorless, nervous chuckle. "I feel like I'm already in my mid-forties and I fell asleep on you while you got up to go to the bathroom."

But he can feel his boyfriend shakes his head before burying his face into the crook of his neck.

"I'd rather get blue balls from time to time with you than to be fucked by anyone else," Lucas replies, tightening his arms around him. "And before you say anything, it's my choice, okay? And I don't want to be with anyone but you. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

He can't be sure about that though. Someday, in a year or in ten, he will get tired of Eliott's troubles and he will leave. However, as if he was reading his mind. Lucas kisses his neck again and sighs happily.

"Let's not think about anything else other than right now, okay my love? Minute by minute, remember?"

More tears well up in his eyes as he finds himself, nodding.

"Minute by minute."

Minute by minute. Minute by minute. Minute by minute.

**Sunday, May 17, 8:05**

It's a very persistent Bella who wakes him the next morning, pawing at his face, the same way she does whenever she needs to go outside. It's true that with what happened last night they didn't think of letting her out one last time before bedtime.

"Sorry," he sleepily apologizes, scratching her sides but she doesn't seem interested in being petted, rather licking his hands.

Behind him, Lucas groans against his neck and Eliott can't help but chuckle. He might really be asleep right now but he's already faked it more than once so he wouldn't be the one to take her out. It's too early to think about it but he wonders if it's going to be the same thing once they will have children. Is he going to be the one getting up in the middle of the nights when they'll be hungry or after they will have wet their diapers? Not that he would actually mind though as on the other hand, Lucas will be the one to cook for all of them considering his most recent attempt might have permanently banned him from ever entering the kitchen again.

Sighing, he carefully extracts himself from his boyfriend's arms and gets up. He went to bed still fully dressed the night before so all he needs to do is put on his shoes and put Bella's leash on her before walking out of the apartment and getting down the stairs.

Thankfully, it seems like it's really pressing as she doesn't sniff around like she usually does and goes right to the spot of grass and immediately relieves herself. Once she's done though, rather than to head back to the door to go back inside, she goes to him and sits down by his feet before looking up, lifting one of her front paws. It doesn't take a genius to guess what she wants this time.

"Come here, you big baby," he teases her, bending over to pick her up, kissing the top of her head.

She barks happily and makes herself comfortable in his arms, letting him carry her back to the apartment, like the princess he is.

Once he walks inside, he puts her down again and without another word, she trots to the living room and starts chewing on one of her poor squishy toys. They've only had her for about a month now and she already ripped the head of that poor squirrel.

Now that's done, he continues his morning routine, turning on the coffee maker so it will be ready when Lucas will get up, he opens the window and pours himself a glass of water so he can take his meds. He puts it on the counter and makes his way to the bathroom to grab his pills. He takes the bottle out of the pharmacy above the sink and opens it. However, as he takes a pill out of the bottle, he starts wondering about the day before. He's not so sure he took it yesterday considering how late they woke up and then Idriss and Sofiane were over.

No. He definitely didn't take it but it's not like it's that bad. It happens from time to time he forgets his meds one day but as long as he doesn't skip them for longer periods of time, it's okay. If he takes it today, he should be perfectly fine. But is he really fine?

Those pills are the reason why he sometimes has trouble getting erections. They're why he feels numb sometimes. They're why he's been lacking imagination to start working on his project.

Sighing, he nervously runs a hand through his hair as he starts debating with himself. He's been making a lot of progress lately. And Lucas hasn't stopped telling him how much he was proud of him. But there's too much at stake right now. He needs to get the best possible grade on his final project if he wants to keep his scholarship and remains at the Gobelins this fall. And for that, he needs all the ideas he can get and it's not the pills that are going to help him.

It's not like he's planning to do that forever either. Just so he can do his fucking project and get over with it. Then he'll start taking them again. No one will know. So he's not proud of himself at the moment but he slips the pill back into the bottle he puts back in the pharmacy before sighing. He won't do that for long, he knows they're why he's been having less episodes since he started taking them but right now, he needs that grade more than anything else.

"Eliott?" his boyfriend sleepily calls out for him from somewhere in the apartment. "Baby?"

"Comin'!" he replies before taking a look at himself in the mirror and smiling, hoping that he doesn't look guilty.

He can take his parents' disappointment but not Lucas'. He doesn't think he would legitimately survive ever disappointing him.

**Sunday, May 17, 15:53**

For once, Eliott is glad for the lack of customers at the videoclub as it gives him the opportunity to work on his project. He has yet to find anything more concrete than his love stories about the moon or the stars but that's a start and that's still better than nothing at this point.

He thinks back of those Greek myths he knows about people being turned into constellations when they died. The twin brothers Castor and Pollux became the Gemini constellation, Callisto and her son respectively became the Great and the Little Bear. So maybe something like that? It could be good.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzes in his pocket so he puts aside his notebook and checks who just messaged him. He finds himself smiling down at the screen when he sees it's Lucas.

He's not even surprised as he's noticed that the closer they get to the bac, the more nervous Lucas gets and when his boyfriend is nervous, he bakes. Eliott would never complain about it as all that Lucas does turns out to be absolutely amazing. His smile widens as he types out a reply.

And although it's not the right moment for it as he should be focusing on his project, his mind can't help but drift back to the conversation they had yesterday before Idriss and Sofiane came back with breakfast 

Lucas Demaury. The more he thinks about it, the more he absolutely loves the sound of it and the more he can't wait for it to become a reality rather than a dream. He imagines introducing himself to people as Lucas' husband rather than his boyfriend and vice versa. He imagines getting down to one knee and asking him the big question. He imagines slipping a ring onto his finger before sharing their first kiss as fiancés.

Curious, he opens up a new tab on his phone and starts looking at rings, not that he's planning to do that anytime soon but he'd like to know what to expect, how much it will cost. He's slightly surprised by what he finds. The prices range from affordable to absolutely ridiculous. He finds some that are even more expensive than his tuition fees for a year. It's not that he doesn't want to spoil Lucas but he doubts he would ever have that amount of money to spend on a ring. Besides, it's not the price that matters. It has to fit too and none of the rings he sees would look on his boyfriend's finger.

The thing is that the customers jewelry stores have in mind when designing engagement rings are men who want to propose to their girlfriends. Not those who want to propose to their boyfriends like him.

Sighing, he closes the tab and puts his phone back into his pockets and runs a hand through his hair, messing it up. However, before he gets back to his project, the bell above the door rings and he tries to put a smile on his face to greet whoever just walked in but he immediately regrets it. />

"What is that?" his father exclaims as he crosses the distance between the door and the counter. "Is that why you've been ignoring my calls?"

But there's no worry in his voice. Only annoyance and that's what does it for Eliott who groans and drops his hands to his lap, facing his father.

"Yeah because I already knew what you would say and the last thing I needed after Friday was to be told over and over again by you that I was probably having an episode!" he replies, breathing in deeply through his nose.

"What happened on Friday?"

Eliott sighs, already regretting opening his mouth. He briefly wonders if he ignores him for long enough he will go away but then he decides he might as well get over with it as quickly as possible so he'll leave him alone after.

"Imagine going out with Mom and someone punches her right in the face. Don't try to tell me you wouldn't try to defend her!"

His father is quiet and many emotions flash across his face as he seems to contemplate what he just said. For a second, Eliott almost believes he might even be proud of him, just for once but as always, he should never expect anything from him.

"It's not like you to be violent though," his father points out with a tentative look. "You've never gotten into any fights while you were with Lucille. Are you sure that maybe it's not because you're with-"

"No!" he harshly cuts him off, jumping to his feet. "No! No! No! No! No! No! You were not just about to tell me it's because of Lucas! Lucas is the best fucking thing that ever happened to me! The best thing, you hear me?"

He's yelling right now but he doesn't care anymore.

"Ever since I met him, I've been so fucking happy but it's like no matter what I do, what I say, all you and Mom see are symptoms of an episode! If I sleep in one morning, I must be depressed but if I'm up early, then I must be manic! It's like I was just one walking disorder to you! And there's no way for me to win! It's just like with Lucille! That's why we broke up, Dad! Not only because I had met Lucas but because she had become my nurse rather than my girlfriend, just like you're trying to be my doctors rather than my parents!"

Eliott sighs and runs his hand through his hair again. There's no going back now. He's said what has been piling up for months so he might as well finish this conversation once and for all.

"I go to the school of my dreams, Dad. I'm dating a boy whom I love and want to spend my life with. I have a job I like. What more do you need to be proud of me? Just for once, to not see me as my disorder but as who I am and to be proud of me. Just once."

He doesn't give his father time to answer though, just vaguely motioning to the door as he sits back down onto his chair, feeling like getting the words out have exhausted him completely.

"Go away now please," he asks, burying his face into his hands, not wanting to see the look in his eyes. "Please."

A moment goes by before he can hear his father's steps getting away followed by the sound of the door opening and then closing. As soon as he's alone. Eliott sighs and sinks back into his chair.

Is this it? He only said the truth but was his father ready to hear it? He doesn't have any regrets though. He stood up for himself. For Lucas. For their relationship. And screw the consequences.

**Sunday, May 17, 16:28**

**Tuesday, May 19, 12:19**

On Tuesday, his fight with his father and the fact that he might have been disowned are the last thing on his mind. He doesn't care about them anymore. He's got Lucas and whether they approve or not, they're going to spend their lives together. It's only a matter of time until they make it official. He's just got to buy a ring and ask his boyfriend the big question. Soon though. Not now but soon.

Right now, he's listening to Mr. Talbot's lecture or at least trying to as it turns out to be more difficult than he thought. He doesn't know if it's his teacher who's more boring than usual or if it's him who can't focus but it feels like what Mr. Talbot is saying isn't making any sense today.

He tries to pay attention to him but his mind drifts back to the rings he saw online on Sunday. None of them fit what he had in mind but maybe if he keeps looking then? There's other stores he could check. Maybe those would have the perfect ring for Lucas. It has to exist somewhere. Unless maybe he can order a customized one?

Sighing, he digs into his pockets and pulls out his phone, checking another jewelry store. Sadly, all the rings are exactly like the ones he saw on Sunday. All of them are for women. As if it wasn't impossible for a man to get proposed to. Growing annoyed, he decides to complain about it and looks into the contact tab of their website for their email address. Once he gets it, he copies and pastes it before starting to type out an email to them. However, he doesn't write much before someone clears their throat and he looks up, finding Mr. Talbot's eyes already on him.

"Am I boring you today, Mister Demaury?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest and Eliott immediately shakes his head, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Sorry, Mr. Talbot!" he apologizes, trying to sound as sincere as possible considering he is indeed boring him.

Thankfully, the conversation doesn't go any further as the bell rings, indicating the class is over and that it's time for lunch. Finally! He feels like he could eat a horse today!

He throws his books back into his bag and makes his way to the door, stepping out of the classroom. He's walking or rather bouncing to the cafeteria when someone calls his name. He turns around and finds Benjamin running up to him, trying to catch up.

"Hey!" he greets him with a smile because why would he keep ignoring him when it's not his fault if his best friend turned out to be a complete asshole.

It's their first time talking in person since the party as they didn't have classes the day before and Eliott got to school right on time for Mr. Talbot's philosophy this morning.

"Hi!" Benjamin greets him back, looking embarrassed. "Eliott, I'm so fucking sorry for how things went on Friday! I swear I never thought he would-"

But Eliott shrugs off his worries with a grin.

"Don't worry about it!" he reassures Ben. "He punched Lucas so he's the one to blame. End of the story!"

Ben though doesn't seem quite convinced of it yet.

"How are you feeling though?" he wonders. "I saw your post on IG on Sunday night then today, you're bouncing around like an hyperactive Golden Retriever on cocaine."

The image has Eliott bursting into laughter as he shakes his head and claps the other boy' shoulder.

"My father is an asshole," he quickly exclaims, his smile widening. "And my mother is imagining problems where there aren't any but I'm good! Better than good actually! I have Lucas so why would I ever feel bad?"

Something he can't quite name flashes across Ben's face. A mix of concern and worry and understanding which Eliott doesn't get at all. Why are people so worried when he feels like he's never been happier?

"I mean it!" he insists, nodding. "I'm perfectly fine! I don't know how long it's been since I last felt so good!"

He winks and smirks at Ben.

"Now I really got to go eat something but we need to go on that double date we talked about last Friday. I'm sure it's going to be awesome!"

He doesn't wait for an answer before turning around and following the other students that are making their way to the cafeteria for lunch. He really is super hungry right now. Maybe even a horse wouldn't be enough.

**Wednesday, May 20, 14:43**

**Thursday, May 21, 22:07**

Eliott can't tell for how long he's been walking. Has it been hours already? Probably. The sun was still up when he walked out of school, deciding to skip his last class of the day to go on a walk and now the sun has set and the moon has risen. Fully and glowing over Paris. So beautiful.

But there's one thing that's even more beautiful than the moon and it's his Lucas who's probably waiting for him at home. Their home. So he started making his way back to him but he hadn't expected it would take him that long to get back home.

But finally he reaches their building and climbs up the stairs two at the time before hastily unlocking the door. He's been away from Lucas for far too long already and he can't wait to see him again. To hold him and kiss and hopefully also fuck him. It's been too long since the last time he got to fuck him and this time, he's fully intending on every part of him to cooperate.

"Hey!" Lucas greets him as soon as he walks into the apartment and Eliott doesn't bother taking his shoes off, just following the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

By his feet, Bella is whimpering, asking to be picked up and he's going to give her all the attention she deserves in a moment. Now, he needs Lucas whom he finds putting away groceries in the cabinet and how did he get even more beautiful since this morning? He can't help but let out a squeal as he crosses the distance between them and cups his boyfriend's cheeks, pulling him into a kiss. The younger boy makes a sound of surprise against his mouth and Eliott takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in between Lucas' lips, deepening the kiss.

It takes his boyfriend a moment to get over the surprise but then he starts kissing him back, wrapping his arms around his waist. Eliott keeps on kissing him until they run out of breath and have no choice but to pull back. He doesn't go very far though, keeping their foreheads pressed together, their noses brushing against each other's. He strokes his cheeks with his fingertips, absolutely in awe of him. He really does look even more beautiful than he did this morning.

"How did I get so lucky?" he wonders before giggling as he realizes he said it out loud.

Lucas deserves it. Lucas should be praised 24/7 and Eliott is willing to do it himself just for the way his boyfriend's big blue eyes seem to light up at every compliment he receives.

"What is all this?" he asks out of sudden as he remembers what Lucas was doing when he walked into the apartment.

"Don't you remember?" the younger boy says in a playful tone. "I was studying with the boys tonight so I had asked you to go grocery shopping without me."

No. He didn't...did he? Lucas is not a liar so if he says so he must have did. Shit! Eliott didn't know.

"Don't worry," Lucas teases with a smile. "I noticed you clearly forgot it when I got home so I went to buy what we needed the most so we could wait until the weekend to go grocery shopping together."

Of course he did. His boyfriend is the best. Not only doesn't he look mad at him for forgetting or rather not listening but he also went ahead and shopped too. What would he do without him? He's going to be such an awesome father someday! He can already imagine it! But before kids, he wants to marry him and to do so, he needs to propose first.

"I love you so much," he whispers, hiding his face into Lucas' neck. "I know I say it a lot but I mean it. You're the love of my life and I want us to spend our lives together."

A smile stretches onto his boyfriend's lips and he's so beautiful Eliott can't help but reach for his belt, wanting to show him just how much he loves him but then, right as Lucas opens his mouth to reply, he lets out a yawn and Eliott freezes. If his boyfriend is tired, then blowing him isn't the best way to spoil him the way he wants to. No. There's something better he can do.

"Come on!" he tells him, grinning as he pulls on his hand, practically dragging him to their bedroom. "There's something I wanna do!"

Lucas looks curious but he doesn't ask any questions, just following him to their room and taking off his t-shirt and his jeans when Eliott says so.

"Lay down," the older boy says, patting the mattress. "On your stomach."

His boyfriend chuckles but does do, making himself comfortable and resting his head on his pillows. Satisfied, Eliott also strips down to his underwear and climbs onto the bed, straddling Lucas' thighs before pressing his hands into his boyfriend's back. A moan immediately slips out of Lucas' lips and Eliott grins, loving that he gets to have that effect on him.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this but please don't stop," his boyfriend whimpers, his face half buried into his pillows. "That's so fucking good!"

"I'm not going anywhere," Eliott replies, bending over so he can press a kiss to his bare shoulder before moving his hands, looking for another good spot to massage.

He means it. If it was up to him, they would never leave this bed ever again. He'd be perfectly content with spending his life with Lucas like that either massaging each other, kissing or fucking! How lucky is Eliott number 982 503 as it's exactly what he's doing!

He wants this moment to last forever, he wants the whole multiverse to narrow down to this moment, this exact instant and to the two of them, like nothing exists beyond the door and the walls. They're the epicentre of it all.

**Friday, May 22, 15:55**

**Friday, May 22, 19:34**

Why did he go out? He doesn't remember! That must have been a stupid reason anyway. Or not. True. That's why! He went out to go to the jewelry store to buy Lucas a ring so he can properly propose but it was closed already. What a bunch of losers! How dare they try to put themselves in between Lucas, Eliott and their engagement?

He wants to propose already. He wants to get on one knee and tell Lucas how much he loves him, how much he wants them to spend their lives together and then he wants to fuck his fiancé for the first time.

Lucas. Lucas. Lucas. The light of his life, his soulmate, his North Star. Lucas Demaury is going to sound so good! But for that he needs to propose first! And to propose he has to be with his boyfriend but that's the problem. He's home and he doesn't know where Lucas is. He wasn't there when Eliott came back. What does it mean? He shouldn't have gone to that stupid jewelry store after all. It's their fault. Lucas left while Eliott was out.

He doesn't need a stupid ring. He'll just propose like this. It's not like they need to get engaged after all. They're meant to be together one way or another. It's the universe's wish. Engagement and marriage are just formalities at this point. They're going to spend their lives together.

He jumps off the couch when he hears the front door opening and giggles when he sees Lucas walking into the apartment. His hair a mess like he's been nervously running his hands through it and his eyes filled with worry which makes Eliott frown. He needs to have a conversation with whoever made his boyfriend this worried because Lucas should never be anything but happy and that's how he's going to be if Eliott has any say in that.

However, worry disappears off his face when Lucas sees him and is immediately replaced with relief as he crosses the distance between them. He throws his arms around Eliott's neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Fuck!" he whispers, sighing. "I was so fucking worried!"

"What happened?" Eliott wonders before pressing one, then two, three, four kisses on his boyfriend's temple, holding on to his waist.

Lucas pulls back ans runs his hands through Eliott's hair, pushing it off his face.

"You weren't answering your phone! Idriss and Sofiane texted to say you were acting weird but then I tried to call you and you wouldn't answer!"

At least the guys didn't spoil his surprise! He'll still get to propose and surprise Lucas. Grinning, he slips his hands behind his boyfriend's thighs and lift him up, causing Lucas to gasp, instinctively wrapping his legs around him. Then, he carries him to the couch before throwing him on it and laying down over him. He pulls him into a kiss, slipping his tongue into Lucas' mouth who moans and kisses him right back.

Yes! Yes! He isn't tired tonight and after accidentally scaring him, the least he can do is make him feel good to apologize. Grining against his boyfriend's lips, he roams his hands down his sides until he reaches Lucas' waist and starts fumbling with his belt.

"I'm going to make you feel so fucking good!" he promises, biting down on the younger boy's neck before lapping at the bruise with his tongue. "So fucking good you will forget about everything, even your own name and then you won't ever want to leave the apartment and we'll spend the rest of our lives fucking like bunnies!"

He giggles by himself and pulls back, pride filling him up at the sight of his own handworl on the side of Lucas' neck.

"Eliott!" his boyfriend moans, sinking his nails into his shoulders.

"I promise! You will forget everything but the feeling of me buried so deep inside of you we won't be able to tell where you end and where I start!"

This is what he wants. He wants to spend bis life buried deep into him. He's hotter than a furnace inside and so fucking tight when Eliott fucks him. It's probably what heaven must feels like but if it even exists, Eliott doesn't want it. He would rather spend eternity inside of Lucas.

"Eliott!" Lucas moans again and the older boy bursts into giggles when he realized he said it out loud.

"Do you want it too?" he teases as he slips his hands into his boyfriend's boxers, wrapping his fingers around Lucas' growing erection. "Want to spend forever right here with me? Want to marry me?"

But Lucas' answer dies on his lips when Eliott rubs his thumb over the sensitive head of his cock.

"I love you so fucking much!" he groans as he starts pressing kisses down his boyfriend's chest, through the fabric of his t-shirt. "So, so, so fucking much!"

He doesn't give Lucas time to reply though. He strips down and undresses his boyfriend, throwing their clothes off, away, anywhere but on the younger boy's glorious bodies before kneeling down in between Lucas' legs. Once he's comfortable, he spreads them further apart and smirks once he sees his boyfriend's rim. What prepare him with his fingers if he can taste him instead? So that's what he does.

He slips his tongue into his boyfriend, licking at the rim, stretching him properly for what's coming because he would never, ever, hurt Lucas, no matter how much his boyfriend says he likes the slight burn when he's not totally stretched.

Above him, Lucas is turning into a moaning mess, those absolutely divine sounds slipping out of his mouths and he buries his hands through Eliott's hair, pulling at them just enough for it to hurt he way he likes it.

That's another way he could see spend eternity like. With his tongue deep into Lucas, making him, his Lucas, his baby, his love, feel so good he's not making sense anymore.

Eventually, minutes, hours or days later, it might have been weeks too, when he can feel Lucas can take him without hurting, he pulls back, a string of saliva connecting his lips to his boyfriend's rim.

"Ready?" he asks him, grinning so widely he might be permanently stuck like this.

Panting heavily, Lucas nods and smiles too, looking absolutely delectable like this with his legs spread and that blissed out look in hjs eyes.

"Please!"

And Eliott could never refuse him anything so he spits in hand and quickly rubs it over himself before sinking into Lucas, not stopping until he can't go any deeper. He stills, giving his boyfriend to adjust a little before pulling back so only the tip is left inside and then he thrusts back in.

Giggling, he cups the younger boy's cheeks to kiss him again, not wanting to go for another second without feeling his lips on his.

"I love you so much," he pants as he thrusts into him again. "So fucking much! And you're so fucking gorgeous, fuck! So beautiful! I need to draw you someday! All naked and with my cock buried inside you! I'm sure the Louvres would replace the Mona Lisa with you! People all over the world would see you like that, they would pay millions for it. And with the money I could buy you a diamond ring so big even the Queen would be jealous of it!"

Something then flashes across Lucas' eyes and for a second, Eliott is scared he might have said something wrong, that he might have hurt Lucas but then his boyfriend smiles again and nods.

"Fuck me," he asks him a pleading tone. "Fuck me, please!"

Yes! That he can do so he kisses him and keeps on fucking him, gripping his hips hard enough to leave hand shaped bruises there.

***

He can't tell how long has passed but by the time he's done, he's managed to make Lucas twice and all without even touching his boyfriend's cock or pulling out of him.

He knew Lucas would feel sore after that so he carried him to their bedroom and now they're cuddling in bed together, Eliott using the younger boy's chest as his pillow while he traces patterns with his fingertips over his boyfriend's heart. A tattoo would fit so well! If only Lucas could want one! Eliott would do it himself! He's gotten enough to know how to do it properly and without hurting Lucas. Maybe an hedgehog? Or he could get the hedgehog and tattoo a raccoon on his boyfriend. That would look so good! Yes! He's just got to-

"Eliott?" Lucas pulls him out of his thoughts, his voice hoarse from moaning earlier.

"What baby?" he wonders, looking up to him with a grin.

There's a tired look in those big blue eyes now. He must be exhausted. But he's been so, so good for Eliott! He always is! He-

"Did you take your pills this week?" Lucas asks, gently playing with his hair.

But he doesn't seem angry or even annoyed with him. His eyes are as full of love as they usually are.

"Sorry," he apologizes, leaning up to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "I won't do it again, I promise."

Lucas sighs and smiles, the corners of his lips twitching up.

"I know you won't," he nods in understanding before pushing back some hair off Eliott's face. "I love you."

Giggling, Eliott shakes his head and rests his head over his boyfriend's sternum before closing his eyes.

"I love you too," he whispers against Lucas' skin. "The love of my life."

Lucas tightens his arms around him and kisses his forehead before making himself comfortable.

Somewhere, in the very back of his mind, a little voice reminds him he will regret it but she can go to hell. As long as he's got Lucas, everything is perfect.


	7. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ❤
> 
> So as you might have all guessed, we know what happens after a manic episode so some angst is coming but nothing too bad I promise ❤ Besides, you know how much of a big crying baby I am 😅 I am physically incapable of writing heavy angst.
> 
> So I hope you'll enjoy this ❤🥰❤🥰❤ Thank you so much for your kudos and comments and support ❤❤❤ You have no idea how much it means to me
> 
> Have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night ❤ And stay safe

**Saturday, May 23, 11:46**

Eliott wakes up the next morning feeling like a truck has ran over him, exhausted as if he hadn't been asleep for hours but most importantly, completely numb and embarrassed as fuck. He can't believe the things he did, the things he said the night before to Lucas. He practically proposed to him while he was completely high off his episode, suggested to sell nude drawings of him, offered to never pull out of him.

It's not the first time he says stupid shit to his boyfriend during an episode but each time leaves him so embarrassed he wonders how will he ever get to look at him in the eyes again after. But this time, he went too far. He talked about marriage. Again. It's the second time it happens. The first time was at the boathouse and now, he just did it again. He meant what he said about wanting to marry him but he wants to do this properly. Buy a ring to surprise Lucas with it, give him a long speech about how much he loves him and how much he wants to spend their lives together. Then, he would have asked him to make him the great honor of becoming his husband. Hopefully, Lucas would say and grinning through his tears, Eliott would have slipped the ring onto his finger and his fiancé would pull him up to his feet to kiss him.

But now that's not going to happen because Eliott couldn't keep his fucking mouth shut and had to make a fool of himself once again in front of Lucas. Not only did he basically propose to him in the least romantic way ever, but he also did so without a ring or a speech. And he had to tell Idriss and Sofiane too of course! How the fuck is he supposed to save the situation now? There's no way he could ever propose to Lucas properly now that last night happened.

He should have known nothing good would come out of not taking his meds. Nothing ever did before so why would it have suddenly changed? How fucking stupid was he to think it would make a difference this time? He might have gotten to fuck Lucas but at what cost? Had he waited another day after last Saturday's failure and he would have been alright just like he always is. But no! His fucked up brain managed to convince him dropping off his meds was the best thing he could do!

What a fucking idiot!

Besides, no only did he absolutely ridiculed himself in front of his boyfriend and his two best friends but he's not anywhere closer to finishing his fucking final project than he was a weel ago. And now he's going to miss another week of school and Miss Garnaud will be even more annoyed with him once he'll be back.

Seriously, nothing good came out of last week. And it's not the first time it happens so why can't he fucking get this through his head already? He had told Lucas about it. Over a year ago.

_I have medication for this. Sometimes I won't take it. I don't know why but I tend to do that when I feel good. And I feel good with you._

He does. He really does. He never felt as good as he feels when he's Lucas. But even that didn't stop from fucking everything up by being a fucking idiot and ruin it up.

Why does he always do that? Why can't he just be normal and be thankful for the life he has rather than risk losing it all by being a fucking moron? It's not like it's hard. All he's got to do is take a fucking pill each morning and that's it! Nothing else! No other effort! Just that one little thing can save him from so much trouble. And yet he sometimes finds reason to not do so and ruin everything.

How can Lucas handle him when he screws up everything he does, breaks everything he touches and hurts everyone he loves? His boyfriend deserves better than this. So much better than him.

Sighing, he slowly opens his eyes and just like he expected, he finds the bed empty besides him, the sheets already cold. There's a sheet ripped off from a notebook on his boyfriend's pillow with a handwriting he could recognize everywhere.

_I left to go grocery shopping_   
_I'll be back later_   
_I love you ♡♡♡_

_Your hedgehog_

The note is accompanied by a drawing of what Eliott assumes to be a raccoon and an hedgehog cuddling in bed together although it's hard to tell with Lucas' drawing skills.

Or course his boyfriend left. Considering Eliott forgot to go buy food this week, Lucas has no choice but to clean up behind him. What a fucking useless piece of shit he is! He couldn't even do something as simple as grocery shopping.

Who would blame Lucas the day he'll get tired of him and leave? He won't. It's already a miracle they made it that far but he's not that stupid. It's only a matter of time before his boyfriend leaves and never comes back.

Feeling a lump forming in his throat, he looks down and chokes on a sob when he sees Bella sleeping by his feet, curved into a tight little ball as she always does. Even she will eventually leave him. Why would she stay when he can't even get up to go fill her bowl, change her water, take her outside to do what she needs to or play with her? Besides offering her a body to rest against, she's completely useless to her too.

As his eyes well up in tears, he grabs the covers and pulls them over his head. What's the point of staying awake when all he can do is contemplate what a messed up, useless piece of shit he is?

**Saturday, May 23, 16:04**

**Sunday, May 24, 13:29**

**Sunday, May 24, 19:58**

Eliott can't tell for how long he's slept or what day it even is. He could have slept through the fucking end of the world for all he cares. He received texts while he was asleep, he heard his phone vibrating on the nightstand but he doesn't even feel the strength to reach up for it. Besides, it's not like he could do anything about those texts anyway. Or if he could do anything at all.

He's not sad anymore. Just empty. Numb. He feels too much and too little at the same time. Isn't it the perfect representation of his life in the end? The extremes, the polar opposites. The guy who would have done anything to find the love of his life but not that he found him, he's always ruining everything by not doing the one little thing he should be doing to keep Lucas.

Lucas. The last time Eliott was awake, his boyfriend was out grocery shopping. Did he come back? Or was Friday the last straw for him? Did Eliott went too far by talking about marriage again like that? Did he leave for good or is he taking some time away from him at the flatshare? Maybe he went to Yann's place?

But before panic can settle in, he hears footsteps approaching so they're either getting robbed and Bella he can still feel at his feet isn't reacting or maybe Lucas is here. How could he still be here? Eliott has never deserved him. Never. His boyfriend has never been anything but loving, understanding, patient, caring and how did Eliott thank him? Gone off his meds and acted like a fucking lunatic for a week straight.

Soon, he can feel someone's eyes on him so Lucas must the standing in the doorway, looking at him in the way he often does. Eliott tries to imagine those big blue eyes, always filled with so much love he never once deserved.

"Eliott?" the younger boy gently calls out for him. "My love? Are you awake?"

But he doesn't answer. Being awake means having to face the reality, the consequences of what he's done, the disappointment on Lucas' face because he can't even be normal for a month. So he stays still, not moving. Hopefully, his boyfriend will think he's asleep...But he shouldn't have thought so low of Lucas after nearly a year and a half together.

"Baby," he continues softly, getting closer.

Eliott keeps his eyes closed, hoping he's more convincing than he feels. Lucas walks around the bed before kneeling down on the older boy's side and reaches for his face, stroking it with his fingertip.

"Are you hungry?" he asks with a tenderness that nearly brings tears to Eliott's eyes.

He remains silent though, no matter how much that weight is his chest is crushing him.

"I have everything I need to make those Alfredo pasta you love with shrimps. Would you like that?"

But Eliott doesn't. He hasn't eaten anything and yet he's not hungry. Lucas making pasta that he wouldn't even eat in the end would only disappoint him even more so he doesn't move, holding his breath, hoping his boyfriend could just leave him alone before he ends up snapping like he often does when he's like that and says something he will regret immediately afterward.

Each passing second brings him closer to breaking but eventually, after a moment, Lucas sighs and gently brushes off his face some hair.

"Okay," he whispers as he stands up. "Sleep well, my love. I'm right here if you need me."

Eliott hears him walking toward the door but before passing the doorway, he stops.

"I love you, Eliott. And that's never going to change."

Thankfully, he's not facing his boyfriend anymore or else Lucas would have seen the tears rolling down his cheeks. He loves him too, with everything he's got. And that's why he tried to convince Lucas to let him go the year before. Because he knew this would happen. It was inevitable that he would end up hurting him someday and that's what happened.

Taking a deep breath, he pulls the cover over himself again and wishes the ground could just swallow him whole, that he could just disappear so he could stop hurting Lucas, stop existing.

**Sunday, May 24, 20:14**

**Monday, May 25, 7:00**

Eliott wouldn't go as far as saying he feels better the next morning but he does feel strong enough to at least get out of bed. How long will it last, he can't quite tell yet but it's a start. Baby steps as Lucas or Dr. Roy would say. A step forward, no matter how little it is, is still better than none.

He must smell awful from not leaving his cocoon of blankets since Friday night but he knows he's not well enough to take a shower just yet. He doesn't want to change his clothes either, his black hoodie having been his shield, protecting him from the world through all the episodes he's had.

Unlike she's been doing for the last few days, Bella is not by his feet but the way he knows her, then there's only one other place she could be.

He slowly gets out of bed, the wooden floor feeling like ice underneath his bare feet. Shivering, he pulls down his sleeves over his hands and crosses his arms across his chest and walks out of their bedroom. Every step feels like he's trying to move through molasse and although part of him wants to give up, turn around and crawls back to bed but the other half of him is craving to see Lucas who's probably in the kitchen considering Bella wasn't in bed with him when he woke up. Her other favorite place of the apartment is the kitchen where she goes to when there's a chance she might get food when Lucas is cooking.

Like he'd expected, he finds his boyfriend standing next to the stove, cooking something Eliott can't quite make out yet while Bella is standing at his feet, looking up to him while licking her own muzzle. If she could, she would probably be drooling right now.

He must not be as quiet as he thought as Lucas looks up from his pan and his smile widens when he sees him.

"Hey!" he immediately greets, pushing his breakfast aside before crossing the distance between them. "You're up!"

He makes a move to hug Eliott but he seems to think twice at the last second, his arms hanging off his sides. He gives him a tentative smile but when the older boy tries, it must look more like a painful grimace than an actual smile. That's how it feels to him at least.

"Hi," he weakly greets him, his voice feeling he's swallowed a shovel full of gravel from not talking in over two days.

"Do you want to eat something?" Lucas offers him before pointing to the stove. "I was making myself pancakes but you know the recipe makes a lot of batter so I can-"

But Eliott cuts him off, shaking his head. He isn't hungry. Instead, he takes a look at his boyfriend and is slightly confused when he notices the way Lucas is still wearing only boxers and no shirt which isn't like him. On school days, he usually gets dressed as soon as he gets out of bed, claiming that otherwise, the temptation to skip is too strong to just skip and spend the day with Eliott.

"You're not going to school?" he asks, frowning.

"I don't have classes today," Lucas explains with a smile. "That's why I'm taking the time to do pancakes this morning or maybe we-"

"Bullshit!" Eliott snaps harshly, startling his boyfriend. "Just say it that you don't trust me to be on my own!"

Of course he doesn't! Why would he? It's not like he had given him any reason to trust him lately. Still! He hadn't expected Lucas to treat him like a kid he needs to watch all the time!

"Eliott," the younger boy says, shaking his head, "that's not it! I swear to you! I don't have classes! You can call the guys and they will-"

"Like they wouldn't lie just to back you up! Seriously, your bac is coming. You should go to classes if you don't want to fail it and have to redo your last year like your fucking failure of a boyfriend did!"

Hurt flashes across Lucas' face and Eliott turns around, making his way back to their bedroom.

"Wait!" his boyfriend pleads him but the older boy slams the door shut as hard as he can before throwing himself onto their bed.

As soon as his body collides with the mattress, tears of frustration well up in his eyes and he puts the covers back over his head.

Even Lucas now believes he can't be trusted to be on his own. He's even ready to skip school to just keep an eye on him. Like he was some kid.

It hurts that Lucas would think so low of him and the frustration turns into despair because that's not how a relationship is supposed to work. His boyfriend shouldn't need to watch over him like that. But on the other hand, Eliott shouldn't have to spend days in bed like he does either.

As he lets out a sob, he closes his eyes, hoping to succumb to sleep again so he wouldn't have to think.

**Monday, May 25, 11:56**

**Monday, May 25, 15:19**

When Eliott wakes up later, he feels like he's starving. He can't remember the last time he ate. He knows Lucas had left him a plate on the nightstand the day before or was it even longer ago? But nothing since then. His stomach feels like it's trying to digest itself and rumbles loudly.

Groaning, he sits up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and puts his head in his hands. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. His head is hurting from crying earlier and he feels like his throat is drier than the Sahara.

He slowly stands up to his feet and opens the door of the bedroom as quietly as he can. He's greeted by the overwhelming silence of their apartment. He can't hear Lucas doing anything, or the squishy toys of Bella, or her nails clipping on the floor.

He's all alone.

He makes his way to the kitchen and opens the fridge, finding himself smiling at what's inside. It's filled to the brim with more food than two guys and a dog need but it's just a Lucas thing to do. As his father used to not send him enough money to pay both the rent and food, he's insecure about them ever running out of food and tends to buy more than they actually need.

Eliott doesn't feel like making anything so he just grabs a container with some pasta, takes off the lid and puts in the microwave. As he waits for the two minutes to be over, he takes a look around and notices that there's not a single trace left of Lucas' breakfast so he must have taken the time to do the dishes before finally going to school. But then where is Bella? He can't imagine his boyfriend bringing her with him to his physics class.

Right as the timer on the microwave goes off, he spots a sheet of paper on the fridge, held by magnets spelling out "Elu", the name their friends have found for them. It's Lucas' schedule. Frowning, he reaches for it and his heart stops when he sees today's date being highlighted in green. Lucas really didn't have classes today but just not for any reason. It's May 25. Yesterday was Eïd Mubarak. They were supposed to go to the Bakhellals for the party they always throw…

But of course they didn't because his messed up brain decided he wouldn't leave the bed and Lucas chose to stay with him rather than go out with their friends.

Fuck! Idriss and Sofiane...He really can't do anything right, can't he? He's an horrible boyfriend, a terrible student, a bad son and an even worse friend…

He's not even hungry anymore. Just angry but at himself this time. Lucas wasn't lying this morning but Eliott snapped at him and yelled. His stomach retches as he thinks back of the hurt in his boyfriend's big blue eyes.

Groaning, he slides down against the wall until he's sitting on the floor and throws his head back, hitting the wall behind him over and over again.

Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut? Just this once? For once in his fucking life, why couldn't he have been just normal and not just assume the worst from Lucas when he's actually never treated Eliott like he was only his disorder like Lucille did. Or his parents.

How can Lucas stand it? Being yelled at for no reason, being ignored. He's not worth it. He's not worth the pain he inflicts Lucas on a daily basis. He doesn't deserve him. He never did.

**Tuesday, May 26, 10:26**

** Tuesday, May 26, 14:39 **

**Tuesday, May 26, 17:17**

**Tuesday, May 26, 20:09**

**Wednesday, May 27, 11:21**

**Wednesday, May 27, 19:58**

It's Lucas' voice that wakes Eliott up but he's not talking to him, kneeling by the bed like Eliott is expecting. He's yelling. He sounds angrier than he has ever heard him. They've had their fights since they started dating but usually, Lucas sounds more annoyed than angry. Unlike right now. And he's not in their bedroom either.

Groaning, Eliott rolls off the bed and makes his way to where his boyfriend's voice is coming. However, he stops in the doorway when he notices that Lucas is on the phone right now. And he's not just sounding angry, he looks like it too. His face is flushed from anger, red all the way up to his ears. And he seems to be way too focused on his conversation to even notice Eliott is staring at him.

"No Gabrielle!" his boyfriend exclaims, running his free hand through his hair.

Gabrielle. It's not like they know ten of them. Only one. Eliott's mother.

Fuck!

"No! No! No! I'm not going to change my mind about this!" Lucas yells right back, letting go of his hair. "I'm not going to ask him to go live with you again simply because you deem it better than way."

What? No! No way he's going back to his parents'. Even if he wasn't perfectly happy living with Lucas, there's no way he would ever go back there. He'd rather die.

"Because!" his boyfriend snaps, his knuckles going white from how tightly he is gripping the edge of the table. "Many reason! First, we're both happy living together! Second, who am I to give him orders? And the third and final reason, even if we weren't together anymore, I know that he would find a place on his own rather than to go back to yours!"

His anger turns into annoyance as he sighs and rolls his eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe because you basically treat him like a kid rather than an adult! Because you act like he's always on the verge of having an episode no matter what he does!"

Eliott leans his head against the doorway and keeps listening. Maybe he hasn't definitely ruined their relationship by yelling at him on Monday morning after all. After all, he wouldn't be defending like that if he really was that angry at him or if he was planning to leave him.

"See? That's exactly the problem! You don't see beyond his disorder! As if that was the only thing defining him when it's really not!"

Lucas sighs again before taking a deep breath and just by the sound of it, Eliott knows him well enough to know he's holding back his tears.

"He's not a burden to carry or a problem to deal with. He's the bravest person I know for finding the strength to continue! He's an artist who sees the beauty in everything! He's passionate and loves with every single fiber of his being. And it might not always be a walk in the park but he's my boyfriend and I love him. And if you can't see how fucking amazing he is, then you are missing out."

He doesn't give her time to reply though before hanging up and throwing his phone further away on the table. He breathes in deeply and this time, Eliott knows he's no longer holding back tears and his heart breaks when he hears Lucas sniffling.

Part of him wants to reach for him, wraps his arms around him tightly and hug him as close as humanly possible. He wants to thank him for standing up like that for him, to apologize for what he's done, tell him he loves him more than he ever thought possible.

But the other half of him feels guilty. He might have not been the one to make him cry, but his mother is, and if it hadn't been for Eliott, then Lucas wouldn't be crying right now.

The guilt wins over his craving for comfort and he steps back into the bedroom. He's not ready for it. Not yet.

**Thursday, May 28, 10:35**

Eliott's feeling slightly better when he wakes up the next morning. Far from being back at 100% but it's another step forward. He even feels well enough to leave the bed and not go back right to it immediately.

He steps out of the bedroom and finds himself smiling a little when he sees Bella laying down on the couch, excitedly chewing on a bone Lucas must have given to her before leaving for school.

Her ears perk up when she sees him and immediately lets go of her treat and jumps off the couch, meeting him halfway. She barks happily and waggles her tail around. He sighs happily and picks her up, letting her lick his face.

"I missed you too, princess," he whispers, running his fingers through her fur. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

Once she deems he's made up for the missed petting of the week, she wiggles in his arms and he releases her, watching her with a smile as she walks back to the couch and jumps onto it.

Eliott wishes he could have woken up earlier so that he would have caught Lucas before he left. There's so many things he wants to say to him. That he loves him, that he's sorry for the last few days, that he's sorry for not taking his meds. But maybe he would have screwed it up by saying the wrong thing as he tends to do.

Sighing, he stands back to his full height and his smile grows when he sees the sight awaiting him on the kitchen countertop. A bouquet of colorful lillies. His favorite. Next to it, there's a bag from the nearby coffee shop. There's also a little note in Lucas' handwriting.

_Good morning my love ♡_   
_I don't know if you'll feel hungry when you will wake up but if you do, then here's some of those croissants you love_   
_No matter what the voices in your head are saying, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere_   
_I love you ♡_

_Your hedgehog_

"I love you too," he whispers into the empty apartment, feeling his heart swelling up in his chest with how much he loves his boyfriend. "More than you can imagine."

Lucas didn't have to buy him flowers and breakfast just in case and yet he did. Because that's what he does. He loves with everything he's got and he takes care of those he loves. And for some reason Eliott still doesn't understand, Lucas loves him. He's not sure he will ever be worthy of this love but maybe it's about time he stops repeating it to himself and tries to deserve him instead. He might not achieve it but he has to try at least.

So he reaches into the bag and takes a croissant. It's no longer warm of course but he takes a bite. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now. He devours one and then a second one before being satisfied. It's another step forward. He then pours himself a big glass of water and swallows it all. Another baby step but it's a step nonetheless.

He doesn't stop there though. He still got some energy left and decides to keep going that way. He makes his way over to the bathroom and strips down, throwing all of his clothes into the laundry basket before stepping into the shower. He thoroughly washes himself as well as his hair. The feeling of the hot water running down his hair makes him moan and closes his eyes. It feels good.

It makes him feel human again.

Eliott quickly dries off his hair with a towel and then wraps another around his waist before stepping out of the shower. He washes his teeth and then looks to his reflection in the mirror. There's dark circles underneath his eyes and it shows he hasn't shaven in two weeks. Stubble has grown on his face, just enough for Lucas to like it although he would never willingly admit it so he decides to keep it. At least for today. Maybe he will shave tomorrow if he feels up for it but it's enough for right now.

He walks out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around him and quickly makes his way to the bedroom. He opens the drawers and picks up a new pair of briefs as well as clean black sweatpants. He checks through the closet, reaching for a navy blue t-shirt before stopping himself. He smiles when he sees it and finally decides to wear this instead.

Lucas' "Romance" hoodie. It smells like him and even though it's slightly too small on him, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Thursday, May 28, 16:43**

For once, Eliott is glad that Bella barks whenever someone walks in. He had spent the afternoon watching some TV as he waited for Lucas to come home but apparently, he had fallen asleep without even realizing it. So he's thankful for Bella barking as it wakes him up, allowing him to stand up and straighten his clothes a little. He can hear his boyfriend's shushed voice in the hallway, telling Bella to be quiet as Daddy is sleeping. The little attention makes Eliott smile as he puts his hands into his pockets, waiting for the younger boy.

Eventually, Bella reappears in the living room, happily wagging her tail around followed by Lucas who looks both surprised and relieved to see him up.

"Hi," his boyfriend greets him with a grin as he throws his backpack aside.

"Hey," Eliott greets him back, crossing the distance between them.

Lucas immediately wraps his arms around his waist while Eliott throws his own around the younger boy's neck, pulling him close. However, before he can say anything, his boyfriend beats him to it.

"I'm sorry," Lucas apologizes, bumping their foreheads together. "For Monday. I didn't mean to make you feel like I was watching over you or anything. I-"

But Eliott won't stand there and listen to his boyfriend apologize for something he shouldn't even have to apologize for in the first place.

"No," he cuts him off, shaking his head. "I overreacted. I saw the schedule when I got up later and I felt so guilty for yelling at you like that for no reason."

He stops and takes a deep breath, briefly looking down as he takes a step back, bracing himself.

"I'm sorry," he starts, looking back into Lucas' eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lucas. For not taking my meds last week. For all that shit I've said and done. For snapping at you Monday morning."

He knows the answer that's on the tip of his boyfriend's tongue.

_Don't worry. I don't care. You don't need to apologize._

It's what he used to tell Eliott in the beginning of their relationship but he understood that he might not care about what happened but Eliott does.

"It's okay," he says instead, pulling him closer so he can rub their noses against each other's. "I forgive you."

Feeling like a weight has just been lifted off his chest, the older boy sighs happily and buries his face into his boyfriend's neck who kisses the side of his head and chuckles.

"Minute by minute," he whispers, squeezing Eliott's waist. "Minute by minute."

"Minute by minute," Eliott repeats right back. "Thank you for not giving up on me and for defending me."

Lucas stills and pulls back just enough so they can look at each other's face.

"You heard that?"

Eliott nods and smiles as he gently pushes off his boyfriend's eyes a wild piece of hair.

"I think the whole building heard you," he can't help but tease, softly stroking his cheek. "And you were right. I'm so fucking happy with you."

A large smile overtakes Lucas' features as he giggles.

"Good because I'm happy with you too."

He briefly stops and his eyes flicker down to Eliott's lips.

"Can I kiss you?"

It's Eliott's turn to giggles as he nods and leans forward, pressing his lips onto his boyfriend's. As usual, their first kiss after an episode feels like their first one ever all over again. A mix of relief, happiness and love.

He's made it through. He will be okay. They're okay.

**Thursday, May 28, 19:42**

**Friday, May 29, 8:03**

**Friday, May 29, 20:51**

The next evening, Eliott finds himself laying down on the couch, his head resting on Lucas' lap while his boyfriend is gently playing with his hair. They watched a movie earlier which is long over but neither made a move for the remote when the credits started rolling, too comfortable to move. The empty pizza box they got delivered is on the coffee table with their dirty plates piled up on top of it. Bella is on the floor, biting down on one of her squishy toys. Eliott doesn't think there's anything that could make this moment any better.

"My love?" Lucas wonders eventually, softly stroking his cheek.

"Hmm?" he mumbles, rolling onto his back so he's looking at his boyfriend rather than at the TV.

There's a pensive look into Lucas' eyes as well as something he can't quite read which is making him nervous.

"Where do you see us in the future?"

Sighing happily, Eliott shrugs a little before trying to sit up to make himself more comfortable, but Lucas isn't letting him go anywhere and instead moves so he's the one on his back with Eliott laying down over him. Then, the younger boy reaches for the blanket at their feet, pulling it over their bodies.

"So the future you say?" he repeats, running his finger up and down his boyfriend's sternum.

"Yeah," Lucas confirms, pushing off his eyes a wild strand of hair. "Where do you see us?"

"Depends," Eliott explains, chuckling a little. "In a year? Five? Ten? Twenty?"

His boyfriend seems to consider it for a second, biting down on his lip as he looks up to the ceiling and the older boy takes the opportunity to cup his cheek, tracing his features with his fingertip.

"Why not all of them?" Lucas replies as he looks back down to him, a glint of mischief now shining in those big blue eyes Eliott loves more than anything.

He grins back at his boyfriend and nods, throwing his arm around the younger boy's waist.

"Okay so in a year?" he starts off, sighing happily. "Well hopefully I'll still be at the Gobelins while you're going to either be on your way to become the world's greatest engineer in history or a musical prodigy!"

Lucas giggles and nods too as he rests his head on top of Eliott's.

"Go on," he encourages him, kissing his temple. "I like where this is going."

"I don't think much else would have changed in a year. In five though..."

"What will have changed in five years?" his boyfriend asks, sounding serious out of sudden?

But Eliott doesn't answer right away as his mind drifts to that one thought that had obsessed him through his manic episode. Marriage. He would have bought a ring if it hadn't been for the jewelry store being closed. He would have proposed. Not that he doesn't want to but when he does, he wants it to be memorable.

He doesn't say it out loud though. Thankfully, Lucas hasn't brought it up yet no matter how many times he must have told him he wanted to marry him on Friday night so he might still have a chance to surprise him.

So in the meantime, no matter how much he wants to tell him they'll hopefully be married in five years, he keeps his mouth shut and says something else.

"We'll have graduated by then," he points out instead. "We'll be fully functional adults with real jobs, bills to pay and responsibilities."

"You make adulthood sounds so boring," Lucas snorts, brushing his nose with Eliott's hairline.

"It is from time to time," the older boy teases, giggling, "but there's good sides to it too. I'm going to have money so I'll get to spoil you properly rather than buy you some cheap take out food and bring you to the Petite Ceinture on dates."

The offended look on his boyfriend's face makes him burst into laughter.

"Don't you dare say anything bad against those dates!" Lucas scolds him, hitting him in the chest which only makes him double over in laughter. "I wouldn't mind to keep going on those dates until we're old and wrinkled with grey hair."

Eliott sighs happily and closes his eyes, letting himself enjoy this moment right now. However, it seems like Lucas has other plans as he starts poking his cheek, making him open his eyes again.

"And then? In ten years?"

"Things will be different then," the older boy explains with a smile. "We're going to have little ones to think about and I'm not just thinking of another dog."

As always, the mention of children makes a wide grin stretch onto his boyfriend's lips.

"How many?" he asks.

"Two at least," Eliott explains as his smile grows. "So they'll have someone to play with!"

And they keep talking about what the future might have in store all evening until they can't keep their eyes open anymore and leave the couch for the comfort of their bed. And when they're buried under their covers with a  
Bella snoring at their feet, Eliott can't help it anymore. He reaches for Lucas' left hand and bring it to his lips, kissing the back of it, before absently tracing around his boyfriend's ring finger.

"But no matter how many kids we will have or where we will live," he whispers, looking right into those big blue eyes, "there's one thing I'm sure of. I want to marry you someday."

Lucas gives him a soft smile as he nods and leans forward, brushing their lips together.

"I want that too."


	8. Episode 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7 is here folks 🥳
> 
> Now is my time to apologize for the upcoming angst 😅 We knew it was coming, it had to someday. HOWEVER, I can promise this won't be anywhere as heavy and dark as some might think of expect (Or like the show would have done had they given Eliott a season) 😌 I say it a lot, but those who have been reading my other works and following me for a while know angst is not and has never been my forte. Not that I don't trust myself writing it but it's not something I personally enjoy 😅 I prefer fluff and smut.
> 
> Now though, there's another thing I need to apologize for in this chapter. There's a scene, you'll know which one when you'll read it. I just couldn't help but to write it. Is it something Lucas and Eliott would actually do? I'd say yes but everyone might not agree with me on this one...
> 
> As always, I could never possibly thank you enough for the support you guys have given me so far. When I started writing again after such a long hiatus, I was scared all of you were gone so to see you guys still so into it after sucb a long time is a blessing I will never thank you enough for ❤❤❤
> 
> Comments and kudos legitimately make my day. You have no idea how excited I get when I receice an email saying someone left a comment or a kudos ❤
> 
> So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter (I apologize for the angst again) and please let me know if you did ❤ 
> 
> Stay safe everyone and have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night ❤❤❤

**Saturday, May 30, 8:02**

"Eliott?" Lucas whispers, brushing their noses together. "Eliooooott? My love? It's time to wake up."

But Eliott doesn't want to get up. He's too comfortable to move so he groans and shakes his head much to his boyfriend's amusement who giggles and runs his fingers across his cheek.

"I know you don't want to leave the bed so that's why I've brought you breakfast so we can eat here."

He can't help but smile at the attention and opens his eyes, finding Lucas' big blue ones already on him.

"You're the best," he sleepily mumbles before reaching up, tangling up his hands in his hair and pulling him into a kiss.

Lucas giggles against his lips but kisses him back eagerly. For the first time in a week, Eliott feels normal again, human instead of a zombie who's just crawled out of his grave.

"Hi baby," he greets him after pulling back. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you Mister Demaury," his boyfriend greets him back, bumping their foreheads together.

Eliott snorts and shakes his head, rolling onto his back, keeping his arms wrapped around Lucas.

"I know you said you wanted to take my name but I'm not even sure I want to keep it considering my parents probably disowned me."

Sadness flashes across Lucas' eyes as he nods before sighing.

"I'd say you could take mine instead but I'd rather not be associated with my dad any longer. And I don't want to give that name to our kids either."

_Our kids_

He said it as if it wasn't making butterflies flutter up in Eliott's stomach and he finds himself smiling despite the tone of the conversation.

"We could always find ourselves a new name and take it the day we'll get married so our kids will have it," he suggests, slipping his hand underneath his boyfriend's t-shirt and squeezing his hip.

It's Lucas' time to snort as he kisses Eliott's temple but he doesn't disagree so the older boy takes it as a good sign.

They don't talk much after as Lucas reaches for the plate he had brought to the bedroom and sets it between them as they sit up against the headboard.

Fresh fruits, warm waffles, some Nutella. It might not be the most healthy breakfast but after a week of nearly not eating, it's like a five course meal for Eliott.

They eat in comfortable silence, playfully feeding each other some bites or teasingly spreading some chocolate on the other's lips before kissing it away.

Once they're done, Eliott puts the tray away back on the nightstand and lays down, Lucas immediately tucking himself onto his side, his head resting over the older boy's heart. Sighing happily, Eliott wraps his arms around his boyfriend and pulls him as close as they physically can be. He feels good right now. Better than good actually. Amazing. He could nearly fall back asleep like that but then Lucas speaks again, making more butterflies appear in Eliott's stomach.

"We agreed on at least two kids but if you could choose what would we have?" he asks the older boy who grins widely at the question, already imagining it.

"Healthy kids for sure," Eliott truthfully answers because that's all that matters in the end, "but if you say I can choose then I would like at least one boy and one girl. He would look like you while she would look like me."

Surrogacy, adoption. None of it matters for now. They have time to choose their option later on.

"A little girl with your hair and your eyes," Lucas contemplates with a happy sigh. "I would be completely weak against her. I could never say no to her."

"Same goes for me with a boy who has your eyes," Eliott points out, chuckling.

He briefly pauses, absently tracing patterns all over his boyfriend's back with his fingertips.

"You would let me dress them up as hedgehogs and raccoons?" he can't help but wonder.

Lucas doesn't snort this time but full on burst into laughter and this might be Eliott's favorite sound in the whole world.

"Why did I just knew you would ask me that?" he teases and the older boy's smile widens.

"You aren't answering my question," he tries to defend himself.

His boyfriend nods as his laughter starts to die down and he moves up a little so his head is right next to Eliott's, on the same pillow. There's barely an inch separating their faces now, their noses brushing together.

"I have nothing against dressing them up as hedgehogs or raccoons but you have to consider those might not be the right animals to describe them."

"I know that," Eliott concedes, giggling, "but it will be hard to tell which animal they are when they're babies so by default, they'll either be hedgehogs or raccoons and it's up for change when they grow up."

"Deal!" Lucas agrees, grinning before crushing their lips together.

**Saturday, May 30, 9:43**

**Saturday, May 30, 11:02**

After breakfast and showering with Lucas, Eliott knows what he wants to do first. He gets dressed and kisses his boyfriend as well as Bella goodbye before walking out of the apartment. The gang is coming to study and as much as he loves them, he doesn't feel up to handle all the energy they carry everywhere they go quite yet. He knows he could have just asked Lucas if they could go study somewhere else and the younger boy would have agreed in a heartbeat but going out after a week locked inside can do him some good.

He doesn't wander around aimlessly though as he has a very specific destination in mind as he walks down the streets. He used to go there so many times he could probably find his way with his eyes closed. With some classic rock that he learned to love through the last year playing in his headphones, he makes his way over and stops when he reaches the Bakhellal house.

Eliott knows that neither Idriss or Sofiane will be angry at him if the comments they left on his post yesterday and this morning are anything to go by but he can't help the guilt he can feel nagging at him for missing last Sunday's party so he takes a deep breath and knocks on the front door. It's Miss Bakhellal who opens with her usual loving and maternal smile when she sees him.

"Eliott!" she tells as she lets him inside. "It's good to see you!"

"It's good to get out after last week," he confesses, smiling when she cups his cheek in a motherly way, gently patting it. "I'm sorry for not coming on Sunday for the Eïd Mubarak."

But she brushes off his apologies, shaking her head.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better now! And I know two boys who will be even happier! They're in the backyard!"

He thanks her and saunters over to the kitchen and walks out through the back door. Just like Miss Bakhellal had said, he finds his two best friends playing football, too busy to notice him so he takes a moment to just look at them.

Now that he's looking back to it, he can't even remember why he preferred to just cut all bridges with them after he had messed up with Idriss rather than tell them the truth. It could have saved him so much loneliness. So much pain. If it hadn't been for the fact that Imane and Lucas were friends, he never would have seen either of them ever again…

His smile turns into a smirk when Idriss misses a shot that even he could have gotten easily and he decides that it's time to make his presence known.

"So that's why you always want me on your team?" he calls out as he starts to walk in their direction. "You aren't that good but next to me, anyone looks like they're talented!"

Idriss smirks as he turns around to face him while Sofiane outwardly just smiles and sighs with relief. They meet halfway with him and pull him into a hug, ruffling his hair and patting his back.

"It's good to see you buddy!" Sofiane tells him as they let him go, pulling back.

"Yeah, yeah," Idriss shrugs it off with a nonchalant look before his face turns serious. "Now you got some explanations to give us!"

Eliott tenses and gapes at him, not sure of what to say. It's not the first time an episode makes him cancel plans he had with them but Idriss was never angry at him before. He-

"I want an honest answer!" his best friend interrupts his thoughts. "Did you and Lucas got a baby last week or something? What were those posts on Instagram?"

He barely finishes his sentence before bursting into laughter, immediately followed by Sofiane and Eliott joins them, feeling the tension leaving his body.

"We were just talking about it last night and this morning," he explains, smiling as he thinks back of the conversations they've had. "We agreed on having at least two sometime in the future but that's it. There's no need to start shopping gifts or argue about who's going to be the godfather just yet."

Sofiane snorts and wraps an arm around Eliott's shoulders, shaking his head.

"Might be already too late for that," he says with a smirk. "You should see the messages between him and Yann, arguing that they're your best friend or Lucas' so it should be them."

"Why do you feel the need to call me out like that?" Idriss tries to defend himself and Eliott can't help but giggle, resting his head on Sofiane's shoulder.

"I missed you guys!" he admits and they smile right back at him.

"We missed you too bro!"

After this, they agree on a two against one football game considering that because of his "skills", Eliott can barely count as one player anyway to which he responds by flipping them off. And unlike they usually do, he ends up on Sofiane's team rather than Idriss, the taller boy claiming he doesn't need him to look good.

However, it seems like Eliott had been right as Sofiane absolutely dominates the game. At this point, Eliott feels more like a placeholder than anything but it's worth it for the devastated look on his best friend's face that only worsens with each point Sofiane scores.

The game ends up with the three of them soaked in sweat and Idriss looking close to tears but Eliott just cheers as he high fives Sofiane before flopping down onto his back on the grass, smiling to himself.

His mind briefly drifts to all that's awaiting him back in school on Monday but he pushes those thoughts into the back of his mind. He has all week to worry about it. This weekend, he just wants to enjoy some time with his friends and with Lucas.

**Saturday, May 30, 12:59**

**Sunday, May 31, 15:14**

As it always is, the laundromat is empty. The real surprise would have been if there had been customers. As they have the whole place to themselves, they pick two machines in the back of the room which they fill up with their laundry. Once it's done, Lucas jumps on top of one of the machines and Eliott steps in between his legs, hiding his face into his boyfriend's neck. He closes his eyes and sighs happily. After last week, such domesticity is so relieving, comforting.

Lucas giggles and wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer as he starts playing with his hair.

"I love you," he whispers into Eliott's ear, teasingly nibbling at the lobe. "I love you."

"I love you too," the older boy says, brushing his nose against his boyfriend's temple. "So much more than you can imagine."

Lucas tilts his head back, forcing Eliott to look at him. His smile widens and he crushes their lips together. Eliott laughs into the kiss but cups his boyfriend's cheeks, caressing them as he deepens the kiss. He slips his tongue into Lucas' mouth and the younger boy moans which is like music to Eliott's ears.

By the time they pull back, they're both panting heavily, their cheeks are flushed and the blue in the younger boy's eyes has been swallowed by his pupils. He looks so fucking gorgeous and if they weren't in a laundromat right now…

However, before he gets to voice his thoughts, nervousness flashes across his boyfriend's features. It's barely noticeable. Had Eliott blinked he would have missed it but he did see it.

"Hey," he murmurs in a reassuring tone, brushing his nose against Lucas'. "What's wrong?"

"It's stupid," the younger boy tries to shrug off, rolling his eyes but Eliott's isn't falling for it. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you but I don't know how to say it."

It's just not like Lucas to be nervous like that with him. Not anymore. Maybe a year ago when they were still getting to know each other but not now that they're living together.

"Just say it as you think," Eliott encourages him, nodding. "I promise to not laugh if it comes out weirdly or anything."

"I'm not scared you might laugh," Lucas explains, shaking his head. "I'm scared you will be angry or that it will hurt you."

"Now you're just worrying me," the older boy can't help but tease, trying to get him to relax a little.

His boyfriend takes a deep breath as he looks down so Eliott bumps their foreheads together, letting him know he's right there.

"On Friday," Lucas carefully starts as he slowly looks back into Eliott's eyes, "when you were manic, you said something."

"I said a lot of things that night," he reminds him with a chuckle, brushing off his boyfriend's face a wild strand of hair.

The younger boy sighs and gathers up his courage before speaking.

"You said you wanted to draw me. Naked."

Eliott feels a blush spreading across his cheeks and he lets out an embarrassed chuckle. He didn't just want to draw him naked. He wanted to draw his boyfriend naked and with himself buried inside. He wanted to sell those drawings to the Louvres to replace the Mona Lisa.

"I'm not making fun of you," Lucas reassures him, squeezing his waist. "I was just wondering if you truly wanted that. Maybe not the whole thing like showing it off to millions of people but part of it at least?"

The older boy can't help but grin widely, giggles bubbling up in his throat. He can't be meaning what Eliott is thinking, right?

"Why?" he wonders, raising a teasing eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Is it something you could potentially be into?"

His heart briefly stops beating when Lucas nods as his lips stretch into a smile.

"I got to admit I'm surprised you never asked me yet," he confesses, titlting his head to the side in a way that's probably meant to be innocent but Eliott knows his boyfriend is teasing him. "I'd like to see how you would draw me as myself rather than as an hedgehog."

"You mean it?" Eliott presses on, trying to hold back his own smile. "You'd let me do this?"

His boyfriend nods again and his smile widens some more.

"The drawing me naked part, yes!" Lucas replies, brushing their noses together. "As long as you promise me to not ever show those drawings to anyone!"

It's Eliott's turn to nod excitedly as he bursts into giggles. How did he get so lucky? He thanks his lucky star up there for having guided him to Lucas before crushing their lips together. The younger boy squeals in surprise against his mouth but chuckles and kisses him back.

"If I had known it would make you this happy I would have offered before," he teases after pulling back.

"If I had known you would accept I would have asked you before," Eliott says right back, stealing one more quick kiss. "When do you want to do this?

"Tonight?" Lucas suggestively offers with a smirk. "We finish laundry and get back home. Then we eat dinner early so we've got the whole evening to ourselves."

The older boy nods eagerly, giggling, and suddenly, the laundry can't be done fast enough.

**Sunday, May 31, 16:38**

**Sunday, May 31, 19:04**

Eliott knows he shouldn't be nervous about this. If anything, it's Lucas who should be out of the two of them. He's the one who's getting naked after all. However, he seems perfectly at ease with what they're about to do, setting the living room to Eliott's taste. They light up candles they scatter around the apartment and hang fairy lights above the couch they also cover with a white sheet.

"For aesthetic reasons!" Lucas claims. "Rose had this fucking first class couch while I get this beat up used one we found in a garage sale. At least the sheet will make it look good for your drawing!"

Eliott can't help but snort as he pulls one of the kitchen chairs into the living room, setting it across the couch so he could have a good angle. Finally, once everything is in place, he sits down and looks at his boyfriend who smirks down at him as he starts playing with the button of his jeans.

"See something you like?" he teases as he unzips his pants.

"More like somebody I love," Eliott throws right back at him, smiling.

His boyfriend snorts and shakes his head, a playful grin stretching on his lips.

"Stop being so cheesy or else this will turn into something else than nude drawing!"

He doesn't give him time to reply though before taking off his t-shirt and then stepping out of his jeans and boxers, leaving him fully naked. He doesn't seem shy about it though, just staring right into Eliott's eyes.

"On the couch," the older boy instructs him but then as Lucas turns around, Eliott can't help himself.

He leans forward into his chair, playfully smacking his boyfriend's ass who jumps in surprise.

"What?" Eliott wonders, trying to look as innocent as possible but Lucas isn't having any of it, slapping his hand away.

"I've never done nuse posing before but I'm pretty sure the artists are not supposed to touch the model," he teases as he lays down onto the couch, on his side so he's facing Eliott.

"Only because they aren't lucky enough to date the model like I do."

No much words are needed afterward except for the instructions Eliott gives his boyfriend as they try to find a position that's both comfortable and sexy for Lucas to lay down in. It takes them several tries but they eventually come to the conclusion that maybe James Cameron was onto something when he made Titanic. So Lucas ends up in a similar position than Rose although he doesn't throw one arm over the back of the couch, keeping it on himself instead. Also, rather than look pensively into the distance, he looks right at Eliott and smiles.

"Now that's perfect," the older boy praises as he takes his pencil. "Are you sure you're okay like that? It's not too late if you-"

"If you ask me one more time I'm going to say no just for the pouting look you'll have on your face," Lucas teases, giggling. "My love, I'm perfectly fine like that. Now get to work, please! I'd like to go to bed sometime today."

Eliott only smiles and nods as he starts tracing the lines on the sheet. He tries really hard to see Lucas as his model rather than his boyfriend but it's difficult when he's got a story for every part of Lucas. Whether it's the small mole on his neck he can't resist sucking on or those plump, cherry red lips soft moans slip out of when Eliott presses kisses down his chest. Those big blue eyes he wouldn't mind drowning into and those soft, spiky and messy hair he loves playing with. All those things that makes his boyfriend the boy he is and that Eliott is totally in love with.

With the fairy lights and the flames from the candles, Lucas' skin looks golden and the older boy has to hold back from throwing his drawing aside and crawls to him to run his hands all over him. Had his boyfriend lived in the Renaissance era, painters and sculptors would have lined up to have the chance to admire him and to try to reproduce his features. In the first half of the twentieth century, back when nude painting was at its peak, he would have been a real star. And Eliott isn't ashamed to admit he would have been the first in line to get to draw him like this.

But there's just something about Lucas right now that goes beyond how gorgeous he always looks. It's the confidence in his stare as he looks right into Eliott's eyes, not shying away from his gaze or even trying to hide himself. So different from how he used to be in the beginning of their relationship.

Eliott still remembers the way Lucas used to blush whenever they would get naked. So shy. Now though, the confidence makes him look even more beautiful, sexier.

Sometimes, he forgets his boyfriend never had anyone before him, that he got lucky enough to be his first love. His last one too if his lucky star up there doesn't give up on him.

The apartment is silent except for the classic piano music Lucas started on his phone and not just any song. He recorded himself playing the same song he played that one fateful February evening last year. A song that changed Eliott's world. The song that had him falling in love with Lucas.

Eventually, he can't tell after how long, he finishes drawing his boyfriend's face and chest. The next part has him blushing just by thinking about it. Even though he's perfectly comfortable in his own body, he isn't sure how he would react if somebody, including Lucas, stared at his dick like he's about to do with his boyfriend.

Always reading him like an open book, Lucas seems to sense his uneasiness as he giggles and as if he knew exactly what had caused it, he spreads his legs a little, giving Eliott a better view of his crotch.

"Are you sure I was the virgin when we met?" the younger boy teases him, making Eliott chuckle a little nervously as he feels some of the tension leaving his body. "I told you. If I was uncomfortable with any of it, I would tell you but right now, I just can't wait to see the end result."

And as Eliott starts tracing the lines of his boyfriend's cock, Lucas keeps on pouring reassurance words all over him, soaking him in praise which makes the older boy's heart swell up in his chest with how much he loves him.

The legs are easy after that. Then, he fixes some details as well as the background a little before sighing happily and sinking back into his chair. The drawing turned out to be much better than he had expected and even dared to hope. There's still some things he doesn't like in it but he knows when it's time to stop before he ruins it all by looking for perfection.

Now that he's allowed to move, Lucas stretches his limbs, moaning in contentment, before rolling onto his stomach. He runs a hand through his hair as his smile widens.

"I hope you never stop doing that," he whispers, probably more to himself than anything but it doesn't stop Eliott from chuckling, shaking his head.

"Doing what?" the older boy wonders with a playful smirk. "Drawing you naked? I wouldn't mind spending my life doing that but you're the one who told me to hurry up earlier."

"I mean looking at me like that," Lucas explains before sighing happily. "Like you can't believe I'm real."

Eliott's own smile grows as he stands up and goes kneel besides the couch so he's at the same level than his boyfriend.

"Because that's what I do," he admits, leaning forward to brush their noses together. "Sometimes I still feel like I'm dreaming. That someday, I'm going to wake up and everything will be gone."

But Lucas doesn't seem to be having any of it, instead reaching for one of Eliott's hands, intertwining their fingers together. Then he puts it over his own chest and the older boy can feel his boyfriend's heartbeat under his palm.

"This is real," he reassures him, squeezing his hand. "This is not a dream. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Then, his smile turns into a smirk as he playfully slaps Eliott's chest with his free hand.

"Now show me that drawing, would you?" he asks with a grin the older boy can't help but kiss before handing him the sheet of paper.

However, Lucas' reaction is not the one he was expecting. There's no smile or jokes thrown around. Instead, his boyfriend takes a deep breath as he keeps staring at the drawing and for a moment, Eliott fears he might have done something wrong. But then, the younger boy slowly looks back up to him and there's tears in his eyes.

"You've been drawing me as an hedgehog this whole time when you could have been doing that?"

Eliott feels himself blushing at the praise and he chuckles as he shakes his head.

"I mean it," Lucas presses on, bumping their foreheads together. "This is absolutely beautiful, baby!"

The older boy' smile grows and he finds himself leaning forward, pulling his boyfriend into a kiss. Lucas giggles and kisses him back, throwing an arm around his neck. As Eliott manhandles them so he's straddling his boyfriend who's laying on his back, he takes the drawing out of Lucas' hand, putting it in safety on the coffee table before turning all of his attention back to Lucas.

He cups his cheek with one hand, deepening the kiss while he grabs his waist with the other. Lucas' bare skin feels burning hot on his hand but he doesn't get to enjoy it for long before his boyfriend starts to pull at Eliott's shirt.

"Off," he pleads, his lips brushing against the older boy's. "Off! Please! Need to feel you!"

Too breathless to answer, Eliott only nods and sits back on his haunches to take off his shirt, hastily throwing it away while his boyfriend undoes the button of his jeans before pulling down his zipper.

"Eager much?" Eliott teases and he lifts himself up to push his pants and underwear down just enough to free his hardening erection.

"You have no idea," Lucas answers with a smirk as he takes one of Eliott's hands and places it between his spread legs where the older boy can feel what he assumes to be lube. "Why do you think I took so long in the shower while you were cleaning the dishes? I wanted to be ready! I was hoping this would end like this!"

Eliott grins as he nods before taking his erection into his hand and presses it against his boyfriend's rim. He doesn't push in yet though and leans down, brushing his lips against Lucas'.

"Ready?" he whispers.

"Ready!" his boyfriend replies, grinning.

He doesn't make him wait any longer and pushes in, not stopping until he can't go any deeper. Even if he prepared himself earlier, Lucas remains tighter than a vice around him and the heavenly warmth there makes Eliott moan loudly as he shuts his eyes in bliss.

"Fuck!" he swears, pushing back a little to thrust back inside his boyfriend who digs his nails into Eliott's back, hard enough to surely leave crescents marks.

"Fuck me!" Lucas pleads, rolling his hips to meet his thrusts. "Please!"

And when has he ever refused him anything?

**Monday, June 1, 7:48**

The relief he had felt all weekend by reconnecting with Lucas, Idriss and Sofiane dies as soon as his alarm wakes him up on Monday morning. It's time to face the consequences of what he did…

So after eating breakfast with his boyfriend and even showering with him, he takes his bus for school but with each passing minute, it feels more like it's leading him to the slaughterhouse. He fucked up big time. With such little time left to the school year and with only a month to do his final project, the last thing he needed was to lose two weeks like that.

He walks into the school with his hood up and his headphones on, blasting some dubstep. He knows it's only his brain tricking him, but he feels like everyone's staring at him, judging him while they're all so busy with their own problems they don't have time to even think about him.

When he reaches his class, he briefly stops in the doorway and takes a deep breath before walking in. Mr. Beaulieu stops writing on the board when he hears him, looking up from his notes, and gives him a reassuring smile. Eliott finally allows himself to smile back and makes his way to his usual place. He's slightly taken back when he finds Benjamin already sitting down at the desk besides him. He seems relieved to see Eliott, grinning at him.

"Hey!" he greets him happily as Eliott pulls his stuff out of his backpack. "It's really good to see you! How are you?"

"Better," Eliott admits with a smile, sitting down

But right as Ben opens his mouth to reply, another student walks in and a voice he hadn't missed speaks out.

"Look who finally blessed us with his presence!" Olivier mocks in his ever usual arrogant tone.

And for the first time since he's known him, Benjamin finally speaks up against his best friend. Or at least he looks like he's about to. Mr. Beaulieu is quicker than him.

"Mister Dumontier," he warns Olivier, turning around to face him, "considering Mister Demaury's average grade is the best of the class, you should mind your own business and try to get your own grade above the passing mark."

Obviously not used to being replied to like that, Olivier's face turns a deep shade of red and he remains silent, instead making a beeline for the empty desk in the back corner of the class.

Eliott can't help but smile while Benjamin looks like he's about to burst into laughter. Once the last students have walked in. Mr. Beaulieu closes the door and starts his lesson of the day.

Eliott is slightly confused about what he's talking about but before he can't even think of raising a hand to ask a question, Benjamin hands him a notebook.

"It's what you missed," he mouths to him before giving him a reassuring smile and turning his attention back to what Mr. Beaulieu is saying.

Maybe not everything is lost after all…

**Monday, June 1, 8:53**

**Monday, June 1, 12:06**

The class just ended and Ben and him are making their way out of the classroom when Mr. Beaulieu calls him.

"Eliott? Do you have two minutes? I'd like to talk to you."

"I'll wait outside," Ben encourages him with a reassuring smile, patting his back.

So Eliott goes up to Mr. Beaulieu and they wait for everyone to be out. The last student closes the door behind him and Eliott sighs, bracing himself for what's coming but what his teacher says is not what he was expecting.

"How are you?"

Slightly taken back, he shrugs and buries his hands into his pockets.

"Better than those last two weeks for sure," he admits. I try to take things as they come, minute by minute."

Mr. Beaulieu seems satisfied with it, nodding and smiling back at him.

"That's good! That's very good! And Benjamin said he would give you a copy of his notes so that-"

"It's already done!" Eliott confirms. "He gave them to me earlier and we're going to have lunch together so he can explain what I missed."

His teacher nods again but then his expression changes for a second and Eliott knows he's not done yet.

"There's something else I needed to talk to you about," he explains before sighing. "I'm not actually sure I'm allowed to tell you but I think you should know."

He briefly stops, taking a deep breath while Eliott braces himself for it.

"Last Friday, like most Friday afternoons, I had a meeting with Mr. Saulnier and other teachers."

Fuck…

"About my scholarship I guess?" he wonders and Mr. Beaulieu nods.

"I was quite surprised," the man explains. "And so were most of your teachers. Only Miss Garnaud. From what I understood, her class is the one because of which you're at risk of losing your scholarship which doesn't make much sense to me considering the amount of time I've caught you drawing during my classes."

Eliott lets out an embarrassed chuckle, remembering all those times he was indeed caught either working on projects for Miss Garnaud's class or just doodling something for Lucas. Mr. Beaulieu never called him out for it though. Just amicable teasing.

"All I'm saying, Eliott, is that your other teachers and I, we're behind you and if it comes down to it, we're ready to talk in your favor to the dean but I can't make any guarantee."

"I'm trying my best for the last project so hopefully you won't even need to," he says, nodding.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Mr. Beaulieu reassures him, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. "Have a good day!"

He wishes him one too and walks out of the classroom and right next to the door, he finds Benjamin who has been joined by Margot.

"Hi!" she greets him as soon as she sees him but unlike her boyfriend, she doesn't ask him any questions, just smiling at him.

"How did it go?" Ben worries with a frown. "What did he want?"

But Eliott isn't in the mood to talk about it anymore so he just chuckles and shakes his head as he wraps an around his shoulder and starts pushing him toward the cafeteria.

"It went good," he reassures him before changing the subject. "Now come on! I'm starving right now!"

There's a knowing look on Margot's face and she clearly understands what he's trying to do as she tucks herself into her boyfriend's side, helping Eliott guide him to the cafeteria.

"I'm hungry too! And I have to tell you two about this insane last minute exam one of my teachers gave us this morning."

**Tuesday, June 2, 20:40**

The next evening, Eliott finds himself at the videoclub, enjoying the lack of customers to work on his project. He tries to develop a love story between stars but no matter the direction he tries to take with it, he can't help but feel like something is missing in it. He can't tell what exactly.

Maybe it's the lack of personal implication. After all, all of his projects so far were including his raccoon or Lucas' hedgehog while this story right now feels completely...different. And it shouldn't necessarily be a bad thing but it's feeling like one right now.

Sighing, he puts aside his sketchbook as well as his pencil before running a hand through his hair, messing it up. Then, he sinks back into his chair and looks up to the ceiling. Two weeks. He's got to hand his project back next Friday.

He's really trying to be positive and thinking this story is going to get him the grade he needs or that his teachers lead by Mr. Beaulieu are going to somehow convince the dean to give him another chance but a small, growing part of him is saying that it's time to face reality. He needs to find himself something to bounce back on, a second option besides Gobelins. His drawings? Paining? Litterature? Something in translation? Maybe social work? Psychology? A way to help kids the way he wishes someone could have helped him back then?

He's so deep into his thoughts he doesn't notice the three boys walking into the store, greeting him before they're standing right in front of him in the other side of the counter. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he finally sees them, much to their amusement.

"And here we thought Lulu was the one who could scream like a girl," Yann playfully teases him, patting his shoulder.

"Sorry for yelling like that," he apologizes, feeling slightly embarrassed as he rubs his eyes. "I was just too focused."

His friends give him understanding smiles and nods.

"Is it your final project?" Arthur wonders. "Lucas told us about it."

"Apparently, your teacher is an unfair bitch with shitty tastes," Basile explains, making Eliott snort because that does like the description his boyfriend would make of Miss Garnaud with the way she's been criticizing all of his projects so far.

"I wouldn't go that far," he tells them as he crosses his arms behind his head and sighs. "But she doesn't seem to appreciate my animal doodles."

The three of them frown and Eliott nearly giggles as they seem even more disappointed than he was when he got his grades through the year.

"What the fuck?" Yann says, apparently voicing all of their thoughts as the other two nod.

The older boy shrugs, not sure of how to answer.

"Well that doesn't matter!" Basile suddenly declares, slapping the counter. "In a few years, one of your movies is going to be nominated at the Oscars and she'll regret not giving your raccoon the A+ it deserved!"

"He's right!" Arthur agrees, nodding in agreement. "And then you'll win your fucking Oscars and during your speech, before your long love declaration to Lucas and after thanking those who helped you get there, mention that old stinky bat who can't seem to notice true talent even when it's right there in front of her!"

Eliott sighs happily and smiles. He might have mostly been thinking about Lucas, Idriss and Sofiane since the end of his episode, but he hadn't thought of those three when he should have had. He can still remember the moment Lucas had introduced them to each other and they had both started yelling loud enough to permanently rupture someone's eardrums. He used to believe it had been only because they were happy for their friend to have found someone but later, he had understood he wasn't just Lucas' boyfriend for them, but part of the gang instead.

"And the day it'll happen," Yann continues, clapping his shoulder, "while you and Lucas are going to be walking down the red carpet in Los Angeles, we're going to throw this massive watch party here with the whole grew and Idriss and Sofiane too of course so when they'll announce you as the winner, we'll all be there cheering for you!"

But before Eliott even has time to open his mouth and tells them how much he loves, Basile speaks again.

"Now for your project!" he starts, rubbing his hands together. "Why don't you do a version of Roméo and Juliette in which rather than killing themselves, they run away together?"

"You could even use that slam song!" Arthur agrees as his grin widens. "Roméo kiffe Juliette! It tells a modern version of it in which Roméo is Muslim while Juliette is Jewish and that's why their families aren't approving!"

"You could even make them two boys or two girls!" Yann offers.

And as they keep suggesting ideas, Eliott can't help but think how much he truly loves them all.

**Tuesday, June 2, 21:49**

**Wednesday, June 3, 13:31**

The only good thing about the project is that, at least, he no longer has actual classes with Miss Garnaud so he can work on his movie.

After his morning philosophy class, he made his way to the nearest place and found himself a nice place to work. He's sitting down next to a tree, leaning against it while he anxiously chews on the tip of his pen.

He feels like he's not any closer to finishing it than he was two weeks ago and the frustration is starting to take a toll on him. He barely slept last night, playing the scenarios gave him in his head over and over again and now, he can feel a headache starting while his neck is hurting, probably from the stress that's starting to pile up on him.

Sighing, he closes his eyes and throws his head back as he takes several deep breath, trying to calm down the growing anxiety he feels in his chest.

He almost wishes Miss Garnaud hadn't criticized his cartoons. If she hadn't, then his project would have been finished already. He wouldn't have that great of a grade but he wouldn't be making himself sick like he's doing right now.

Then, he does something he's not proud of. Not at all. And neither would Lucas be if he knew. Or Idriss and Sofiane. Or Dr. Roy. He takes his phone and scrolls down his contact until he finds who he was looking for.

Quentin. Eliott had never bothered asking for his last name. Quentin probably wasn't even his real name in the first place but it didn't matter. Quentin or whatever his name is used to be his dealer back when he would smoke everyday to numb the fact that he was a freak, that he would never be normal. Weed, ecstasy and even sometimes cocaine. Anything that could help him make it through another shitty day in this world.

Quentin also is the one he bought from the sleeping pills he took the third and last time he ever tried to kill himself. He had never wanted to sell him those pills again after that. Who could have known drug dealers have a conscience?

The last time they had talked was over a year ago, precisely on February 22. The day of the boathouse accident. He had bought some weed from him so he and Lucas could have a nice evening together. Then, the week after, he had been feeling way too depressed to even think about talking to somebody. The rest was history though.

After he and Lucas had officially started dating for good this time, he had stopped smoking weed, wanting to be better not only for his boyfriend but for himself too. He wanted to get better, to get his episodes under better control. And it had worked.

Right now, Eliott doesn't know what he wouldn't do for a joint, just to help him stop worrying about his project for a minute so with shaking hands, he types out a text message to Quentin.

_Hey! It's Eliott! I know it's been a while but I was wondering if you could still help me_

He feels shame creeping up inside him, filling up his entire body. His heartbeat increases in his chest while he feels his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. He can't believe he's about to do this, over a year after he has promised himself he wouldn't do this ever again.

However, right as he's about to press "Send", he stops. No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! He won't do this. He can't. Not after all this time. Not after all the efforts he's put into trying to get better! He won't!

He promptly erases his unsent message but doesn't stop there, also deleting Quentin off his contact list. He doesn't need him anymore. He should have done so a long time ago.

It doesn't calm down the panic he felt rising in his chest though. He knows what will.

Without thinking, he finds Lucas' contact name and presses the "Call" button. He immediately regrets it though as he realizes his boyfriend's lunch is over and that his class had started already. But he had once said to his boyfriend he was surprising. Lucas answers before he can hang up.

"Hey?" he greets him, his voice laced with worry. "My love, are you okay?"

And Eliott can't help but chuckle as he feels a lump forming in his throat. Of course his boyfriend knew something was up.

"I needed to hear your voice," he admits, closing his eyes.

"I can skip this afternoon if you want!" Lucas offers hastily. "I told my teacher there was an emergency so I could answer my phone but I can tell her I need to go. We could do whatever you want."

But Eliott shakes his head to himself and sighs. His boyfriend can't skip his classes so close to the exams and they both know it. And yet, he also knows Lucas would do it if he asked and he loves him for it.

"I'll be fine," he reassures him before taking a deep breath. "Just stay with me for a few minutes. Tell me anything."

"Okay, okay," Lucas agrees. "Let me just think of- nevermind! I got it! Did I ever tell you about that time I allegedly traumatized cows? I'm surprised my mom hasn't told you this one since she loves to tell you all of those embarrassing stories about me! So I was around five when it happened."

Eliott is tempted to interrupt him and admit that yes, his mother did tell him this one while Lucas went to the bathroom while they visited her once but he doesn't do so. Just like he had expected, his boyfriend's voice washes over him like relief and he finds himself breathing a little easier as the younger boy keeps telling him all about those poor cows.

**Wednesday, June 3, 14:02**

**Thursday, June 4, 18:23**

The grocery store is not that crowded usually and it's making Eliott anxious. He jumps at every sound and whenever someone accidentally brushes against him as they walk past them.

"Hey," Lucas whispers soothingly as he tucks himself onto the older boy's side, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Do you want to leave? We've got enough food at the apartment to last a few more days."

Eliott shakes his head but right as he opens his mouth to reply, a kid runs by them, making him jump again. He sighs and closes his eyes, causing his boyfriend to pull him to a hug, gently running his fingers through his hair.

Everything feels too much right now. Every sound, everything that touches him, everything. Everything but Lucas who kisses his temple and hugs him tightly, humming a song under his breath.

"It's okay," he reassures him. "It's okay. I told you. We can go home if you want."

But Eliott shakes his before pulling back just enough to look into his boyfriend's big blue eyes. He finds no annoyance in them, just love which makes him smile a little.

"It won't do me any good to stay locked up at home," he explains. "Who knows? I might find inspiration here."

Lucas gives him a reassuring smile before stealing a quick kiss off his lips. However, rather than take back his place besides the cart, he starts pushing it instead, close to the shelves so there's only enough space for Eliott next to him. So no one can brush against the older boy…

"I love you," he whispers, pulling him close so he can press a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you too," his boyfriend replies tenderly before his lips stretch into a smirk and he playfully smacks Eliott's ass. "Now, please, be useful and give those cereals on the top shelf please!"

So that's what they do for the rest of the aisles. Eliott picks up the stuff from the shelves while Lucas drives the cart, protecting him from being bumped into by other customers.

It's only when they reach the frozen aisle that yesterday afternoon comes back to his mind and he can't keep it to himself any longer so he grabs his boyfriend's hand.

"Lucas," he starts before clearing his throat, "about yesterday…"

"You don't need to tell me what happened if you don't want me," Lucas reminds him, squeezing his hand before intertwining their fingers together."

But Eliott shakes his head and sighs.

"I do want to tell you," he explains, "but I'm scared you'll be disappointed."

"I could never be disappointed in you," Lucas reassures him as he cups his cheek with his free hand and bumps their foreheads together.

So Eliott nods and takes a deep breath, bracing himself

"I panicked," he starts telling him. "I have a week left and I almost don't have anything done for my project. I wanted to relax and not think just for a moment. I wanted to text Quentin, my former dealer."

Something flashes across Lucas' eyes, but not annoyance, anger or disappointment. Just worry.

"Did you text him?" his boyfriend asks and Eliott shakes his head.

"No, I didn't. I thought back of all the progress I've made in the last year, I thought of you and I just couldn't do it."

Relief seems to flow through Lucas as smiles softly at him.

"That's good then," he reassures him as he brushes their noses together. "I'm proud that you didn't but I wouldn't have thought any less of you if you had did."

But Eliott can't bring himself to share his boyfriend's relief.

"What I'm going to do?" he asks, sighing. "It's due next Friday and I'm not even halfway done with it! I'm just going to fail and then I'm going to loose my scholarship-"

"Eliott!" Lucas interrupts him. "Breathe, baby, breathe!"

He hadn't even realized he was hyperventilating again so he does as his boyfriend asks him and follows Lucas' breathing. It takes him a moment but eventually, his breathing has evened out and he can no longer hear the static buzzing in his ear.

"Minute by minute," the younger boy reminds, squeezing his hand. "Minute by minute."

"Minute by minute," Eliott repeats after him, nodding.

"Exactly! And in this very minute, I'm going to quote a movie for the first and last time of my life so you better listen! No cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it."

And despite how bad he'd been feeling just moments ago, he can't help but snort and playfully roll his eyes at his boyfriend. He knows where that quote is from where but that movie is one of Lucas' favorites so he's lost count of how many times they've watched it since they started dating.

"Will Turner, hum?" he can't resist teasing, causing the younger boy's gentle smile to turn into a grin as he playfully smacks him in the chest.

"Shut up!" Lucas tells him, chuckling before his features soften. "I mean it though. You may be doubting of yourself right now but I don't so that may makes me the fool in that situation but that also means the cause is not lost. You're going to make it, Eliott, I know that!"

And even though Eliott doesn't believe he can make it, maybe Lucas has enough faith for the two of them.

**Thursday, June 4, 21:06**

**Friday, June 5, 8:21**

Besides him, Lucas jumps at the sudden outburst and looks up from his notes. As soon as he sees him, he puts them away and pushes himself closer, resting his hand over Eliott's thigh and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Hey," he whispers soothingly. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I know it's not easy right now but it's going to be okay!"

And then, Eliott doesn't know why, maybe it's the piled up frustration of the last few weeks, his insecurities about his own skills, about the future, the stress of the due line being so close, but he snaps.

"Stop saying that!" he snaps back at his boyfriend, standing up from the couch. "Fucking stop saying that!"

He's got both of his hands buried into his hair now, anxiously pulling at the strands while he paces around, feeling his heartbeat increasing in his chest.

"You can't fucking know it will be alright so stop saying that!"

And just like him, Lucas is a hot-headed impulsive who doesn't think twice when pinned like that to the wall so he frowns at he jumps up to his feet too and as if feeling the atmosphere shifting around her, Bella stops chewing on her poor squirrel and barks. However, the two of them are too gone to scold her for it.

"Then what do you fucking want me to do then?" he asks the older boy, tilting his head to the side, something he often do that Eliott usually finds cute and endearing but right now, it only annoy him further. "Because then tell me and I'll fucking do it!"

"Sorry for being nervous when my whole future is at stake!" he sarcastically apologizes, throwing his hands up.

"Because you think I'm not fucking anxious right now?" Lucas nearly screams, taking a step forward as he points to himself. "I have my fucking bac coming up in less than two weeks and I still fucking get answers right when I study with Imane but I don't snap at you for that! I still have no idea of whether I want to become a fucking engineer or a musician! Is that enough for you?"

But no matter how impulsive Eliott can be sometimes, he also knows when he's about to say something he will regret so rather than to do so, he prefers to leave.

"Yeah!" he groans as he turns around, making his way to the front door. "Whatever!"

He takes his keys and his wallet and walks out, slamming the door behind him. He can feel his heart beating against his ribcage like it was trying to burst out of it.

He needs some air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps, I just realized that since I came back to this story, I managed to maintain my weekly update promise I had made in the beginning


	9. Episode 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know that some of you must have thought Lucas and Eliott's argument at the end of the last episode meant hell week 2.0 was starting...
> 
> Nah, think again 😋
> 
> Episode 9 may be slightly delayed next week as my internship is currently killing me but then it's spring break 🥳🥳🥳 That means a full week to relax and write (I can't wait 🙏🏻)
> 
> In the mean time, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter 🥰 We're nearing the end already 🥺 I know this isn't very "Skam" but would you interested into an epilogue? Like a flashforward a few years into the future? 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this ❤❤❤ I say it a lot but your support means EVERYTHING to me ❤ You have no idea how excited I get when I get emails from Ao3 that I got a comment
> 
> Stay safe and have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night ❤❤❤

**Saturday, June 6, 3:08**

Why? Why can't Eliott fucking do one thing right in his life? Just for once! Is that really too much to ask? Just once! Once! School, his mental health, his love life! He can't even blame his disorder this time. This time, he was just a fucking idiot! Lucas was only trying to cheer him up, to support him and he fucking snapped at him, walked out on him like that right after he confessed how anxious he had been too.

He had regretted doing so only minutes after stepping outside but he had been too proud to come back inside and asks, begs for his boyfriend's forgiveness. Too proud...or just scared that this time, Lucas wouldn't forgive him. Scared to come back and only find an empty apartment waiting for him with a goodbye note. Scared that trying to stay in the school of his dream would cost him the love of his life.

So instead, he had started wandering around the city, thinking and thinking over and over again. For so long, his future was one blurry mess he wasn't even sure he would live long enough to see it. But then, Lucas had come into his life and suddenly, he wanted to live until they would both be grey and wrinkled all over, throwing family gatherings with their kids and grandkids on weekends. He would still make movies but no longer as an animator but as a producer while Lucas would either have retired if he had become an engineer or he would still be making music. Maybe he would have his own label.

Today though, he's forced to reevaluate everything. Well...almost everything. Not Lucas. Never him. He wants him in his life. He wants him as his husband. He needs him. He doesn't care about the rest as long as he's got him with him.

He doesn't mind anymore making movies or spending his life at the videoclub. Happiness is more than fame or money. And even if he got to achieve his dream, it doesn't matter if he doesn't have the love of his life besides him. But there's more to it than just Lucas. He doesn't want success if it means giving up on what he believes in. He's always thought that art has to come from the rawest part of yourself. He's tried honesty with Miss Garnaud but she called his cartoons childish. If continuing down this field means having to be fake, then he doesn't want it anymore.

He's been so lost into his thoughts that he doesn't even notice where his feet have instinctively guided him until he finds himself facing a metal gate he knows too well. Life might have a sense of humor after all. Without thinking about it, he pushes the gate open and walks inside, following the path down into the forest.

It's been so long since he's last been here, feeling so lonely, so lost. The Petite Ceinture had become a place for him and Lucas to come to together, to escape the outside world but tonight, he feels like he's 17 again and wanting to just disappear.

He feels tears welling up into his eyes when he reaches the bridge and he sits down against one of the stone pillars. He pulls his hood up and rests his head against his knees as a sob escapes his mouth. It's not just about his fight with Lucas earlier. It's the accumulation from everything. His episodes, his scholarship, Olivier's bullying, his parents. It feels like the dam has just broken and everything just floods over him. The anger, the sadness, the frustration, the longing, the desperation, the anxiety. Everything.

Soon enough, he's fully sobbing, his whole body trembling and his chest heaving. It wouldn't be the first time this place has seen him having a breakdown. He's had more than he can recall here, back when he felt like there wasn't any light at the end of the tunnel.

This time is different though. This time, he knows he's not alone. He knows that even though they fought just hours ago, Lucas wouldn't want him to suffer like this by himself. He would want to be there with him, to hold him.

So he reaches for his phone into his pocket and digs it out before typing out a message to his boyfriend, barely seeing what he's writing through his tears. His fingers are shaking when he presses "Send" and relief washes over him when the younger boy replies to him only after a few seconds. As if he had been waiting for him.

**Saturday, June 6, 3:52**

After over a year together, Lucas shouldn't still be able to surprise Eliott like that and yet, even though his boyfriend had said he would be there soon, the older boy wasn't expecting for him to come in sprinting like he had the devils on his heels. He sinks down to his knees in front of Eliott and pulls him against him in a tight hug, holding him so tightly Eliott wouldn't be surprised if he ended up breaking some of his ribs but he couldn't care less. Lucas is here. He's here! He came for him.

Sobbing, he wraps his own arms around his boyfriend and clutches at his shirt while Lucas rubs soothing circles on his back, gently plays with his hair and peppers his cheek, his temple and his neck with kisses.

"It's okay," he whispers into Eliott's ear. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm here, baby!"

Not trusting his voice, the older boy nods and tightens his arms around him, just letting go of everything that's been piling up, undoubtedly ruining his boyfriend's t-shirt.

He can't tell how long it takes him but eventually, it no longer hurts when he breathes and the fire that was burning in his lungs is extinguished. Then, he slowly pulls back to look at Lucas and finds him in a similar state he hadn't noticed earlier. Red rimmed, swollen eyes, with tears rolling down his cheeks and snot dripping from his nose. What a mess they must look like right now…

His boyfriend doesn't seem to mind it though, just smiling at him as he softly pushes off Eliott's eyes some hair before gently cupping his cheek, stroking it. He pulls him closer so their foreheads are pressed against each other and sighs in relief, a feeling Eliott shares.

They take a moment to just breathe, taking comfort in the fact that they're together. Neither of them speaks just yet though, Instead, Lucas moves to sit besides him and the older boy immediately takes the opportunity to lay his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. The younger boy slips an arm around Eliott's waist, pulling him closer before kissing his forehead and then rest his own head on top of Eliott's.

As he tries to put his thoughts into order, he looks up and smiles despite himself. Just there on the concrete, he sees one of the many graffiti he's made in his life but this one is very special to him.

_Elu_

He had made it on their anniversary back in February. Lucas had taken him on his shoulders so he could reach it. He can still recall how happy he had been that day to be celebrating the first of the many years to come he would get to spend with the younger boy.

One year of waking up with Lucas in his arms nearly every morning, one year of getting to call him his, one year of living his life rather than just surviving. One year of being the happiest he's ever been.

"I'm so fucking sorry!" he apologizes, his voice breaking at the end. "Baby, I don't even know where to start! I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and I shouldn't have walked out either! I was so fucking focused on myself I haven't even considered how anxious you were too and you've got every right to be stressed about the exams! Everyday, you try to get me to relax, you reassure me everything's going to be alright and I should have been doing the same for you too! I'm so, so sorry Lucas!"

By the end of his speech, his chest is heaving and more tears have started rolling down his cheeks but weirdly enough, he also feels relieved a little to have let everything out.

His boyfriend is silent for a few seconds though and Eliott wonders if maybe the momrnt he's always dreaded has finally came but before he can panic, Lucas sighs and gently takes his face into his hands. He tilts it up so they're looking at each other.

"I'm so sorry too," he starts, brushing their noses together. "I didn't mean to make you feel you were nervous about nothing but I hate when you denigrate yourself or your skills like that. You're so incredibly talented, my love, and I wish you could see it but that doesn't excuse me snapping right back at you like that. I'm sorry."

Eliott sighs and leans into his boyfriend's hand, covering it with his own.

"I love you, Lucas. I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too," the younger boy whispers as a gentle smile stretches onto his lips. "Can I kiss you?"

"You can," Eliott murmurs right back, leaning forward so his lips are pressed onto Lucas'.

Like all of the first kisses they share after an episode or after a fight, this one feels like a relief, like coming home and when they pull back, Eliott sighs happily and finally allows himself to smile

"How did you know I was here?" he can't help but wonder. "I just asked you to come and get me."

"Is this a real question you're asking me right now?" Lucas teases as his smile turns into a smirk. "Don't you remember what you told me the first time you brought me here? That this is where you come when you want to be alone and after our fight, I had guessed you weren't in the mood to see anyone. Besides, if you didn't feel the need to tell me where you were, couldn't it be because you felt like I would know?"

Eliott nods, his boyfriend's explanations making perfect sense, as he reaches for his hands and takes them into his.

"I'm terrified," he confesses, sighing. "Since I was a kid, I've been dreaming of going to the Gobelins but now that I'm there, I'm realizing it's nowhere as easy as I thought it would be. It's so fucking hard and I'm scared I might fuck it up."

Lucas doesn't say anything, just motioning for him to keep going but with the way he's staring right at him, the older boy can tell he's listening, understanding him.

"I'm trying my best for this last project, I really am, baby, but I feel like I'm going to fail no matter what I do. Mr. Beaulieu said he and some of my teachers would talk in my favor so I could keep my scholarship but I need to have something planned in case it doesn't work out and I can't keep going to the Gobelins next year."

"And do you have ideas for it?" his boyfriend asks, gently running his thumbs over Eliott's knuckles.

"Some," he admits, shrugging. "I could into the literature field. Maybe try something related to painting? Social work or psychology so I could help people."

Lucas seems satisfied as his smile widens while there's something akin to pride shining in his eyes.

"Psychology? Does that mean I can call you Doctor Demaury?"

Eliott snorts and rolls his eyes but he can't help the grin that stretches onto his lips.

"You're an idiot," he teases, chuckling.

"Your idiot," his boyfriend reminds him, winking before quickly stealing a kiss. "Only yours. But before I start calling you like that though, let's see if you really can't stay at the Gobelins."

He briefly stops and takes a deep breath, as if he was gathering up his courage.

"I told you once about this and you said you weren't interested and as much as I understand why, I really think you should use Polaris for your project. I've seen you work on your new story and the way you look when you do, I know you aren't into it as much as you should be. I know you're scared of how your teacher will react to it but if she can't appreciate this story in all of its beauty, then she really is the unfair bitch with shitty tastes I said she was!"

Giggling nervously, he looks around them.

"Besides, you came here tonight. Maybe it's a sign. You've got the whole thing done already. You have the story and even the storyboard. All you need is to do the video and it would be all done."

It's Eliott's turn to sigh. His boyfriend is right. He does love the story he's written but something's missing from it, something that he needs to fully be into it. And with only a week left, he doesn't have the time to do it all over. But Polaris…

Polaris is the only thing that kept him sane at the time. And then he hadn't raised the money to do it and that's what had simply broken him. Now is a different time though. Now, he has Lucas and his friends and a job and a future, even though he still don't know where it will be. Maybe this project is an opportunity to give Polaris the spotlight it deserves…

"You'd help me do the video?" he wonders although he already knows his boyfriend's answer.

Lucas' smile grows as he nods excitedly.

"What do you think, dumbass?" he teases before kissing him again.

And as much as Eliott would like to just eagerly kisses him back, they aren't done talking yet. They might have figured out solutions for his problems but Lucas made a confession earlier and he doesn't want to sweep it under the rug.

"What about you though?" he worries after pulling back from the kiss, reassuringly squeezing his boyfriend's hands. "You told me back at the apartment you still couldn't choose between music and engineering."

Lucas sighs and nods slowly, causing Eliott to let go of his hands to wrap his arms around his neck, gently playing with the short hair on the younger boy's nape.

"It's okay to not be sure of what you want to do," he tries to comfort him, bumping their foreheads together.

"But I thought I knew," Lucas huffs in annoyance. "I've always wanted to be an engineer but then somebody came along and made me rediscover how much I loved music."

Eliott gives him a guilty smile, knowing he's fully responsible for that.

"I want you to do something you love, baby," he whispers. "Something you'll be proud of. Something you won't regret choosing in a few years. No matter what you pick, I'm going to support you and help you along in any way I can. Whether it's helping you study those complicated engineering terms or listen to you as you learn a new song at the piano."

Lucas is silent after and the older boy can tell by the look in his eyes he's processing it all, weighting the pros and the cons. But he does it much quicker than Eliott had expected, looking back up to him as he sighs.

"Let's say we both go into the artistic field though," he slowly starts, "and things don't work out so well for either of us, what will we do?"

And with just that question, Eliott already knows his boyfriend's choice.

"That nude drawing I did of you wasn't so bad," he points out with a smirk. "I'm sure we could make a living out of it."

"Shut up!" Lucas laughs, shaking his head but he's smiling, looking relieved.

Eliott giggles and brushes their noses together.

"Music then?" he asks, causing his boyfriend to nod. "Does that mean I can use your piano skills for the background of my presentation video for Polaris?"

"Deal!" the younger boy agrees on before kissing him and this time, Eliott immediately kisses him back.

He doesn't just trust Lucas that they're going to be okay. He knows they will. One way or another, as long as they're together, there's nothing they can't face.

**Saturday, June 6, 4:28**

**Sunday, June 7, 11:14**

The next morning, they both find themselves walking out of the facility Lucas' mother lives at, sated, full and happy. They've just had brunch with her for Mother's Day. They talked about their upcoming exams, Eliott's project but also Lucas' decision to study music rather than engineering. He had feared her reaction which didn't turn out to be the one he had expected. She bursted into tears, telling him how proud she was of him for pursuing something he loved.

Then, when it had been time to go, she had hugged them both and Eliott had nearly melted in her ears, missing this kind of motherly comfort. A feeling which only worsens when they reach the bus stop to go back home and he get a text from his own mother.

Breathing in heavily, he closes his eyes, trying to blink back some tears. He had thought he was done with his parents for good, that he didn't care about being disowned but he was wrong apparently.

Sensing the shift in his mood, Lucas tucks himself into his side and wraps his arms around him. He slips his hands underneath Eliott's shirt and rubs circles on his hips.

"Hey," he softly whispers. "What's wrong?"

And rather than answer, he hands him his phone so he can read the message himself  
Several emotions flash across his face before settling on confusion as he looks back up to him.

"Oh," he lets out in a breath and Eliott nods, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Neither speaks for a moment as Lucas just starts playing with the older boy's hair while what his mother said dawns on Eliott. His parents aren't the kind to apologize for nothing so if they did, then they really must have understood. But on the other hand, he doesn't to be dissapointed…

"What do you want to do, baby?" he asks, squeezing the older boy's waist.

And he really doesn't know the answer to that. Give them another chance and risk getting hurt again? Or ignore them and spend the rest of his life wondering what could have happened?

"No matter what you decide," Lucas continues reassuringly, "I'll support you, okay? And if you want to go and see them, then I'll come with you if you want. You don't have to do this by yourself."

And that's what makes Eliott chooses. With his boyfriend by his side, he can do it. He can face his parents and if it goes to hell with them, then fuck it! It will be their lost, not his.

"Let's go see them then," he announces, nodding. "Get this over!"

**Sunday, June 7, 12:03**

By the time they reach his parents' house, Eliott is ready for everything that might happen there. Shouts, tears, insults, threats. Lucas is a steady and comforting presence next to him, holding his hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"You can do this, my love," he tells him as Eliott raises his free hand to ring the doorbell. "I believe in you."

Nodding, the older boy takes a deep breath and presses on the button, bracing himself. It doesn't take long for his mother to open the door and she clearly wasn't expecting them judging by how surprised she looks. She smiles widely while her eyes well up in tears. She takes a step forward, opening her arms but he takes two steps back. Hurt flashes across her face but Eliott doesn't let it soften him.

"You said you wanted to talk," he starts off, his voice sounding completely devoid of any emotion, "so talk!"

"Eliott," she whispers as the tears start to roll down her cheeks. "Lucas, I-"

But she clears her throat, as if wanting to compose herself before stepping back and motioning for them to come inside.

"Come and sit in the living room please," she asks them. "At least for a few minutes!"

They both nod and follow her into the house. She guides them to the living room and asks, nearly pleading them to sit down and wait for her while she's going to go get them some water. After she's disappeared into the kitchen, Lucas places a hand over his thigh and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Are you okay?" he worries, causing Eliott to nod.

"I am but I swear, if they compare you to Lucille even once, we're-"

But he cuts himself off when his mother comes back into the room, carrying two tall glasses of water, followed by his father who looks closer to tears than Eliott's ever seen. She hands them their glasses and they both politely thank her as his parents sit down on the couch, facing them. There's probably enough tension in between them right now to power up a small city for a week.

"You said you had understood some things," he starts off, sinking back into the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. "What did you understand exactly?"

"That we have been awful parents to you, Eliott," his father explains before his eyes flicker to Lucas. "And even worse parents-in-law to you."

"When you were first diagnosed," his mother continues after taking a deep breath, "we were so scared something might happen to you that we started overthinking every detail, everything you said and done, looking for clues that you might be about to have an episode so we could expect it and not get surprised by it. But eventually, we started seeing clues where there wasn't any."

Eliott's mind drifts back to all those times she panicked while they were talking over the phone. Whether he was sleeping in a little more late than usual or being up early, whether he was hungry or not so much, excited or feeling sad. Everything he did or didn't do was a sign of an upcoming episode to her.

"And because of that," his father says, swallowing, "you might have thought we didn't love you or that we weren't proud of you but it's never been like that, Eliott. Never! But I'm so, so sorry we made you feel that way!"

The young man feels a lump forming in his throat and sighs. Besides him, Lucas grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers together, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You're our greatest achievement, Eliott!" his mother adds before reaching for his other hand but she stops, clearly remembering how he stepped back so she wouldn't hug him earlier. "And I've loved you since the minute I found out I was pregnant with you and that won't ever change, okay? We thought we were protecting you but we should have seen you didn't need to be protected."

Then, she turns to face Lucas, letting out a watery chuckle when she sees their joined hands.

"And you," she continues, sighing happily, "Lucas, we haven't been fair to you either! You don't deserve the way we've been treating you and yet you never flinched, you've never said anything. Until I mentioned that Eliott should move back in with us."

Eliott stills and so does his boyfriend at the mention of this phone call. Lucas' relationship with his parents-in-law had never been good before but that day, and Eliott knew it, something had snapped inside of the younger boy for him to snap and yell like that.

However, as if sensing the tension, Eliott's father shakes his and gives them a tentative smile.

"You were right that day, Lucas," he tells them. "On everything. In a single year with him, you had understood him more than we had done in twenty, made him more loved and supported."

"As parents," his mother continues, looking briefly at her husband before turning her attention back to them, "you always want the best for your kids, you'll see it when you two will have kids someday, and the best for Eliott is you, Lucas."

She briefly stops and wipes the tears off her cheeks before clearing her throat.

"We will never apologize enough for the way we've acted," she concludes with a sigh. "And we can't promise we will suddenly become the world's greatest parents and parents-in-law but we can promise you we'll both try our hardest to be better from now on."

The decision is up to Eliott now. He knows Lucas will support him no matter what he chooses to do, whether to walk away from his parents or to accept their apologies. Part of him wants to hate them and wish that his absence will leave a hole in their lives they'll never get to fill. But another, bigger part of him wants to try this again, that his parents have always been too proud to apologize to have said those things, they truly must mean them.

So he slowly stands up, pulling his boyfriend up with him, immediately followed by his parents who jump up to their feet, bracing themselves for the worst.

"If you promise to never mention Lucille ever again," he starts off, his eyes flickering back and forth between them, "then I'm willing to give you another chance!"

The words are barely out of his mouth that his mother lets out a sob, hastily nodding and then, when she tries to pull him into a hug again, he doesn't resist this time. They both hug him tightly, kissing his forehead, rubbing his back. As they're holding him in their arms, they keep apologizing, promising they'll try to be better from now on. They tell him they love, that they're proud of him.

By the time they release him, a few tears are now also rolling down his own cheeks but he doesn't make a movie to wipe them off, knowing no one would tease him right now for being emotive considering his mother is fully sobbing while his father isn't too far behind.

Breathing deeply, he takes a step back and wraps an arm around Lucas' waist. Their eyes meet and his boyfriend grins widely back at him with pride shining in his gaze.

"If we're going to start over," he slowly begins, squeezing the younger boy's hip, "then let's do this properly!"

Now fully grinning too, he takes his eyes off Lucas to look at his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Lucas Lallemant. He's my boyfriend and the love of my life."

And unlike the first time he has introduced him to them, they look pleased, happy even and his mother immediately pulls Lucas into a hug through which Eliott can hear her thanking his boyfriend for loving her son.

**Sunday, June 7, 14:44**

**Monday, June 8, 18:26**

Since he's agreed to do Polaris for his final project, Eliott has found his motivation being renewed. For the first time in weeks, he actually enjoys working on it, just like he always should have.

He knows he could probably hand the project as it already is but considering he's still got some time left, he decided to work some more on the storyboard, to add some details to it. Such as the eyes of his creature. He wants them to be the same shade of blue than Lucas'. Mesmerizing. Breathtaking.

After those little details will be taken care of, Lucas will record himself playing the piano, then he will film Eliott explaining the story. Then, all there would be left to do is edit the video, hand it to Miss Garnaud and hope for the best.

But that's for later though. Minute by minute. And in this very minute, he's got to focus on changing his creature's eyes. He doubts there's any pen in the world that has the right shade to match Lucas' eyes, he's not naive enough to believe so, but he wants to get it as close as he can.

Once again, he finds himself thankful for the lack of customers at the videoclub, allowing him to work on his project. David has teased him when he got here for his shift earlier for neglecting his other duties but he bursted into laughter when Eliott had started apologizing for not cleaning up the place or doing the inventory like he's supposed to, telling him he understood that he's in a bit of a rush. So Eliott promised he would make up for it as soon as his project would be done and his boss left, apparently satisfied.

It's been hours now and still not a single customer in sight so Eliott allows himself to take a break from drawing, not that he's running out of motivation, but his hand is starting to hurt. So he puts everything aside and just pulls his phone out of his pockets and sends a message to Lucas. His smile grows when his boyfriend immediately replies to him and as much as he'd like to take him up on his offer, the younger boy needs to study.

"Dreamy smile, stars in his eyes, he's talking to his hedgehog for sure!"

Startled, he looks up from his phone and finds himself staring at his two best friends who both got shit-eating grins on their lips.

"Am I right though?" Idriss teases as he walks up to the counter. "Because if it's not Lucas, then you've got some serious explanations to give us!"

"Yeah," Sofiane agrees, smirking. "We told you already, he's perfect for you! And there's no way we're going to let you ruin that!"

Snorting, Eliott shakes his head. As if he would ever do that!

"It's Lucas," he reassures them. "He's asking me to help him to get out of his study session with the others."

This time, it's Sofiane's turn to snort, apparently knowing something they don't.

"Small chance of it happening," he explains. "Imane is determined to make him get all of his answers right tonight or else."

That does sound like an Imane thing to do.

"What about you?" Idriss wonders as he reaches for the drawings. "The story's finally coming along?"

But he freezes when he sees the storyboard, clearly recognizing it. Many emotions flash across his face. Surprise, confusion, disbelief but then happiness and excitement.

"No way!" he exclaims as he looks back up to him, grinning from ear to ear. "No fucking way! You're serious?"

"I am!" he confirms, smiling back at him. "I'm just fixing some details but most of it was already done."

"Well you already seems a lot more confident about this one than the other one!" Sofiane continues, slapping his shoulder. "And that gets you out of friend duty for this week but you better make up for it for soon or else I'm going to start thinking you're replacing us with that guy from your class you went to that neon party with!"

Chuckling, Eliott walks around the counter and wraps an arm around each of the two boys, pulling them close.

"No way," he reassures them, shaking his head. "Ben is nice but you two are my best friends and I don't intend to trade you anytime soon."

He stops and sighs happily as his smile turns into a grin.

"As for making up, what do you say of having a game night next Saturday? I know Lucas is planning to go study with the grew so I'll have our whole place to myself."

They both answer in a heartbeat.

"I'm in!"

"And miss the chance to kick your ass? Never!"

**Tuesday, June 9, 12:31**

It feels weird to have friends who are in the same school than him. Last year, he had gotten used to spend his lunches with the boys and the girls too. Then, he had started university and once again, he had found himself without friends at the Gobelins so he had gotten used to be on his own but now, he's got Benjamin and Margot. Or rather just Margot today considering Ben wasn't in class with him this morning and has apparently been declining all of Margot's calls too.

It's apparently not part of his normal behavior to do so and Eliott can feel her worry grow with each passing minute as she bites down on her nails. He understands her though. Was it Lucas who wouldn't answer him, he wouldn't be doing much better either so he tries to distract her instead. He tells her all about Polaris, shows her the storyboard drawings. It seems to take her mind off it, at least for a while.

Thankfully, half an hour after lunchtime has started, Eliott finally sees Ben walks in their direction and sighs in relief. The other boy looks tired and slightly nervous but he's smiling nonetheless with a finger pressed to his lips, asking Eliott to not say anything. He nods and watches as Ben's steps quicken and right as Margot is about to turn around to see who's coming, her boyfriend wraps his arms around her. She squeals in surprise and he presses kisses all over her cheeks, forehead, nose and lips.

Eliott chuckles at the scene they're making and sighs happily. He's glad they've got each other. Eventually, Ben pulls back and sits down besides Margot, reaching over the table, fist-bumping Eliott.

"Hey!" he greets him.

"Hey! What happened? We were getting worried about you!"

Ben sighs and nods.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "A lot happened since last night and I had to go talk with the dean but it went on for much longer than I expected."

"Nothing too bad?" Eliott worries, causing him to shake his head.

"Not for me," Ben reassures him. "I can't say much because the whole thing is under investigation right now and the dean made me sign a bunch of confidentiality papers but you don't have to worry about me."

However, this doesn't seem to go well on Margot who stands up and huffs in annoyance.

"So what? You haven't been answering any of my messages since yesterday and this morning you meet with the dean and sign up some confidentiality shit! And I'm not supposed to worry?"

Taken back by her outburst, Benjamin reaches for her hand and open his mouth, probably to try to defuse the situation but she just rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"Whatever! I've got exam to study for!"

And with that being said, she turns around and walks away from their table. Eliott sighs and takes a look at the other boy who looks torn between following her and staying here with him.

"You can go and tell her if you want," he tentatively offers. "I won't be mad at you for not-"

"I can't!" Ben explains, shaking his head. "I legitimately can't or else it might fuck up the whole thing!"

Giving him a reassuring smile, Eliott reaches across the table and pats his shoulder.

"Give her some time then. You know her better than I do but I doubt she's the type to stay mad for long especially if you have reasons to not tell her anything."

Benjamin takes a deep breath and sinks back into his chair. It takes him a few seconds but eventually, he straightens his back, looking at the drawings Eliott had been working on until he arrived.

"What's that?" he wonders as he goes through them. "That looks awesome!"

And if he explained the story to Margot earlier to take her mind off him, then he can do the same for Ben.

**Wednesday, June 10, 22:48**

Eliott is exhausted by the time he gets back home. For the first time in weeks, he can say he's had a busy shift. There was a lot of customers and rather than to try to work on his project which he couldn't as the drawings are done, has actually worked tonight, dusting off the shelves, rearranging them, cleaning up. But despite how tired he is, he feels good. Things are slowly falling back into their place which is relieving considering how chaotic everything's been recently.

As he steps into the apartment, he's ready to just strip down and go right to bed, not showering or even eating before. As long as he's got Lucas to cuddle with, he's good. However, it doesn't seem like it's going to happen.

He had expected to find the apartment shrouded in darkness with his boyfriend either already asleep or at the very least in bed waiting for him. Instead, the living room's lights are on and Lucas is very much awake, sitting down at the piano, practicing a song Eliott would recognize everywhere.

Smiling, he leans against the doorway and shoves his hands into his pocket as he watches the younger boy. He's so focused on what he's doing that he doesn't even seem to notice him and so does Bella who's laying down at his feet, seemingly listening to him.

He never would have said so to not influence his decision, but Eliott had been hoping he would pick music over engineering. Not that he wouldn't have done his best to support him but there's just something so enthralling about him when he plays. It's like he forgets the world outside to entirely focus on the keys he presses, sometimes even humming under his breath.

Eliott believes he could spend hours like, listening his boyfriend like that and he would never get tired of it. Probably his whole life actually.

An image comes to his mind, making his smile widen. He sees Lucas, in a few years, slightly older with some facial hair, playing the piano but this time, there's a toddler on his lap, absolutely captivated by the way their Papa runs his fingers across the keys. Maybe while Eliott is with another one on the couch, cuddling as they listen to him.

Eventually though, the song comes to an end and Lucas sits back, stretching his arms above his head until the joints crack. Knowing he's about to get busted for having watched him like that from afar, Eliott takes the opportunity to clear his throat, startling his boyfriend who turns around to look at him.

"You're surprising," he tells the younger boy, smiling softly. "I like surprising people."

Lucas smiles back at him and with a childish pout that's making him way too adorable for his own good, he extends his arms out to Eliott, making grabby hands.

"Come here!"

Sighing happily, he crosses the distance between them and sits down besides his boyfriend on the small bench that's not big enough for the two of them so Lucas climbs into his lap while Eliott hugs his waist tightly.

"I wanted to kiss you so badly that night," the older boy confesses, leaning forward so he bumps their foreheads together. "Fuck! I wonder what would have happened if we hadn't been interrupted."

Chuckling, Lucas' eyes light up in a way that makes Eliott's heart swell up in his chest.

"One of us would have broken before the end of the night for sure," his boyfriend imagines. "When we were sitting next to each other listening to dubstep, completely high, you have no idea how much I wanted to climb onto your lap and just kiss you."

It's Eliott's turn to giggle, rubbing their noses against each other's.

"I don't regret the way we've gotten together though," he continues as his smile widens some more. "You made my dream come true that night I brought you to the Petite Ceinture. And today, you're keeping it alive. If things had happened differently, maybe we wouldn't be together anymore."

But Lucas doesn't seem to agree as he shakes his head and cups Eliott's cheeks, gently stroking them.

"Eliott Demaury," he slowly starts before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "there's isn't-" he stops and kisses him again "a single universe-" another kiss "-in which we aren't together. In all of them, it's you and me. Always!"

Always. He likes the sound of it.

**Wednesday, June 10, 23:15**

**Thursday, June 11, 19:43**

Eliott can honestly say he hasn't been this nervous in a very, very long time. They're filming his video for Polaris and then he'll edit it tomorrow to hand back to Miss Garnaud right on time. After stressing himself out for weeks, it's almost over now. In less than 24 hours, his hell will be over and all that will be left will be his exams but he's not worried about them.

He showered, shaved, brushed his teeth and let Lucas comb his hair or at least try to tame it. Then, when he had deemed him ready, his boyfriend cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a reassuring kiss.

"It's time, my love," he whispers with an encouraging smile.

Sighing, Eliott nods and takes a deep breath.

"Let's do this then!"

So he sits down on the couch while Lucas pulls on a chair to face him, camera ready in hands. The position isn't unlike when he drew him naked the week before but with their roles reversed this time. Tonight, he's the one getting vulnerable, baring himself in a way, just not the exact same one than Lucas.

They've already filled up Bella's bowl of food and water and they gave her a bone so she wouldn't come in the middle of the video and ask to be petted. Everything's ready. It's showtime.

The older boy takes a second to compose himself, looking at his boyfriend behind the camera to make sure he's ready and Lucas gives him a thumb up as well as a smile. And just with that, all of Eliott's fears disappear for a moment. He can do this. With his boyfriend by his side, there's nothing he can't do.

"So Polaris is the story of two characters as well as a tunnel. One is a boy while the other, it doesn't really matter. It could be a boy, a girl, a creature. We don't know because they never leave the tunnel as they're scared of the light. They're going to meet the hero who's afraid of the dark."

His mind briefly drifts back to a moment in another life where Idriss was the one filming him while he was saying almost the same speech, word for word.

"They can't truly meet as they're afraid of each other's world and neither feels safe enough yet to overcome their respective fear. So they talk at the border between their worlds without ever seeing each other. They end up doing this everyday until they realize they've fallen in love without ever having met."

He feels his own smile widening against his will as he tells the story and he can see Lucas isn't doing any better, now grinning from one ear to the other.

"So to be together, one will need to overcome their fear and step into the other's world."

With Idriss, he had left his video at this point, not wanting to spoil any more of the story. This time is different though. Besides, the storyboard drawings are telling so he decides to just dive right in.

"It's the other character who does it first, stepping into the light to show the hero how much he means to them and they share their first kiss under the pouring rain."

He chuckles, briefly looking down to his lap as he can feel a blush spreading across his cheeks. What if Lucas hadn't stepped out of the tunnel that night with his hands outstretched like that? No way Eliott would have walked out of there, not after seeing the younger boy close his eyes when he first tried to kiss him.

"Their struggles are not over though as the hero is still scared of the dark and nearly drowns in it but he's got someone to pull him out, to bring him back."

"Will they live happily ever after?" Lucas suddenly asks and Eliott's got the feeling he's not just talking about Polaris anymore, causing him to smile even more as he shrugs.

"The end of their story is not written yet but they're working really hard so they get their happy ending!"

The video is not done yet and they both know it. He's still got to show the storyboard but one look at Lucas behind the camera is enough for Eliott to know that they will have their happy ending.

**Thursday, June 11, 20:27**

**Friday, June 12, 15:55**

He's a bit last minute for it but that way, he had all day to edit it as well as he could, making it look as good as possible. Now it's over though. Now, the video is on a USB key while the drawings are carefully placed in order inside a portfolio he's also going to hand to Miss Garnaud. However, considering how many students are still lined up behind him with less than five minutes left before the deadline, he's not the only one who worked on his project until the very last minute.

Eventually, the line starts moving again and he finds himself nearly bumping into Ben who just came out of the office. So he's the one who has been stalling everyone for the last ten minutes…

"Hey!" Eliott greets him, fist bumping the other boy who smiles back at him. "How are you?"

Ben lets out a sigh of relief and nods.

"Better now that it's done? I thought this project was going to cost me my sanity!"

Eliott chuckles, perfectly understanding the feeling. He did stop taking his meds because of it after all.

"You?" his friend wonders, patting his shoulder.

"Same as you! I feel like I've grown 10 years older through the last month! I wouldn't be surprised if I had grey hair now!"

Benjamin snorts, shaking his head as he stays by Eliott's side while he waits for his turn to hand out his project.

"Pretty sure your boy would still be all over you even if you turned all grey!" he teases, playfully nudging his shoulder.

"And you?" Eliott asks right back. "You and Margot are planning to get all grey and wrinkled together?"

"Hopefully!" his friend chuckles. "She's still angry at me for not wanting to tell her about my meeting with the dean but I promise I'll tell you both as soon as I get the permission to. I really can't afford to mess this up!"

But before he gets to say anything in return, the line moves and Eliott finds himself standing in the doorway of Miss Garnaud's office.

"Break a leg!" Benjamin wishes him quietly, slapping his back. "I've got to go now! See you!"

"See you!" Eliott whispers to him before taking in a deep breath.

Gathering up all of his courage, he walks into the room to the desk his teacher is sitting behind. She finishes writing something down before slowly looking back up to him.

"Hi Mister Demaury," she greets him in her cold, usual tone.

"Good afternoon, Miss Garnaud!"

He doesn't wait before handing her the bag containing the USB key as well as his portfolio.

"Everything's there!" he explains. "The video is on the key and you'll find the storyboard of the movie already in order"

He stops, briefly hesitating before deciding he might as well say it.

"No cartoons this time, I promise!"

She seems slightly surprised and quickly goes through the drawings, although she'll probably do it again later once she'll have watched the video. However, something flashes across her eyes that Eliott can't quite name. It's gone through before he gets to ask about it.

"You'll have your grade in about a week and a half like the rest of the class," is all she says as she closes the portfolio, crossing her hands over it. "In the meantime, I wish you success in your other exams."

"Thank you, Miss Garnaud!" he tells her, taking a step back. "Have a good weekend!"

It's over at last! He's done all he could, worked on it until the very last minute! And he's proud of the finished product! No matter what she might say about it, he knows deep inside of him that Polaris is a good story, one he intends to direct someday! And maybe it's all that matters in the end?

Smiling in relief, he walks out of the office and then out of the building, ready to take in a deep breath. However, he never could have expected the sight he finds waiting for him.

Everyone is there, Lucas, Idriss, Sofiane, the boys, the girls, Mika and Camille. Even his parents. And Bella too. They're all wearing matching black shirts with his name written on them in white. Basile and Arthur are each holding a side of a large poster that says "King Eliott" on it. There's raccoons drawn all over it, old movie clappers, pansexual flags and palettes of paint. There's more glitter on it than there is at pride.

As soon as they see him, they all start cheering loudly, throwing confetti at him. Some then blow into party horns while others start whistling and clapping. Eliott can feel himself turning a dark shade of red as his eyes well up with tears.

"Who did this?" he wonders although he's sure he already knows the answer.

"Who do you think?" his father asks while he as well as his mother give tentative smiles, as if he wasn't sure that neither of them belonged there.

Chuckling, Lucas hands Bella's leash to Yann and takes a step forward, separating himself from the rest of the group. Eliott bursts into a fit of giggles and crosses the distance between them, crushing their lips together, much to their friends and family's amusement who starts cheering even louder.

Throwing his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, he pulls him closer while Lucas wraps his own arms around his waist, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue past Eliott's lips.

What did he ever do to deserve him? He must have been a saint or something like that in a past life to get to be with him in this one.

"I'm so in love with you," he whispers after pulling back as they were running out of breath. "I didn't even know how much it was possible to love someone before I met you!"

"Me neither," Lucas giggles, brushing their noses together. "And I'm in love with you too! You worked so hard on this project, I wanted to show you that no matter what your teacher might say, you've already got fans! Including your number one, right here!"

But like he's been doing for the last few months, Olivier suddenly appears out of nowhere to ruin the moment. He whistles and slowly claps, startling them both as they look around, finding him just a few feet away with that usual mocking smirk. Besides him, Eliott can feel his boyfriend tensing which isn't surprising considering the last time they saw each other was the night of the party.

"Isn't it cute?" he mocks, chuckling. "You've got your own little fanclub, now? It will be good for you next time you blow a fuse up there!"

Eliott can instinctively feel his fists clenching by his sides but before he can even try to start to think of something to say, his friends come to his rescue.

"You really must feel like a piece of shit to have to put others down like that," Daphné snaps at him, frowning.

"You can laugh all you want but who's all by himself right now?" Arthur mocks right back.

The only answer they get is an angered glare before Olivier walks away. They all keep their eyes on him until he disappears out of their sight, as if daring him to say anything else, not that the older boy has any doubts they would fight for him.

"What a fucking asshole!" Sofiane snarls with a look of disgust.

"Was that Olivier?" Idriss suddenly realizes as anger and outrage flash across his face. "Shit! Why didn't you say anything? We could have-"

"He's not worth the trouble!" Eliott interrupts him, shaking his head. "One day or another, he's going to face the consequences of the shit he does but he's not worth you or anyone getting into trouble for."

No one but Lucas seems to agree with him. Even his parents look reluctant to let him go like that but there's nothing that could change his mind about it. Everything happens for a reason and if his path had to cross Olivier's, then there's a reason for it. He might not know what it is yet but he's confident the universe has a plan.

"Now," his boyfriend starts, clapping his hands as if he could sense the conversation was going down a slippery rope, "in case you've all forgotten about it, the reason why we're all here today is because my wonderful, talented, gorgeous boyfriend just handed his most important project of the year! So I think this calls for celebration!"

"What do you have in mind?" Eliott wonders, brushing their noses together.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out!" Lucas teases right back, grinning widely. "Just trust me."

The older boy nods. He does trust him. He trusts him so much he would follow him to the end of the world if he asked him to so he leans forward, crushing their lips together.

**Friday, June 12, 18:22**

**Friday, June 12, 20:14**

**Friday, June 12, 22:01**

Eliott feels like he's being reborn right now. For the first time in weeks, his thoughts are completely devoid of any worries. He's enjoying a nice night out with his friends as well as his amazing boyfriend who planned it without him knowing. They've all had dinner earlier together and once they were done eating, his parents said it was their cue to leave, that they're too old for this. They hugged him and Lucas, close, thanking them for this chance they gave them and invited them to have dinner together on Father's Day next Sunday.

"You don't have to," his mother had immediately added, "and we would perfectly understand if you didn't want to."

But Lucas and him both agreed to go. It could be nice, pleasant even. They would never know until they tried.

And now, they're in a bar with their friends, just enjoying the night and having fun. They're teamed up against Idriss and Yann for a game of pool but the only problem is that Eliott absolutely sucks at it. His boyfriend doesn't seem to mind though, chuckling and playfully slapping his ass whenever the older boy misses the ball.

"And that's another victory for us!" Idriss teases, high-fiving Yann as the two of them grin proudly before laying their cue down on the side of the table and going over to the bar for another round of drinks.

"Sorry for making you lose again," Eliott apologizes as he walks up to Lucas, pouting.

However, his boyfriend doesn't seem bothered at all, shaking his head and giggling as he wraps around Eliott's waist, pulling him close so he can steal a kiss.

"You just need to work on the angle you hit the ball with," the younger boy explains as he pushes him to the table. "Let me show you!"

Eliott can't help but grin as he feels Lucas placing himself behind him to help him get into the right position before taking his hands and putting them on the cue correctly. This way, he can feel his boyfriend's chest pressed to his own back as well as Lucas' crotch pressing against his ass. Smirking to himself, he pushes back against him and the younger boy's hands tighten around his.

"Don't," Lucas warns him, moaning as he buries his face into Eliott's neck. "Or else we're going to leave quickly and we'll become what all of our friends are going to talk about."

The older boy chuckles but keeps pushing back against his boyfriend's crotch.

"They already know we can't keep each other for too long," Eliott reminds him, Lucas' muffled moans being like music to his ears.

He's not cruel though so he steps away, giving his boyfriend some space as he turns around so he can face him.

"Besides," he continues, smirking, "you said tonight was a celebration for me so what if this is what I want for once? Something unusual, something we don't do that often."

He can see the surprise flashing across his eyes, making him giggle. He had expected for Lucas to react like that. After all, whenever they have sex, it's almost always with Eliott being inside of his boyfriend and rarely the opposite. Tonight, though, he would like it. Love it even.

"What do you say?" he wonders, bumping their foreheads together. "You want to stay here or you want to get back home?"

"Home!" Lucas moans, nodding eagerly. "Let's go home!"

**Friday, June 12, 23:48**

Only a handful of minutes later, Eliott finds himself back home, laying on his back with his boyfriend buried as deep as he can inside him, slowly thrusting his hips in and out. They've left all the lights off except for the fairy ones hanging above their bed, bathing the room in gold. Lucas is pining his hands to the mattress on each side of his body, their fingers intertwined as they kiss.

When his boyfriend brushes against his prostate, he can't help but throw his head back, moaning loudly and Lucas takes the opportunity to press kisses down his neck and onto his shoulders. He also releases his hands, roaming his own up and down Eliott's sides.

The older boy runs his own down Lucas' back until he reaches his ass, cupping the cheeks. He spreads and squeezes them, pulling his boyfriend closer and deeper.

"Fuck!" he moans, his back arching off the mattress as Lucas brushes against his prostate again. "Why don't we do this more often?"

Lucas chuckles and straightens himself a little, just enough to look at him and the sight nearly leaves Eliott breathless. He's so fucking gorgeous like that with his cheeks all flushed, his sweaty hair standing in every direction and his lust blown eyes.

"Because we both love when you're inside me way too much!" the younger boy reminds him with a grin.

"True!" Eliott agrees, giggling as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulls him down. "But I also love it when you fuck me so please let's get back to business!"

"Anything for you, my love!"

And with that being said, he pulls back so only the tip of his cock is inside Eliott and then thrusts all the way back inside, pressing against his prostate.

A week ago, he had stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him and now he's making love with the love of his life after spending a night out with their friends and making amends with his parents.

He's okay now. He's more than okay. He's good. Really good.

**Saturday, June 13, 0:37**

****


	10. Episode 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 9 already 🥺 We're nearing the end already guys ❤ One episode left and then the epilogue
> 
> I really hope to have done a great job at closing some storylines all while keeping one or two open for the finale 😌 
> 
> As always, you can't even imagine how much your support means to me so I really hope you will enjoy this chapter ❤ Please tell me if you did
> 
> Stay safe and have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night 😊❤

**Saturday, June 13, 10:38**

The next morning, Eliott is woken up by the delicious smell of food cooking. Smiling to himself, he stretches all of his limbs and groans when he feels the slight ache he had been expecting before sighing happily. He feels pleasantly sore all over and particularly happy. He can't help but wonder if this is how Lucas feels each time after they have sex or if it's just because he isn't used to it.

Part of him wants to stand up and go offer his help to his boyfriend although he already knows he will be turned down considering he's banned from entering the kitchen but another, bigger part of him is perfectly happy to laze around in bed and wait for Lucas to come back. The latter wins.

He runs a hand through his hair and makes himself comfortable, sitting up a little. His lower back protests at the movement, making him groan again, not that he would trade the feeling for anything though. He might often give into this visceral need to remind his boyfriend he's his by leaving several hickeys on Lucas or just fucking him as hard as he can but the younger boy rarely does so himself. Last night he did though and this morning, Eliott can feel it in the stretch of his lower back and into the back of his thighs but also on his neck Lucas pretty much attacked, biting down on before laping at the bruised skin with his tongue.

"Good morning!" a voice greets him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Grinning to himself, the older boy looks at the doorway and finds his boyfriend grinning right back at him, wearing only a pair of boxers that aren't his.

"Good morning!" Eliott greets him back, feeling his smile widening at the sight before patting the mattress besides him.

Lucas nods and comes to sit down next to him, setting down a tray full of food. Scrambled eggs, mugs of coffee, yogurt with fruits, toasts. Everything looks so delicious and Eliott hadn't even realized he was starving until now, his stomach rumbling loudly, much to his boyfriend's amusement who chuckles, playfully patting it before taking his own coffee and taking a sip.

"Someone's hungry," he teases with a smirk.

"More like starving!" Eliott explains as he takes a bite of eggs and moans around the fork. "Fuck! It's amazing!"

Lucas chuckles again before taking a bite too, nodding in approval.

"I don't want to sound full of myself but it is pretty good!" he admits through a mouthful.

"It's a good thing!" Eliott points out, smirking. "We agreed I could sell nude drawings of you if neither of our career worked but I'm pretty sure you would get hired in restaurant so we would still make it through!"

His boyfriend snorts and shakes his head, calling him an idiot under his breath but the older boy grins and leans forward, stealing a kiss.

"So what's your schedule for the day?" he wonders as he takes a sip of coffee.

"Well I'm going over to Emma's with the whole grew and we're going to spend all day studying so we're ready for Wednesday!"

Eliott nods and reaches for Lucas' hair, absently running his fingers through it. However, before he can tell him about his own plans, his phone buzzes several times on the nightstand and his boyfriend hands it to him.

He snorts and shows the messages to his boyfriend who chuckles, shaking his head.

"Looks like I'm going to spend the afternoon shopping," he sighs before groaning. "And walking too!"

"Is your poor bottom too sore?" Lucas teases, his eyes shining with mischief as he reaches for his ass and playfully squeezes it.

Eliott is tempted to push his hand away but instead, he pushes himself closer to his boyfriend and lays his own palm over Lucas' crotch, rubbing it through the fabric of his underwear.

"If it was, what would you do about it? Kiss it better?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

The younger boy smirks and flips them over so he's hovering over Eliott.

"What kind of caring boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Lucas wonders before chuckling and crushing their lips together.

They've still got some time left before Eliott's appointment anyway.

**Saturday, June 13, 12:19**

**Saturday, June 13, 16:52**

No matter how sore Eliott is feeling though, he's glad to spend the day with his two best friends. Even if it means walking around the mall as Sofiane searches for something good to give to Imane in two weeks. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he's got to admit he's tempted to buy his boyfriend something too. He knows he's not exactly easy to love and that the last few months haven't exactly been simple for Lucas either so it would be nice to get him something. He's not a fan of crowds though so the mall isn't exactly his favorite place to be.

"Why don't you go for a classic?" Eliott suggests after they walk out of another shop, their hands still empty although they've been here for over an hour and a half already. "Like chocolate or flowers?"

"Is Eliott Demaury really saying to me to buy something classic rather than go for something more creative?" Sofiane says, looking to Idriss who just scoffs.

"Just because I wouldn't go for a classic doesn't mean no one should," he defends himself, burying his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Besides, it's the thought that matters, not how much it cost."

"He's right," Idriss agrees, nodding. "I'm sure she would be happy even if you just bought her a teddy bear and a box of chocolate! But I guess you can also buy her a piece of jewelry if you really insist on getting her something fancy."

And finally, for the first time today, Sofiane agrees on the idea and makes his way over to a nearby map of the mall to find the closest jewelry store. Sighing in relief, Eliott throws an arm around Idriss' shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you," he quietly whispers so that Sofiane doesn't hear him from where he's standing a few feet away from them.

"Wait though," the other boy warns him, shaking his head. "He knows what he wants to buy her but we're not out of here yet. He still got to choose which kind of jewelry he is going to get her and get the size right and stuff."

"Fuck," Eliott swears under his breath as Sofiane starts making his way toward the shop, he and Idriss in tow who pats his shoulder sympathetically.

Just like the rest of the mall, the jewelry store is crowded, filled to the brim and he feels like he might suffocate if he has to stay in there for too long. As Idriss stays with Sofiane who's starting to look for the perfect gift, Eliott excuses himself, saying he's going to the back of the store to see if he can find something fitting for Imane. Thankfully, there's a lot less people there than near the entrance. Sighing, he slowly walks around the counters, checking on the rings exposed underneath the thick glass.

He doubts Sofiane will want to buy Imane a ring though. Too many implications so soon.

He takes a few more step forward and stumbles into the men section but he finds himself quite disappointed by what he sees there. While the women's ones had different shapes, colors and stones, the men's are simple bands either golden or silver devoid of any stones.

"Hello!" a voice greets him, startling him. "May I help you?"

He looks up and finds one of the saleswomen staring at him from the other side of the counter with a smirk on her lips, as if she was already imagining the commission she would get from him.

"Hi," he greets her back before shaking his head. "No, thank you. I was just looking for-"

But he stops when he sees the display on top of the counter. Not only are the rings there much better looking but one in particular catches his attention. It's made of a large silver band with little diamonds surrounding what Eliott assumes to be a ruby. Lucas' birthstone. It's not traditional but it's exactly what he was imagining giving to his boyfriend.

The saleswoman' eyes follow his stare and her smirk widens. She uses the key strapped to her belt to unlock the glass cover and takes the ring out the display.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she starts as she hands it to him. "You might have to get it enlarged a few sizes to fit on your finger but otherwise, I think it would look perfect on you."

"It would be for my boyfriend," he admits before he can even stop himself.

What is he doing? He's supposed to try to find something for Sofiane to buy so they can finally go home, not buy Lucas a ring.

"Good because this could make a perfect engagement ring!"

Engagement? No, he can't really be thinking of that right now. Not that he has any doubts about whether or not he wants to marry Lucas someday but…

"Is it a ruby?" Eliott asks, looking back up to the women.

"A real one!" she affirms, grinning as she nods. "And the diamonds are real too of course! The band though is not made out of silver despite what you might think but white gold so if your boyfriend reacts badly to metal, it would be perfect for him!"

No! No, no, no, no, no, no! He can't be seriously doing this right now! Not after the catastrophe he nearly caused during his episode. It's too early!

"Any luck here?" Idriss wonders as he and Sofiane walk up to him, throwing an arm around Eliott's shoulders.

"Oh?" the other boy says when he sees the ring he's holding. "Pretty! But somehow I doubt this is Imane you have in mind right now."

"As I was saying to your friend," the woman, Céline as her name tag says, continues, "it's made of white gold so there's no risk for allergic reaction!"

However, Idriss and Sofiane must sense he's no longer listening and smile reassuringly at him, patting his back.

"Can we have two minutes alone please?" Idriss asks her with a charming smile as he takes the ring out of Eliott's hand and gives it back to her.

"Absolutely!" she tells him, smirking as if she was sure they would convince him to buy it after all.

She puts it back into the display and locks it before turning, making her way over to where another customer is standing, looking visibly lost

"Is it what I think?" Sofiane wonders as soon as Céline is out of earshot. "You want to propose?"

But no matter how much he wants to, he also knows he shouldn't so he runs his hands through his hair, sighs and shakes his head.

"It's stupid, I know! I-"

"Woah!" Idriss cuts him off, placing a hand on his forearm. "Calm down! No one said anything about it being stupid! If anything, I'm even surprised you held on for that long."

Their calm is unsettling, forcing Eliott to take a deep breath as he takes a look at their faces, searching for any sign they might be fucking with him but finds none.

"But while I was having my episode?" he reminds them, almost reaching for his phone to show them the evidence.

"We just didn't want you to propose while you were manic," Sofiane reassures him, smiling. "We know you, buddy. You would have regretted it. And believe me, our best friend's engagement is something that needs to be celebrated, not regretted."

All this new information makes Eliott's head spin, making him feel slightly dizzy and he leans against the counter as he tries to take it all in.

"So you're not going to say that it's too early or that we're too young?" he asks before taking a look at Sofiane. "Sof, you and Imane are the same age than me and Lucas and you've been dating for nearly just as long as us! Would you propose to her already?"

But his friend just shakes his head and sighs.

"You can't compare our situations," he points out. "Besides, there's no chart with the right moment or age to get engaged at. You have to do it when the moment feels right to you!"

"Does it feel right to you right now?" Idriss asks with smile, already knowing the answer to his question

Yes. After what they've been through recently, their argument, Eliott's episodes, the accumulated stress from school and his strained relationship with his parents, they made it through together and came out stronger than before. They've talked about it and not just once and Lucas made it clear what his answer would be.

"And you think he would like this one?" he wonders as his eyes dart back to the ring, smiling as he imagines it on his boyfriend's finger.

"Knowing Lucas he would love even a candy one," Idriss teases, now grinning widely. "He's going to flash it off in everyone's face!"

Céline takes this moment to come back to them.

"So gentlemen," she starts off in a determined tone, "have you taken a decision yet?"

"I'll take it!" Eliott announces, standing back up to his full height. "As well as one of those fancy black velvet box!"

He can practically see the money sign flashing across her eyes but he doesn't care. The ring is not as expensive as he would have thought and he gets to pay it cash rather than to use his credit card.

Ten minutes later, the three of them walk out of the jewelry store, him carrying a small bag containing Lucas' ring while Sofiane has the earrings Céline convinced him to buy while Eliott was paying.

"So?" Idriss wonders as he steps in between them, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "When are you going to pop out the great question now?"

"I don't know!" he admits, shrugging. "An hour ago I didn't even know I'd buy him a ring so give me some time to think about it."

The taller boy chuckles and playfully ruffles his hair.

"I'd legitimately pay to see his face when you'll show him the ring! I don't know who's going to burst into tears first! You or him!"

"Leave him alone," Sofiane defends him but only for a split second before a grin breaks onto his face. "But I'm betting on our boy though!"

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Eliott is betting on himself too.

**Saturday, June 13, 19:44**

Eliott knows he has no reason to be nervous. After all, he just wants to surprise his boyfriend with a candlelit dinner after he's spent a long day studying for his exams. It's not like he's planning to propose tonight anyway. He hid the box as soon as he got home in the very back of a drawer inside of a sock so Lucas wouldn't accidentally find it. He meant what he said earlier to Idriss when he told him he didn't know when or where or how he would propose.

All he knows is that he wants it to be memorable, romantic. Something they will recall in the future with smiles on their faces as they will tell the story of how he proposed to their children.

That's not happening tonight though but soon. Very soon…

Tonight is just about them relaxing for their last quiet evening in a while. He's working tomorrow and then his exams start on Monday while Lucas' first one is on Wednesday and his bac will last all the way until next Wednesday so they've got to enjoy tonight.

His boyfriend texted him earlier to tell him he was on his way back home so Eliott already ordered some asian food, cleaned up their place a little and set the table before lighting up candles on every surface he could.

He's pulled out of his thoughts when he hears his boyfriend unlocking the front door followed by Bella waking up from the nap she had been taking on the couch before sprinting to greet Lucas, barking happily.

Jumping off the chair he had been sitting on, he follows Bella to the hallway right as the younger boy walks inside, clearly not expecting to find them both right on the other side of the door.

"Hey!" he happily greets them as he bends down to pick Bella who's trying to climb him, her nails scratching his legs.

"Hi!" Eliott greets him, giggling as he cups his cheeks and pulls him into a kiss.

Lucas eagerly kisses him back, wrapping his free arm around the older boy's waist, pulling him closer.

And no matter how anxious he had been earlier about proposing, Eliott now feels like this would be the easiest thing in the world. All he has to do is pull back a little and brush their noses together. Then, he would guide him to their bedroom and have him sit down on their bed while he gets the box of the drawer. He would kneel down in front of him and tell Lucas how much he loves him, how much he wants to spend his life with him. He would open the box and-

However, he doesn't get to act on it as someone knocks on the door, startling them apart.

"It must be dinner," Eliott says out loud, more to himself than anything, chuckling.

Then, he steals another quick kiss from his boyfriend before answering to the delivery man. He pays for his order before shutting the door and facing Lucas who's grinning widely at him.

"What's all this?" Lucas wonders as he follows him into the kitchen, seeing all the candles.

"Can't a guy spoil his boyfriend just because he feels like it?" he teases with a smirk as he sets down their food onto the table. "It's my turn to surprise you tonight so let's start by eating and then we'll see where it leads us to."

The younger boy doesn't answer but his large smile is telling enough.

***

***

Once they're done eating dinner, playfully feeding each other and stealing bites of the other's plate, Eliott leads his boyfriend to the bathroom where more candles await them.

"You didn't have to do all of this," Lucas tries to protest, shaking his head but the older boy isn't having any of it.

"It's the very least I could do for you," he whispers, smiling softly as he reaches for the younger boy's shirt, swiftly pulling it over his head. "Let me take care of you tonight."

And that's what Lucas does, letting Eliott undress him before pushing him into the shower where he joins him after stripping out of his own clothes.

He turns on the hot water, the steam filling up the bathroom as he plasters himself all over his boyfriend's back, holding on tightly to his waist. He presses several kisses on his bare shoulders before burying his face into Lucas' neck.

"I can't wait till we've got our own house in a few years with a bathtub to relax in," he murmurs, running his hands up and down Lucas' sides. "With bubble bath and music."

His boyfriend hums in agreement, nearly melting into Eliott's arms.

"That will be nice," the younger boy says, his voice barely audible over the sound of the running water. "But you just stole my idea! I suggested the ensuite bathroom with a bathtub first!"

Eliott chuckles against his skin, remembering the conversation they've had at the laundromat a few weeks ago.

"Sorry!" he apologizes, pressing a kiss right over Lucas' pulse. "It's just that I really can't wait for it all! The house, the backyard, kids, everything!"

"I want it too!"

Just like earlier, his mind drifts to how easy it would be to propose right now. As soon as they step out of the shower, all he needs to do is to drag his boyfriend to their bedroom, dig up the ring out of the drawer and ask.

He doesn't though. Not yet. He will soon but not tonight. Tonight, he's just going to take care of Lucas the same way the younger boy always does.

**Monday, June 15, 7:53**

Eliott is ready. His first exam of the week is his literature one and he's pretty confident about it. All year, he had the best grade of his class so he's not worried about it.

He walks into the evalution room, smiling at Mr. Beaulieu who smiles back at him before going up the stairs, looking for his assigned place. He finds it on the third row of desks right next to the aisle so he won't have to bother anyone when he will leave.

Sighing happily, he sits down and puts out of his backpack what he might need for the exam, setting it on the table. He's just finishing when his phone vibrates in his pocket and he smiles to himself, already knowing who just texted him.

Now grinning, he turns his phone off and puts it back into his pocket. He knows he can do this. He knows he will.

A moment later, Ben walks into the room and he immediately finds his place in the first row. Once he's settled, he looks over his shoulder and grins when he sees Eliott who gives him a thumb up. The other boy gives him one too right as Mr. Beaulieu closes the door and clears his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone!" he greets him as he makes his way back to his own desk. "For today's exam, you have to analyze a text and answer the questions. You can leave as soon as you're done. You've got two hours starting from now. Good luck!"

Like everyone else in the room, Eliott hastily turns the first page of his exam, anxious to see which author they're analyzing today but he nearly bursts into laughter as he does so.

_Extract from "The waves"_  
_By Virginia Woolf_  
_1931_

Out of every book in the world...Life does have a sense of humor after all. No exam has ever looked this easy before.

**Monday, June 15, 9:14**

**Tuesday, June 16, 11:28**

His second exam goes on just as well as his first one. He takes a bit more time on it considering he might be good at philosophy but he's not as good at it as he is in litterature. However, by the time he hands back his copy to his teacher, he's pretty confident in his answers.

David seems surprised to see him walk into the videoclub so early. He clearly wasn't expecting him until much later today.

"Hey!" Eliott greets him, swinging his backpack off his shoulders.

"Hi," his boss greets him back, setting a box on top of the counter. "You didn't rush your exam to get here early, I hope!"

Chuckling, he shakes his head and buries his hands into his pockets.

"Don't worry about my grades," he reassures him. "The exam was easier than I expected so if you want, I can start my shift right away!"

He can practically see the wheels turning inside of the man's head. On one hand, he can send Eliott home until the proper beginning of his shift in a few hours or he can agree to pay him some more time and get to enjoy what is bound to be a beautiful day outside.

Not that Eliott doesn't want to enjoy today but scholarship or not, he and Lucas have projects for the summer, plans they need money for.

"You sure you're going to be okay by yourself all day?" David asks after a moment and Eliott knows he already took a decision.

"I'm sure! And my project is done so I don't have to work on it so I can do some clean up if you want! Or the inventory too!"

A few minutes later, Eliott finds himself alone with his boss walking out, wishing him a good day. Even though he's got hours ahead of him, he'd rather not lose time so he starts emptying shelves to clean them up.

He picks the horror section to begin with, wondering if many of the movies truly have their place there. Classics no longer are as scary as they were when they were first released because of the questionable quality of the special effects while most recent movies are basically reboots of older ones.

Once the shelves are empty, he dusts them off as well as the movies before putting them back in place in alphabetical order.

He's just placed the last installment of Friday the 13th when his phone buzzes in his pockets.

However, several minutes pass and Lucas still hasn't answered him which isn't like him at all so Eliott tries to call him only to find himself directed right to his voicemail.

That's weird…

Did he say something he shouldn't have? Disneyland was amongst the things they had agreed to do this summer. Even if his boyfriend had changed his mind about it, he wouldn't ignore him that way.

He tries to call him again but he can only reach his voicemail…

"Hey baby," he starts off slowly, looking for the right words, hoping to not accidentally make things worse, "I was just getting a little worried. You're not answering my messages or my calls. I don't know if I said anything but I did, I didn't mean it so can you please call me back? I love you, Lucas!"

Thankfully, some customers start to arrive afterward so he's got actual work to do rather than to be alone with his thoughts although his boyfriend isn't very far in the back of his mind.

**Tuesday, June 16, 14:03**

"Thank you and have a good day, sir!" Eliott tells a customer who smiles back at him before walking out of the shop, his movies in hand.

As soon as he's by himself again, he checks his phone but Lucas still hasn't replied to him. He can't help but pout, nearly jumping out of his skin when he hears someone laughing although he was sure he was alone. He looks up and grins when he finds his boyfriend standing a few feet away from the counter, smirking behind the camera of his phone. Now smirking too, Eliott puts on his most seductive face and winks at Lucas, making him giggle before he puts his phone away. Then, he crosses the distance between them and cups the older boy's cheeks, pulling him into a kiss Eliott eagerly deepens, threading a hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"Hey baby," he whispers a little breathless after pulling back, grinning from one ear to the other.

"Hi!" Lucas greets him, his smile mirroring Eliott's as he raises a teasing eyebrow. "Fancy seeing you here!"

The older boy chuckles, shaking his head. He's never going to stop thanking his lucky star up there for sending him Lucas.

"What are you doing here?" he wonders, brushing their noses together. "I was getting worried here since you wouldn't answer my message anymore!"

But rather than replying, his boyfriend pulls his phone out and clears his throat.

"Does that mean I can skip then?" he starts reading off the screen. "No because I really got to start that project and I can't give you attention today. Keep that for another day. You won't regret it, I promise."

Then, he puts his phone away and pouts as he looks back to Eliott.

"It's been weeks and you still haven't kept your promise so I thought that since today is my last day of high school, I had earned the right to skip and spend the afternoon with my boyfriend!"

He briefly stops and reaches into his backpack for a bag the older boy recognizes from a nearby restaurant.

"Besides, I brought you lunch since I know you wouldn't eat all day if I didn't remind you to do so!"

Early into their relationship, this is something they used to argue about. Eliott felt like his boyfriend was being overprotective but one day, they had talked calmy about it and he understood this was just Lucas' way to take care, the same way he would do so to Yann or any of their friends if they were like him and tended to forget to eat. Since then, Eliott has learned to appreciate those packed lunches so he simply grins and steals another kiss off Lucas' lips.

"You're the best!" he says, gently pulling at Lucas' hair. "And it's true that I've been neglecting you lately."

"And how are you planning to make up for it then?" the younger boy asks teasingly, tilting his head to the side in a way that's all but as innocent as he's trying to make it seem like.

And Eliott has so many different ideas. Since they've gotten together, he has memorized his boyfriend's body, knowing exactly where to kiss him to turn him into a moaning mess, how to make his whole body shake using his fingers and his tongue. There isn't much they're willing to do here though, always keeping it quick when they use the basement. However, there's at least one thing he can do to keep his boyfriend waiting until his shift finishes and he gets to properly spoil him back at the apartment where they can't get caught by anyone.

"You think lunch could wait a little more?" he suggests with a smirk. "There's a few DVD's in the basement I need to stack up."

"Is this how we call it now?" Lucas teases right back at him, making Eliott giggle as he grabs his hand and pulls him toward the stairs leading downstairs.

The place is far from being romantic. There's only a flickering bulb on the ceiling illuminating the small room which is filled with boxes full of DVD's. There's a wobbly table with a microwave on it as well as an old ratty couch no one would take even if it was free. But it's their only option right now and they're not about to get picky.

Chuckling, he pushes his boyfriend onto the couch and kneels down between his legs, hastily pushing up Lucas' t-shirt. He immediately leans forward, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over the bare skin of his stomach. Eliott can feel the muscles there contracting while those sinful moans escape the younger boy's lips above him as Lucas pulls at his hair.

"So beautiful!" he nearly moans himself as he sucks a bruise onto his boyfriend's hip. "So fucking gorgeous! And all mine too! Just like I'm yours!"

And like it's been doing a lot since Saturday, his mind drifts to the ring but he quickly pushes it into the back of his mind. No way he's going he's to propose in the basement of his workplace while he's just seconds away from giving Lucas a blowjob.

***

**Wednesday, June 17, 6:25**

Despite his own exam of the day being only in the afternoon, Eliott had woken up as early as usual, not only out of habit but Lucas' own philosophy exam starts at 8 so the older boy wanted to see his boyfriend before he had to leave for school and to eat breakfast with him. However, Lucas seems to be in his bubble this morning, barely speaking and instead staring at his oatmeal like it somehow held the secret of the universe.

Smiling softly, Eliott reaches for his boyfriend's hand on the table, gently covering it with his own which causes Lucas to nearly jump out of his own skin.

"Hey," he immediately soothes him, rubbing the younger boy's knuckles. "Calm down, baby. Calm down."

"Sorry," Lucas apologizes with a sigh as he drops his spoon into his bowl and anxiously runs his hand through his hair. "Sorry. I'm just nervous about the bac."

Eliott gives him a reassuring smile, squeezing his hand.

"It's normal but I know you will ace those exams! And then this fall you'll start music so we won't actually have to sell nude drawings of you."

His boyfriend shakes his head and lets out a nervous chuckle.

"But what if I fail? What if I don't get my bac?"

Sighing, Eliott stands up and drags his chair to the other side of the table before setting it so he's right next to Lucas. He sits down and cups the younger boy's cheeks, gently stroking them as he pulls him closer so he can press their foreheads together.

He understands his boyfriend's anxiety as he felt exactly the same way a year ago when he was the one about to do his own bac. It had been one thing to fail it because he couldn't have been bothered to even go to his exams but it would have been another if he had failed them again.

Lucas had never let him dwell on those thoughts for long though, always reminding him it didn't matter, that he could always redo his final year and that they might have classes together that way. The speech was always accompanied with a smirk as well as wink and a kiss that sealed the deal in a way. Everything was going to be alright.

And his boyfriend had been right in the end. Eliott had passed all of his exams and he had been right too when he had told him his project would be awesome in the end. Today is his turn to reassure Lucas.

"You're not going to fail them," he starts off, gently brushing their noses together.

"You can't know that for sure," his boyfriend points out with a childish pout Eliott would kiss away any other day but not right now.

"You're right," the older boy admits, nodding. "But we can't be sure of anything. Aren't you the one who told me one day we should do it minute by minute?"

Lucas takes a deep breath and nods but doesn't interrupt him so Eliott keeps speaking.

"Let's say you don't pass your exam, what's the worst that can happen? You redo your final year? I did it and I'm still alive. I'd even go as far as saying it's the best thing that could have ever happened to me considering this is how I met the love of my life."

The corners of his boyfriend's lips twitch up slightly at the mention of their mention and Eliott can feel the tension beginning to slip out of Lucas.

"You're not allowed to bump into a cute boy on your first day and fall in love with him though," he can't help but tease as he tries and fails miserably to hold back a smirk.

"As if there was anyone that could even come close to you," Lucas whispers, chuckling a little before he sighs and buries his face into Eliott's neck. "I love you."

"I love you more," the older boy murmurs right back, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing the side of his head. "So much I don't think I would even be alive if it wasn't for you."

He keeps rocking him into his arms for a moment before Lucas pulls back, looking relieved. He doesn't start talking right away though, instead reaching for one of Eliott's hands and intertwining their fingers together.

"Do you still think about it?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper. "Killing yourself?"

The question takes Eliott by surprise and he gapes. His boyfriend rarely mentions the older boy's past, always letting him bring it into the conversation first so for him to ask about it like that, he really must be wondering about it.

"I'd say it changed," he tries to explain, shrugging. "Before, it used to be much more concrete in my head. I'd say I wanted to kill myself and I'd think of when and where and how I'd do it. Now though…"

He trails out, trying to find the right words.

"It's abstract. When I feel like shit and I'm having an episode, I think about how I want to just disappear, how I want the ground to just swallow me. It doesn't happen as often as before though. Not since I met you. I don't want to lose what we have together. I don't want to lose you."

A smile stretches onto Lucas' lips and soon, he's grinning widely, his gaze soft as he looks right onto Eliott's eyes.

"Eliott Demaury," he starts off, pressing a delicate kiss onto his lips, "always the romantic. Even at 6:30 in the morning."

"Only for you," the older boy teases, chasing Lucas' lips for another kiss.

**Wednesday, June 17, 7:55**

**Wednesday, June 17, 11:32**

**Wednesday, June 17, 16:18**

That's how Eliott finds himself on the terrace of an ice cream parlor right after his exam with Margot and Ben who looks like he's buzzing out of his skin to tell them the whole story. They take it easy though. They settle at a table in the corner so they can have some privacy and Eliott takes a sip out of his milkshake while his friend wipes his hands on the front of his shorts, seemingly gathering up his courage for what's to come. And as angry as she had been at her boyfriend for not telling them when it first happened, she looks more relaxed, gently playing with his hair as she smiles softly at him.

"Take your time," Eliott reassures Ben. "If we could wait a week for it, we can still wait a little longer."

But Benjamin doesn't seem to agree, shaking his head as he looks back up to him and Margot.

"It's a long story," he explains. "I hope neither of you are in any hurry."

He takes a deep breath and finally confesses the whole thing.

"So two weeks ago, I went to the grocery store and I stumbled into Justine, Olivier's older sister. I used to see her all the time back when we were kids and I would spend my weekends at their house but as we grew up, we stopped seeing each other that often since Olivier and I would go out rather than play video games in his parents' basement."

So far, Eliott can't find any reason why it would have forced him to meet the dean so he keeps his mouth shut and let him continue.

"We talked a little and she told me she graduated from the Gobelins two years ago," Benjamin explains before taking a sip of his lemonade. "Now, she's working as an animator on some kids' show. She showed me some of it on her Instagram and it looked cool so I followed her."

Eliott can feel Margot tensing up from the other side of the table but he seriously doubts she has something to worry about although it's easy for him to say. Was it Lucas who would be talking about some guy he met after keeping him a secret from Eliott for a week, he would undoubtedly be a little jealous too.

"And I thought this would be the last of it," he keeps talking as he digs his phone out of his pockets, "at least until I scrolled down her posts and found this."

And whatever Eliott was expecting, it surely wasn't this. It's a short video playing on loop he recognizes as one of Oliver's projects as Miss Garnaud had shown it to the whole class. It's the same with only some minor differences such as the colors. But it's not possible! Unless…

"Look at the date it was posted!" Ben says as if he was reading his mind."

_July 19, 2018_

"That doesn't make sense!" he exclaims, sinking back into his chair as he runs both of his hands through his hair. "He took her projects?"

"And fixed what her teacher said that wasn't perfect back then," his friend finishes right as Margot rips the phone out of his hand to take a look at it herself. "That's how he always managed to have a nearly perfect grade on each project. Justine wasn't Miss Garnaud's student so that's why no one noticed before. I went to the dean and told him everything so they started an investigation for plagiarism. They talked to Justine and it turns out she had given Olivier her old laptop after she bought herself a new one and she hadn't erased everything from it."

"So that asshole has been cheating all year!" Margot sighs as she gives him back his phone.

Benjamin slowly nods and silence falls upon the table as the truth dawns on them. Since September, Olivier has been trying his damn best to make Eliott's life a living hell for not coming to class while he couldn't even be bothered to do his projects himself, instead stealing his sister's. That explains why he also always was handing his projects long before anyone else…

"He's being expelled as we speak," the other boy explains. "He has a meeting with the dean as well as Miss Garnaud but the evidence is all there. That's why he wasn't at this afternoon's exam."

The thing is Eliott isn't the type to wish bad on anyone or to hold grudges. He would rather move on to better things than to live in the past but despite all of it, he can't find it in himself to feel sorry for Olivier, not after what he pulled him through this year, not after everything he's said to him, not after punching Lucas…

"I don't want to sound petty but he deserves it," he confesses with a sigh before taking another sip of his milkshake.

"He does," Margot agrees with him, knocking their drinks together.

Ben doesn't say anything though, just keeping his eyes down on the table before him. A quick look at Margot is enough for Eliott to know she feels the same so he reaches for his friend's forearm and gently squeezes it.

"It's okay to be sad, you know?" he tells Ben, giving him a reassuring smile. "He was your friend, no matter how much we hated him. You have the right to be sad, to be disappointed."

Margot nods in agreement and tucks herself into her boyfriend's side, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"And we're here if you need to talk about it," she offers him.

Benjamin smiles back at Eliott and kisses Margot's forehead before sighing.

"Thank you. Both of you."

"That's what friends are for," Eliott tells him.

Had someone told him three months ago he would someday enjoy a milkshake with the best friend of his bully, he would have laughed in their face but somehow, this is exactly what happened. He even made two new friends through that experience. One thing is sure though, he's going to remember this first year of university.

And he's got a ring hidden back home that could make it even more memorable…

**Wednesday, June 17, 17:00**

**Wednesday, June 17, 21:38**

**Thursday, June 18, 13:29**

**Thursday, June 18, 16:03**

**Thursday, June 18, 17:14**

Wincing, Eliott carefully steps into the apartment. His whole right leg but more especially his knee hurt like hell and he can still feel some blood dripping down from the wide cut he got earlier when he fell from his skate. He blamed Idriss for jinxing him by posting that picture on Instagram but it was Sofiane who nearly called an ambulance no matter how much he was claiming that was just a scratch. Nothing was broken and he wasn't about to bleed out either. The compromise they found was for Eliott to take a cab home rather than to walk, not that he had been hard to convince though. He didn't want to limp his way back to the apartment.

However, he hadn't expected to be greeted by both Bella and Lucas who both come to greet him in the hallway when they hear him close the door behind him. His boyfriend grins widely when he sees him but freezes when he notices his ripped shorts as well as his bloody leg. Idriss had given him a bunch of napkins he had in his car to press on it and it had temporarily stopped the bleeding but he needed an actual bandage. He was only hoping he wouldn't need stitches. He's not in the mood to spend his evening at the ER…

"What the fuck happened?" the younger boy panics, grabbing Bella before she can start to try climbing up his leg and smells the blood.

"I'm not as good at skateboarding as I thought," he tries to joke, chuckling nervously.

Groaning, he leans onto the wall next to him and lifts his leg, relieving some of the weight onto it. This causes Lucas to shake himself out of it as he puts Bella down and walks up to Eliott, offering him to lean onto him. He throws an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, keeping his leg up and together, they slowly make their way to the bathroom.

It takes them a lot longer than it should to reach it and when they do, Eliott closes the lid of the toilet and sits down on it. Lucas then wets some cloths and kneels down in front of him, making him rest his leg on him but the movement makes the older boy groan again. He tries to put it back down but his boyfriend sighs and shakes his head, gently caressing Eliott's calf.

"I need to wash it so it doesn't get infected," he gently explains. "There's dirt and dust in it."

"Do it quickly," is all Eliott asks, closing his eyes as he braces himself for it.

It stings and it starts burning, making him hiss through his teeth when Lucas rubs something on his knee. He throws his head back, hitting it against the wall's tiles behind him but remains still, letting his boyfriend take care of the wound. Once he has thoroughly washed it, he places a compress on his knee and wraps gauze around it to keep it in place.

"All done now," Lucas whispers, making him open his eyes again and finds his boyfriend smiling gently at him. "Told you it was a good idea to have a first aid kit."

"I'm never going to doubt anything you say ever again," Eliott jokes before sighing and straightening his back. "Sorry about this."

"What are you apologizing for?" the younger boy teases as he stands up. "I doubt you hurt yourself like that on purpose."

The older boy can't help but snort, shaking his head as he slowly stands back up too. His leg still hurts so he tries to not put all of his weight onto it, instead using the vanity beside him to keep himself upright.

"How did your exam go?" he wonders, not wanting for Lucas to worry but his boyfriend isn't having any of it, instead wrapping an arm around him and helping him walk to the couch.

Once he's sitting down, only then does the younger boy sit beside him, tucking himself into Eliott's side.

"It went alright," Lucas replies, smiling. "Three down, five left to go. You?"

"Last one tomorrow morning and then next week I'm getting my grade for my project."

He had tried to forget about it so he could focus on his exams but now that there's only one left, he can feel himself getting nervous again. Especially with the weird look she gave him when he had handed her his project…

"Hey!" his boyfriend immediately interrupts him when he sees the pensive look in his eyes. "Minute by minute, remember?"

"Minute by minute," he agrees on, bumping their foreheads together. "And what are we going to do in the next one then?"

This makes Lucas grin widely as he leans forward, kissing him softly as he cups his cheek with one hand and runs the other through Eliott's hair.

"Well you're going to take it easy tonight and you will let me take care of you while you rest," he decides in a determined tone that doesn't leave any place for argument. "Then, after dinner we're going to study a little for tomorrow's exam and for every answer we get right, the other has to take a piece of clothing off."

Nodding, Eliott can't help but smirk as he takes a look at himself and at his boyfriend. They're both down to a t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and underwear for that matter, as well as socks.

"It's going to be over a bit quickly, don't you think?" he points out, raising a teasing eyebrow at Lucas who just shakes his head.

"But the real fun starts once we're naked," the younger boy reminds him, tilting his head to the side in a way that's all but innocent.

Giggling, Eliott crushes their lips together and Lucas immediately deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into his mouth. And for probably the hundredth time this week, he thinks of standing up to go get the ring and just propose already, romanticism be damned. He doesn't though.

It's not the right moment just yet. They're getting closer to it but not yet.

Not yet.

But soon…

**Friday, June 19, 16:01**

Finally, it's over! Well, almost over. All of Eliott's exams are done and that's left is for Miss Garnaud to hand him back his finale project with the grade that can change everything. He doesn't want to worry though. He's done all he could, Mr. Beaulieu and his other teacher will try to talk in his favor if things go wrong and in the end, if he looses his scholarship and has to change university next year, well he will have tried. Besides, he's got other options. They might not be his number one one but they're still good.

"Shit!" Ben swears as he walks out of the evaluation room, right behind Eliott.

"You don't say so!" he chuckles before sighing in relief. "Fuck! I thought this one was never going to end!"

Laughing too, Ben nods in agreement and they start to slowly make their way toward the main hall as Eliott is still limping a little. His leg doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday and has stopped bleeding since Lucas took care of it. He might even be up for the bowling night they've got planned tomorrow with their friends.

"What's next now?" Ben wonders. "You and Lucas got any plans now that we're free?"

"He isn't yet," he reminds him. "He's got exams until Wednesday and then he's free!"

He briefly stops, wondering if he should say it or keep it to himself but he knows Ben won't go and spoil his surprise.

"After that it's my birthday and then, to properly celebrate it, I will propose!"

His words seem to give an electroshock to the other boy who freezes, his eyes growing wide while he starts gaping like a fish.

"You're fucking kidding me?" he says as a grin stretches onto his lips, going from one ear to the other, making Eliott chuckle as he shakes his head. "That's so fucking awesome!"

He then pulls him into a hug, nearly lifting him off his feet as he laughs hysterically, looking even more excited than Eliott himself about it.

"Seriously!" he continues after pulling back. "That's amazing! He will say yes for sure! Now, we really got to go on a double date next week to celebrate both your birthday and your engagement! Margot is going to shit herself when I'll-"

"Good afternoon," a voice suddenly greets them, making them both freeze in their spots as they turn around, finding themselves facing no other than Miss Garnaud.

"Hi," Eliott greets her back while Ben raises his hand, waving awkwardly at her.

She has a strange look in her eyes that makes him feel uneasy but before he gets to ask her if there's something wrong, her eyes grow wide when she notices the thick bandage wrapped around his knee.

"I fell down my skateboard," he explains as she opens her mouth, probably to wonder what happened. "It looks far worst than it really is."

She looks...relieved as she nods and gives him what seems to be the most sincere smile she ever gave him through the year.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," she says as she motions for him to follow her. "In private."

Benjamin seems to deflate like a popped balloon but nods, patting Eliott's back before saying he'll text him so they can organize that double date before making his way out, leaving him behind. Miss Garnaud guides Eliott to her office, closing the door behind him and he can start himself getting nervous.

"Take a seat," she tells him pointing to the chair facing her own across her desk and he does as he's being asked to, rubbing his sweaty hands over his shorts.

She sits down too and for a moment, neither speaks a word. They just stare at each other as Eliott tries to understand what did he do or didn't do while the pensive look from earlier as back at full force in Miss Garnaud's eyes.

"There's something I'd like to show you," she starts off slowly, clicking on something on her computer before turning the screen so he can look at it but what he sees makes him feel like someone dropped a bucket full of ice over his head.

It's him. Or rather an old version of him dating from two years ago.

"So Eliott," Idriss' voice begins as it comes out of the laptop's speakers, "what's this project?"

"It's called Polaris and it's the story of two characters and a tunnel!" the Eliott on the screen explains, smiling at the camera.

He can't do anything but stare as his old kickstarter campaign video plays in front of him. How did she know about this? Where did she find it? What does it mean for him? Could it be considered plagiarism if he took his own ideas? Is it life's way of making him pay because he was relieved about Olivier being expelled?

When the video finally ends, she closes the lid of her computer and sinks back into her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you have anything to say about this?" she asks and Eliott doesn't know what to say so he remains silent, looking back down to his lap.

He hears her sigh before standing up and walking around her desk and leaning on it besides her.

"You see," she starts off, "I've been a teacher for a very long time. I love helping artists getting better, growing confident of their own skilles and to see them bloom. And I also love to encourage campaigns like that and that's why when I first found this video almost two years ago, I had donated to it."

Eliott's head snaps up so quickly he briefly fears he might have pulled something. She must be lying. It's impossible. He still remembers the name of every donator and there never had been a Carole Garnaud amongst them. He would have made the link earlier…

"Garnaud is my maiden name," she explains, making him realize he had said it out loud. "But maybe Carole Viel will ring a name to you. I took my husband's name after our wedding but I've been working here for so long I never bothered to change it in the school's files."

Fuck…

Fuck!

"I remember how disappointed I felt when you didn't reach your goal and had to drop the project. It had been so long since I had last seen so much passion in someone and maybe that's why I was so pleasantly surprised when I saw your name at the beginning. I started imagining the projects you would submit to me and maybe that's why I was always so harsh when grading your cartoons. Had they been done by anyone else, I would have accepted them wholeheartedly as they're really good for a freshman but because it was you, I was more severe because I was expecting more."

She sighs again and takes her glass off, looking down.

"At first, I thought you had done them out of laziness and it took me way too long to realize it was out of fear instead. You didn't want your works to be judged and as an artist myself, I should have accepted it and tried to push you out of your shell and that's why I handed in a request to have your grades of the year changed now I appropriately graded them."

"You did what?" he nearly yells before slapping a hand over his mouth.

This gets a chuckle out of her as she nods and a smile stretches onto her lips.

"All of your grades of the year will be increased. Like I said, your projects were really good for a freshman and they deserved better grades than those I gave you. And I want to apologize for it. I shouldn't have been so severe with you and I'm sorry."

Eliott is lost as of what he's supposed to say to that. So much information to take all in at once. And between the surprise and the confusion, he also feels relief as well as happiness. With higher grades, his chances to keep his scholarship next year just significantly increased…

"I-I-I," he stutters, looking for the right words. "I don't know what to say."

"Just say you're not going to give up on your dream," she asks, placing a hand over his shoulder and squeezing it. "You have a lot of talent, Eliott. A lot. Can I just give you some quick advice? Don't stop at animation. You have too much talent to limit yourself to a single field like that. Try different things, experiment, take a class in live action movies next semester and more importantly-"

She stops and points back to her computer.

"-keep doing everything you can to make Polaris happen."

She sighs and stands back up, guiding him to the door of her office and he follows her with wobbly knees, feeling like they might just give up anything.

"You'll have the grade of your final project on Monday like everyone else," she assures him with a smile. "In the meantime, have a good weekend Eliott!"

Not trusting his voice to not betray him, he nods and walks out, releasing the breath he had been holding since walking into the room as soon as she closes the door behind him. He barely makes it a few feet away before he bursts into a fit of hysterical giggles.

The last fifteen minutes can't have been real. It's not possible that this just happened to him. No way. No fucking way!

And yet, it did. He didn't hallucinate the whole thing! So with shaking hands he digs his phone out of his pocket and sends a quick text to his boyfriend, grinning widely.

**Friday, June 19, 16:24**

****


	11. Episode 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last episode already 🥺 I can't believe this is it guys! I've started this fic back in October or November and I came back to it after a months long hiatus but you were still there ❤ This story is ot over yet though! It's not very "Skam"-like, but there will be an epilogue, probably next week. Eliott's season is complete but I think it's nice to show where will everyone be in a few years 😉
> 
> So I had to change my phone this week so I lost all the previous conversations on the app for the messages so sorry if they might not follow the messages from the last episodes.
> 
> Also, I couldn't NOT end this season without some smut 😉
> 
> There's not enough in French or English or any other language to thank you for the support you've given me and this story ❤❤❤
> 
> Please enjoy this finale episode and let me know what you think ❤❤❤
> 
> Stay safe and have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night ❤

**Saturday, June 20, 10:32**

"Are you sure you're okay? We can go home if you want?"

Eliott chuckles and shakes his head before bringing his and Lucas' intertwined hands up to kiss the back of his boyfriend's, squeezing it.

"It almost doesn't hurt anymore," he reassures him as he pulls on Bella's leash, stopping her from going after a pigeon. "No Bella, stay!"

She whines but does as she's being asked, staying at their feet as they wait for the light to turn green so they can cross the street.

It might only be the first true official day of summer but Eliott can already tell it's going to be a great one. The sun is out with not a single cloud in sight and the streets are busy with people trying to enjoy the day. Exactly like they did.

Lucas had been planning to study today but after pulling back the curtains and seeing how much of a beautiful day today would be, he changed his mind and that's why they're now taking a walk around the city with Bella. Even though it's about the tenth time in half an hour his boyfriend asks him about his leg.

He doesn't have a bandage on it anymore but the wound is going to leave a nasty scar once it will be healed.

"Are you ready to kick some asses at bowling tonight then?" the younger boy teases then with a smirk. "I can't wait to see the boys' decrepitated face when you're going to show them who's the best!"

And Eliott can't help but giggle, shaking his head. He really does appreciate the faith his boyfriend's got in him and his skills but he'd need a miracle to beat the guys tonight. He's not hoping for that much though. All he wants is to not fall flat on his face like he did last time they went bowling. That's all he wants and the evening would be a success.

"I think you'll have to be the one to do some ass kicking tonight," he points out before smirking. "It's just sad that you can't teach me bowling the same way you taught me pool last week."

His boyfriend's lips stretch into a smirk, mirroring his own as he steps closer to him so there's barely an inch separating them.

"Really?" he wonders with a knowing look in his eyes, causing Eliott to nod. "Well if it's what you want then you can also just ask me. No need to teach you anything for us to end up like last Friday."

But before the older boy can reply, the light turns green and the crowd of pedestrians start walking. They've got no choice but to go along so they don't get trampled. That doesn't stop Eliott from thinking about it. He used to prefer it the other way and he still loves it but maybe it's because Lucas has grown a lot more confident but it felt so good on Friday. And now that he knows his boyfriend feels the same about it and that he only needs to ask, well he can't wait until they have another night with nothing to do, no exams to study for, no work shifts at the videoclub.

"Stop thinking about it," Lucas teases, tucking himself to Eliott's side, "or else our walk is going to get very embarrassing."

The older boy snorts and kisses the top of his head before sighing happily. He thinks back and realizes he's probably never been as happy as he is right now. He's got the love of his life, a dog, an apartment, friends, old and new alike, a job, good grades and he and his parents are slowly making up.

Only one thing could possibly make this any better and it's if there could be a ring on Lucas' finger already.

Soon though…

**Saturday, June 20, 11:11**

**Saturday, June 20, 20:32**

Just like Eliott had expected, Lucas had seriously overestimated his bowling skills if the score sheet is anything to go by. They're last amongst all other teams. Even Basile and Arthur have done better than him. Yann and Emma are the ones leading, followed closely by Idriss and Sofiane while Imane and Daphné are third on the list. As they're an uneven number, Alexia is not playing this time but next game, she's going to take someone's place.

And like he's been doint since they start playing, Eliott's ball misses the pins, only brushing with one before falling into the gutter on the left side of the aisle. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair before turning around to face his friends. Idriss and Sofiane are high fiving each other while Lucas just smiles at him.

Thankfully, his boyfriend doesn't seem to mind them loosing but Eliott really is considering offering his place to Alexia once this game will be over.

"Sorry," he apologizes as he sits down besides him, huffing.

"Don't worry," he reassures him, laying a hand over his thigh and squeezing it before leaning forward so his lips are brushing against the shell of his ear and whispers into it. "But if you really feel guilty I can think of a few ways you can make up for it once we get back home."

His words make Eliott grin as he pulls back just enough to cup his cheeks and pull him into a kiss he quickly slips his tongue into. Lucas eagerly kisses him back, wrapping an arm around the older boy's waist. This cause their friends to start cheering loudly for them, clapping and whistling and Eliott feels himself blush a little but he couldn't care less. He and Lucas love each other and if someone doesn't want to see them kiss, they can look away.

Eventually, they have no choice but to pull ball as they're running out of breath but Eliott doesn't let him go very far, keeping his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks, gently stroking them.

"Love you," he whispers, grinning.

"Love you too," Lucas says, bumping their foreheads together.

"Not I don't enjoy seeing you two suck each other's face but I'm about to show you how to properly do a strike!" Idriss interrupts them as he stands up. "So why don't you watch and learn, young Padawan?"

Snorting, Eliott flips him off much to everyone's amusement before he throws an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and look at his best friend. However, rather than to focus on him, he can't help but notice how close Emma and Yann seem to be. They're sitting close enough for their thighs to be touching and she's leaning toward him, her hear nearly resting on his shoulder. Then, he whispers something into her ear and they share a look that makes the older boy look away, as if he had just witnessed something he hadn't seen.

However, a similar sight awaits him betwern Alexia and Arthur. He's not as surprised as with Emma and Yann though. They hadn't broken up earlier this year because they didn't love each other anymore. They had broken up because she needed time to forgive him what he had done while he needed to be alone to figure things out. And it seems like they've had enough time already.

"I know I have been out of the loop recently," he murmurs to Lucas, "but did Alexia and Arthur got back together while I wasn't looking? And Yann and Emma?"

His boyfriend chuckles and shrugs.

"We don't know either," the younger boy starts explaining quietly so the others don't hear him. "They've been getting closer and closer but they haven't told us anything yet."

If they do though, that means everyone in the group will be paired up except for Idriss...and Manon! He knows she went back to do humanitarian work with her parents after Daphné's birthday but they had seemed to hit off well at the party so maybe they stayed in contact?

"You think I still have a chance to win my bet with Sofiane?" he wonders innocently causing Lucas to snort, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't hold my breath for it," his boyfriend tells him. "She barely talks to the girls anymore and Basile had a hard time convincing her to come back for Daphné's birthday. I think she's over us and wants to move on with her life."

It's part of life, he guesses. Not all friendships are meant to last forever but Eliott hadn't expected for it to happen so early to the grew though but if anything, it might only make the others closer. Besides, maybe it's temporary. He lost Sofiane and Idriss once but he found them again later. Maybe it will be the same for Manon.

"Well then," he continues with a sigh. "I guess it will be up to me and Sofiane to be his wingmen this summer."

"Be careful so you're not the one the girls flirt with though," Lucas warns him with a smirk.

But Eliott doesn't fall for it though. His boyfriend might have meant it as a joke but the older boy can still see the insecurities behind it. They've both done progress with them in the last year but there's always work to be done though.

"I don't care about them," he reassures him, running his thumb across the younger boy's lips. "You're it for me, Lucas. My forever, my soulmate, the love of my life. No one could ever compare to you."

And soon, very, very soon, he's going to show it to him. Maybe he doesn't need something very elaborate to propose. All he needs is Lucas and a ring and he has both already. He also wants to wait until his boyfriend's exams are over so only a few days left now. Maybe on Wednesday night? Right on time to celebrate the end of the school year? Or on Thursday on his birthday? Maybe at the party they're going to on Friday but he's not sure he wants to propose in public though. He wants it to be an intimate moment just between him and Lucas.

He has to give it some more thoughts before doing so.

**Saturday, June 20, 22:04**

**Sunday, June 21, 19:17**

It's weird to be back at his parents' place after spending so long trying to get away from it but Eliott has to admit it's nice, that he could get used to it.

His mother and Lucas are busy in the kitchen making dinner while he and his father are in the living room, watching the football game just like they used to do together when he was younger.

So far, the whole thing feels...normal. His father has even offered him a beer earlier which he hasn't done in years, not since he was diagnosed. Even their conversation feels odd. They talk of work, of school, of their upcoming projects for the summer. Not a word had said about him being a little too excited and being on the verge of having an episode, Lucille hasn't mentioned. It almost feels too good to be true.

"Shit!" they both swear at the same time when the ball hits the goal and ricochets against it.

"Come on!" his father argues, slapping the armrest of the couch. "Even you could have scored that!"

"Hey!" Eliott tries to defend himself, barely holding back a laugh.

His lack of skills Idriss and Sofiane often tease him for is nothing new but it's the first time his father teases him for it. Actually, it's also the first joke he's made in such a long time Eliott can't remember when it last happened.

After his diagnosis, his conversations with his parents could be resumed as them worrying he might be about to have an episode and him snapping at them for treating him like he was unable to do anything. For years, it's all it's been so to be back to actually talk to them feels weird and yet brand new.

The game goes on a TV break so his father stands up, stretching out his limbs before reaching for the empty beer bottles on the coffee table.

"You want another?" he offers. "Or you want to wait for some wine with dinner?"

"I'd take another one," Eliott replies, surprised by the casualty of the question.

There's no undertones in his father's voice and he doesn't seem to be about to remind him he shouldn't drink. Instead, he just smiles and disappears into the kitchen of which Lucas walks out mere seconds later. He looks happy too, relieved by the way things are going so far. Just like him, his boyfriend hadn't been sure of what exactly to expect tonight. For the last year, he had known his parents-in-law to be cold and harsh to him, not even hiding they preferred Lucille over him. So for now to be invited for Father's Day like today and to be so warmly greeted like they have been, it must feel weird.

Giving the younger boy a childish pout, he makes grabby hands at him, causing Lucas to giggle as he walks around the couch, placing himself behind Eliott and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hey," he whispers as he leans forward, hanging over him upside down.. "You're having fun?"

Grinning, Eliott nods and sighs happily.

"Probably more than you," he points out. "I'm watching TV while you're making dinner."

"Only because you would send us all to the hospital with food poisoning," Lucas reminds him, chuckling. "Besides, it's nice to talk to your mother now that she's actually trying to get to know me rather than seeing me as a mistake."

He doesn't give Eliott time to answer though before pressing their lips together, kissing him softly. The older boy's smile widens as he kisses him back, cupping his boyfriend's cheek. Kissing like this upside down is weird but in a good way. He can feel Lucas' nose brushing against his chin like that but it's pleasant. More than he would have imagined.

"I love you," he whispers as soon as they pull back, stroking Lucas' cheek.

"Love you too," his boyfriend says before pressing another gentle kiss to his lips.

When they pull back, Eliott can't help but notice his parents looking at them from where they're standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. He imagines what a scene they must be making right now, it's so unlike what they're used to from him but Lucas isn't like anyone he's ever been with either.

He's the one he wants to spend his life with. He's the one Eliott can't wait to call his husband. He's the one he wants to someday build a family with.

An idea starts to form into his mind as of how he wants to propose. Something romantic but simple. Just a few more days left to go.

***

After dinner, Eliott and his father are the ones who find themselves in the kitchen doing the dishes while Lucas and his mother are enjoying a glass of wine in the living room. Even in his wildest dreams, the older boy never could have even hoped for this, for his parents to apologize and want to start over, for his boyfriend to fit so perfectly into his family and yet, dinner was excellent. They kept talking of their projects and Lucas told them more about himself too, opening up to them. They've already been invited to another dinner next weekend to celebrate Eliott's birthday and his parents told Lucas he could bring his mother along if he wanted, that it's about time they meet the mother-in-law of their son.

The word made Eliott's heart swell up in his chest. He knows his parents said it casually with no implications or anything but he can't wait until it's official and not just a way of talking.

"Earth to Eliott!" his father pulls him out of his thoughts, snapping his fingers to get his attention. "Hello?"

Shaking his head, the young man realizes he's been drifting deep into his own world, lost in his thoughts.

"I know you want things to be clean but you've been rubbing that plate for the last five minutes," his father teases with a smirk. "I don't think it can get cleaner than it already is."

"Sorry," Eliott apologizes with an embarrassed chuckle as he feels himself blushing to have been caught off guard. "I was just thinking about something."

His father nudges his elbow, laughing wholeheartedly.

"Is that something a boy who's drinking wine with your mother right now?" he asks as if it wasn't obvious and giggling, Eliott nods as he feels his smile widening.

However, his father doesn't tease him any further. He sighs and lays a hand over his son's shoulder, squeezing it.

"I'm sorry Eliott it took us so long to accept it," he starts before taking a deep breath. "We were blind to what was in front of us. I've never seen you as happy as you seem to be with Lucas."

"He's the one for me, Dad," Eliott explains, nodding. "He's the love of my life and I want to spend my life with him."

"I'm happy you found him," his father agrees, grinning. "I'm very happy!"

Something seems to be bothering him though but Eliott doesn't get to wonder about it as his father continues to speak.

"I want to ask you something but you don't have to answer me if you don't want to and I'll perfectly understand."

Eliott feels a shiver going down his spine but he nods, motioning for him to go on. He's nervous out of sudden but he's also curious as of what his father might want to ask him.

"Is getting married something you two are planning? Like in the near future? Or do you want to remain boyfriends rather than husbands?"

And Eliott wasn't expecting that! Part of him wants to just not reply, fearing his answer might erase all the progress he and his parents had been doing for the last two weeks. But another and bigger part of him wants to tell him the truth, to say out loud what he's been thinking about non stop for the last week.

"I have the ring already," he confesses, smiling to himself, "and I've started planning the proposal. I just got to wait for the right moment now."

He doesn't know what he's expecting. Surprise maybe? Disbelief? And in the worst case scenario, disappointment. Anger? However, he finds none of it in his father's eyes. Happiness. And pride.

"Woah," his father exhales as his lips stretch into a wide smile. "You really are all grown up after all! My little boy is a man now!"

"That's it?" Eliott asks, surprised. "You're not going to tell me that we're too young or anything?"

"When did my disapproving ever stop you from doing something?" he points out, chuckling. "Besides, your mother and I were 21 when we got engaged. Only one year older than you are at the moment."

Then, he stops and puts both hands on Eliott's shoulders, squeezing them.

"I'm really proud of you, Eliott! Despite everything that happened to you or the way we were treating you, you stood up for yourself and you built yourself a life. A good one! And now you're about to be engaged!"

"He might say no," the young man blurts out although it's not a possibility he wants to imagine.

It doesn't seem to do anything to his father who shakes his head.

"As if that could happen! I'm surprised neither of you asked the other one already!"

Laughing, he pulls Eliott into a hug and Eliott hugs him right back, sighing happily. Two months ago, this moment right now would have seemed impossible and yet here it's happening.

**Monday, June 22, 7:51**

**Monday, June 22, 8:15**

Finally, it's his turn! He felt like the line to receive their grade was moving agonizingly slow, each student before him having a turn with Miss Garnaud so she could explain what they did right but also what could be improved in the future.

Ben is the one right before him and he walks out of the office, grinning widely as he shows off a paper with his grade written in the top right corner in red ink.

B+

"Nice job," Eliott congratulates him, fist-bumping him.

"Let's see if you can do better then!" the other boy teases, punching his shoulder. "Whoever loses has to buy a coffee for the other!"

"Prepare yourself to get crushed then!"

He then takes a deep breath and steps into the office but he nearly jumps out of his own skin when he finds not only Miss Garnaud but also Mr. Saulnier waiting for him.

"Good morning Eliott!" he greets him before motioning for the empty chair in front of them. "Please, sit down!

So he does as he's being asked and sits, feeling like someone has just poured a bucket of ice cold water on him.

"First," Miss Garnaud starts, leaning forward in her chair, "I want you to know that my request to have your grades of the year increased has been approved by the dean. You will soon receive an email with the corrected grades."

"Thank you," he says, smiling.

"Except for your final one which does not need to be increased at all," she continues, handing him a sheet of paper similar to the one Ben was holding earlier. "Congratulations Eliott!"

He slowly looks down and he feels his heart stop when he sees it.

A+

"I don't often say that as a teacher but there isn't anything that could have made your project any better hence why I broke my rule of never giving a perfect grade."

It feels too good to be true. After spending the last few weeks being miserable about this project. It finally is over and he even got an A+! He must be about to wake up from this dream, it's just not possible!

"That means you've passed all of your classes!" Mr. Saulnier concludes, nodding. "Which means your scholarship will be renewed for next year! A full one covering all your fees just like you had this year!"

"Thank you!" Eliott says again, feeling his smile widening and his eyes nearly welling up with tears. "You have no idea how much studying here means to me!"

He did it. He did it. He fucking did it! He gets to stay at the Gobelins!

He's just about to stand up and shake their hands before leaving as more students are waiting to get their own grade when he stops. His mind drifts back to last Friday and the conversation he's had with Miss Garnaud.

_You have a lot of talent, Eliott. A lot. Can I just give you some quick advice? Don't stop at animation. You have too much talent to limit yourself to a single field like that. Try different things, experiment, take a class in live action movies next semester and more importantly keep doing everything you can to make Polaris happen._

"I have a question," he starts, looking at Mr. Saulnier. "Let's say I want to try something next semester, like a class from the live action movies course, would it impact my scholarship in any way?"

From the corner of his eyes, he sees Miss Garnaud grinning widely, practically beaming with pride.

"Well we can go to my office and look at your options if you want," the man offers with a smile. "But I'm sure we can find something!"

**Monday, June 22, 9:33**

**Monday, June 22, 9:50**

**Tuesday, June 23, 17:24**

The next evening, Eliott still feels like he's floating, like the last two days have been a dream he's about to wake up from any minute now. Even though Lucas has pinched him many times last night to show him he was not dreaming, he has trouble believing everything is not about to dissappear.

Everything turned out all right in the end. He passed all of his classes and keeps his scholarship, his parents apologized and want to be better from now on, his friends aren't angry at him for not spending so much time with them lately, he even made new ones along the way.

And more importantly, he's still got Lucas. Lucas who supported him through the whole thing, took care of him while he was having episodes even though he gave him the silent treatement, slammed doors. Lucas who never even for one second stopped supporting him. Lucas who he doesn't want to imagine his life without anymore. Lucas who he doesn't think he can live without anyway. Lucas who he can't wait proposing to very soon. In about less than 48 hours, it will be done and he will get to call the younger boy his fiancé.

Eliott is so happy he feels like his heart has swelled up in his chest. He sings loudly off tune to the song playing on the radio of the videoclub as he keeps filling the shelves. Thankfully, there's no one around to hear him or else there would probably be customers lining up, asking to talk to David to get compensation for the permanent hearing damage he caused them. He can sing better than this when he puts himself to it but right now he couldn't care less. He's happy.

It's been so long since the last customer Eliott jumps when the bell above the door rings and he spins around, finding himself facing Basile.

"Hey buddy!" the younger boy greets him as he walks up to him and pulls him into a hug.

"Hi!" Eliott says, patting his back. "How are you?"

Laughing, Basile pulls back and grins widely as he nods.

"Better now that it's over!"

True! Most of the grew's last exam was this afternoon, only Lucas, Imane, Alexia and Arthur still got one left tomorrow and then it will truly be over. The end of an era.

"And why aren't you celebrating?" Eliott wonders, chuckling. "I still remember you guys threw me last year after my own bac!"

"Because we're waiting for everyone to be done too! Besides, we've got something else to celebrate this week! It's not every day one of us turns 20!"

Eliott feels himself blushing. It's not like he had expected for them to forget his birthday but he's never liked being the center of attention especially since they deserve to be celebrated too this year as they're done or about to be done with high school.

However, as embarrassed as he already feels about having his birthday celebrated at the party on Friday, he's also excited. If everything goes according to his plan, they will have not only the bac and his birthday to celebrate but also his and Lucas' engagement although knowing their friends, they will probably organize another party specifically for that later.

"Then why are you here?" he asks, smiling at the other boy. "You're looking for a movie for your and Daphné's movie night?"

But suddenly, Basile's face turns serious and Eliott is slightly taken back. He's never seen him so nervous before.

"That's not why I wanted to see you," he starts explaining, shaking his head. "It's about Daphné but not a movie."

"Oh?" he can't help but let out, surprised, before motioning for him to keep going. "Then tell me what I can do for you then."

And that's how he finds out a lot of things about Daphné he wouldn't have expected. Basile doesn't share all the details but he tells Eliott enough for him to understand why Daphné is the way she is.

An alcoholic mother and a little sister in rehab…

"Fuck," he swears with a sigh.

"Yeah," Basile agrees, nodding sadly. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I know she's not happy living with her family and we've been together for nearly as long as you and Lulu so I want to ask her to move in with me! And I need your help for that!"

Confused, Eliott frowns, not exactly sure of what he could possibly do to help the other boy with that.

"You want me to ask her for you?" he wonders.

He would if it really was what his friend wanted but he doesn't want to be third wheeling during what should be an intimate moment between Basile and Daphné.

"No, no, no!" the other boy explains, shaking his head. "I'll ask her myself but you're the most romantic person I know so I wanted to have some ideas on how should I do it."

Chuckling, Eliott scratches the back of his neck as he paces around the store, trying to come up with something. His first idea would be a drawing but it wouldn't work for Basile and Daphné as it's not something they have a history with like him and Lucas.

No! It's gotta be significant for them. It's a moment they'll remember for the rest of their lives, a story they'll someday tell to their kids.

Something romantic. Heartfelt. Simple but not cheap either…

"I got it!" he yells, clapping his hands together as he turns around to face Basile. "Invite her for dinner at your place! Do something romantic with candles and rose petals. Something she'll love, you know her better than I do! Show off your cooking skills and make her favorite meal. Then after dessert, you give her a little box with the cutest keychain you can find her in it. You wait for her to open it and then, when she sees it, you say your speech!"

And out of all the reactions he expected, he had not imagined Basile throwing himself into his arms, hugging him tightly as he giggles hysterically.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck! This is perfect!"

"You're welcome, buddy!" Eliott tells him, patting his back. "Seriously though, just stay true to yourself and everything will be fine!"

But as he says that, he realizes it's an advice he should follow too. He and Lucas have talked about marriage before and each time, his boyfriend made it clear as to what his answer would be.

That also gives him the perfect idea on how he wants to propose. He had thought they could eat some take out on Thursday night and then later, once they would be cuddling on the couch, he would tell Lucas it might be his birthday but that he also has something to give him. Then, he would show him the ring and tell him how much he loves him before asking the big question and as good as this idea might be, it's not what he wants anymore. Something more fitting for them and for their relationship, something significant.

It feels like everytime they took a major step into their relationship, they did it through some grand gesture. Their first kiss under the rain, they were covered in paint the first time they made love, they had their first date on a boathouse he had broken into and they were having sex when he had accidentally asked Lucas to move in with him. Their engagement has to follow the same pattern but thankfully, now he's got the perfect idea and it requires just a little bit of preparation beforehand. Then, on Thursday, all he will need is Lucas, the ring as well as a flashlight. And he's already got those three.

There's only one thing he needs to take care of then…

**Wednesday, June 24, 10:46**

****

**Wednesday, June 24, 16:38**

Only a few minutes left now. Everyone is pacing around next to the school gates, waiting for Lucas, Imane, Arthur and Alexia to be done. Sofiane has been pretty much staring at him since he got here, as if he was going to kneel down as soon as his boyfriend would come out and propose right there. Not that he doesn't want to get to call Lucas his fiancé as quickly as possible but what he's got in mind for later is much better. Thankfully, his friend hasn't said a word about their conversation although the look in his eyes speak volume.

Besides. Eliott doesn't want the end of the bac to be brushed aside. There will be a time for proposal later but now is almost the time for celebration.

"What if one of us failed?" Daphné suddenly wonders, her words feeling like a bucket of ice being poured over them. "What if one of us has to redo this year?"

Eliott looks away from the gate he had been staring at, lost in his thoughts, and can see the worry flashing across everyone's face. Yann, Basile, Emma. Even Sofiane. Only Idriss remains unfazed as he shakes his head and wraps an arm around Daphné's shoulders.

"I wouldn't worry about it," he reassures her, smiling. "I'm willing to bet you've all nailed those exams and even if someone failed, it's not the end of the world or of your friendship."

"He's right!" Eliott agrees, stepping forward as he wraps one arm around Idriss and the other around Sofiane. "Look at us! Things haven't exactly been easy for us and we've made it out! We-"

But he cuts himself off when the gates open and Lucas, followed by Imane, Alexia and Arthur walk out, looking exhausted but happy nonetheless. Time seems to stand still for a second before-

"We did it guys!" Basile screams as he launches himself to his friends and everyone starts cheering loudly.

Soon, the whole thing turns into a massive groupe hug and through it, Eliott manages to find Lucas whom he pulls into his arms, lifting him off the ground. Giggling hysterically, he starts spinning him around, causing his boyfriend to squeal, tightening his arms around Eliott's neck.

"We did it!" he repeats. "We did it!"

"You did!" Eliott agrees as he pulls back just enough to look at his face. "And I'm so fucking proud of you, baby!"

Grinning, Lucas crosses the distance between their faces and crushes their lips together, immediately slipping his tongue into Eliott's mouth who eagerly kisses him back.

They don't let go of each other until they run out of breath. Only then does the older boy put his boyfriend down carefully but as soon as he's back on his feet, Lucas immediately bends down and picks up Bella who was getting crazy at their feet before giving her many kisses.

"I did it, princess!" he whispers against her fur as he keeps kissing her. "Papa did it!"

Smiling to himself, Eliott looks around him and his smile widens at the sight of everyone hugging each other tightly with a mix of happiness and relief on their faces.

It's the end of an era but as long as they keep having each other's back, he knows there's nothing that could ever possibly split the grew apart.

"You guys are sure you don't want to party tonight?" Yann wonders out loud, grinning as he points to Eliott "That way we could celebrate someone turning twenty at midnight exactly!"

"Nah," Lucas refuses, shaking his head as he tucks himself possessively into Eliott's side. "We've already got a nap planned to make up for the several hours of sleep we missed recently."

This causes their friends to laugh, absolutely not believing them.

"Nap, yeah," Arthur snorts, making air quotes.

Giggling, Eliott runs his hand through his boyfriend's hair and kisses the side of his head. It wouldn't be the first time they use a shitty excuse to not do something with the grew but this time, he knows it's true although they've got no way to show them they're telling the truth.

"Whatever," Lucas shrugs their teasing off, squeezing Eliott's waist. "Besides, we're already having a party on Friday and nothing stops you from texting him a happy birthday at midnight exactly but don't expect an answer too soon."

"Ooooh!" they all say in chorus but the older boy doesn't care, just grinning as he pulls his boyfriend into a kiss.

**Wednesday, June 24, 17:40**

They stumble back home about an hour later, still giddy and smiling. Eliott can barely keep his hands off Lucas long enough for his boyfriend to unlock the door and open it. The older boy nearly pushes him inside and immediately lets go of Bella's leash as she makes her way to the kitchen to eat.

As soon as the door closes behind them, he pins Lucas against it and starts kissing his neck, sucking onto it.

"Fuck!" his boyfriend swears, burying his hands into Eliott's hair and pulling at it.

"Later maybe," Eliott teases, lapping at the bruised skin with his tongue. "For now I thought you wanted to nap."

Lucas giggles but then pushes him away. For a brief moment, Eliott fears he might have done something wrong but then he sees the look of lust in his boyfriend's eyes as well as the smirk on his lips. He doesn't get to say anything though as the younger boy grabs his hand and pulls him to their bedroom where he hastily pushes Eliott onto the mattress. As soon as he's laying down, Lucas climbs onto his lap and smirks down at him, trailing his hand down Eliott's chest.

"We'll nap in a moment but first," he trails off as he starts playing with Eliott's belt.

"First what?" the older boy pants as he grabs his boyfriend's waist.

Lucas doesn't answer right away. Instead, he takes off his shirt in one swift movement before doing the same to Eliott's. Once they're both shirtless, Lucas leans forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss right over Eliott's heart, making him moan loudly. Then, his boyfriend slowly looks up to him through his lashes, his grin widening against Eliott's skin.

"You always sleep better after orgasm," he points before lowering his head a little, leaving a trail of kisses in his way. "And today might be my day but that doesn't mean I can't take care properly of my boyfriend tonight."

Eliott can feel Lucas' hair tickling his bare chest as he keeps kissing him lower and lower until he reaches his waist. The older boy holds his breath as his boyfriend undoes his belt before slowly pulling down the zipper with his teeth. He's pretty sure he could come from this sight alone but he doesn't want to. Not yet. Not without Lucas.

"Please," he begs, pulling at the younger boy's hair. "I want to feel you too."

He feels more than he hears Lucas chuckle against his hip before he looks up, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Well I want to taste you so you've got an idea of how we can both be satisfied?"

And that Eliott does! Grinning, he reaches in between them for his boyfriend's pants, pushing them down as well as his underwear before pulling him upward.

"Turn around," he pants, bumping his forehead with Lucas'. "I wanna try this out."

Smirking right back at him, Lucas does as he's being asked and Eliott finds himself facing the younger boy's ass which is just a few inches away from his face. He can't resist though and spreads the cheeks apart before digging his tongue in between them.

Above him, Lucas moans at the feeling but he's never been one to let himself be outdone so easily so he takes Eliott's erection into his hand, using his thumb to rub the slit before sinking down and swallowing all he can, barely even gagging.

"Fuck!" he swears, dropping back onto the mattress when he feels the tip of his cock touching the back of his boyfriend's throat. "You feel so fucking good!"

He isn't about to just enjoy that and not touch Lucas in return though. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he did so? So he moves up, digging his tongue back into the younger boy. Eliott keeps stretching him and once he deems him ready, he pulls back just enough to slip two of his fingers into his mouth. He coats them with saliva before pressing them against Lucas' rim.

"Shit!" his boyfriend moans, dropping his head onto Eliott's thigh. "Keep doing that, please!"

But the end of his sentence turns into a high-pitched squeal when the older boy slips his tongue next to his fingers.

It doesn't take them much longer afterwards. Eliott comes into Lucas' mouth who swallows before coming too and rolling off Eliott's. As the younger boy lays on his back, waiting for his breath to even out, Eliott reaches for tissues on the nightstand and cleans them both before throwing them into the garbage can they keep by the bed.

"Come on," he whispers as he pulls his boyfriend into his arms. "Let's sleep."

Lucas makes a noise of approval, nodding as he lets Eliott manhandle him until they're laying comfortably next to each other. Then, the older boy grabs the covers and pulls them over them. Sighing happily, he presses a kiss on the back of his boyfriend's neck, tightening his arms around Lucas' waist.

"Love you," he sleepily slurs, already feeling his eyes drift shut.

Lucas wasn't wrong when he said he always slept better after having an orgasm.

"Love you too," his boyfriend whispers right back at him.

Eliott wants to say he loves him even more and that he can't wait to propose in just a few hours but he's too sleepy already. Besides, it would ruin the surprise so instead he smiles to himself and lets sleep take over.

**Wednesday, June 24, 20:05**

**Wednesday, June 24, 22:47**

Eliott had set up an alarm on his phone just in case but he doesn't need it in the end. It's Lucas who wakes him up by pressing gentle kisses all over his face. Smiling to himself, the older boy slowly opens his eyes and finds his boyfriend already grinning down at him.

"There you are," Lucas whispers, stroking his cheek. "Hey sleeping beauty!"

"Hey prince charming," Eliott greets him back before yawning. "What time is it?"

His boyfriend chuckles, shaking his head.

"Still early enough," he explains, running a finger up and down Eliott's sternum. "There's some time left before it's officially midnight so where do you want to officially turn twenty? Here in bed cuddling with me and Bella? Or you've got something else in mind?"

The older boy pretends to think about it for a second but the truth is he knows exactly where he wants to be in an hour. He waits for a moment before allowing himself to smile and Lucas' face lights up with realization.

"I think I already know the answer," he teases, giggling as he pats his chest. "Just give me time to go to the bathroom and then we can leave."

Eliott nods and leans up, stealing a quick kiss off his lips. Lucas kisses him back for a second before standing up. The older boy grins to himself as he watches his boyfriend making his way out of their bedroom, still naked from their earlier activities.

He doesn't have time to think of how lucky he is though. If he wants the evening to go the way he has planned it, there's some things he needs to take care of right now!

He gets off the bed, puts on his pants and opens his drawer, finding the bag from the jewelry store exactly where he hide it last week. He takes the box out of it and puts it into his pocket, making sure it doesn't show too much. Then, he walks as quickly as he can without straight running to the kitchen and grabs the two flashlights from the cupboard underneath the sink.

Making sure Lucas still is in the bathroom, he takes the battery out of one and replaces it with an empty one so it won't work once they get there.

"Perfect," he whispers under his breath.

Now that the preparations are over, he goes back to their bedroom and puts on a t-shirt as well as socks and running shoes. He takes a quick look at himself in the mirror and smiles.

He's got this. He can do this.

"Eliott?" Lucas calls him out from the hallway. "You're coming?"

"I did earlier in case you've already forgotten!" he can't help but tease as he joins his boyfriend, ready for what's about to happen.

Wednesday, June 24, 23:39

Just like they did on a February evening a year ago, they make their way running down the Parisian streets, giggling loudly, high on happiness and love. But this time, they're holding hands, stopping every once in a while to kiss.

They don't need words either as they both know exactly where they're going. There's only one place in the world Eliott wants to officially start this new decade of his life. A place that used to be his safe haven when he wanted to be alone, a place that became his and Lucas' since they started dating, a place his boyfriend found him at twice. A place that witnessed their first kiss and that will hopefully witness another major step of their relationship.

The lock on the gate has been changed since their first visit there but that hasn't stopped them before. Eliott climbs the gate first, immediately followed by Lucas. Bella was napping on the couch so they left her back at the apartment.

As soon as they've crossed the gate, the older boy hands one of the flashlights to his boyfriend and takes his free hand into his, squeezing it. And just like he had expected, Lucas tries to turn on the flashlight and it only works for a few seconds. Eliott has to hold back a grin at the pout that appears on his boyfriend's lips.

"Don't worry," he reassures him, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I'll guide you."

Lucas smiles at his words, remembering the first time he's said them last year but he doesn't argue any more, simply following Eliott as he drags him down the familiar path.

The night is quiet, all they can hear is the wind going through the branches of the trees surrounding them. Nothing else. Not even the distant Parisian traffic can disturb the calm of this place.

Eventually, they reach the bridge and Eliott can feel his heartbeat spiking up as well as his hands getting sweaty. He just hopes Lucas can't tell he's getting nervous.

"I want to show you something!" he announces, his voice sounding a lot steadier than he feels.

Grinning, Lucas nods and Eliott guides him further down the tunnel before pointing his flashlight to one of the stone pillars. He hears his boyfriend gasp when he sees it and the older boy takes a deep breath, bracing himself.

"When did you do that?" the younger boy wonders, chuckling

"Yesterday while you were studying," Eliott giggles.

A raccoon and an hedgehog, laying on a blanket as they watch the stars above their heads. Their paws are intertwined and there's a little something on one of the hedgehog's fingers. Something golden.

"Eliott?" he asks when he notices it, his voice shaking. "What is that? Is this-"

But before he can complete his sentence, the older boy turns off his flashlight and steps back, holding back a nervous laugh. This is it. The moment he's been waiting for.

"Eliott?" Lucas worries, frantically searching around in the dark, looking for him. "Where are you?"

So he takes a few more steps back and turns the flashlight back on, the sound making his boyfriend's head turn around. He looks nervous, just like he did last year, a little bit scared too but he smiles nonetheless when he sees Eliott.

"I told you already," he reminds him, chuckling as he steps toward him. "It's not funny."

"And you're still not scared?" the older boy can't help but tease, tilting his head to the side.

Lucas shakes his head and Eliott grins. He used to be scared. Scared of living. He's not anymore though. He's got Lucas and with him by his side, there's nothing they can't face together.

Right as his boyfriend opens his mouth, Eliott turns off the flashlight again and moves away. He takes steady steps toward the exit while Lucas is still looking for him and as soon as he steps a foot out of the tunnel, thunder cracks loudly above his head. As if even the universe was giving him its blessing.

Taking in a deep breath, he quickly kneels down and takes the box out of his pocket, opening it right on time as Lucas turns in his direction. Their eyes meet through the darkness and he sighs with relief as a thousand emotions seems to flash across his boyfriend's face. Surprise, disbelief, confusion but happiness too. He covers his mouth with his hand and with slow steps, makes his way to Eliott.

His heart is now beating so fast it feels like its about to rip out of his ribcage. However, he can't stop himself from smiling. Deep down, he already knows what will Lucas say.

Rain starts to fall onto them and if for some this would be ruining the moment, for them, it makes it even perfect.

"Lucas," he slowly starts, losing himself into his boyfriend's eyes, not wanting to look at anything but them for the rest of his life. "Baby, my hedgehog. You're the love of my life. I feel like I've known it since the very first time we met, when we bumped shoulders into the hallway. For the first time in years, I felt alive, like my life had a purpose again. I had to get to know you. First, it was your name but then I wanted to know more, to know everything about you. Your favorite song, your best childhood memory, your favorite movie. Absolutely everything."

He can feel his eyes welling up with tears while there's already some rolling down his boyfriend's cheeks.

"It's been exactly 469 days since we went here together and during each of them, you made me fall even more in love with you! It's probably midnight already and there's no one else I'd rather start my twentieth year in this world with than you. You made me believe into life again. Into love. Into the future. And I want you in my life. Forever. But not just as my boyfriend so Lucas Lallemant, will you marry me?"

The words are barely out of his mouth before the younger boy crosses the distance between them and pulls Eliott up by his t-shirt, crushing their lips together. He giggles hysterically against Lucas' mouth, slipping an arm around his waist as he deepens the kiss.

They're soaked by the rain and the rumbling of thunder is getting louder but it's absolutely perfect.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he repeats over and over again. "Of course I'll marry you! Is that even a question?"

"I wanted to be sure!" Eliott teases, sighing with relief as he takes the ring out of the box, slipping onto Lucas' finger where it fits perfectly. "My fiancé!"

"I prefer future husband!" he explains before bursting into giggles, admiring his hand. "Fuck! The rain and the ring and the painting! It's perfect! How do you always do that?"

The older boy chuckles and kisses him again, lifting him off his feet and spinning him around.

Life is perfect. Nothing could ever possibly make this moment any more perfect. Unless..

"Wait!" Lucas suddenly interrupts him as realization seems to flash across his face. "Wait! Put me down! There's something I need to do!"

Panicked, Eliott lets him go but as soon as he's back on his feet, his fiancé kneels down in front of him and pulls out of his pocket a ring, making him gasp out loud. It's made of two bands, a white one as well as black one, intertwined tightly with a small diamond on it.

"I've had it for a few weeks now," Lucas explains, grinning widely. "I was waiting for the perfect moment but you beat me to it so let me do this. Eliott Demaury, my racoon, will you marry me?"

"What do you think?" he giggles through his tears, handing his own hand to the younger boy who slips onto his finger the ring.

Soaked but happy, cold but smiling, they embrace each other again, holding each other as tightly as possible. But then, once again, the moment is interrupted when his fiancé's phone goes off between them. Chuckling, Lucas blindly reaches for it, turning the alarm off and sighs happily.

"It's officially midnight now," he announces. "Happy birthday my love!"

Smiling, Eliott nods and pulls him into anothet kiss and this time, finally, nothing stops them.

Now, things really are perfect.

**Thursday, June 25, 0:03**

**Thursday, June 25, 0:55**

**Thursday, June 25, 6:24**

**Thursday, June 25, 8:06**

**Thursday, June 25, 8:40**

**Thursday, June 25, 14:38**

After coming back home late and another round of mind blowing sex that nearly knocks him out for eight hours, Eliott wouldn't mind spending the whole day in bed with his fiancé. But he also wants to enjoy the sun shining outside and his first day with Lucas as fiancés rather than boyfriends so after a copious brunch in bed, they dragged themselves to the shower where the younger boy found a way to show him just how much he loves him. Then, once they were dried up and dressed, they took Bella's leash and left.

That's how Eliott finds himself in the park, wrapped in Lucas' arms who's resting against a tree while Bella is asleep at his feet, snoring lightly. His fiancé is pressing kisses on his temple and the top of his head and the older boy sighs happily, feeling an inner peace he didn't know that was possible.

The park is filled with couples like them, walking around and holding hands. Some are pushing baby strollers and others are chasing giggly toddlers with unsteady steps. A family has spread out a blanket on the grass and are having a picnic. Eliott wants that. Soon.

"I can't wait," he whispers, kissing Lucas' hands. "I can't wait until I get to call you my husband."

Behind him, his fiancé giggles and tightens his arms around him, rocking him from side to side.

"I can't wait either!" the younger boy replies and without even looking at him, Eliott can hear the smile in his voice. "What kind of wedding do you want?"

Sighing happily, the older boy makes himself comfortable against Lucas' chest as he tries to think.

"Something simple," he decides, nodding. "I don't need a fancy ceremony or three hundred guests to make it official that you're mine and that I'm yours."

"Me neither," his fiancé agrees, brushing his nose with Eliott's temple. "So just our closest friends, my mother and-"

But he freezes, worrying Eliott although he quickly guesses what Lucas was about to say.

"My parents?" he guesses, causing the younger boy to nod. "Yeah. I already brought it up to my dad last weekend and he said he was proud so I'm not worried about them disapproving of us getting married."

"My mom either," Lucas confesses, chuckling. It's thanks to her I actually bought you your ring."

Eliott's smile widens as he looks down to his hand, the two intertwined bands shining under the sun.

"When we visited her for Mother's Day a few weeks ago, she told me something while you were in the bathroom."

"What did she say?" he wonders, twisting his neck so he can look at Lucas.

"She talked about us, about how well things were going and she asked me if we were planning to get married someday. I told her we were talking about it but that neither of us had proposed yet. It made her smile and she said that after my father left, she wanted to get rid of her wedding ring but she kept it in the end so that maybe someday I could offer it to my girlfriend."

They both chuckle at that.

"But considering it wasn't about to happen and that her ring wouldn't fit on your giant hand anyway-"

"You like my giant hands," Eliott teases and Lucas snorts, shaking his head as he pinches the older boy's forearm, making him squeal.

"Don't interrupt me," Lucas warns, bumping their foreheads together. "So since her ring wouldn't fit you, she sold it and gave me the money she got for it. Then, and I quote, she told me to get something nice for her son-in-law!"

Eliott's eyes well up with tears as his smile grows. The ring isn't just nice. It's perfect. He couldn't have picked a better one for himself.

"You want to call her and tell her?" he wonders, brushing his nose with Lucas' but his fiancé shakes his head.

"Let's tell her and your parents on Sunday night!" he offers instead and Eliott nods, grinning. "And our friends?"

The older boy is tempted to keep it a secret until they see them all tomorrow but Idriss and Sofiane might go crazy if they don't hear of him soon.

"Why don't we post it on IG and watch as we release chaos?"

Lucas snorts and kisses him, cupping his cheek.

"You're evil, Eliott Demaury!" he teases, his own eyes shining with mischief. "But I like it! You've got a plan in mind already?"

Before he can answer though, his stomach rumbles and Lucas rubs it, chuckling. It's true that the last two days have been a bit erratic and he hasn't eaten much but he hadn't realized how hungry he was until now.

"Buy me an icecream and I'll tell you everything!" he suggests, wiggling his eyebrows.

His fiancé snorts but nods nonetheless, kissing him again.

**Thursday, June 18:13**

**Friday, June 26, 20:21**

In a way, it all ends where it started; at a party in Emma's house. If Lucas hadn't been there when the cops arrived, he wouldn't have lost Arthur's weed and Imane wouldn't have blackmailed him into going to the common room meeting. Therefore, they wouldn't have met, at least not in those circumstances so who knows where they would be today but definitely not at a party meant to celebrate two different things, the end of the bac and Eliott's birthday but now also their engagement. Everyone is there. The boys and the girls of course, Idriss and Sofiane, Mika, Camille and Lisa.

It feels like the end of an era. Or rather the beginning of a new one. He's confident the grew will survive the hardships of college even though they won't get to see each other as often as before but they'll be okay in the end. He knows it.

He can already imagine the get-togethers they'll throw in a few years once school will be over for good. Less alcohol and more toddlers running around. It would be nice for all of them to grow up together. He imagines principal Vallès' face should he still work at school once the new generation will start high school and he chuckles at the picture. The poor man would probably have a heart attack if he had to deal with them again.

"What's up?" Yann wonders as he walks up to him and bumps their fists together.

"Yo!" Eliott greets him, shaking his head as he realizes he's been drifting into his thoughts.

He had gone to the bathroom and on the way back, he had stopped in the kitchen to get himself something to drink but then he started thinking and he must have been standing there for a while, staring at the crowd in the living room.

"I was just thinking," he admits, leaning against the counter behind him. "It feels like something is ending tonight."

Yann grins and settles besides him, nudging his elbow.

"But something else is starting," he reminds him before taking Eliott's hand to examine it. "Let me check if Lulu has good tastes!"

"Amazing ones!" the older boy defends his fiancé although he lets Yann examine his ring.

Not only it's beautiful but there's something poetic about how the white and the black bands are intertwined together tightly. Light and darkness reunited. He would never hear the end of it if he told the others about it.

"Good choice!" Yann eventually approves with a proud smirk, nodding. "And the same goes for you! The one you picked fits Lulu!"

"I've got to find him a good wedding one now!"

Chuckling, the other boy pats his back sympathetically.

"I'll go ring shopping with you if you want then! And you can send Idriss with Lucas! That way we can all spend some groom and best man time!"

They haven't started planning officially but it's not like they would pick someone else than Yann and Idriss to be their best man.

"Let's do that!" Eliott agrees, grinning.

For a moment, he briefly thinks this is all there is but there's a look on Yann's face that says otherwise.

"Is everything okay?" he wonders.

The other boy sighs and nods, smiling.

"It's not my type to do stuff like that so I'd appreciate it if you kept this for yourself.

He stops and takes a deep breath before continuing.

"You know Lucas is more than my best friend, right? He's my brother. And I might have messed up last year when he came out to me but I want him to be happy and I know he is with you so just promise me you'll keep taking care of him."

"Forever!" Eliott agrees on, nodding. "I swear, Yann. He's it for me. My soulmate, the love of my life, whatever you want to call it. I want to spend my life with him so I can swear to you I will always take care of him. I'm in love with him and that's never going to change."

His answer seems to satisfy Yann who's smile widens as he pulls him into a hug.

"That's all I wanted to hear!" he whispers, tightening his arms around him. "I'm glad to have you as my brother-in-law."

"I'm glad too!"

***

Later on, the party is still going on strongly and Eliott finds himself cornered by Alexia and Daphné who start gushing about his and Lucas' engagement.

"You have to let me plan your wedding, please!" the blonde begs him with big pleading eyes. "Please, please, please!"

Alexia sighs and shakes her head at her as it's apparently all she's been talking about since yesterday but Eliott is just amused by how excited she seems to be about an engagent that's not even her own.

"Lucas told you earlier though," the older boy reminds her. "We want something simple. Nothing too fancy. Just-"

"Your friends and families," she finishes for him, nodding. "I know that! But you still need a wedding planner! You need a location for the ceremony and then the reception! You need an officiant and a caterer service for dinner! You need a good bakery for the cake and a DJ or something for the music! You need-"

"Daphy!" Alexia interrupts her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Breathe! They literally got engaged yesterday! Give them some time!"

Eliott can't help but chuckle at Daphné's pout.

"Look," he starts with a smile, "I promise you that as soon as we'll be ready, there's no one else we trust with our wedding planning than you!"

The blonde squeals and throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly before pulling back and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You won't regret it!" she assures him with a grin.

And then, she disappears into the crowd just as quickly as she had appeared, seemingly satisfied with the answer she got from him. Besides him, Alexia snorts and shakes her head.

"You're aware she's probably going to use your wedding as a project for her classes?" she asks him witn a smirk.

"I don't mind," he truthfully answers her, smiling. "If me and Lucas getting married can somehow help her become an event planner, then I'm fine with it."

He sighs happily, thinking of how someday, soon, Lucas will no longer be just his boyfriend or even his fiancé, but his husband.

"Are you sure you're even going to make it to the wedding and you're not just going to randomly elope someday?" Alexia teases him. "You get that dreamy look in your eyes when someone mentions the wedding."

"I can't wait," he confesses, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks, "but we really do want to celebrate that day with our friends so no, we're not going to elope."

"Good!" she tells him, smirking. "That means I've still got time to write you two a song to play at the wedding."

However, before he gets to thank her, Lucas walks up to him and smiles as he extands his hand out to him.

"May I have this dance?"

Right on cue, the loud pop music changes for something smoother, perfect to dance a slow to so Eliott giggles and nods, taking bis fiancé's hand.

"I'd love to!"

They make their way together to the middle of the dancefloor and the older boy throws his arms over Lucas' shoulders, pulling him closer so he can bump their foreheads together. Smiling, he wraps his own arms around Eliott's waist as they slowly start to move to the rhythm of the music.

He's vaguely aware of other couples joining them like Daphné and Basile, Imane and Sofiane, he even sees Yann and Emma, but he's only got eyes for the boy in his arms.

"I can't wait until our first dance as husbands," he whispers, brushing their noses against each other's.

"Me neither," Lucas murmurs, his smile widening. "But this is our first one as fiancés so why don't we enjoy this moment right now? Minute by minute."

"Minute by minute," Eliott repeats feeling his heart swelling up in his chest.

**Friday, June 26, 22:40**

It's getting late but the party doesn't seem like it's about to die down anytime soon. Arthur and Basile just came back a few minutes ago from a quick trip to buy more beers as well as a few bottles of vodka and other stuff like that. Eliott isn't planning to drink any more tonight though. He feels already pleasantly tipsy and he knows his limits so after finishing his beer, he makes his way to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of water.

He doesn't regret drinking and smoking less though but it's really stopping weed that helped him get his episodes under control. He doesn't feel judged for it either. Those who's opinion matters to him know and respect it.

"Yo!" Idriss greets him as he and Sofiane join him in the kitchen.

"Hey!" he greets him right back, taking a sip from his glass.

The two have an expression on their faces Eliott doesn't like but he doesn't get to ask them about it as Sofiane jumps onto the counter while Idriss claps his shoulder, grinning.

"So how does the groom feels like?"

Snorting, Eliott shakes his head.

"Do you think it's slightly too early to call me the groom?"

"Well you're going to be the first out of the three of us to get married so no," Sofiane teases, smirking as he takes a sip of his own drink. "Besides, do you really think we haven't been calling you like that behind your back since you bought the ring?"

Eliott snorts again but for the second time of the night, Idriss cuts him off before he can speak.

"So now that the wedding is settled when are you making me an uncle?"

He turns his head so quickly he hears his neck crack and briefly fears he might have broken it. Beside him, Sofiane chokes on his drink while Eliott slaps his back until he starts breathing normally again.

"What the fuck?" he asks once he no longer fears Sofiane might turn blue.

"What?" Idriss wonders, shrugging. "If anyone's going to make me an uncle soon it's surely not going to be him.

He points at Sofiane, shaking his head.

"Imane's going to be in med school for a while and she's not getting married or having kids before she's done so my best chance to get a nephew or a niece before I get grey hair is with you two!"

Eliott feels himself blush but he doesn't get to either agree or deny it as someone turns off the lights of the kitchen right as the music stops and he can suddenly feels eyes on him. He turns his head and finds the whole grew making their way over to him, lead by Lucas who's holding a cake with candles on it. Some are very birthday hats while others are blowing party horns.

"Happy birthday to you!" they all sing in chorus. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Eliott! Happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish!" Lucas announces, grinning widely.

The older boy looks to the cake and his smile grows. The blue icing looks delicious but what really makes it unique is the raccoon with a crown drawn on it with the twenty candles surrounding it.

"Make a wish," his fiancé repeats.

But seriously, what is there he could possibly wish for. He's healthy, he's engaged to the love of his life, he's got friends, he passed his school year and he even fixed his relationship with his parents. What more could he ask for?

"I've already got everything I want!" he explains, looking around at their friends, his found family before blowing the candles.


End file.
